


Freedom of Trost

by bri607



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Erwin as Alpha, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Secerts, Slow Build, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 139,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri607/pseuds/bri607
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager just wanted to go by high school unnoticed, to skid by. Pretend that he was normal and human. well that all goes to hell when he realizes that the place he moved too, the place that wasn't suppose to have any werewolves in the area, did. And worse yet, It was the Freedom Pack, the police of the werewolf world. Eren was being hunted down by the council for killing his pack and running away. Erwin smith, Alpha of the Freedom Pack, decides to take pity on the young wolf and to see if he actually committed the crimes he was charged with. But, little did he know that he would fall for the Beta of the pack, Levi Ackerman, the strongest werewolf and the fastest. He was small, had a horrible potty mouth, and treated Eren like shit. Eren couldn't deny his attraction to the wolf, and soon everything spirals into hell when the Stohess pack stirs up trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trost High School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I wrote this for everyone that loves the idea of Levi and other as Werewolves- since i have a obsession with werewolves myself. I hope everyone loves it, and please fell free to comment suggestions of how to fix my work! Thanks!

Eren Yeager as always hated new schools, about as much as he hated pretending like he was normal. Going under cover was never his string suit, in fact he always tried to avoid it but I guess luck has run out. All Eren wanted to do was skid by without being noticed by anyone or anything. Just make it through high school and not let himself be discovered. Simple, easy, and apparently impossible.

“Mr. Yeager,” Mrs. keller says, drawing Eren’s attention away from his doole on the blank sheet of paper. He looks up, discreetly pulling his ear buds from his ears as he meets her gaze. Thee teacher blinks expectantly at him, a overly welcome smile across her lips. “Why don’t you come up here and introduce yourself to the class and tell us where you are from?” She offers with a sickly sweet smile.

Eren halfway considers ignoring her but decides against it. It was a brand new school and he can't draw attention to himself.

Eren draws out a heavy sigh as he unfolds his long limbs from the small desk as he walks to the front of the classroom, his hood pulled up to cover his messy brown hair. He could feel the others students eyes, hear their whispers as he passes. Was it really that much to ask to remain unnoticed? Apparently.

“I’m Eren Yeager. I moved here from California,” Eren states in a bored tone before ducking his head to head back to sit in the back of the classroom but Mrs. Keller grabs his arm, stopping him in place.

“Not so fast!” She chirps. “We have a couple of questions we would like to ask you.” Mrs. Keller gently pulls Eren back to the front. Eren heaves out a heavy sigh, wishing he could just disappear or shed this human skin and leave. Unfortunately, neither was going to happen. Mrs. keller was grinning as she rubs her hand together. “Now then, what made you decide to come to Wyoming?” Eren brow quirks, a scowl forming across his lips as his body tenses.

“What’s it matter?” Eren snaps. “I’m here, the end. Can I go to my seat now?” Eren knew he was being rude, but he didn’t know how to answer that question nor did he even want to try too. This was his life, sucky at best, but his. They don’t need to know anything about it. All he wants is to be ignored.

Mrs. keller’s mouth was opening and closing, little squeaks of surprise escaping as Eren storms back to his seat, shoving his ear phones back in and blasting music to drown out their voices. He can feel them staring at him, some with anger and hatred, others with disinterest but he could feel them nevertheless. He couldn’t muster enough feeling to care.

When the bell rang, he shoved his books into his bag, waiting for the rest of the students to clear out before getting to his feet and walking for the door in no hurry. “I’m sorry if I brought up something you didn’t like, Eren.” Mrs. Keller says from her desk, genuine concern coating her voice. Eren pauses by the door, glancing over at the young teacher. He searches her face, exhaling slowly at the slight shame of the harshness he gaze to her earlier churning within.

Eren gives her a waning smile. “Don’t, i shouldn't have snapped at you like that.” he answers before quickly leaving the classroom before she could say anything else. He lumbers down the hallway, taking great care to avoid contact with anybody as he ignores the world to the best of his ability.

“Hey, Shit Face,” someone says from behind Eren, his hood jerked down. Eren turns, about ready to throw a punch at whoever the hell touched him when he stopped, looking down. The musky scent of werewolf filled his nostrils along with fresh laundry detergent and minty toothpaste. The teenger wasn’t very tall, about 5’3, with black hair shaped in a undercut and wore a black shirt, loose jeans that rode low on slender hips and leather jacket. His grey eyes that seemed to have silver flecks in them glared up at Levi, his lips pulled back in distaste.

Eren stepped back, nostrils flaring at the heavy scent of wolf, muscles tense and ready to bolt. The wolf watches him, looking almost bored with a resting bitch face that left him unreadable to Eren- something that majorly pissed him off since he couldn't tell what he was thinking. He leans against the lockers, letting other students pass, who didn’t even bat an eye at the strange staredown between the two boys. They never looked away from each other, each sizing each other up, until the hallway was empty. Still, they haven't said anything

Finally, the small wolf speaks. “You’re not suppose to be in this territory.” he says, soundly almost smug. Eren growls low, the sound not quite human. His skin was itching, his eyes stinging as he fought off the change that threatened to consume him.

“There wasn’t suppose to be any other wolves in this area. I thought I was the only wolf here.” He answers gruffly. The other wolf gives him a cold smile, his eyes flashing gold in a split second before shifting back to that cold, colorless grey that set Eren’s teeth on edge.

“As you can see, you’re wrong. Trost City is controlled by the Freedom Pack. You’re trespassing.” he replies, pushing off the lockers and stepping towards Eren. Eren doesn’t move, his lungs halting in his chest as he prepares to fight but all the other wolf does is push past him, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he goes. “My advice to you, brat, is to get out. If you care about your hide.” He calls over his shoulder.  
Eren bares teeth at the wolf, not taking kindly to the words laced with a threat. “I am not afraid of a pipsqueak like you,” Eren exclaims after the wolf. The wolf paused, his shoulders taut at the name. Eren can hear the rumble go through the small wolf’s chest.

“Watch your tongue, shit face. You just might piss me off.” he answers gruffly before continuing down the hall. Eren grits his teeth, cursing his luck as he pulls her hood back up and lets out an annoyed huff. The damn wolf made him late to class.  
Eren just can’t leave. That was ridiculous. He was here, the place that was suppose to be free from wolves. Worse than that- why did the Freedom Pack sound familiar and rather ominous?  
The name was irking Eren, like an itch that wouldn’t go away. With a heavy sigh, he hurries down the hall and into his class, quickly taking his seat with a silent prayer of gratitude that the teacher didn’t call him our or give him any hassle. That was at least one thing off his chest.

Eren’s fingers tapped against the desk, desperately trying to remember that damn name when the lunch bell rang, knocking him from his thoughts. He honestly couldn’t tell you a single thing that was said throughout the entire class, or even what this class was. Was he in Chemistry? No… Math maybe.

Eren’s stomach grumbles as he gets to his feet, grabbing his bag off the floor. Off to eat the poisoned food the youth, Eren thinks grimly when a face suddenly appeared in his view. Eren blinks and stumbles back in surprise, making the kid chuckle nervously, running a hand through his blonde hair. “Oops, sorry, Eren, i didn’t mean to scare you.” the boy says, giving him a little smile.

Eren doesn’t reply as he composes himself, quickly drawing in the small, lanky boys scent. He smelled of ink and paper, almost like a library and the heavy scent of coffee also seemed to follow him around. It was a interesting mix, but one that he appreciated since he was human. There wasn’t even a touch of werewolf musk in it.

The blonde teen shifts, his blue eyes looking him over quickly before holding out his hand for Eren to shake. “I’m Armin, welcome to Trost High School.” He greets.

Eren grumbles under his breathe, taking his small hand that held no strength once so ever and shakes it before stepping back away. “Yeah, whatever, Coconut.” Eren mumbles, moving past the strange human kid.

The name coconut seemed to stick because of the coconut shaped cut of his golden blonde hair that fell to Armin’s shoulders. His blue eyes were bright and one of the lightest blues he has ever seen.  
Armin didn’t seem to mind being called Coconut, if he anything he was indifferent about it. Eren guessed it wasn't the first time he had been called that as Armin follows him out into the hall. Eren tried to ignore the human blonde, but he kept pace with him easily. “So, you’re from California, right?” Eren shoots the boy a look, unable to stop himself.

Armin’s cheeks filled with pink as he chuckles again, clutching the book in his hands tighter. “I kind of hacked into the school files and saw you there. Eren Yeager, seventeen years old, almost eighteen. Poor attendance issues, behavioral problems, oh and let's not forget the fact you're emancipated from your parents- who have died recently, right?” Eren stops dead in the hallway, his eyes narrowed dangerously on this human boy who has really dug himself a nice hole, but Armin didn’t really look all that worried.

“Stay the hell out of my business, or so help me that big head of yours is going to roll.” eren snarls, limbs shaking. Damn this kid- he knew how to hack. What else could he do? That was the real question.

Armin walks back over and gives Eren a small smile. “I apologize for reading your file, but my curiosity got the better of me. Come on, why I don’t I show you to the lunchroom?” He offers. Eren could tell he wasn’t a bad guy. His wolf side of himself was at ease around him, so he had feeling Armin would be keeping that information to himself, but nevertheless, Eren wasn’t here to make friends. Friends lead to secret telling, and they also lead to something much worse. Anyone who seems to be friends with Eren, normally ended up dead. He wasn’t about to add this wimp to the body count. Not to mention, he was on the run. He doesn’t need anybody he needs to cut ties with when he books it out of here.

“Thanks but no thanks, Coconut. I am pretty sure I can find it on my own.” Eren replies coldly, shoving past him and lumbering down the hallway. Eren could feel Armin’s gaze on him until he disappeared into the cafe.

Eren pauses at the crowded room, running a hand through his unkempt hair as he takes in the scents. Basing on that alone, he could tell that nothing really appealed to him. Instead, he opted for heading out into the courtyard. Once outside again, he fished out his notebook and took a seat on a empty bench, drawing his forest home.

He smelled the wolf before a large shadow was cast over him, but Eren didn’t even look up. He couldn’t to focus on drawing, ignoring the wolf and hoping he would go away. “My Beta told me there was a rogue in the area.” A deep voice says, making Eren smirk at his words.

“Really? How interesting. You should let me know how that goes.” Eren answers in a monotone. The other wolf doesn’t seem to care about the sarcasm that was laced with his words.

“I just wasn’t expecting the rogue to be wanted by the council.” The wolf replies, a dangerous note underlying it. Eren stills, his breath halting in his lungs and the smirk that was across his face dropping instantly. He slowly looks to meet the wolf's burning, icy glare.

The wolf was tall with crystal blue eyes that gleamed with calculative intelligence and his broad shoulders pulled back in Alpha pride. His features were on the sharp side with thick eyebrows that were strangely suiting for the wolf. His golden hair was cut back, military style and gelled back to make him seem older than he was.

Eren scowls, his blue/green eyes becoming hard. “I don’t know what you mean,” he lies smoothly. The wolf smiles, but there was no humor or kindness in it as he juts his head towards the courtyard gate, where three other wolves were waiting. One of them, was the one from the hallway earlier. The damn pipsqueak.

Eren’s heart begins to race as he saw the forest beyond the gate. “I think you do, but this isn’t the place to talk, now is it?” The Alpha says, eyes glancing around at the human students were secretly watching them, their curiosity prominent. “I suggest you come with me.” He says before turning and heading for the gate.

Eren halfway considers making a dash for it in the opposite direction, but something kept him from doing it. How did this wolf know who he was? Why did the Freedom Pack sound familiar? So many questions and only one way to get the answers. To follow the wolf’s orders.

Eren shoves his notebook in his bag before getting to his feet. Eyes followed his movements as he followed after the wolf, but one gaze in particular stood out to him. Armin was watching him with sad look on his face, along with slight surprise and knowledge that made Eren shift. Why did he get the feeling this kid knew more about what was going on then he was suppose too?

Eren looked away, shaking his head ever so slightly to clear his thoughts. There was no way he knew anything. Eren jogs the rest of the way to the gate and leaps over it to follow after the wolves.

Once they get deep enough into the forest, they stop walking, dropping their bags without a care onto the ground before turning to face Eren.

The pack was on the smaller side, about four members. Eren took a wild guess and thought that the wolf from the hallway was the beta and the one that lead him here was the Alpha. It practically bled from his pores.

One of the other two was female, on the petite side with caramel hair and big doe eyes. She was rather pretty.

The other was a tall male with brown hair, scruffy cheeks, a bored expression across his face and brown eyes that matched the rest of him. He stood quite a bit taller than the Beta, who was watching him with a pissed off scowl on his resting bitch face.

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree, watching them all wearily. They have already been standing here in silence for five minutes. “Well, is anyone going to say anything or we just gonna stand here until we drop dead from boredom?” Eren asks, meeting the Alpha’s gaze head on.

The beta lets out a small snarl, taking a step towards him, grey eyes gold. “Levi,” The alpha commands, making the small wolf stop in his movements, but not looking quite happy about it. “Easy.” Levi glares at Eren before stepping back with his fists clenched by his sides. The name struck another familiar chord with Eren, as he felt like he had heard it before but how? Gah this was frustrating!

The Alpha turns back to him. “I am Erwin Smith. This is my beta, Levi, and my fourth in rankings, Mike and fifth, Petra. These are only some of my members.” Eren’s lungs freeze in his chest, his heart pounding a hundred miles per hour as seat breaks out across his skin. His legs tense, his muscles trembling. Now he knew where he knows them from. They work for the council; they were almost like the police of the supernatural world. They went after rogue wolves and killers- hence the name Freedom pack.

Unable to stop himself, Eren breaks into a run, his body tight and itching as he fought off the change. He could hear them behind him, quickly gaining ground faster than he thought they would. Damn it!  
Eren picked up his speed, ignoring the burn of protest in his legs and the stinging of his lungs, his breathe tearing viciously through his throat.

Jaws clamped around Eren’s ankle, making Eren cry out in pain as he tumbled to the ground. He could feel the sharp teeth tear into his bone, making him wince. The wolves surrounded him, but that did nothing to deter him as he kicked his foot, trying to loosen the small, lithe, black wolf from his ankle.

Blood splattered to the ground as the wolf stumbles back from the kick in the muzzle he received while Eren desperately got to his feet, but quickly tumbled back to the ground as he tried to put pressure on his bleeding ankle.

Eren clutches his ankle close, gritting his teeth as he held the tears of pain at bay. No way was he going to cry in front of these assholes, no matter how bad the pain was. He moved to crawl on all fours to get away but a heavy paw was placed on his back, stilling his movements and making it hard to breathe.

The three wolves were in their wolf forms, all watching him with animalistic golden eyes as the largest one, who he knew immediately to be Erwin, steps up. His golden eyes seem to be dancing with amusement.

Eren growled low, his eyes changing to his own wolf golden as his burning skin tingles in warning. He had to get out of here; he had to be free. He ran because he wanted to be, not let the damn council have him.

Erwin ducks his large wolf head, his lips pulled back in a fucked up wolf smile as showed his sharp canines. _“Eren Yeager, right?”_ He asks through the wolf’s ability to communicate with other wolves through their minds when in wolf form.

“Fuck you.” Eren snaps, earning the heavy paw on his back to press harder, making him cough and sputter to regain air. Eren's nails dig j to the dirt as the pressure lets up, but only slightly. Eren shoots Levi a glare. “You know they want me alive, pipsqueak.”

Levi snarls again, this time using claws that drew blood but Eren barely flinched. This kind of pain was nothing compared to the pain of his shredded ankle, all thanks to the damn pipsqueak. _“Watch it, brat, I will not hesitate to slice you open.”_ He growls low, his voice echoing in his head.

Eren smirks and tried to control the feeling of his body stretching, the first sign that he was going to change, but he refrained. Being in wolf form will do nothing for him right now. IT was better if he remained human. He needs to think of a way to be able to get out of here, away from the Freedom Pack. That almost seems impossible. They were fast and with this ankle, he wouldn’t get very far. Eren guessed that the Beta did that purposely.

“Enough, Levi, remember that his price on his head is alive.” Erwin speaks up, nodding slightly at his beta. The wolf growls again before stepping back and away from Eren, who climbed onto his knees to glare at the blonde wolf in return.

“Gee, thanks for your consideration.” Eren snaps, his hand returning to his ankle to staunch the steady stream of blood that was trailing down, and soaking his black converse.The wolves all shift back into their human forms, uncaring of their nudity. As a werewolf, it wasn’t an uncommon thing to see your pack naked or other packs naked. It didn’t bother Eren in the least.

Levi pulls out some sweats that hidden at the base of the tree, pulling them on but because of his small, stature, they were practically falling off and the legs were too long that he actually had to curl them up. Eren couldn’t stop the snicker that escaped at the sight of the short wolf.

The others do the same, all silent until they were done as Erwin watches Eren from above where he was standing. “What brings you here, Eren Yeager of the Maria Pack?” He asks carefully. Eren snorts, a flash of agony clutching his chest that he pushes down. Now was not the time to be emotional.

“In case you have forgotten, Alpha, Pack Maria is no more. I am the only survivor, and apparently a traitor. Cut the shit.” Eren answers, slowly getting to his feet and making sure to not put weight on his throbbing ankle. In a few hours, it should start feeling better. Until then, however, it hurt like a son of a bitch.

Erwin frowns, his large eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, I am well aware. However, I am unsure as to whether or not you are a traitor to the council or not.” He replies stiffly. Eren eyes him warily, unsure of what the large wolf meant by that.

“Oh? Did it happen to slip your mind that I told the Council to shove it where the light don't shine and then slaughter my pack or are you just stupid?” Eren replies coldly. He knew what he was saying wasn’t true. He by no means betrayed his pack. It was quite the opposite really. It was his pack that betrayed him. They sold him off like cattle just because they thought it would help. That it would make a difference. When he escaped their grasp, he slaughtered them all. However, the council are nothing but lying bastards that don’t give a damn about their own kind. They only care about their own hides; selfish greedy bastards. Now, they needed to put the blame of the entire pack’s death on someone. That unlucky bastard was Eren, the only survivor and the one who killed them with great relish.  
Now, all Eren wanted was to be free from any pack and the council. He knew if the council caught him, they would kill him to keep him silent about what dirt he knew about them. He knew the entire ugly truth of werewolves so called great leaders. But look at him now; caught by their henchmen who do all their dirty work. Killing off wolves that start a ‘problem’ without so much as a second thought. A obedient bitches.

“If I was honest with myself, Eren, then I would have already thrown you in our keep and send word to the Council that we have you. However, you do not seem like the type to do what you're excused of. Therefore, I wish to dictate for myself if you're actually Feral or not. Seem fair enough for you?”

Levi scoffs from where he was leaning against the tree, his expression cold and grey eyes distant. “I vote we just ‘accidentally’ kill him and get it over with. He’s nothing but a little shit that needs to be taken out.” Levi states, glaring harshly at Eren.  
Erwin shoots his beta a cold look but doesn’t answer as he looks back at Eren who was watching Levi with mild interest. “Kill me if you want, Eyebrows, but just know I will not go down without a fight, nor will I let you lock me up.” Eren snarls, baring his teeth. Erwin watches him, noting the fire in his blue/green eyes as before a slow smile forms on his lips.

“You will be constantly under supervision. If you try to run, then I will send Levi here out to kill you. You won’t be able to outrun him. You will be welcome to attend school but you are to attend pack meetings and I will offer you a position in my pack and you have no choice but to stay at the pack house. It will be like this until I have a verdict. Do we have a deal?” He asks.

Eren growls low, not liking this at all. But what does did he have? It was either get sent straight to the council or have a chance to live. Small, but there. “Fine, I'll agree to your terms. But know this, you are not my Alpha. You're not my pack. Your nothing but a means to the end.” Eren declares, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Erwin smiles, actually looking quite pleased by the harsh answer. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Eren.” He answers before holding out his hand, a little smile across his lips. Eren stares at it a moment, considering just ditching the hand and walking past him but decided against it. His life hung in the balance of making sure this man thinks he’s innocent. For now, he will play nice. No matter how much it kills him internally.

He takes the hand and gives it a firm shake before limping away, heading out of the forest towards his apartment when suddenly Levi was in his way, glaring up at him. “Where do you think you are going, brat?” He asks. Eren scoffs, eyes narrowed dangerously on the small wolf.

“Away from you, or could you not see that from all the way down there?” Eren asks, brows raised in innocence at the jab that made the smaller wolves blood boil in utter anger.

“You’re trying your luck with me,” He snarls. Eren shrugs, not at all concerned. Was this pipsqueak really the fastest wolf that anyone has ever seen? Eren doubted it. He didn’t look like much- but then again, he didn’t look like much either. “You are suppose to be under supervision, remember?”

“How could i forget?” Eren grumbles, running a frustrated hand through his hair, trying to suppress the urge to shove the wolf out of his way. He just wanted some peace and quiet, but that seems like a very distant dream now. “Look, I need to get my shit from my apartment. If you really think I need escort, please, go ahead. I don’t care. It’s not like I am going to pay any attention to you.”

Levi scoffs quietly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I am not your damn babysitter, brat. Petra?” He calls, turning to peek over Eren’s shoulder. The small she-wolf steps up, giving him the warmest smile as Levi walks past her, growling under his breathe.

“Come on, I’ll help you get your things.” She tells Eren, leading him slowly through the woods. Eren sighs, following after the wolf wondering exactly how he got into this mess.


	2. The Party don't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the second chapter! I hope you guys love it! don't forget, feel free to comment and tell me what you guys think!

Eren growls under his breathe, shouldering his bag as he limps into class, eager for this day to be over, but at the same time dreading it. Since he no longer was staying in his small cozy apartment and instead staying in a large house filled with a bunch of wolves who regarded him like some kind of criminal was exhausting. He barely got a lick of sleep, too concerned with one of the wolves killing him in his sleep. The worse part? They kept him in the basement. All he had was a tiny bed with minimal frayed sheets. Looks like he will be sleeping in class today, otherwise he might just drop from exhaustion. He plops into his seat, laying his head in his arms.

“You okay, Eren?” Armin asks, making Eren peek over his arms to see the blonde watching him almost wearily. He takes the seat in front him, twisting around to face the exhausted werewolf.

“Fine, but why do you care?” He grumbles sleepily, halfway wishing the big would leave him alone, the other hoping he didn't.

“Well, I want to be your friend and I’m worried about you.” He answers, shrugging slightly. Eren rolls his eyes, but for some reason the kid was growing on him.

“Don't worry about me, Coconut. I'll be fine.” Eren answers,rubbing his eyes. Armin tilts his head, looking over him carefully.

He didn’t really seem to believe Eren but decided not to push the tired teen as he glances away, clearing his throat. “So, uh, since you are new around here and all I thought you would like to meet some new people and make some friends. My friend Reiner is throwing a party tonight and I wasn’t planning on going but you look like you could use some fun times. What do you say? Want to go to a party with me?” Armin offers, giving him a large smile.

Eren has never been a big partier, not even back with his old pack. He preferred spending time in the woods instead of with the humans, unlike all the other members of his pack who loved high school and being normal. The thought of all that was exhausting, but this time the offer peaked Eren’s interest. That meant he was away from the Freedom Pack- away from prying eyes. He easily slip into a room and crash on the bed until the party ended. Simple and easy. But there was something else that was irking Eren to go. Armin himself. He was nice, kind, and seems to be quite intelligent. But the part Eren liked the most was that he wasn’t deterred by Eren’s pissy attitude. He kept trying anyway. The kid deserves at least this much. Plus, the human was kind of adorable.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Eren grumbles, but a smile was tugging at his lips. “Thanks Coconut.” Armin bursts into a grin, looking slightly relieved that he accepted the offer.

“Great! Do you want me to pick you up? I am sure my older sister would be happy to come get you from wherever.” He chirps, his blue eyes dancing with excitement at the prospect.

Eren feel himself slowly start to warm up to the human, and actually look forward to the party. Eren knew he shouldn't be making friends with anyone, that when the time came he would leave it all behind but now that the Freedom Pack has made him their bitch, his need to not feel so lonely roared to life. Wolves are pack animals by nature and desired after comfort and security of those they care about. Besides, if he was being honest with himself, it was probably the best way to get Erwin off his back. Act like any other normal teenage boy. Lusting after girls- if he was into girls- going to parties and getting smashed. Maybe this could work to his benefit….

“I could actually use a ride,” Eren says, remembering the fact that he doesn’t own a car or a bike. His apartment was pretty close to Trost high school, so he use to walk here, but this morning wasn’t the case. Have you ever tried sharing the same space with a 6’4 big ass tree? Yeah… fun times.

“Sweet, where at? Oh, the party is at eight. Want me to come get you at seven thirty?” Armin explains quickly. Eren nods before thinking of a nearby location, without actually being nearby. Just what he would need- a wolf like Gunter or Mike to follow him and see him sneaking off with Armin. Not actually a great start.

“223 Oak Street.” Eren says, recalling the street a few blocks away from the pack house that would be easily assiacble but at the same time well hidden. Armin’s nose scrunched, looking slightly confused.

“Um, isn’t that a empty lot?” He asks quietly.

Eren chuckles nervously, his cheeks burning. Damn…. He forgot that Armin was a genius and probably knew this town much better then him. “Can you do it or not?” Eren grumbles, unsure of how else to answer.

Armin nods just as the bell rings, signalling the start of class. Armin gives him another smile before turning around in his seat and focusing on the board.

Eren’s gaze shifts to the window as he peers out into the sunny weather. He liked Armin- despite the tendency to pry but at least he wasn’t bringing what he learned about him up again. That was something he needed to be thankful for. For now, get through the day and inform one of the pack member of my whereabouts tonight. Should he tell him the truth or lie? Either way, the outcome wouldn’t be favourable. But didn’t Erwin say that he could attend school? Doesn’t that include school related activities? It should…

Eren smirks to himself. He’ll get the big oaf to agree. Somehow.

 

******  

 

“I cannot believe this, you shit faced brat!” Levi snarls, his face pinched in anger as he leans against the nearest tree, arms crossed over his chest and grey eyes gold in anger.

Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looks away from the pissed off wolf. “Yeah well, this isn’t exactly ideal for me either! You think I like hanging out with you Short Stack!” Eren rants, his own anger boiling at how this turned out. Damn Erwin, he can’t even go to a party alone without another wolf’s supervision. Everyone else has there had there own plans tonight- except Levi who was also caught up in Erwin’s bullshit.

Now, as Levi put it, he was my babysitter.

Levi snarls, flashing fangs. “You’re the one who got me into this mess! I should just fucking kill you and save Erwin the trouble later.” he counters. Eren scoffed again, resiting teh urge to punch the wolf, looking away and staring at the empty street as he waited for the blonde human to appear.

They both fall silent, each losing themselves to their thoughts, but Eren couldn’t stop himself from glaring over at Levi. He was handsome, despite his size.

Tonight he wore dark wash jeans that hugged in all the right places with a black button up shirt that had the top buttons undone to give you a sneak peek at the muscular chest beneath. His shoes were tidy, as was the rest of him. One thing Eren had noticed with the few encounters with the wolf was he was always clean and hated seeing people's shit lying around the house. To say that Eren tried out his theory was the subtle way of putting it. Levi is a clean freak, and doesn’t play around.

_He really is handsome… if it wasn’t for his pissy attitude._ Eren thought to himself, his eyes slowly raking over his body. But it was those grey eyes that really drew Eren. A swirling mass of silver/grey that were as cold as the tundra. But they were beautiful. Eren looks away, gritting his teeth at the route his thoughts have taken. _Control yourself!_ Eren snaps to himself, trying to ignore the way his cock throbbed in his jeans. He resisted the urge to relieve some tension, knowing he would definitely be caught by Levi. How would that explanation go? Not well. _He is the beta to the freedom pack, your enemy Eren!_ Eren silently snorts at himself.

That may be true, but he was a hot enemy. He may be short, but those jeans did little to hide the fact he was large. Not huge, but certainly enough to make Eren want a taste.

Eren barely concealed the hiss that slipped past his teeth as his groin gave a jerk at where his mind was going; Levi’s clean scent wasn’t helping matters much. Why didn’t he noticed before how handsome the wolf was? Oh yeah… he was insulting him.

Just like that, the boner that Eren had been trying to hide disappeared when he remembered how Levi’s teeth felt in his ankle. Damn that hurt like a son of a bitch.

A small camry pulls up to the lot, Armin’s head poking out the open window with a large smile on his face- until he saw levi and paled. Eren wasn’t sure that was healthy since Armin was already paler then a stereotypical vampire. Somehow, he was able to become paler. “Um… hello?” He mumbles, eyes wide as he looks back and forth between the pair.

Levi’s lips lift as he grumbled under his breath, looking away from him. Eren sighs heavily as he opens the car door and climbs inside, sending Levi a droll stare. “You coming, pipsqueak, or not?” Armin let out a squeak at Eren's words, looking totally panicked, but Eren was calm as he waited.

Levi sniffs, not seeming to give any sign of anger to Eren as he crawls into the car, looking more like he was getting into a hearse. “I hate you for this, Eren. I really do.” Levi grumbles, now looking more like a sullen child whose toy was taken away from him. Eren rolled his eyes, giving him a dry stare.

“Don’t blame me; blame Erwin. I never wanted you to come either.” Eren replies before ignoring him and looking up front at the two blondes, staring back at them in shock and disbelief.

Armin seems to be the first to snap out of it. “Um. this is my older sister Christa, Christa this is Eren and uh.. Well… Levi.” he stammers, gesturing to us both.

Eren took a moment to study the pretty blonde. She had the same golden hair as her brother, but went past her shoulders. Her eyes were a slightly darker shade and her features soft and delicate. She strangely reminded Eren of a flower, graceful and kind. She gives him a kind smile but when she turns to Levi it turns to a nervous one. It was obvious that he intimidated her, maybe even scared her a bit. Her strawberry scent was tangled with waves of fear when she looked at him.

Eren cut him another glance. He was pretty intimidating, and the violent aura that surrounded him did nothing to help. He was certainly one of those people who if Eren wasn’t a werewolf, would be running in the opposite direction. But, Eren didn’t want him scaring Christa. She seemed sweet and he was intent on having a good time. No matter what. Besides, he seemed to be one of the only ones who wasn’t afraid of him.

Eren leans over and jabs Levi in the ribs, making him growl so low that only with Eren’s sensitive ears could he pick it up. “What was that for?” Levi hissed, shooting him a sharp glare. Eren smirks, looking quite smug as he gestures towards the two staring people.

“It’s called manners; maybe you should try it out sometime.” Eren taunted. Levi looks over at them, brow quirked.

“Thanks for the ride. Nice to meet you.” he says before turning away and focusing his attention back out the window. Eren rolled his eyes at the antisocial wolf. He looks back at Armin and flashes him a small smile.

“Don’t mind Short Stack here. His height apparently affects his short temper.” Eren jested, smirking. Levi huffed, rolling his eyes but doesn’t reply.

Armin chuckled, covering his mouth with his palm trying to muffle the sound but was flailing anyway. Christa smacks her brother upside the head lightly, cutting him a warning glance as she turns back to Eren and Levi. “Right, well, buckle up! We will be there in ten minutes!” She exclaims, turning back in her seat and driving off.

The party wasn’t what Eren had expected. Turns out, Christa was a year older than Armin and in college already as a freshman. One of her friends was the one throwing the party and is actually good pals with Armin. The party was set outside and was already in full swing. Music was blasting from the speakers set up in a oval shape of the football field on campus. People stood around, some dancing and others on the sidelines drinking their beer.

“Hey Eren! Over here!” Armin called, grabbing his wrist and pushing through the throngs of people. No one complained at Armin’s gentle shoves to move as he lead Eren towards the back benches where a group of people were hanging out, each nursing their sodas from the sickly sweet smell of them. Eren wasn’t exactly eager to meet new people- he hated doing that- but Armin looked really excited and hopeful, so he couldn’t say no. The blonde was too adorable for his own good.

“Hey Armin!” A girl shouts, jogging over to them. He grinned when he saw her, immediately pulling her into a quick hug. The girl was pretty and seemed to be around the same age as Eren and Armin. She had bone straight black hair that was thick and feel past her slender shoulders with fair skin, light features and dark eyes that betrayed her japanese heritage. Her body was slender and appealing, her curves light and soft. Visible but not overly so. She was pretty, Eren would give her that. “Who's this?” The girl asks Armin once they pull away, her unreadable dark eyes landing on Eren as she looked him up and down suspiciously.

Armin laughs lightly at her reaction and eagerly waves Eren closer. “Mikasa, this is Eren, Eren this is Mikasa.” he introduces before turning to her, gaining her full attention. “He came here from California and I thought I could introduce him to the gang.” He explains.

Mikasa gives one more once over before nodding, a small smile crossing her lips. “Pleasure to meet you Eren, welcome to Trost!” She says, holding out her hand for him. Eren smiles tightly, feeling the nerves in his stomach flare to life. He was never a good socializer, but she seemed friendly enough. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone. Oh, hey, Armin, Annie is here too. She is over with Reiner and Bertolt.” Mikasa tells the blonde boy, who lit up with excitement.

“Really?” He almost squeals before turning back to Eren, who was almost on the verge of panicking. He wasn't about to leave him, was he? “I’ll be right back!” he calls before dashing into the crowd and the blasting music that grated on Eren’s eardrums. A whimper almost escapes Eren along with a swell of helplessness. Did that Coconut just leave him alone with people he didn’t know? Yes… yes he did.

Eren’s eyes dart around for anyone else that was familiar, which was only Levi who looked about as happy as a pig going to the slaughterhouse as he stood at the other end of the field, his eyes looking over everyone in disgust. The sight made Eren snort in amusement along with a swell of sympathy. Poor wolf.

Mikasa pulls him toward the benches where everyone was waiting patiently, smiling up at him as they nurse their drinks. The first two were crunching away on a bag of potato chips, looking rather happy. The female was pretty with auburn hair, green eyes and thin body as she crunched away. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in a simple blue dress that reached her knees.

The boy beside her had his arm wrapped around her waist in a loving way, his body on the small side for a senior with a shaved head that was almost bald. He wore a simple graphic tee and khakis that he strangely pulled off. It was obvious they were a couple.

The other two were two boys that sat near the red haired female, who seemed a little too obsessive with the potato chips she was devouring mercilessly and trying to keep from one of the boys whose hair was a lighter shade on the top, a darker on the bottom. He had almost a obnoxious grin as he teased the girl, trying theive away one of her chips. What Eren found the most amusing was his horse-like shaped face.

The other boy was gently tugging at the boys jean jacket, his freckled cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment and his dark brown hair rumpled. He seemed really kind as he begged the other boy to leave the girl alone. Eren could sense a friendly air around the group; a unbreakable bond. It was like this group of humans was a pack. They would do anything for each other…. It amazed Eren to scent only love, affection and caring feelings from each of them. He could tell they were good people.

“Hey! Feather brains!” Mikasa shouts, gaining all of their attentions. Eren couldn't stop the amused smile that broke out across his face as he looked over each of their faces that were frozen in a different state of shock. Mikasa gestures over to Eren. “This is Eren, Armin brought him because he’s new around here. Try to behave yourselves.” She warns, plopping down on the bench and grabbing her soda.

“Hi Eren!” The red haired girl says, waving as she shoves more chips into her mouth. She leaps to her feet, skipping over and smiling. "I’m Sasha, and that bladie over there is my boyfriend Connie.” She greets happily.

Connie gets to his feet, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Yep, this little tape worm is mine. Nice to meet you, man.” he says, holding out his hand. Eren takes it, giving it a quick shake.

“Likewise.” Eren replies when the horseface male steps up, looking him over with a scowl.

“I’m Jean,” he greets, looking bored as he gestures to the smaller boy beside him with the freckles. “And this is Marco.”

“Hi Eren, I hope you’re enjoying it here.” Marco says, smiling kindly past his freckles. Eren grins kindly at him.

“I am. It’s not so bad here actually.” Eren responds. Marco gives a small laugh, shaking his head.

“It's actually rather boring here. Parties are the only exciting thing- and they aren’t even that exciting.” Marco complained, but Eren could tell he didn't mean a single word of it. Marco was just messing around and trying to keep the conversation light, much to Jean’s dismay since he walked away, grumbling. Eren shrugged it off, not really caring that the horseface didn’t seem too keen about him.

“I’m sure,” Eren laughed. Marco holds up his red cup.

“Would you like anything?” He offers, but Eren shakes his head. He wasn’t really thirsty; he was more than ready to sleep though. He just has to try and find a quiet corner and slip away. It shouldn’t be that hard.

Then again, they were at a football field with blasting music. Marco excuses himself, eyes narrowed as he followed after Jean, while the others were immersed in a very interesting argument over whose potato chips were better: lays or Pringles. Eren shook his head before he subconsciously starting looking for Levi, slightly worried about the wolf who seemed even more uncomfortable in crowds then him. Levi hasn’t moved from his spot in the corner, his grey eyes emotionless as he stares up at the starry sky, the light of the waning crescent making them gleam. Eren couldn’t look away from the sight of his black hair glimmering.

“Gay, huh?” Sasha’s voice teases, her elbow lightly poking his ribs to gain his attention. Eren blinks, a small blush coating his cheeks as he tears his gaze away from Levi and focus on the smirking Sasha.

“What?” He stammers, hating to be caught staring. Connie chuckles at the expression of pure horror across his face, pointing his thumb over to Jean and Marco, who were talking over by the drink station, but the close proximity betrayed the fact that they were more than friends.

“Don’t worry about it. Those two are about as straight as a circle. It’s all good here.” Connie replies good naturedly. Eren blinked in surprise, more of the fact he stated it so bluntly then the fact they were okay with it.

“And then their is Ymir and Christa.” Mikasa speaks up, walking over to join them, but her eyes were on Levi. “Although, I wouldn't mess with that guy. He’s bad news; that and I don’t think he’s gay.” Mikasa says thoughtfully. Eren coughed, blinking but she just shrugged innocently. “Really, Eren, Levi isn’t someone you want to mess with, ok?” She says, true concern coating her voice. Eren chuckles, waving her off. He wasn’t worried. Eren may be attracted to Levi, but Levi was still a asshole. There is no way in hell anything like that would ever happen. Is only plan is to get Erwin to let him go and be on his way, far away from the Freedom Pack. That was all that mattered to Eren. Besides, he was a teenage werewolf. He was bound to be horny. Levi just happens to be around


	3. Sleepless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been posting chapters like crazy, but it's the beginning of summer and I have nothing better to do then write. I will try to update regularly and if not, i will try and let you know. Anyway, here is the the third chapter! Thank you to everyone who has kept reading so far!

Eren huffs out a quiet breathe, lying down on the small cot that made up his ‘room’. It was late, everyone the pack house was asleep except Eren. Sleep was a distant dream and hopeful whisper away.

Every Time Eren closes his eyes, he sees them. The pack that betrayed him, but this time he sees them alive and grinning wickedly at him. He killed them, but it seems like they are still kicking. All because he actually felt guilty. Stupid? Hell yeah. Eren sighs, running a hand over his face before sitting up and crawling out of bed. Now is probably the only time he will ever be able to have time to himself, so if he can't sleep he might as well do something else.

Not caring about the fact he wasn’t shoes or a shirt, merely his favorite sweats, Eren heads up the steps and into the first area of the large three story town house.

The first story mostly consisted of the medium size dining that held a oak table and chairs, then the kitchen where Nanabusa and Gunter spent most of their time cooking for the pack. The living was on a smaller scale with a few couches and love-seats, a TV that hung in the corner with a case of movies belong each labeled of who owns which movie.

On the second floor was the bedrooms and the third floor was Erwin’s office- which was more of a loft than anything else. It was a simple set up, cozy and no true decor. It was suited to everyone's taste. The house was completely dark, the only light that could be seen was from the moon that peeked inside from the windows.

Eren wasn't use to this house being so quiet; it was always filled with laughter or talking quietly to themselves. It actually made a shiver go up Eren’s spine at how quiet it was. Not even Hanji’s- the pack doctor- loud voice could be heard. Eren ran his fingers over the blue couch that stood out a bit from the other parts of the room, but it was his favorite couch in this place. It was the outsider, just like Eren.

Deciding that he wanted to go listen to some music in the library, the room that is almost always empty or the place that no one visits. Plus, that it were all the electronics are kept when they are not being used or not a personal device. Since Eren’s phone was still on lock-down for the time being, he found other ways to listen to his music.

Eren wanders quietly down the hall, shifting his feet to make the pads of his feet quieter but using his wolf form bottom of his feet, the soft pads of a wolf. He didn't want to wake anybody up, which is a much harder task since he isn’t around humans but other wolves with sensitive ears. He gently pushes open the library door, slipping inside before closing it again and letting out a relieved breath. He made it. A smug smirk forms across his lips when he realizes that for the first time since he had been caught, he would have time to himself without being watched. The thought nearly drove him to his knees in thankfulness.

Eren turns, looking around the dark room until they land on the plugged in iPad on the desk in the corner. “Bingo,” he whispers, heading straight for it and scooping it up.

“I didn’t peg you for a thief.” Levi’s annoyed voice says, making Eren leap into the air as his heart stutters, making him pant as he whips around, changing his eyes to golden to cut through the darkness better. His eyes land on silhouette on the chair that had been pulled up to the window. Eren’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Levi, who wore nothing but loose fitted pajama bottoms, his chest perfectly chiseled and every time he breathe his abs would flex ever so slightly. The moonlight played across raven colored hair and gleamed off his eyes that were a wolf golden at the moment. A book was open in his lap, his small legs drawn up to his chest. Eren felt his body throb and his temperature rise at Levi.

Levi arched a brow at Eren, who still hadn’t said anything. Eren flushed red when he realized he had been ogling him and cleared his throat, trying to gain control of his rapidly beating heart. “I’m not a thief, but what the hell are you doing here?” Eren grumbled, his hand tightening around the iPad. _I guess not being watched for a night was a bust. Damn it._

Levi doesn’t answer, just drop his gaze back to the book and ignoring him. Eren shifts, not likening the fact that the wolf wasn’t answering him. The silence was almost deafening to Eren, but he wanted to hear Levi’s deep tenor again. He didn’t know why but he liked the sound of his voice. “You shouldn’t read in the dark.” Eren says lamely.

Levi snorts, a sarcastic smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I’m a wolf, brat, i can see in the dark.” he replies, his tone having the underlying ‘duh’ in it. Eren chuckles lowly, almost wanting to smack his forehead for that.

“That may be true, but it still isn’t good.” Eren answers, walking over to one of the chairs plopping into it, his eyes never leaving Levi, who has looked up from his book to give Eren a droll stare. “I don’t remember getting a second mother, especially by this brat.” Levi gripes, leaning back in his chair and closing the book over his thumb to hold his place. The golden glow in his eyes faded as he went back to the typical grey that made Eren’s mouth go dry.

Eren couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped at his words, until he remembered that he needed to be quiet and immediately shut up, but the smile that spread across his face was a large one. They fell into a comfortable silence as Levi reopened his book, his eyes back to gold as he reads over the words. Eren plugged his headphones that he kept hidden from Erwin and pulled up youtube, hitting play for his favorite song.

Eren couldn't stop himself from studying Levi as he read, the way the longer part of his hair would fall into his face and obscure his eyes. He really was handsome…. Eren looks away, his eyes dropping to his lap as his cheeks burn bright.

Levi glances over at the wolf, his golden eyes raking over the muscular chest and filled out arms of Eren. His brown hair was rumpled and stuck up in many places that told Levi he had been tossing and turning a lot before he came to the library. The sweats he wore rode low on his lean waist, unable to conceal the sharp ‘V’ of his washboard abs that delved deeper. Levi growls low to himself, turning his eyes away from the insufferable brat. He was just happy the brat didn't catch him ogling. He has to be more careful.

Eren couldn't stop the silence any longer as he glanced back at Levi, brow furrowed. “Hey, Levi, shouldn't you be asleep?” Levi looks back over at Eren, both brows raised in question as he gives a pointed stare.

“I could say the same about you,” he retorted. Eren runs a hand through his hair, looking slightly sheepish.

“I don’t sleep that much.” He whispered. Levi watched him a moment before his eyes shift to the window where he stares out at the moon.

“Me neither, kid.” Levi mumbled under his breathe. They fall back into silence as Eren listens to his music and Levi goes back to reading. Eren wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when the early rays of sunlight began to peek over the hill in the distance, Eren stopped playing his music and got to his feet, looking over at Levi, but stopped dead at the sight of Levi with his head lulled back, mouth parted ever so slightly and the book slipping between his fingers. His breathing was even and heavy from sleep.

Eren walks over quietly, reaching out and lightly pulling the book from Levi’s lap and folding it up beside him. He looks around the room till his eyes land on a throw over blanket. Because of Levi’s small size, the blanket was perfect fit as he lightly covers Levi.

Eren wasn't sure why he did that for the grouchy wolf, but he did. He decided not to question it as he quickly slips from the library and back down to his room to catch some sleep before school in a few hours. He just hoped that Levi wouldn’t tell Erwin about his night outing to library. That wouldn't be good and would probably make the Alpha lock Eren’s door at night to keep him inside.

 

*******

Eren groans, plopping into his seat beside Armin. Armin was grinning at him with amusement, his blue eyes twinkling. “Somebody is tired.” he laughs, making Eren pin him with a heavy glare. He had quickly become attached to the small, human blonde and actually didn’t mind his teasing.

“Oh shut it, Coconut.” Eren grumbles, rolling his eyes but not meaning a thing. “Hey, I want to apologize to you and Christa for springing Levi on you like that.” Eren says, flinching when he remembers the other night during the ride. Levi made them uncomfortable, and he felt bad that he couldn't even warn Armin that Mr. Grouch was coming along for the ride. Armin’s blue eyes widened a moment before laughs, waving his hand to clear it up.

“Oh, don’t sweat it Eren. i was just shocked to see him. Levi isn’t one to hang out in my crowd of people. In fact… he doesn’t really talk with anyone. At all.” Armin trailed off, looking quite perplexed. “And if he does talk to you, it’s normally to insult you.” Eren couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped at Armin’s very accurate description of the short wolf. From what he had seen of Levi, he knew that was true. Even around school he barely talked to Erwin or others that hung around. He kept to himself, just going through the school day. He may be a part of the pack, but he wasn’t one of them. Not fully anyways.

It was strange; Eren couldn’t figure out what made him different from the others. “Hey Eren, why was Levi with you?” Eren froze, eyes flying wide. _Well shit…_ What was he suppose to say? That Levi was his babysitter to make sure he didn’t go on another killing spree or try to run away from the Freedom Pack who held him captive? Oh yeah, that would go over great. Just freaking perfect! What’s even worse is that Armin wasn't stupid. Eren couldn’t flat out lie- he would know he was lying and make him more suspicious than he already was.

“Uh… Well….” Eren stammers, desperately searching the corners of his mind to think up some sort of excuse that would make sense. Armin was watching him intently, blue eyes unreadable that made this even worse. “I invited him.” Eren finally breathes out, wincing internally.

Armin doesn't miss a beat. “Why?” Armin asks, head tilted in curiosity. Eren almost lets out a groan of frustration at the human. Why can't he just accept the damn lie and move on? Well, he wouldn’t be Armin if he did that.

“Because he seems cool.” Eren finally answers, shrugging to play it off. Armin doesn’t answer a moment before shrugging himself and seems to accept the little fib. Eren exhales in relief, happy that Armin wasn’t going to press further.

“Oh hey, my sister was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight? It’s her and girlfriend's two year anniversary of dating and they wanted some people to celebrate with them. The gang is going to be there and all so i thought you would like it.” Armin asked, smiling wide. Eren perked up, liking the thought of seeing everyone again when he remember that a pack meeting was tonight and that everyone- including Eren had to attend.

Eren’s face falls, his eyes dropping down. “I’m sorry Armin, but I can’t tonight. I, uh, already have plans.” Eren complained, really wishing like hell he didn't have to go. He rather spend his time with the humans.

Armin touches his shoulder lightly, offering comfort. “It’s okay, Eren, I should have offered it to you sooner. That’s a my bad.” The bell rang, signalling it was time for class to start.

 

*******

 

“Can someone tell me why i have to be here?” Eren gripes, plopping onto the blue couch with his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at the floor. Hanji, a eccentric wolf with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and large glasses that made her brown eyes look huge, skips over to Eren, a crazed smile across her face.

“Because! You might be a part of this pack one day!” She exclaims excitedly, blinking at Eren as she searches his eyes that she adored because they were so unique. “You have such gorgeous eyes!” she coos, grabbing his chin and examining closer. Eren resisted the urge to rip his chin from her grasp and decided to just stay still and let the wolf have her fill at staring at them.

“Lay off, Shitty Glasses.” Levi grumbles, his fingers slipping into the loop of her jeans and dragging her away. Hanji gasps as she tries to find her footing as she is literally dragged away and thrown onto a nearby chair before Levi takes his place close to Erwin, who stood at the front of the room with a bored expression almost. He didn’t even bat an eye at Levi's move while Hanji stared at him a moment before cackling.

“But Levi!” Hanji whines, pouting. Levi ignores her completely as he leans against the fireplace, waiting for the rest to gather around.

“Good evening, everyone.” Erwin greets, making the room quiet and turn all of their attention to their Alpha. Even Eren focuses on what he was saying. “There are a few things I would like to discuss with y’all. The first is the council. I have been given word of new mission that shouldn't take too much. A rogue has been spotted. He shouldn't be to hard to take down and brought to the council. He is wanted for killing a innocent human, so they want him alive. Gunter, Mike, i will be sending you two on this mission.” Erwin orders, looking over at those two.

Gunter steps up, his dark eyes sparking. “Yes, Alpha.” He agrees, baring his neck in submission.

Eren almost rolls his eyes. He remembers those days of following his father's words without question. No more of that.

Mike nods silently, his nose twitching. Erwin nods before focusing back on us. “The council also still believes that we are searching for Eren, so let’s continue to keep quiet about that. I still haven't come to a verdict, so we will continue to watch over him.” Erwin says, making Eren scowl but stay quiet. The room rings out with agreement. “Next and the most important thing. The Stohess Pack.” Everyone in the room straightens, their eyes flashing gold instantly. Eren looks over everyone's grim expressions, but stopping at Levi's, who looked away, jaw tight. “They have begun to start traveling to other wolves territories and stirring up trouble, but it seems they have their sights set on us. I believe their goal is to destroy the freedom pack and maybe even the council.” Snarls erupt in the room, their eyes glowing a deeper shade of gold while Eren sat there blankly, not really caring in the least. Hell, maybe he should fucking join Stohess. The Council is corrupt and outdated anyway. But he didn’t dare voice any of that. He could kiss his furry hide goodbye if he did that. This wolves were loyal to Council, he would have to be patient and pretend like he cared.

“What are we going to do about it, Erwin?” Petra asks, her hands clasped tightly but her face steeled. Erwin gives her a small smile.

“For now, nothing. Continue on with everyday life but remain on alert. Pack dismissed.” Erwin says, retreating back towards his office.

Eren stays still as the wolves filter out of the living room, heading to their own living quarters, whispering among themselves. Once everyone was gone, he lets out a quiet sigh, dropping his head into his hands. What was he going to do? He couldn’t very well tell Erwin to shove it, although that did sound rather appealing. Eren groans. He could really use a run right now, but how on earth was he suppose to be able to do that when he was under lock-down? He didn’t want a babysitter, and he didn’t want to disturb one of the pack members. Either way he was screwed. Shaking his head sadly, Eren got to his feet and headed down to his room to see if sleep would avoid him again tonight. He was restless, so probably. He hasn't been in his wolf form in almost two weeks. It wearing him down a bit, so maybe he will sleep in his wolf form tonight. That should do something. Besides, the full moon was in a few days.

Eren closes the door to his room and slips off his shirt, pants, and boxers before letting the familiar ache settle in his bones as they contorted, his organs shifting to fit his new form. Once he was done, he shook his brown fur, enjoying the feeling as she leaned forward, paws out as stretched out his muscles. It felt good to be a wolf again. He was large for a wolf, maybe a little bit smaller than Erwin. But then again, Erwin was giant.

Eren snorted, his thoughts flashing to Levi. I wonder how he feels about the giant blonde that made Levi look like a pup when they were standing side by side. The thought was an amusing one. Eren hopped onto his cot, settling down and laying his head on his paws as he stares at the cracked wall. _I wonder if Levi will be in the library again?_ Eren wonders absently. _Maybe later tonight I’ll go listen to some music._ Eren promises himself, before closing his eyes. He fell asleep with an image of Levi sitting in the chair, his face in a book and a slight smile across his features.


	4. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want to thank you for the kudos! It was great to see! I hope you guys enjoy!

Eren walks quietly through the house, which was darker than the other times Eren was slinking around since a dark cloud had covered the moon and hasn’t moved since. This is the third time Eren has left his room in the middle of the night to library to see of Levi was there. Ever since the first night, he has been aching for that again. He just wanted to get closer to him. Eren wasn’t quite sure why he felt like that, but he did. He liked the antisocial wolf, enjoyed teasing him too. But the past two times Eren sneaked out, Levi wasn't there. It made Eren sad, but he stayed in the library anyway in hopes that he would show. He never did.

Either way, Eren was expecting another lonely, sleepless night. That first night was probably a once in a blue moon thing. Eren pushed open the door and slipped inside, closing it quickly. He didn't bother to look around as he headed for iPad that was screaming his name on the desk. “Couldn’t sleep again?” Levi’s quiet voice says.

Eren has gotten more use to be startled by everyone, so his reaction this time was much quieter as he leaped in the air, slamming a hand over his mouth to hold in the unmanly squeak that nearly slipped out. He turned to the chair where Levi was sitting, a cup of steaming tea by his side and a book in his hand. Tonight he wore his red pajama bottoms and a black tank top that hugged his defined chest tight. Eren could feel his cock immediately start to throb at the sight. Levi was watching him with an unreadable expression as he picked up his tea, not touching the handle but over the rim as she brings it to his face and takes a small sip. Eren blinked at the strange way he held his cup but didn't comment on it.

“You scared the shit out of me, Short Stack.” Eren grumbled, his racing heart slowing slightly to a different kind of racing. The kind where your heart feels so light and yet so heavy. His palms felt like they were slicked with sweat and his stomach was in knots.

Levi didn’t even blink at the nickname, if anything it seemed to amuse him. “Well, I at least i know you have the capability to be scared. I was a little worried at the beginning that you were too stupid to fear us.” Levi grinned, his tone almost playful. Eren smiled back, walking over and sitting a little ways away from him.

“Please, I could never fear a midget like you.” Eren counters, tilting his head to the side to examine the small wolf.

Levi laughs lightly, shaking his head. “Whatever, brat." he answers before falling silent and returning to reading. Eren grinned, pulling out his headphones and plugging it in. The silence, however, didn’t last long. “Hey Eren?” Levi says, his tone serious. Eren looks up, brow furrowed in question as he meets Levi’s grey gaze. “Did you do it?” he whispers, almost inaudibly.

Eren knew what he was referring to; his slaughtered pack. Eren’s light heart became heavy and his mouth felt like cotton at the question. He wasn’t sure why he was asking, but he couldn't seem to force himself to lie to Levi. Which was as annoying as Levi being unreadable to Eren. “Yeah.” He conceded, giving a sad smile as he drops his gaze to the iPad in his lap, seeing flashes of his pack in his mind's eye. He didn’t like the fact he killed them, but he didn’t feel regret but there was some guilt. He took their lives, but he didn't regret it. Not after what they did to him. He made his choice, just like they made theirs. That's how the world worked.

Levi acknowledged his confession with a nod. There was no judgement, no accusation, just acceptance that took Eren by surprise.

Eren’s brow furrowed. “What? No answer to that?” he asked.

“What is there to say? You killed people; who hasn’t? A werewolf’s life isn't easy, Eren. In fact, a lot of our lives are shit. We have seen more than any human ever will, we have to do more to survive in a world that wasn’t made for us. I don’t know your life, I don't know your story. You’re merely a stranger to me. Who am I to judge the decisions of your past? The only person who can judge your past, is yourself. That’s how it works. We make choices and just hope we don't regret them late them later on. Do you regret it, Eren?” Levi asks, his grey eyes burning with emotion- emotion that Eren had never seen from the wolf before. Levi wasn’t just talking out of his ass- he was talking from his own experiences. Eren couldn't help but wonder why the sudden change the wolf had, the reason for him telling Eren all of this. Eren was grateful though; his words rang with truth.

Eren heart skipped a beat as he slowly shook his head. “No, I don’t regret it. Not at all.” he replies, feeling the need to answer him out loud. Levi doesn’t answer, merely turns away from him. Eren lets him be, but he wasn’t going to lie to himself when his heart seemed to swell and the need to be closer to Levi grew with it. This wolf was making Eren want to stay with this pack, to understand him better. How did Levi become Werewolves fastest and strongest? How did he become a part of the Freedom Pack? He didn't seem like the type to follow orders without the need to question it, yet he did. But right now, Eren wanted to lighten the mood, see Levi smile again.

“Hey, Shorty,” Eren calls quietly, grinning wickedly. Levi glances over, brow quirked and slight annoyance pinching his features. “Tomorrow night under the full moon, want to race? I want to see if you actually are the fastest.” Eren challenges. Levi smirks, a gleam of excitement at the challenge reflecting in those grey orbs.

“You’re on, brat, but don’t say i didn't warn you when I cream your ass.” Eren lets out a sarcastic huff, rolling his eyes.

“So much confidence. That will make my win so much sweeter, small fry.” Eren teases. Levi rolls his eyes, once again looking annoyed as he goes back to reading.

“Shut the fuck up, shitty brat. I’m trying to read.” He snaps, but there was no hostility in it. Levi was merely shushing him, so Eren digress, flipping on his music and letting it carry Eren away. He could feel himself begin to doze off, Levi’s scent helping him be dragged under.

 

***********

 

The next day, Eren had almost an impossible time sitting still during class. His blood was buzzing, his muscles aching for the forced change of the full moon and his race with Levi that sent his heart into his throat any time he thought about it. Class had never seemed so dooming. Sitting in the desk without the ability to move was slowly killing Eren, his foot tapping impatiently. Sadly, this was still the first class. He had three more to bear through. The thought sent a shudder down his spine and his jaw to clench.

When the bell to the first class rang, signalling the end, Eren leaped to his feet, slinging his bag onto his back with a gasp of relief as he shifted from foot to foot to wait for Armin, who was still in the process of packing his stuff. He watching Eren’s cursorily. Eren almost whimpered at how slow the blonde was packing up, but somehow was able to catch himself before he slipped up. “Eren, did you drink coffee this morning? You’re wound up tighter than a coil!” Armin jokes, but it was weary joke. He wasn't quite sure what to think of Eren’s strange behavior.

Eren chuckles at the theory, nodding his head quickly. “Uh yeah. I had a lot of coffee this morning.” he replies quickly. Armin started laughing, clutching his book to his chest tightly as they head to the next class.

“Note to self, never give Eren coffee.” Armin jokes. Eren joins in on the laughter, shaking his head at the blonde. “Anyway, how have things been with you? You seem to be a lot happier lately.” Armin hinted, giving him a pointed look. Eren felt his body settle down almost instantly as a slight blush colored his cheeks. He glances around the crowded halls, his nose working on overtime to scent if any of the pack was near before grabbing Armin’s wrist and dragging him towards an empty classroom and shutting the door. Armin was grinning madly, looking excited as he tosses his bag to the floor and jumps onto the desk, swinging his legs as he chuckles. “Oh this has to be good.” he mumbles, watching Eren expectedly as he tries to gather his thoughts.

Eren was amazed for a second that during these past two weeks, Armin has become a really good friend. One of the best he has ever had. He was thankful to have something so normal, and was actually beginning to see the appeal of attending high school and why other members of his old pack did it. It was a taste of freedom. Eren walks over and sits on top of the desk across from Armin, taking a deep breathe. “I think… I think I have a crush on someone.” Eren confesses quietly, feeling slightly like a lovesick schoolgirl but couldn't find it in him to care. With the full moon drawing near, the race coming up and actually making friends, he couldn’t worry about the guillotine hanging over his head. For once in his life, he was happy. He felt like he belonged somewhere. It was an intoxicating feeling; one he never wanted to end If Erwin did decide to find him guilty in his verdict, Eren would be okay with because at least he had a chance. Besides, when this was over, where was he going to go? What was he going to do? There was nothing else for Eren; just existing. Not living.

Armin grins, leaning closer with a wicked gleam. “Does this someone have black hair, short, and a likes to make shit jokes?” he guesses. Eren laughs lightly at the description Armin gave, but nodded his affirmative. Armin bursts into a giggle, his own blush taking over his cheeks. “Oh boy, my best friend is into the bad boys.” Armin quips. Eren rolls his eyes.

“I know right?” Eren agrees. “The only problem is, well, as cliche as it sounds. I do not think he is into me. Not in the least. To be honest with you, I am not even sure he is gay!” Armin turns sad and places his hand on Eren’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile on his face.

“Hey, that means nothing. You never know, he could be. You two are still new to each other, ok? Take it slow, learn a little bit more about each other before you start feeling hopeless. Besides, I think he at least tolerates you.” Armin says, another smile appearing on his face at his words. Eren quirks a brow, not looking convinced.

“What makes you say that?” Eren questions. Armin giggles again, looking like he was remembering something.

“For one thing, he didn't kick your face in when you joked about his height. The last person who tried that ended up with a broken nose and a missing tooth.” Armin explains. Eren blinked, eyes widening when he realized that Armin was being completely serious before he thinks back to all those times he called him short or some other form of it. Armin seemed to study his face, looking a little bit more amused. “Why do I get the feeling you call him short every chance you get?”

“Because I do.” he replies quickly without any shame. Armin rolls his eyes at the brunette, silently wondering how much longer that might last. If there was one thing Armin knew about him, it was his temper. He was well known for it.

“You must have a death wish," Armin mutters. Eren couldn't argue with him there. Armin glances at the clock. “Come on, we are already late.” He says, getting to his feet and grabbing his bag, Eren follows suit. Eren knew he would never be able to stop calling Levi names. It was just too much fun to get the Beta all riled up, but he knew one day he would pay the price for it. He didn't care in the least.

 

********

The pack was already gathered outside in the backyard that was connected to the woods. Erwin apparently owns four or five acres of land for the wolves to run in, much to Eren’s surprise. He almost wanted to ask Petra where the Senior in high school had all this money but decided against it. Still, the forest was large and filled with oak trees that made the rich scent of the outside so much better. It was a cloudless night, the full moon rising slowly into the sky. Everyone was waiting eagerly, their golden eyes locked on the sky as they waited with bated breath. Even Erwin was watching the sky, hands by his sides and muscles relaxed.

Eren dug his toes into the grass, scanning the faces of the pack to find Levi but he didn’t see him. Eren frowns, disappointment sending shocks through his system. _Where was he?_ Eren thought they had a race tonight.

Just then, the back door opens to show Levi, walking briskly outside. Eren broke into a grin and hurried over. “I was getting worried you were going to stand up our race.” Levi gave him dark chuckle, shaking his head.

“You wish.” He answers. Eren grins, stepping a little ways away when he could feel the familiar ache of his muscles as they contort and he drops to all fours as the rest of the pack changes.

Eren has always hated changing in front of others, always hated showing how large of a wolf he was. If it was up to him, he would rather be average in size because then he wouldn’t stand out so much or become a target in a battle. Common sense always told smaller wolves to go for the big ones first. They are normally the strongest. Eren shook out his fur, sticking his nose in the air to breathe in all the scent he loved. Rich forest loam, the sound of wildlife coming out to play under the moon's beam, and the mineral scent of a pond somewhere in the forest.

Eren could feel eyes on him, making him open his eyes and meet Levi’s golden gaze. Levi was just like Eren remembered. Lanky with longer legs and thin body with raven black fur that gleamed in the moonlight. He was a gorgeous wolf. Eren snorted, however, when Levi had to look up to meet the larger wolf’s gaze.

Levi scowled, a funny sight in wolf form. _“One word from you, shitty brat, and I will bite you.”_ Levi warns. Eren gave him a wolfy grin, his right ear flopping over his eye.

_“I don’t know what you mean, Chihuahua.”_   Eren retorts in a sweet voice. Hanji burst into laughter, rolling onto her back as she makes almost dying dog-like sounds. Levi snarls, baring sharp fangs as his hackles raise. Resounding chuckles could be heard from around the pack but Levi paid them no mind.

_“That’s it! I will give you a count of five to get your happy ass out of dodge.”_ he growls low. Eren took off into the forest, his paws flying over the ground.

Eren missed this, the feeling wind through his fur, and the whistle of it as it soars past his ears. He has missed the pounding of his heart, the way his lungs were on overdrive and the taste of freedom on his tongue. He ached for this, yearned for this.

The sound of silent paws reached his ears, making them prick up on his head as he glances over his shoulder. His golden eyes cut through the darkness, landing on a fast moving shadow that was gaining on him quickly. _Levi…_

Eren’s heart leapt in his chest at the sight of the lithe wolf, running with everything he had. His golden eyes were gleaming, his tail up and ears pricked as he ran. Eren had never seen so much grace, such long strides before. If Eren had any doubts about Levi before, he certainly didn’t now. He was magnificent, and the best part, it was just them. The pack wasn’t nearly as fast as Eren and Levi; they had fallen behind.

So now, the chase was on.

Eren picked up his speed, stretching out his strides and dodging the tree limbs that got in his way. His breath was beginning to get ragged, his legs burning and turning to jello but Levi was still taking the lead, looking unaffected by the hard run. Eren was falling behind, his limbs trembling under his weight as Levi took the lead, running with everything he had. He never slowed down, only sped up. He barely made any sound as they ran for hours.

Soon, Levi begins to slow as they reach a small clearing where a small creak was held. Clear water ran down a small, rocky slope, forming a little pond at the bottom that was so clean, you could see all the way to the rocky bottom. The trickling water was comforting as much as it was needed.

Eren leaped towards it, shoving his snort into the cool waters as he lapped desperately at it, cooling his mouth and moistening his dry tongue. His chest was heaving, Eren finally had enough water and pulled away, snorting to try and get the water from inside his snout to leave.

Levi stood a little ways away, his golden eyes glimmering with amusement as he made strange sounds that were equivalent to a laugh. Eren rubs his paw over his nose, trying to dry the fur there as he glared at the wolf.

_“Oh shut it, Chihuahua.”_ Eren grumbles as he collapses to the cool ground, letting it soak into his fear. Levi only laughs harder, giving him a toothy smile that made Eren burn with something other than exhaustion.

_“What did I tell you, brat? You can’t beat me.”_ he says, sitting on his hunches and tucking his tail underneath him. Eren sits up, nodding his big furry head.

_“I already knew that. Thank you for racing me, Levi.”_ Levi blinks, looking slightly surprised by the use of his name before he looks away, eyes focused on the moon that was beginning to lower in the sky. Eren whined low. It was later than he thought, soon this time with Levi will be up.

Levi let out a long yawn, which was so adorable while he was in wolf form before he settled into the grass, laying his head on his paws. _“We better get some sleep. Eyebrows normally makes us go to school despite the full moon.”_ Levi grumbles sleepily, eyes closed. Eren snorts at the name and settled down across from him, curling into a ball and twisting his body so his paws were in the air, so the cool air can stream across his belly. _“You’re so weird._ ” Levi moans, rolling his eyes. Eren beams but doesn’t answer as they fall fast asleep.

 

***********

 

To say that school was hell for Eren, was a major understatement. Not even halfway through first block and he was in dreamland. Armin was smart enough to discretely wake him up and kicking his ankle lightly under the desk, snapping him awake in seconds.

When Eren saw Levi in the hallway, he didn’t look much better off. He normally walked quickly and dodged other teens so they wouldn't touch him and get him dirty. Today, he didn't seem to care except a hopeless stare at where the touched. Eren would have laughed at the look, if he wasn't so tired himself. They maybe got a hour or so of sleep before Erwin woke them up to start the day. Eren learned from this experience that Levi is not a morning person. He nearly took a chunk of Erwin’s paw for disturbing them.

“Do I need to give you coffee? Just yesterday you were bouncing off the walls! Did you get any sleep last night?” Armin exclaims, a motherly tone overtaking his voice. Eren rolls his tired eyes at his best friend.

“Sure I did, mom.” Eren replies before a loud yawn escapes, contradicting his words. Armin scowls, not looking fooled in the least.

“Sleep isn’t just a hour, Eren, that's a freaking nap.” Armin retorts, tapping his foot against the linoleum ground. Eren doesn’t reply because he knows Armin is right. Armin sighs, running a hand through his hair before casting a small look over at him. “Look, why don't you spend the night at my house tonight? My sister and Ymir are going out and so the gang was coming over for a horror movie night. Why don’t you come along and get some decent sleep since you fail to do so at your own home?” Armin offers, touching his shoulder gently.

Eren smirks, amused at the idea. “What makes you think I will get any sleep with those dimwits around?” he quips, making Armin pause and frown. He knew that Eren had a small point there.

“Still, Eren, I feel like every time I see you, you’re exhausted. It's a friday night. Come spend it with me and the gang to get some real sleep! Whatever is keeping you from sleeping at your home won't follow you to mine.” Armin practically begs. Eren almost laughed out loud at the words, but refrained. However, he couldn’t stop the next comment from slipping from his lips;

“Oh, i think there's a chance it might.” He mumbles, thinking about how Erwin is always sending him a babysitter. Armin lifts his brows, looking like he was about to question what he just said but Eren cut him off quickly. “Look, i’ll let you know by the end of the day. I’ll be right back.” Eren tells him, leaping to his feet with renewed energy as he leaves the classroom. Armin calls his name, but Eren ignores it. Eren wasn’t about to let this opportunity slide. He wanted to spend time with them, have some fun, yeah, sleep. He desperately wanted sleep. He just has to get that big ass tree with unbelievable eyebrows to agree. He doesn't care about the cost. He just has too.

Eren uses his nose to follow Erwin’s sandalwood and axe cologne scent till he stops on front of the classroom that was just starting. Eren pokes his head in, meeting Erwin’s confused gaze as he quickly waves him over, silently pleading that he won't ignore him. Erwin looks like he was considering it before raising his hand and asking the teacher permission to go to the bathroom. Eren’s cheeks split into a wide grin. _One step down, one more to go._

Erwin ducks out of the classroom and closes the door behind him before walking a little ways down the hall and stopping to face the brunette wolf. “What is it, Eren?” he asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

Eren ignores that as he meets the Alpha’s gaze head on, the smile slipping from his face as he turns serious. “I wish to spend the night at Armin’s house tonight- alone.” he specifies, eyes narrowing on the Alpha’s cool gaze. Erwin doesn’t look to pleased as he leans against the locker, studying him carefully before answering.

“Do you not remember the deal we made, Eren? You are under the death warrant, Yeager, or has that seemed to slip your mind?” Eren doesn’t even flinch.

“I already know that my neck is surrounded by teeth- i reminded every damn day, but here's the thing, Erwin Smith, I don’t give two shits about that. I am seventeen years old who just wanted to attend high school and not get noticed. Let me tell you, that when down the drain in the first two hours of school. So now, i'm saying fuck it and decided to leave out the rest of my short ass life the way I want to. You wanna know why? If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don’t get your ass up and fight, you lose. That’s how this works. This is my way of winning. You want to know if I did it? Hell, go ahead and ask. I’ll answer truthfully.” Eren’s chest was heaving as he glared at the wolf, all of his frustration poured out in a manner of minutes.

Ever since the first day, things for Eren have changed. When he got here, he didn’t care about anything except his own life which was meaningless. Now, he has many things to care about and fight for that wasn’t just his life. He wanted to be closer to Levi, understand him. He wanted to be nice and intelligent like Armin and learn how to be human from him. He wanted to attend college, make a life for himself. Hell, maybe even join a new pack. Maybe join the Freedom pack despite their loyalty to the son of bitches who started this thing. Either way, Eren has a goal now, a reason, and he wasn’t going down without a fight. He was the son of Alpha Grisha Yeager, leader of the Pack of Maria. Therefore, an Alpha of his own right. He could start his own pack, but first, he actually wants to prove to Erwin that he wasn’t everything the council said he was. He wanted Erwin to see the truth.

He was being stupid, yelling at the damn wolf wasn't going to get him anywhere, but he couldn't help it. “Let me go be human, Erwin. Let me show you who I am. I will come back to pack house, i will put up with being babysat after you give me this chance to show you. Can you do that, Eyebrows?” Eren tries one more thing, this time in a calmer tone. He stared into his blue eyes, pleading for him to understand on some level what he was trying to say.

Erwin stays silent a few moments, taking in the fire, the pure passion that burned in those blue/green eyes that were startling. Erwin noticed that Eren always had that fire, but now it was burning with something new. Something much more powerful. Erwin actually to his verdict on Eren long ago, when he discovered the fact Eren has been sneaking out of the basement and hanging out in the library to listen to music and talk with Levi. He decided then that whatever crimes Eren committed didn't matter- the wolf had a reason. One day, he hopes to understand them, but for now, he just wanted to see how far Eren would take this. Things were finally getting interesting.

“I give permission, Eren, however, please be back by nine tomorrow night.” Erwin agrees, smiling down at him. Eren blinks, looking slightly surprised by this before breaking out in a large smile and placing his hand on Erwin’s shoulder, baring his neck in a submissive way that took Erwin by surprise to see. Eren didn’t normally submit to anyone, let alone Erwin.

“Thank you, Erwin Smith.” He whispers before jogging back down the hallway to return to class.

Erwin watches him go, his mind running over the conversation he had. _If you win, you live, if you lose, you die. Huh, I have never thought about it like that, but you're right._ Erwin thinks to himself, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before heading back into his class.  _You have proven yourself to me, Eren Yeager, now you need to prove it to the others. Can you do that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying hard to add Eren's determination in this fan-fiction, so i hope you guys are enjoying that. Feel free to leave comments! Love you guys!


	5. The New Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i wanted to give you a little warning. It's gets a little explicit closer to the end of the chapter. For those who are waiting for some more Levi and Eren action, do not fret, it's coming! I want to thank all of you who are reading this still, it really does mean a lot and I hope you enjoy the chapter. If any of you can think up more puns for another chapter, i am more then happy to add them! i adore puns! Enjoy!

“Hey guys, come on in.” Armin greets, opening the door wider for Sasha and Connie to hurry inside, already dressed in their pajamas. Sasha wore a black tank top with purple booty shorts and brought a three bags of doughnut holes that made Armin grin in delight. Connie wore black pants and a black shit, his feet in penguin slippers that made Eren chuckle and shake his head.

“Don’t be hating the penguin, man. They keep my feet warm, okay?’ Connie defends, wiggling his toes in the slippers.

Eren stood to the side, heavily leaning against the kitchen archway with a tired smile. Eren was relieved to not have to worry about other wolves sneaking around or the fact that they could kill while he slept, but he was even more thankful for the way they treated him. He was still new to them, yet they saw to it to make sure he was included. It was a nice change of pace that Eren treasured.

Eren held his hands up in surrender, backing away slowly while trying hard to keep a straight face. “Whatever you say, Connie. I won’t waddle your style man.” Eren jokes, making Connie eyed him wearily while Armin laughs, rolling his eyes at the poorly done pun.

“I would keep your puns to yourself, Eren. They really suck.” Connie tells him, nose scrunched in disdain. Eren smirks, not bothered in the least at his words as amusement creeps up his spine along with a few other puns that he was itching to use.

“Just because I can’t like your style Connie, doesn’t mean I can’t keep my _armin_ on this.” Eren continues. Connie slaps his face with the palm of his hand, letting out a heavy groan. Armin was laughing so hard, Eren was surprised that he wasn’t rolling on the floor.

“Can all of you losers _sashay_ your asses in here already with your poor ass puns?” Sasha calls, chuckling at her own pun she inserted in there. Eren blinked in surprise as Sasha poked her head, grinning wickedly as she gave the laughing Armin a wink. Connie lets out another groan, throwing his hands up in frustration while Eren joined Armin in their laughter.

“Oh come on, baby, not you too!” Connie cries in helplessness. Eren composes himself, desperately trying to keep a straight face as he touches Connie’s shoulder, gaining his attention.

“Maybe you should run some errends!” Eren cackled while Connie just plops to the floor, holding his head in his hands in despair.

“I am pretty sure my I.Q. just dropped at least thirty points.” Connie moans while Eren and Armin barely compose themselves just as the doorbell rings again. Eren opens the door, smiling at Mikasa, Jean, and Marco who stood on the other, each laden with different snacks and drinks.

“Hey guys,” Mikasa greets, stepping inside and noticing Armin wiping tears from his eyes and Connie dramatically hitting his head lightly against the counter. Eren rolls his eyes at the over dramatic fool. “Did we miss something?” She asks, placing the food on the counter and smoothing out her royal purple onesie.

“Only the best puns ever,” Armin speaks up, helping Jean and Marco lay out the food on the counter. Mikasa’s brows raise in question, blinking at Eren in slight confusion.

“Puns?” She asks. Connie jerks his head up, shaking his head wildly in desperation.

“Don’t get them started Mikasa! I repeat, for the love of all things sweet and salty in this world, do not get them started.” Connie pleads desperately, hugging her legs. Her brows rise further as she looks between the grinning Eren and Armin. “Do I want to know or…?” She trails off, deciding herself that no, she doesn’t want to know. “You know what, i don’t to know.” she concludes. Marco laughs when Jean wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer.

“Whose turn is it to pick the genre?” Jean asks, frowning as they grab various snacks and head into the living room. The others follow suit, grabbing what appeals to them while Eren just leaves it there.

As a werewolf, drinking soda was equivalent to drinking a beer. Alcohol did nothing but had some carbon fizzy's and it’s all over. Eren wasn't sure why a werewolves digestive system reacted differently, but it did. Eren knew quite well to stay far away from soda whenever a human was around. There was no telling what might slip from his intoxicated mouth.

The couch had been pushed to the corner of the room, leaving the floor open and littered with blankets, pillows, and large stuffed animals. It was like a nest made just for their movie night. Sasha was already lying out on the right side, legs in the air as she munches on a doughnut, looking thoughtful as Connie walks over and lies beside her, leg tangling with hers and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She throws him a loving smile, offering him a doughnut.

Eren’s stomach clenches, a flash of Eren doing something like that for Levi appearing in his mind. He wanted that… he wanted that desperately. “It should be Eren’s turn. He is new here, so it would make sense.” Marco offers, taking a seat in the back, his back against the couch as he pats the place beside him for Jean to join him. Mikasa frowned, crossing her legs as she shakes her head.

“No, since he is new he should go after whoever is last. I think it’s my turn, then its his. I am the last in the cycle since everyone complains about my movie genre.” Mikasa says with a sniff. Connie laughs, nodding quickly.

“Horror is pathetic, Mika! All the horror movies you bring are for babies.” Connie states. Sasha lets out a snort of laughter at his words, the whole room chuckling.

“Says the one who practically pisses his pants when something jumps out at him.” Sasha says, poking him in the ribs playfully. Connie scowls, inching away.

“That’s not true!” Connie whines. Mikasa arches a brow and leans close.

“Shall I remind you of what you did during The Conjuring?” She challenges, brows raised. Connie’s cheeks flare red, eyes darting away as he groans. Eren almost wanted to ask but decided against it. He had feeling he would hear the story one day, but he was almost to tired to want to listen right now.

“Alright, jeez, what is on the table?” he mumbles, reminding Eren of a grouchy child.

Sasha coos at her boyfriend, rubbing her nose lightly over Connie’s to cheer him up. Mikasa grins in triumph before crawling over to the movie case and looking them over. Armin walks over to Eren, grabbing his wrist and leading Eren to the couch.

“Here,” he says, grabbing one of the multiple blankets on the ground and handing it to Eren.

Eren frowns. “Armin, i am not a child. I can get up and go to b-”

“Apparently you can’t. Now sit your ass down and get comfy. You better be asleep before the opening credits even roll, got that?” Armin orders, crossing his arms over his chest with a warning look across his face. Eren huffs, plopping onto the couch and spreading the blanket over him before meeting Armin’s blue eyes.

“There, happy?” Eren snaps, but Armin grins, nodding contently.

“Very much so.” he answers before turning back to the others to focus on what movie they were going to watch.

“The Grudge is stupid, Marco.” Connie whimpers, making Marco sigh and puts it back.

“Oh, what about Annabelle? That movie is fucking creepy.” Jean offers, holding it up. Mikasa cackles, ripping it from him while Connie protests loudly. “Oh shut it, baldy. I’m sure you’re girlfriend will protect you.” Jean snaps, hitting him lightly upside the head. Eren smiles sleepily, already the events of the night before catching up to him as his eyes flutter closed, enjoying listening to the arguments of his friends, friends that Eren is positive he would do anything for.

 

*************

 

Eren climbs out of the Camry, grabbing his bag as he smiles at the blonde coconut. “Thanks Armin.” Eren tells him, truly grateful letting him stay at his house. Christa smiled sweetly from the driver's side, leaning over her little brother before her could answer.

“If you ever need anything, don't be shy. You’re more then welcome, Eren!” She cries happily. Eren smiles, but he couldn't help but wonder if the offer would still be open if she knew the truth about what he was.

“Thanks Krista.” Eren replies kindly backing away from the car. Armin waves as she begins to pull out of the lot.

“I’ll see you Monday!” he calls. Eren nods before watching the car disappear down the road. Eren watches them go, his heart becoming heavier at the thought of once again being at the Freedom Pack’s mercy. He liked not being watched twenty four seven at Armin’s and the comfy couch that was a hell of a lot better then the cot in the chilly basement.

Eren sighed, sucking up his complaints. He got what he asked for; it was time to suffer the consequences. The sun was beating down, the air slightly chilled this evening that gave a small warning that autumn was coming. It made Eren smile; he has always prefered the cold over the heat because as a wolf a fur coat was more than enough to warm him. The summer was almost unbearable where he use to live, but I guess Wyoming will be a little different. Either way, he was looking forward to the snow that was sure to come. He has always loved playing in the snow.

His mood lighter now, he shouldered his bag and turned to make the small walk back to the pack house but stopped at the sight of Erwin standing a little ways away with an unreadable expression across his face. His blue eyes were searching, non judgmental and slightly curious, but either way, Eren had to refrain from groaning. Already, it had begun. “How in the hell did you know I was even back?’ he grumbles under his breathe, moving to walk past him but Erwin just walked beside him leisurely, as if taking a stroll. He didn't seem to mind Eren’s pissy attitude, which actually made him not mind the wolf. Even when they first met he shrugged it off and played it cool. Not many can do that, so Eren appreciated it when he saw it.

Then again, Levi had his own way of handling Eren’s sass. “I have talked to the council.” Erwin says, making Eren freeze, his heart beginning to hammer. Is that way Erwin agreed to let Eren go? Give Eren one last night of freedom before sending him to grave? Fucking bastard. He should have seen it coming damn it. Eren stopped walking, his body trembling in utter rage as he glared at the blonde wolf.

“I scream at you to give me a chance, you allow it, I prove to you i am trustworthy and you send me to my death?” Eren snarls, his eyes turning gold in rage. He was so mad, he can feel his skin tighten and prickle with heat. He was on the verge of turning into his wolf form and tearing the wolf a part. This was why he hated Alphas. They turn their back to you and don’t listen. They do whatever the hell they want because they’re stronger and they know it. Honestly, it pissed Eren the fuck off. He trusted Erwin on a small level of thinking Erwin was level-headed and fair. Erwin promised him, made a deal that was fair and Erwin followed it, but apparently Erwin didn’t follow the end of the deal. Did he already make his verdict that he was guilty? On what grounds? Erwin has done nothing. He hasn’t tried to talk to Eren or even ask his story. Now he was shipping him off just like that.

_Not today, Eyebrows._ Eren thinks bitterly as he makes a move to run for it, but Erwin grabbed his collar of his shirt, holding him in place. “Let me go, you bastard!” Eren shrieks, kicking his feet to try and get away. Erwin lets out a annoyed sigh and tosses him like he was nothing more than a rag doll made for games. Eren let out a yip as he lands in a heap a little ways away, his forearm throbbing at where he skidded across a root.

Eren hisses at the sting, but he knew it was a minor cut. It would be healed in minutes. That didn’t stop him from glaring at Erwin as he walked over to Eren, staring down at him. “I’m not turning you in, Eren.” Erwin explains, making Eren still and eyed him distrustfully. “You’re jumping the gun. You ready to listen or what?” he asks, peering down at Eren. Eren studies the large wolf a moment. Erwin seemed calm, almost as if he was expecting this reaction from him. Erwin confused Eren greatly; he honestly forget on many occasions that Erwin was practically the same age as Eren. Erwin was eighteen, while Eren was still seventeen but close to turning eighteen in march. It was disorienting and kind of sad. He seemed so much older then eighteen; like he had the weight of the world bared across his shoulders, sinking him lower and lower.

Eren sighed and got to his feet slowly, nodding his head to let Erwin explain himself. Erwin smiled, looking slightly relieved that Eren’s wild temper was now merely a mild annoyance. “As I was saying. I talked to council. I told them that I found you and wasn't sure if the crimes they say you committed were true. They fought tooth and nail for me to bring you in but I told them I found you to be innocent and begged of them to grant you your freedom.” Eren’s palms were slicked with sweat as he swallowed the lump of hope in his throat as his heart pounded furiously. Was this it? Was he finally freed? God, he hoped so. It was rather tiring always having to be on guard.

He stares at Erwin with his large green eyes, his body trembling. Erwin smiles sadly, his shoulder dropping slightly. Eren felt his hope begin to crack, his smile fading from his lips. “I’m sorry Eren. I couldn’t get you all the way free.” Erwin confesses quietly. Eren shoulders drop, his green eyes filling with frustrated tears. Damn… he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. He should have learned that by now.

_“Don’t love too much, don’t hope too much, don’t trust too much, because that ‘too’ much will hurt you so much…”_ His mother's words ring in his head, making his shoulders shake. When he first heard those words, he was so angry at her because that was just stupid. You can’t go through life not being to trust anybody or love anybody. You wouldn't really be living. But after everything that happened, he saw the wisdom to her words but couldn't seem to force himself to follow them. I mean, Armin made that practically impossible. He trusted that little coconut with his life, and would willing give up his own for him.

Then there was Levi, who gave him hope. He hoped that there was a chance, he hoped for friendship and companionship from the small wolf with a terrible potty mouth. Either way, he couldn’t stop himself.

Now, he was feeling the pain of not listening to the advice. “I see…” Eren mumbles, feeling his chest tighten with fear and hopelessness. Normally, this wouldn’t have affected him in the least, but now… Now it really hurt. He didn't want to leave. Erwin touches Eren’s shoulder gently, making the tear filled wolf look up to the sky blue eyes that held promise.

“Eren, I was able to strike a deal for you. I won't have to turn you in, you’re crimes will be erased and you won’t be under the death penalty anymore if you join my pack and become a police of the Supernatural world. You will be a full member of this pack, you will not have a escort anymore and you are more then welcome to do as you please, but you can never leave this pack and you must obey my orders along with the Council. I’m sorry, Eren, that’s the best I could do.” Erwin says sadly.

Erwin knew how much the brunette hated the council but Erwin was desperate to help him. Eren was a spark of life that his pack was losing, but it was more than that. Eren reminded Erwin of Levi, who he also saved from the council wrath. Levi had the same determination, the same fire to live in his grey eyes. He was intrigued and he knew it.

Eren felt his heart stutter in his chest, his stomach twisting around in knots as he swallowed. He wouldn’t lie to himself, that was good deal. He disliked it, but at the same time he was very grateful for the trouble Erwin went through to get it. Eren liked the blonde wolf, he liked the way he was smart and cunning, made fair deals and as it turns out, follows through with them. Eren liked the pack too, despite their mistrust of him. He liked how loud Hanji was, the quietness warmth from Mike and the thoughtfulness of Petra. If he had to be stuck in a pack, this one wouldn't be so bad. Levi… at least now he could get closer.

“I really won’t have an escort anymore?” Erem says, smiling tightly. Erwin nods solemnly.

“No, you will be a full member of our pack and be treated as such. You will get your own room in the pack house or hell, you could even move back into your apartment if that is your wish, and have your phone back. I meant what I said Eren, i believe you to be innocent.” Erwin declares, bowing his head ever so slightly to the shocked Eren who stood dumbfounded at his words before chuckling darkly.

Maybe one day, he will tell Erwin the truth, all of it. Maybe Erwin call him a fool or a liar for disrespecting the Council but for now, he was content to just let things slide and accept Erwin’s offer. “Thank you, Erwin Smith, for everything you have done,” Eren says sincerely, baring his neck in full submission. “I accept your offer to join your pack.” Erwin smiles before nodding.

Eren gets to his feet, not really enjoying being submissive for longer than necessary before picking up his bag and continue to walk towards the pack house. They fall in comfortable silence, one that Eren appreciated as he tried to gather his thoughts. Things may not have turned out the way he wanted them too, but they stilled worked out. I guess putting a little trust in someone is okay, because honestly, he needed to trust somebody.

Now that Erwin was going to be his Alpha, he should put forth some effort. “I think I will stay in the pack house,” Eren muses aloud, surprising himself and Erwin. Erwin glances down at him, brow raised in question to his thoughts. Eren shrugged. “If they are going to be my pack, then I need them to learn to trust me. How can they do that if I willingly choose to live away from them?” Eren questions. Erwin nods, a smile pulling at his lips.

“You know, Eren, you are certainly an intriguing being.” he murmurs. Eren scowls, unsure of what to think about that.

“What’s that suppose to mean, Eyebrows?” he interjects. Erwin merely smirks and gives a interesting shrug.

“You really have no filter on that mouth of yours do you?’ He asks Eren.

Eren laughs lightly, shaking his head. “Nope.” he answers lightly with a cheeky grin.

Erwin rolls his eyes. “That’s going to get you in trouble one day, you know.” Eren nods his agreement, stilling chuckling.

“More than likely.” He quips, not looking at all concerned about it. Erwin laughs, shaking his head before falling silent again.

“We will do the pack bonding ceremony tonight. I’ll have Petra help move your stuff into your own room until then, okay?” Erwin says as the pack house comes into view. Eren nods, perking up a little bit.

“Please tell me the room comes with better blankets. I practically freeze my tail off down there!” Eren whimpered, shivering at the thought of it. Erwin feels a small shard of guilt stab him in the gut but he ignores it.

“Of course,” he says before disappearing around the bend. Eren smiles, his heart settling in his chest. Things are looking up, that much he knew.

 

*******

The pack stood in a circle around the backyard, their golden eyes gleaming in the night as they stood in their wolf forms. Eren stood in the middle, also in his wolf form.

Eren has never done a Pack Bond. He was born into his, but he has witnessed it before. It was a old sacred ritual that pulled all the wolves spirits together, almost meshing them together. Once the wolf joins the pack he gains their certain smell and tattoo that defined their pack. It was always a symbol that had something to do with their heritage. If a wolf leaves the pack, the tattoo disappears until he gains a new one. Since Eren’s pack was dead, so he no longer had his. It didn't really bug him. He didn’t want to see that symbol ever again. The thought of it made his wrist tingle in disgust- which is where his pack symbol was.

Eren had only seen a brief flash of what the Freedom’s pack was; the first time was when he was caught in the woods the first day here. The freedom’s pack tattoo was located on the shoulder blade in the shape of two wings. One was white and the other blue. They were combined in the middle, spread out like they were flying. It had to be the prettiest pack symbol he had ever seen. The second time was during the full moon where everyone wasn't wearing any clothes. Their symbols were bared and then of course the flash Eren received of Levi’s bare back in the library.

Once the new wolf was bonded, he would be able to sense if any of his pack members were danger or if one of them were to die he would feel their soul slip away. It was painful feeling, one he never wanted to feel again since it was like a piece of soul being ripped away from you. After that, you’re officially a part of that pack and gain their tattoo.

From the one Pack Bonding he had seen, it was a rather painful process since he wasn’t originally a part of this pack. But, pain was something Eren could handle. It was big deal for him.

Erwin stepped up to Eren, his golden fur bright under the waning light of the moon above. Eren tilted his head in greeting. _“Are you ready?”_ he asked Eren.

“ _I wouldn’t be standing here if I wasn’t, Eyebrows.”_ Eren quips, wagging his tail lightly. A snort could be heard from the back, making Eren cut a glance over his shoulder at the black wolf behind him. _“Got something to say, Chihuahua?”_ he asks innocently. Levi growls, the amusement leaving his face, but still glimmered in his eyes that told Eren he wasn’t actually angry at the insult. The pack chuckles but doesn’t intervene.

_“I will make you clean the entire house, shittty brat, if you keep it up. Remember I am your Beta now and I can order you to do it.”_ Levi warns, giving Eren a toothy smile.

Eren whimpered, his tail tucked between his legs. _“Fine, I’ll behave._ ” He grumbles.

Erwin sobers before stepping up to Eren. The pack falls silent, each baring their necks and averting their gazes as Erwin’s fangs hover over Eren shoulder. Eren gives him a nod, following suit of his own fangs over Erwin. They bite down at the same time, each flinching at the feeling of sharp canines in their bone as blood floods their mouths. _“I, Erwin Smith, hereby invite you, Eren Yeager, to join with the Freedom Pack of Trost to fight alongside us, to be our friend, ally, and pack member from this day forth.”_ Erwin says in a overly formal tone, drinking a handful of Eren's blood.

Eren swallows a mouthful of Erwin’s copper blood that coated his mouth, making his stomach churn and want to vomit, but he didn't dare let go. If he did, then the pain would be overbearing since Erwin’s soul and other wolves of the pack were searching for Eren’s. He can feel it, like a whisper or brush against his skin. Like a hand ghosting across his flesh. It wasn’t painful, per say, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable.

_“I, Eren Yeager, hereby accept your offer to join the Freedom Pack to fight alongside you, to be your ally, and pack member from this day forth. I promise to protect and nurture this pack.”_ Eren finishes the rituals words. They step back, their jaws un-clenching from their shoulders. The wounds heal immediately as Eren gasps at the feeling of all the souls combining within him at once. Eren’s legs buckle beneath him, his body crumpling to the ground as he squeezes his eyes shut. It was overwhelming and his ears rung but he forced himself to focus and ignore the burning pain that was rippling across his back in waves. He could feel every curve, every line that forms across his skin, making him whimper in protest.

Soon, the pain dies away. Eren breathe out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing as he opens his eyes to see the pack has surrounded him, offering comfort through nuzzles or small licks. He can feel bits and pieces of their emotions, which made him tear up at what he felt. Most have accepted him as one of their own, a few even truly cared about Eren, like Petra and Hanji, who was brimming with excitement. Very few of the pack was still weary of them, but they still trusted him since Erwin did.

Levi stood to the side, not really a part of the group. Eren meet his gaze from where he stood, but Levi looked away. Eren tried to get a reading of his emotions, but Levi was one of the few wolves who knew how to block other wolves out. Eren was a little disappointed at this but let it slide. It couldn't be helped.

Eren turns away from Levi and focus on Erwin. _“Welcome to the Freedom Pack.”_

 

***********

Eren walked silently down the hall, a small yawn escaping before he could stop it. He was tired and his body was like lead but sleep just wouldn’t come. It was a long day, but a good one. He had a pack now, and the feeling of them all within him made him smile. Eren lightly touched his chest, which felt full and content.

Eren never thought he would like the feeling of having a pack again, but he couldn’t deny the joy it gave him.

He headed towards the library doors, expecting it to be empty since Levi was there a few night ago. Eren guessed that was his pattern. Every five nights or so and he would be here. Tonight was the fourth night, so he didn't expect the raven haired wolf to be here until tomorrow. However, when he approached the doors, he knew that Levi was in there. He could feel it.

I _guess I can’t be startled anymore…_ Eren thought to himself, but it made him a little sad. He was going to miss being scared by the pipsqueak.

Taking a small breathe and preparing himself, he opens the door and heads inside. His eyes instantly found Levi in his usual place, in his usual position. Levi didn't even look up at his entrance, but Eren knew that Levi was aware of him.

Eren walks over to grab the iPad and take a sit across from Levi, like they always do. “Hey,” Eren whispers quietly in greeting. Levi looks up and gives him a small smile.

“Hey, brat.” he returns. Eren smiles before going onto the iPad and pulling up YouTube, more than ready to hear the soothing tunes that his ears were pleading for when Levi spoke again. “I’m glad you joined the pack, by the way.” Levi says, not looking up from his book.

Eren beams, a devilish smile crossing his lips. “Aw, i knew you liked me!” Eren chirps, scooting closer to bug Levi. Levi growled, shoving him away, but Eren grabbed Levi’s arm, laughing at Levi’s reaction. Levi’s face was scrunched and his grey eyes wide. He looked like he was being touched by a garbage truck. Eren wasn't the least bit offended however; that was just Levi.

“Damn, you annoying little shit.” he snaps, eyes narrowed but Eren didn't let go of Levi’s arm. His fingers tingled at the feeling of Levi’s warm flesh that sent shocks of pleasure to shoot up his arm, nearly taking his breathe away. Levi stilled before shaking his head. “Whatever, now get off before I catch your incurable disease of idiocy.” he says, pulling his arm away with a eye roll.

Eren snicker and relented, leaning back in his chair in his chair. “You love me,” he sang under his breathe. Levi groaned.

“Yeah, I love you like I enjoy taking a long ass shit that just won’t come out,” Levi sulked. Eren chortled at the description, snickering.

They fall silent again as Eren listens to his music and Levi cutting him a glance here and there. Hours seem to pass and Eren began to doze off, his head rolling back. Levi watched silently, unable to tear his gaze from his sleeping form. _Stupid, adorable little shit,_ Levi grumbles.

Levi couldn't stop himself from reaching over and doing what he has wanted to since the full moon. He leans over and brushes his fingers against Eren’s soft cheek. His fingers flared to life, a pleasurable burn taking over at where they connected with Eren’s flesh. He pulled away, frowning as he studied Eren’s sleeping face. Levi’s groin jerked at the sight of Eren’s brown hair slipping into his face, obscuring the right side of his eye. Levi brushes his hand against his throbbing erection, that stood on point at the little snores that were escaping from Eren’s slightly parted mouth.

Levi hissed, throwing his head back. “Damn it,” he mumbles, eyeing the sleeping wolf carefully. “What are you doing to me?” he moans, running his hand over his erection to try and ease some of the tension, but only making it worse when he imagined Eren’s hand over his cock instead of his own. “Fuck,” he says, getting to his feet and hurrying out of the room to the privacy of his own room. Levi wasn't sure what about this kid that made Levi want him so bad, but he did.

Levi loved the way he defied him, fought back and wasn't afraid to joke about his height or insult him. Levi loved the way his eyes would spark with fire or the way his lips curl into a teasing smile whenever Levi was around. Levi liked the fact Eren wasn't afraid to race him, or how Eren would subconsciously bob his head in time to the music, or hum the chords under breath in a off key way. He wasn't even aware he was it, but Levi was.

He wanted Eren. He wanted to feel his hard body against his, to have him writhing beneath him as he screams in pleasure. He wanted to hear him scream out Levi’s name as he hit his peak. He wanted to give Eren feathered kisses, to go out with him and see that large smile that made Levi’s groin twitch.

Levi sighs as he lays himself down onto the bed, closing his eyes. When it came to Eren, he wanted to make him happy. He wanted to be cheesy and give him horrible pick up lines. _Why do i feel this way?_  

Unable to take the ache any longer, Levi reaches out and pulls out his erection, slowly stroking it as he closes his eyes and pictures Eren’s teasing smile, his voice echoing in his head as he calls him his seemingly favored nickname of ‘chihuahua’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sure some of you have noticed that Christa's name is being spelled wrong. That's a my bad on my part! my computer keeps trying to change it, but I fixed it to where it should be spelled right from now on. It's now Krista.


	6. Garrison Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This one has a bit more action in it. Enjoy!

“Come on, Eren, it’s never too cold for Ice Cream!” Armin whines, tugging on Eren’s jacket, blue eyes wide with hope as he juts out his lower lip in a desperate attempt to get the werewolf in the ice cream shop that was empty except for the one bored woman behind the counter, scrolling through her phone absently.

Eren gives Armin a once over, taking note of Armin’s thick hoodie, gloves and scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck. His teeth were chattering and his his breath fogged the air. It was obvious the blonde was cold, but still, he pleaded for ice cream.

As a wolf, Eren’s body temperature was naturally higher than a human’s by a few degrees, which made the cold much easier to bare. For Eren, twenty nine degree weather was bliss, and he was eager for the pack run tonight, since it was supposed to start snowing.

This past month has gone by quickly, and rather peacefully. Erwin has barely even mentioned the Stohess Pack and that has made everything a lot easier. Eren has gotten much closer to the pack. They now had regular runs through the woods and even a game night on the full moon. They started that tradition last week when instead of racing, the pack decided to play a game of wolf tag under the full moon. Everyone has fully accepted Eren and for that, he was rather grateful.

Eren spent a lot of his time with Armin and the others as well, now that he no longer had to be babysat by Freedom Pack, but he had to take extra precaution to not forget about his tattoo around Armin. The Coconut has slowly began to notice how Erwin and the others have started to talk to him in the halls, and the way Eren seemed to have lot in common with the mysterious group of teens at Trost High School. Armin was a lot of things, but stupid was most not one of them. Other than being a brilliant hacker and computer nerd, he was always good at putting pieces together. Eren has almost slipped up once this month for not paying attention.

Eren rolled his eyes at Armin, shaking his head adamantly. “Armin, you're freezing. Do you want to get sick?” He asks his blonde friend. Armin groans and clasps his hands together in front of him, getting even more desperate. “Come on, Eren! I’ll pay and then we can warm up at the bookstore by buying some coffee! Deal?” Armin wagers, waggling his eyebrows.

Eren glanced inside the small shop, the sweet scent of each of the different flavors tickling his nose. Eren wasn’t going to lie, it smelled really appealing. “Fine,” Eren relents with a heavy sigh. “We can get some ice cream.” Armin bursts into a grin, leaping into the air and pumping a excited fist before scurrying inside and looking over the flavors. Eren follows behind much more slowly as his takes in each scent.

The girl behind the counter straightens, a flirtatious smile crossing her lips as she shoves her phone in her pocket and leans against the counter, baring her breasts as she looks Eren over carefully. Eren was rather use to this reaction from girls, even though girls have never really interested him. Still, he found it amusing that they were so willing to throw themselves at him. Eren studied this girl a moment, taking in her soft features, seductive smile, and red hair that was long and slightly curled at the tips. She was pretty and Eren was sure any other guy would be all over her, and basing from Armin’s large eyes as he stared at her in awe, he was right about that. He almost felt bad for Armin. This wasn’t first time a girl completely ignored his existence when Eren as around, but Armin never seemed to mind, which only proceed to make him feel worse.

“Hi, I’m Amanda, how can I help you?” the girl says in a husky voice, directed straight for Eren. Eren points to armin, who gained control of his face and turned to go back over the flavors.

“Go ahead and take his order first,” Eren said, careful not to lead her on in any way. Amada frowns, looking a little put out at his obvious disinterest before turning Armin with a sadder smile.

“I’ll have cotton candy in a waffle cone, single scoop.” he recites, pointing to the cotton candy. The girl nods and gets to work, handing it off to him when she was done. Armin beams, licking up some some of the blue ice cream from the top.

Amada turns back to Eren, waiting patiently. "Um, I’ll have chocolate chip cookie dough, single scoop in a bowl.” Eren orders, giving her a little smile. She smiles back before hurrying to comply.

Once the ice cream was paid for, they headed back out into the cold air that made both the teens shiver as the cold from the ice cream settled into their bones. Armin flinched, finishing off his cone. “Man, that was good, but I am freezing!” he whines, hugging his jacket tighter around him. Eren laughs, chucking his empty bowl in a nearby trashcan, grinning.

“What did I tell you, Armin?” He replies, giving him a pointed look. Armin huffs, adjusting his scarf over his mouth and pink nose as they walk through the mostly empty streets.

“Oh, shut up, Eren.” Armin replies hastily before perking up. “Hey, it’s movie night tonight. I think it’s Jean’s turn to pick the movie. He normally picks pretty good, so you in?” Eren’s nose scrunches as he laugh slightly.

“Do you really think Horseface has good taste in movies, Armin?” Eren asks, making Armin chuckle and shrug.

“I don’t see what problem you have with Disney movies, Eren. Tangled and Frozen are both amazing.” Armin counters. Eren sighs heavily and opens his mouth to reply when he stops, the feeling of being watched prickling at the back of his neck. Eren tilts his head, feeling his hackles rise at the musky scent of werewolf, one that was not a part of his pack. Worse, there was more than one.

Armin stopped, looking back at the tense brunette. Armin took in his tight shoulders, Eren’s angered face and clenched fists before a pit of ice formed in his stomach, his breath becoming uneven when he glances behind Eren. Armin pales, feeling his heart race at the sight of two very large males approaching with sinister smiles, their eyes locked on the duo.

Armin swallowed, a lump lodging itself in his throat as Eren’s eyes seem to flash gold, making Armin blink. _Did his eyes just…?_

Eren glances over his shoulder, taking in the large wolves who wore grinning. Eren swears under his breath, grabbing Armin’s hand to make a run for it when he skids to halt at the sight of two more male wolves in front of them, blocking their escape. “Going somewhere, mutt?” The biggest one drawls out, seeming to be the leader. He had greasy black hair, was on the buff side with cold green eyes that were dark with maliciousness. The others were smaller than him, but not by much. They all wore matching leather jackets that were torn at the shoulders and leather pants. Eren’s eyes landed on a strange tattoo that covered each of the wolves. Thorny vines that start from the wrist and climb up to his forearm with a two roses. Garrison Pack.

Eren growls, pushing Armin against the brick wall to protect his back as the four wolves surround them. Eren bares his teeth, feeling them elongate at the threat that hung heavy in the air. Armin whimpered, clutching Eren’s jacket with trembling fingers. Eren met the leaders gaze, letting his golden eyes flare to life. “None of your damn business, mongrel. Leave us alone.” Eren snarls, his voice guttural and animalistic.

Armin began to tremble harder, the sound of him trying to keep his cries muffled reaching his ears. The group laughs, not looking at concerned as the leader leans in close, his rancid breath fanning out across Eren’s face. He resisted the urge to gag at the scent of stale beer and deer blood. “You smell like the Freedom Pack. You must be one of the council's bitches,” he sneers, nose scrunched in utter disgust. Eren grits his teeth, hatred welling beneath the skin.

“I am no ones bitch, especially the councils.” Eren growls before he slams his foot against the leaders stomach, making him sputter and clutch his aching gut. Not wasting any time, Eren slams his elbow down against the wolf’s spine, making him crumple to the ground in pain. The leader swears, hugging his middle as he tries to regain breathe.

Eren grabs Armin, dragging him as he breaks into a run, dragging poor Armin behind. The sound of thundering footsteps reaches Eren’s ears, making him swear. Of course they would follow. Eren’s eyes look around, catching sight of a alleyway a little ways ahead. Armin whimpered again, letting out a small cry as his feet slipped but Eren wouldn’t let him fall, he steadies his friend, never once slowing down as they run. He had to get them out from the open, and he had to find a safe place for Armin. He can't fight them right if Armin is in the way.

Eren swallows down the guilt that was crawling up his throat. He should have sensed them earlier, he should have shoved Armin away while there was still chance. Instead, Armin was now stuck in the middle of this. Eren turns sharply into the alleyway, pulling Armin inside and shoving him against the wall as lightly as he could.

Armin’s eyes were round, his body trembling and lower lip quivering. Tears stained his red cheeks and sweat dotted his brow while the heavy stench of fear wafted from his friend. Eren had never seen Amrin look so terrified before, and it made his stomach roll. Eren frowned, wishing there was some way he could comfort him, or stop him from witnessing what he was about to see, but there wasn’t. “Eren? What's going on? Who are they?” Armin whispered, voice hoarse. Eren gives Armin's hand a squeeze.

“Shh, it’s going to be fine. I won’t let them hurt you.” Eren coaxes just as they appear in the alleyway entrance. Eren turns to face them, taking a few steps ahead of Armin.

The leader pushes through the other three, his eyes now a fierce gold as he snarls viciously. “You’ll pay for that,” he growls. Eren gives him a bitter laugh, holding out his arms in an inviting way.

“Prove it, dickwad.” Eren retorts. The three wolves lunge at Eren, quicker than he could have guessed for such large males. Eren manages to barely dodge the first and the second punches, but the sharp agony of his jaw being hit made him stumble backwards, blood coating his mouth. Eren could hear Armin give a cry but luckily he hadn’t moved. _Whatever you do Armin, do not move from that spot. Please, just stay back._ Eren silently pleads. The wolves laugh as Eren reaches up and wipes his bloodied mouth with the back his hand, smearing blood across his cheeks.

“Oops, did that hurt pup?” the third one taunts, the one that threw the punch that landed. Eren scoffs, getting to his feet as his anger fills him.

“Nice right hook,” Eren replies coldly, giving them a sickly sweet smile. “here, taste mine.” He finishes, leaping into the air and landing a sharp punch to his nose, shattering it on impact. The wolf screams out, scrambling backwards as blood gushes from the wound. Eren lands in a crouch, his stance battle ready. Eren felt them shift a split second before the other three lunged. Eren moves to dodge the other three but wasn't fast enough. The leader snags his shirt before he could dodge while the other two grabs his arms in a painful grasp, his bone protesting the tight hold. He could feel one of them dig their claws into the tender flesh of his arm, making him grit his teeth and the iron scent of copper rise as blood trickles in a steady stream down his arm. He smirks.

“You fight like a she-wolf; all claws, no brawn.” Eren taunts, grinning at the brown haired wolf. The wolf growls, eyes narrowing at the insult. Eren cries out as he feels the brown haired wolf slam his foot down hard on his ankle, shattering it at the force of the blow. Eren trembles, the pain of it making tears fill his eyes and stars to dance in front of his eyes as the wolf laughs cruelly, grinding his foot against it to break the bone further. Eren whimpered, fists clenching in utter agony as he clings to his human form that was threatening to burst at the seams.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was that your foot?” The brown haired wolf questions, giving him a fake apologetic look.

“Here, let me make it better.” the leader joins in, snapping his wrist back in one swift movement. Eren lets out a scream, eyes widening as his vision darkens and his head thrown back as he hears a tear on his jeans. Eren grits his teeth, silently chanting to stay human.

But they don’t stop there. Eren’s head is whipped to the side as another punch lands. Eren coughs, blood oozing from his mouth and the cut on his lip where his teeth tore it open. His jaw ached and he could feel his right eyes swelling. “Not so tough now, huh?” The leader growls, throwing a vicious punch to the ribs that was hard enough you could hear a small crack. Eren coughs again, wheezing for air as they drop him to the ground. Eren coughs and sputters, panic beginning over take him at the lack of oxygen he was desperately trying to pull into his lungs that weren’t responding. They broke at least two ribs and bruised his lungs; Eren could tell.

Eren clutches his chest, moaning as he presses his sweaty forehead to the filthy ground, trying to breath. Eren’s body was burning, his skin tight and pulling. He can’t hold this form much longer. Eren cries out at the feeling of his head being wrenched up by his hair, dried blood caking his face as the leader laughs. “I’m surprised you haven’t shifted yet, pup. Most wouldn't be able to hold their human form this long.” The leader says, peering into his eyes. Eren’s eyes narrow as he gather his strength, using his good leg to kick out the wolf’s legs from beneath him.

The wolf cries out as he tumbles to the ground, landing hard on his rear with a hard thud. Eren falls with him, landing on his bad ankle. That was all he could stand. Eren howled, his clothes shedding as he took the form of his wolf.

Armin gasped, slamming his hand over his mouth to muffle his horrified screams as he watches his best friend change into a huge brown wolf right before his very eyes, his clothes nothing more then shreds at his feet. The leader chuckles, swinging his head in Armin's direction with a cruel grin, sniffing the air. “Oh I see,” he says, laughing when he realizes that Armin was very much human. “You didn't want your little friend here to see you as a wolf. How cute.” he gloated, grinning almost madly. Eren’s lips lift as he weakly gets to his feet, but nearly collapses back down at the slightest bit of pressure on his right back paw.

_“Leave him alone,”_ Eren snarls, baring bloodied fangs. _“He has nothing to do with this.”_   The leader shrugs, walking over to the frozen Armin who could nothing but stare as the leader bent down to eye level and examined the human.

“He’s so weak, I could kill him so easily.” he remarks lightly, as if he was talking about the best type of cake mix to use, not the life of a innocent human.

_“You bastard,”_ Eren hisses, snapping his jaw around the leaders calf. The leader yelps, before slamming his fist down on Eren’s head. Eren crumples, to stunned to move.

“EREN!” Armin screams, moving to crawl towards his friend but the leader twirls back to face the human, knocking him away from Eren. Armin’s head hit the brick wall, making his body limb at the pain that flared up.

“Not so fast, human.” The wolf objected. “We will get to you soon enough- just have finished playing with, what was his name? Eren?” Armin doesn’t answer, his mouth wasn't working. His thoughts were scrambled and incoherent. He couldn't make sense of what the man was saying or what was happening. All he could do was sit there, limp and stare at the brown wolf who was his best friend. The leader turns back to Eren, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation. The other three had stepped back, keeping their eyes on Eren who had started to move again. The leader frowns at this, clucking his tongue. “This won’t do.” he complains before shifting into his wolf form and padding over to Eren, who glared weakly up at him with dazed eyes.

Everything was fuzzy to Eren, but he could see the outline of a medium sized grey wolf. The leader had changed his own forms now, Eren realizes as he manages to get to his feet. Eren gathered his remaining strength that was dwindling quickly he won't be fight much longer, the pain was overwhelming. Eren snarls, saliva dripping from his fangs as he threw himself at the wolf, taking him by surprise, but because of his fuzzy vision was off and only managed to snag his ear. Eren shredded it, raking his claws on any piece of flesh that he could find.

The wolf yelps and leaps back, blood dripping into his eyes as his ear flopped into his face, useless. Multiple tears coated the wolf’s chest, spilling blood across the ground. The leader snarls, leaping at Eren and knocking him to the ground. Eren manages to block the wolf’s teeth from his neck with his front arm, his teeth shredding that instead of the tender folds of his neck. Eren let out a strangled cry before he adjusted his body so that his back paws were under the wolf’s exposed belly. The pain in his right back paw was excruciating but he ignored it as he slammed the wolf off, tearing his stomach, but it wasn’t deep enough to be fatal.

The wolf backs away, blood splattering across the ground like a blank canvas, the ruby droplets being the paint. Eren gets to his feet, swaying slightly as he shakes his head, trying to clear his vision. The three wolves rush to help their leader, while Eren somehow manages to back himself up to the wall, barely managing to stay on his feet.

Armin blinked weakly, the throbbing in his head increasing as his fingers twitched. Armin craned his neck, looking over at the bloody wolf. Cuts covered his body, his back paw and front leg were hanging uselessly. Blood coated his fangs that were bared and his golden clouded with agony. “Eren…” Armin mumbles, wanting to reach out to him, but was still held prisoner by lead filled limbs.

Eren opens his mouth, letting the blood splatter to the ground in a pool. He flinches, his lung protesting but he could feel more blood bubble within him at the internal injuries he endured. Eren glances over at the still Armin, whose blue eyes were glassy with tears and is skin pale. He was limp, his lower lip quivering. Armin met his gaze, a tear streaking across his cheek. Eren whined low. _“I am so sorry, Armin, but I don’t know if I can keep fighting anymore.”_ Eren said, even though he knew Armin couldn't hear him. He didn’t care, he was just silently prayed that he relayed that message through his eyes. _“I am so sorry, Armin, that I lied to you and dragged you into this. Thank you, for everything. I owe you so much more. I owe you a debt i will never be able to pay.”_

Armin could see emotions swirling within Eren’s golden gaze, emotions that he couldn’t read but he could see the guilt, the sadness, and the hopelessness shining in them. Armin’s heart clenched as he tried to move his body again. He had to get closer, he had to talk to Eren, but it was hopeless. His body wasn’t responding.

Eren looks away and focus back on the wolves who were slowly stalking towards him, mouths forming sadistic wolf grins that glimmered in the dying light of the day. Eren growls low, eyeing each of them. Eren closes his eyes, letting himself give in and summoning an image of Levi, smiling as he sat in the library. _Levi…_

“Eren!” Levi screams, making his eyes snap open in disbelief as he appeared in the entrance of the alleyway, eyes golden as he rushes right for the wolves. The leader’s eyes widen when Levi suddenly had his hand around the wolf's throat, crushing his windpipe. Eren eyes widen in shock as Levi slammed the large wolf down, his head hitting the cement with a resounding crack.

The three other wolves back away as Levi’s form shifts to that of a wolf, lifting his black lips with his ears pinned back behind his head, a throaty growl rumbling from his chest. “Isn’t that..?” One of them states, stepping back even more as their golden eyes go dull in horror.

“ _You’re trespassing, Garrison Pack. I will give you five seconds to get your ass out of here or end up the same way as this piece of shit.”_ Levi snarls, his claws digging into the flesh of the dead wolf’s neck. The two wolves don’t hesitate to make a run for it, tails tucked between their legs. Levi watched them go, golden eyes narrowed in rage.

Eren stared at Levi a moment before peace settled over him. Armin was safe and he wouldn't be killed when he died. Eren crumples to the ground, his vision tumbling and going in and out. His heart hammered in his ears, drowning out everything else. Is adrenaline faded to the back, his pain replacing it. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were half lidded.

Levi looked over at the brown wolf, watching in horror as he crumples to the ground in a heap. Levi’s heart clenched in horror, his stomach churning as he resisted the vomit. All he could think about was getting to Eren; he had to be okay. He had too. Levi sprinted over to Eren, changing into his human form mid-stride as he reached out to touch Eren’s bloody, brown fur. He didn’t give two shits about how dirty he was, he just wanted to see his eyes and know he would be okay.

“Holy fuck,” Levi exclaims, taking in the damage with horrified eyes. He paused when he saw Eren peel open his golden eyes, but he couldn’t seem to keep them open. He can’t fall asleep, if he falls asleep then he might not wake up. “Eren, look at me.” Levi orders in a firm voice, but it sounded far away to Eren, like the sound was going through mud. Eren closed his eyes, just wanting the pain to go away, for things to just stop, but the sweet sound of Levi’s pleading echoed throughout his darkness. “Eren! Eren, don’t close your fucking eyes! Eren, you fucking brat, look at me!”

_“Levi…”_ Eren murmured before falling into the black abyss, willing letting the darkness take over everything. _“Take care of Armin,”_  

 

*************

 

Eren peels his eyes open, landing on a white ceiling. The sound of a heart rate monitor beeped in the background. He blinked, taking a moment to clear his fuzzy vision. His mouth was dry, tongue like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth. His licked his cracked lips, a bad taste making him try and add moisture by summoning saliva but it did nothing. His chest ached with each breath he took and his wrist, forearm, and ankle throbbed.

The room was dark, the only light that could be seen was the light glow from the monitor. The scent of antiseptics, metal, and various formulas clogged Eren’s nose along with Hanji’s lavender and latex scent. _The pack infirmary._ Eren realizes with a start before moaning, flashes of what happened playing through his mind, before panic set in. Eren gasped, sitting up too quickly that his vision swam and he gripped his head to stop the spinning. “Armin!” he tries to call, but all that came out was dry air through his hoarse throat.

“Whoa, whoa,” A familiar voice says from the right, hands gently pushing down on Eren’s shoulder to lie back down. “Easy, brat,” Eren looks over, his eyes widening at the sight of a tousled Levi.

His hair was disheveled, his shirt rumpled and covered with wrinkles. His grey eyes had dark circles under his eyes and he had at least a few days growth of stubble across his cheeks. Eren met those silver orbs that was glittered with relief and something else as Levi straightens and takes a glass of water from the nightstand leads it to Eren’s lips. “Here, Hanji said you might be thirsty when you wake up.” Levi explains, pressing the chilled glass to his lips.

Eren reluctantly lets Levi help him drink until most of the glass in empty. As soon as Levi pulled away, Eren cleared his dry throat, frantic to know about Armin. “Where is Armin? Is he okay? Is he alive?” Eren pleads, moving to get out of bed, but Levi shoves him back down with a growl.

Levi scowled at Eren, who was so caught up about his friend, not giving a rat’s ass about his own health in the least. _What the fuck was wrong with this kid? He nearly fucking died and all he care about his friend?_  Levi was in disbelief as his temper sparked within him. Does he not care about the hell he put Levi through or the others? Does he not even notice how fucking worried Levi was? Or how he willing almost let himself die?

“He’s fine, Eren.” Levi growls, holding Eren down as he continued to fought Levi’s hold.

Eren shook his head, weakly using his good hand to push Levi away so he could go find Armin. He had to see with his own eyes that he was okay.

“I have to see him! He’s probably freaking out!” Eren screeches, eyes wide when he remembers that Armin saw him change, saw him in his wolf form. _Oh god, that is so not good_. Eren begins to fight harder, ripping out the I.V. that was in the crook of his elbow and ignoring the tweak of pain in his chest that stole his breathe.

“Enough!” Levi shouts, slamming his hand against the wall, making the whole room shudder and the drywall to shatter with a loud thud.

Eren froze, his mouth falling open in shock as he stared at the raging Levi, whose eyes were gold.

Levi didn’t care about the fact he probably woke the entire pack or the fact he just punched a nice size hole in the wall. He was pissed and he was hurting. Eren’s beautiful blue/green eyes were filled with fear, eyes that Levi has been pining to see open for nine days. Nine days waiting to see if the wolf would ever recover.

All Levi could think about those days was how he failed Eren; he failed to protect him and failed to sense the danger he was in sooner. For Levi to be the strongest, he was failing. Now that Eren is finally awake- alive- all he could think about was that stupid shit stain human. But that was Eren- he never gave a damn about himself or his life. He only thought about others, but those others didn’t include Levi. Levi wasn’t one of those and it hurt. He didn’t know why though. They weren't romantically involved; Eren gave no indication about it either.

“Do you not give a fuck about your life, you goddamn brat?’ Levi growls, pushing those thoughts aside as he focuses his attention back on Eren, who had his legs dangling over edge of the hospital bed, his ankle in a splint, wrist wrapped up tightly. His hospital gown did little cover his back that showed smooth tawny skin. "Or are you so stupid that you don't realize you almost died?” Eren’s eyes narrowed at this, a spark of anger igniting in those ocean eyes.

“And since when do you care, Levi?” Eren counters, his tone dangerous and challenging. He was fuming now. Levi looked taken aback, his anger faltering slightly. “You're not my Alpha, you're not my mother, and you most certainly are not my father. You need back the hell off. What in gods name gives you the right to judge my actions?”

Levi snarls, his skin itching and hand tingling with want to knock some sense into him. “I am your Beta, therefore it is my duty to make sure you stay alive. Now lay the hell back down right now. I order that as your Beta.” Levi warned through clenched teeth.

Eren lets out humorless laugh, the sound frigid and went through Levi like a dagger. "Fuck that. I bow to no one, especially not an asshole like you. Pull rank on me one more time, Small Fry, and so help me I will get out of this bed and kick your tiny ass to kingdom come.” Eren growls low, his hand tightening around the edge of the bed. He ignored the throb of agony that went through his chest at the heavy breathing from his anger.

Eren’s eyes narrowed as Levi took a step forwards, grabbing the front of his hospital gown and pulling Eren close as he snarled in his face. “You are so fucking selfish, do you know that?” Levi rumbles, making Eren’s eyes narrow further as he uses his good hand to grab Levi’s wrist.

“How is caring about a human friend life selfish, pipsqueak? Explain your logic please, cause I am getting a bigger headache than I did before.” Eren argued.

“Your selfish because you don’t think about other would react if they lost you! You're so damn stupid and childish! You were in a coma for nine days. Nine days, Eren, nine.” Levi screams, releasing his hold on his gown and walking away, running a hand through his black hair in frustration. “Nine days of wondering if you would ever open your eyes or call me names. Nine days of feeling utterly helpless. Nine days of utter agony at the thought of losing you. Then, when you are finally awake, you go and try and get yourself killed by not caring about your health.”

Eren didn’t know what to say as he stared at the livid wolf. He was in coma for nine days? Eren didn’t think werewolves get comas, but apparently he proved that theory wrong. _Levi… was worried about him?_ How can that be? Sure they have hung out quite a bit this past month. They had their nightly hangout in the library a few times a week but they rarely spoke to each other, mostly sat in silence and enjoyed each other's company. They played a little during the full moon but it was minimal since he played with the rest of the pack too. So why all of the sudden does he seem to give a shit about his life or his choices?

“Yeah, because my life means nothing,” Eren answers in a blank tone, meeting Levi’s gaze head on. “I don’t care about my life, Levi. The only thing I give two shits about is the people I have come to call friends. Scream at me all you want, call rank or whatever. It won't change anything.”

Levi growls low before he marches back over to Eren and grabs a fistful of Eren’s shirt, but the anger in his gaze was gone. All that replaced it now was a emotion that Eren never expected to see; tenderness. “You’re such a little shit,” he murmured before pulling Eren close and capturing his lips against his. E

ren froze, apprehension echoing. Is Levi… kissing him? For real?

Eren melted into the kiss, his eyes closing as he leans into him, his arms wrapping around Levi's neck and his fingers curling into the coarse hairs of Levi’s undercut. Their lips fought for dominance, but it wasn't a rough a kiss, more of a test; a taste. One that Eren couldn’t get enough of. Levi was a delicate mix of spice and male and his rock hard body made Eren’s erection give a jerk.

Levi didn’t know where the sudden boldness came from as he claimed Eren’s lips with his own, but he didn't care. Eren tasted a amazing and the feeling of his hands in his hair was intoxicating. Levi presses himself closer, nudging Eren’s legs apart so he can slip his lean waist in. Eren wrapped his legs around it, pulling himself tighter against Levi as he ran his hands down the open slit in the hospital gown, making Eren shiver at the feeling little tingles spreading across his bare back at his touch. Levi moaned against Eren’s firm lips, his cock slowly hardening when Eren pressed his own hard cock against his own, making Levi pull away with a hiss of pleasure, breathing labored and lips glistening as they fought to catch their breaths.

Eren reaches up with his good hand, running his fingers over Levi’s cheek, a little smile across his face, eyes lidded in desire. Levi reaches up and takes his hand, bringing it to his lips and giving him a gentle kiss. “Am I one of those people, Eren?” Levi muses, giving one of Eren’s chocolate locks a slight tug.

Eren nods, pulling Levi back in for another kiss. “Most definitely.”

“It’s about damn time!” Hanji’s excited voice squealed from, the doorway, making Levi leap away from Eren with wide eyes as his eyes shift to the doorway where the entire pack stood with large grins across their faces. Levi was glaring as she looked between the two blushing teens. “It sure took you idiots long enough. I was getting so sick of the stench of lust, I almost-”

“Hanji,” Erwin’s warning voice interjects, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Levi was growling low, grey eyes flicking gold as he moves to attack. Eren was barely able to grab his arm in time to keep him from pouncing on the she-wolf. “I don’t think you should be provoking him right now.” Hanji pouts, look dejected before turning to Eren, brightening back up as she skips over to the still blushing Eren who looked as happy to be interrupted as Levi did.

“I am so happy you're awake! Can I check your vitals and your ribs? I want to make sure they are healing probably.” Eren nods as the rest shouts agreements to him being awake before slipping out of the room. Levi rolled his eyes before stepping beside Eren and slipping his hand with is, letting their fingers entwine. Eren gives him a surprised look before smiling and letting Hanji finish with her examination. When she was done, she gave Eren a stern look. “Everything seems to be healing nicely. You should be back on your feet by Monday for school; just try to not do anything strenuous. Your ankle was nothing but ground corn!” Eren winced, remembering quite well how it felt and not likening the remainder of the pain.

Hanji gives him a sympathetic pat before turning to go. “Thanks, Hanji.” Eren mumbles. Hanji gives him a sweet smile.

“Anytime, kid.” She answers before giggling and exiting the room. Eren shakes his head at the crazed wolf before turning to the concerned looking Levi.

“Levi, don’t get mad but I really want to know here Armin is.” Eren says, pleading desperately. Levi doesn't answer right away as he helps Eren back into the bed, pulling the covers up and sitting beside him. Eren complied without complaint, although he felt like a pup all over again, but he put up with it.

“Armin had a mild concussion, some shock and a little bit of brain trauma. He slept for a few days before Hanji gave him all the clear. He spent the rest of the days in here, same as me, until i finally convinced him to go home and get some sleep. It took some convincing but he finally cracked.” Levi replies. Eren breathes out a sigh of relief, happy to hear the blonde was fine before a new worry made his brow crease.

“Levi… how much does he remember?”

“All of it. Erwin made him swear to secrecy, which he did, and said that he didn't really want to talk about it till you woke up anyway.” Levi answers. Eren swallowed, his mouth gone dry again at the thought. He was not looking forward to that conversation. Not in the least.

Eren felt a slight sting in his arm, making him gasp and look up at Levi, who pulled the syringe. "Did you just drug me?” Eren asks, his body already beginning to get heavy.

“Yes,” he answers, not sounding the least bit guilty. Eren felt his head drop back, eyes drooping but he fought it, not ready to sleep again.

“I am…” Eren swallowed, trying to keep from blurring. “... going to… kick your ass… when.. I… wake up…” Eren slurred anyway, eyes closing. Levi chuckles, a warm sound that made Eren’s stomach flutter in delight.

“I’m sure you will, Ocean Eyes.”


	7. Truth be Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have translations at the bottom! I'm sorry if the Japanese is a little off, I have been using Google Translator. Enjoy guys!

Eren growls low, his chest rumbling in anger as he slowly wakes up from his drugged state. _Damn it, Levi, I will kick your ass._ Eren grumbles, peeling open his eyes and shifting his body to test how much he has healed. His ankle gave a small tweak, cracking slightly as the bones readjusted. His wrist felt fine, a little sore but is healed up. Eren took a deep breath, noting the ache in his ribs as dismissed to nothing more than a small rattle.

Eren pushes himself into sitting position, glaring down at the I.V. that has returned to the crook of his elbow. Growling under his breathe, he moves to pull it out when the door is throw open, the bang resounding in the room making Eren jump. He looks up just in time to see a flash of blonde hair and tear stained cheeks as arms are thrown around his neck and and a small body against him, making him fall backwards at the force. “Eren, you’re finally awake!” Armin cries, clinging tightly to him. Eren blinked in utter surprise, unsure of what to do before tears burned in his eyes. Armin… He's okay. Eren wraps his arms around Armin, hugging him tightly back as the small human sobs into his shoulder. “Thank god you're okay! I was so worried!” Eren laughs lightly, ignoring the small ache that formed in his chest at the action.

“It takes more then that to kill me.” He replies lightly as Armin pulls away, frowning heavily. He had a small spark of anger that flashes through his blue that stunned Eren as Armin shoves him away, his body now trembling as emotions raged through faster then he can decipher.

“That's a load of bullshit, you almost died Eren!” Armin screeches, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Eren felt the smile slip from his face as he looks down at his hands. Armin sighed, his tense shoulders relaxing before he smiled sadly. “Thank you, Eren, for saving my life back there and putting your life on the line to do it.” Armin thanks, making Eren gasp and look back up, horrified at his words.

“Don’t thank me, Armin. I was the one who out your life in danger in the first place. If I wasn’t-”

“If you finish that sentence, i swear to god, I will go get Levi and make him knock you out again.” Armin growls, making Eren blink in surprise. That growl was almost werewolf worthy. “Did you make me go hang out with you?” Eren opens his mouth to reply but Armin was having none of that. “No. Did you know that wolf was there? No. Did you make the wolf attack us? No. None of what happened was your fault. Blame yourself again; see what happens.” Eren looks down, the guilt slowly ebbing away at his friend's words. They don’t say anything for a few minutes before Armn chuckles, making Eren look up at him in question.

“What?” He asks hesitantly. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was going through the blondes head at the moment. Armin started to laugh a little harder before he gave Eren a cheeky smile.

“So, a werewolf huh?” Eren scowled, shifting uncomfortably at where the topic had headed, looking away quickly. “I have to admit, out of all my theories, this was never one of them.” Eren glanced back at him, brow furrowed in confusion to his words. Theories? Why would Armin have theories? On what exactly? Armin noticed his look, another grin pulling at the curve of his lips. “What? Did you really think that I wouldn’t notice the fact you’re different?” Eren didn’t know how to answer that, so instead he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his greasy hair that made him wice in disgust. _Gah, disgusting._

“What kind of theories did you have, just out of curiosity?” Eren finally mumbles, pulling out the I.V. with a annoyed sneer.

“Honestly? The first one I had was that you were like some psychic or something because you seemed to know things, but then when you started hanging out with Erwin’s gang, i got a different impression. I started thinking about powers and heightened strength. Except, that wouldn’t make any sense as to why you are sensitive to sights and smells. I didn’t really have any other theories after those.” Armin says, watching as Eren swings his legs off the bed and slowly touches the cold ground that sent chills up his spine. He tested his weight carefully before letting out a small sigh of relief at the lack of pain before putting his full weight to the ground. His knees shook a moment before they held, making Eren give a relieved smile before focusing back on Armin.

“You really did notice a lot, didn't you Armin?” Eren mumbled, taking some small steps till he regained his strength.

“Of course I did. Eren, you’re my best friend I have ever had. Sure, i have the others but you… You mean a lot, let’s just leave at that.” Armin says quickly, looking away quickly. Eren didn’t push, he was just really glad that he seemed to be handling the secret quite well- for a human anyway. Eren opened his mouth to reply when the door opens, revealing Hanji.

Hanji pushes her glasses up her nose, grinning wickedly as she slips into the room. “Hey Kiddo, I was just looking for you. I have time to answer your questions now, but since Eren here is awake, I’m not needed anymore huh?” She says, happily looping her arm around Armin, who blushed fiercely, blue eyes widening at her touch. Hanji didn’t seem to notice his blush as she turns to Eren, who was looking between to the two carefully with furrowed brows, eyeing their looped arms. “Levi sent me in here to check up on you since he was too afraid for his hide to come in on his own.” Hanji tells him with a giggle.

Eren growled, remembering what the small wolf did the last time he saw him. He was going to pay for that, so it was a good thing he was too busy with Armin right now to hunt him down. Levi may be able to run, but he can’t hide. Eren was a great tracker, he learned from the best. He could find him. “Be sure to tell him that he better run far away from here, because once I have things settled with Armin, I am coming after him. He can count on that.” Eren warns, a devilish smile crossing his lips, letting his eyes flick golden.

Hanji snickers, giving him a small salute. “Sure thing, kid.” She says before looking back at Armin, who was watching the exchange between the two wolves with intrigue. “Feel free to ask Eren any questions he has. Erwin has given permission for you to be in the loop. Call me if you need anything. Eren, Levi left you some clothes in the Infirmary bathroom for when you get a chance.” she says before exiting the room about as quickly as she entered. Eren shook his head, muttering under his breath about Hanji being off her medications (which she wasn't actually on but wondered absently if the strange she-wolf should be) before turning to Armin with raised brows.

“Questions?” He asks wearily. Armin nods, looking a little too eager.

“Of course I have questions, wolf boy! I just found my best friend is a whole different species that isn't even supposed to be possible! Who wouldn’t have questions?” Armin gripes at Eren in disbelief. Eren rolled his eyes at Armin, but couldn’t stop the smile.

“Ok, shoot, I’ll answer to the best of my ability.” Eren answers before just casually walking around the room and stretching out his stiff muscles. Armin lets out a small squeal before composing himself and turning serious as he watches Eren move.

“Hm, let’s see, what to ask first…” he mutters, eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he stares at nothing in particular. Finally, he lights up. “I guess I should start with the most basic question about werewolves. The full moon, is it true that you change under the full moon?” Eren laughs; he couldn't help it. The question was just so stereotypical, despite it being mostly true. “Yes, it is true. Our cells and atoms speed up under the full moon, like the currents in the ocean, and we are unable to hold our human forms under it until dawn breaks. The day of the full moon is like being high almost. Our bodies are buzzing and our blood pumping faster.” Eren explains, shooting his friend a grin. Armin stared at Eren in awe, his blue eyes wide with fascination.

“That’s amazing!” he whispers before he blinks, looking thoughtful before he burst out laughing, his whole body trembling. “And makes total sense now why you were a spaz last month and a two weeks ago!” He chuckles. Eren joined in on the laughter, remembering those days with utmost clarity, even though he wishes he didn’t. They weren't his proudest moments, just like the morning after the full moon. He is practically a zombie. Armin composes himself, wiping the tears from his eyes as he clears his throat, becoming sober again. “The next thing; silver. Is is true that silver is the only thing that can kill a werewolf other then another werewolf?” Eren shakes his head.

“Silver has no affect on us- not even a itch. Anything can kill us, we aren't immortal, we are just harder to kill because of our healing abilities. If you were to stab me with a butter knife through the heart or some other organ, i would probably die unless someone stopped the blood flow before I bled out to much. In that way we are very much human.” Eren replies solemnly. Armin nodded, storing that information away in case he needed it later on.

“Ok. What about changing a human to a werewolf through bite? Is that just a myth?” Armin questions, leaning forwards.

Eren hesitated before answering. “Werewolves are born, not bitten. Our saliva has no true magical qualities. It’s just salvia. So no, that isn't true, but there are supposedly old rituals that you can do to change a human to a werewolf but from what my father told me they all failed. A humans body isn't strong enough to handle the transformation. Besides, no one knows where the old ritual books are anymore…” Eren trailed off, a scowl crossing his handsome features as he thinks it over carefully. His father told him that the old books, the only ones in existence that explained in detail werewolves history, how they came to be, and how to change a human to a wolf, or a wolf to a human went missing hundreds of years ago. Now, wolves don't know how they came to be, but don’t seem to question it.

Eren, however, couldn't help but remember his time imprisoned with the Werewolf Council. They had a large vault beneath the old stone castle, and Eren couldn't help but wonder what they have locked away down there. Could they have hidden the books so they can remain in power and control over the other wolves? Eren wouldn’t put it past him. That seems like something the power hungry wolves would do. They already go through extreme measures to keep their pristine image clean. “Eren!” Armin snaps, knocking him out of his thoughts. Eren blinks, his vision focusing on the concerned looking Armin. “Can you hear me? Maybe you still have a slight concussion or something.” he mumbles, reaching up to touch his forehead.

Eren shakes his head, swatting Armin’s hand away. “I’m fine, I was just thinking about something. Anyway, so no. That isn’t true. Any other questions?” Armin looks reluctant a moment, searching Eren’s face before letting out a small sigh.

“I have one more for now, but only because I have wanting to ask this since I read that wolves in the wild have it.” The last part of the comment made Eren eye him again, unsure if he should let the blonde continue since that could be just about anything, and knowing Armin that may include something highly embarrassing like mating habits. With him, you can never know. “Hierarchy. The books I read said that wolves in the wild normally are within a pack and have a certain way of running things. Do werewolves share the same trait?” Eren blew out a quiet breathe of relief before smiling kindly at Armin.

“Yes. Every pack has a leader, known as the Alpha. He is the one that keeps the other wolves in line and makes the final decision. Next to the Alpha, if he has a mate, is the Alpha Female. Alpha females are highly respected since they tend to level out the male wolf. That is unless you’re like me and gay, in which they’re two Alpha’s.” Eren explains, a slight blush flaring at his cheeks at the topic before shaking his head quickly. “The second in command is called the Beta and is there more for keeping security among the pack and filling in if the Alpha is not present. After that, a wolf’s ranking all depends on strength. You can even duel another wolf for their ranking, if you so choose, although that rarely happens. Most wolves are content with their ranking among the pack and know their place.” Armin was blinking rapidly, soaking in every last bit of information along with silently putting the pieces together.

Over the past ten days, Armin has been studying the pack he has been hanging around closely, noticing that in their own home that weren't quote as well behaved as they were at school. But there was one thing he noticed, and it was something he wanted to be proven. “Erwin. He’s the Alpha of this pack right?” Armin asks. Eren sputters, eyes widening that he was able to figure that out. Armin beams, looking quite proud while Eren schools his face quickly.

“Yes, he is.” Eren manages.

“Are you the Beta?” He implored, making Eren burst into laughter, shaking his head wildly.

“No,” Eren wheezes out past his laughs. “I’m third in pack rankings. Levi is the Beta.” armin blinks, brow furrowing in confusion as he walks closer to Eren.

“Then why do you challenge Erwin so much, and Levi for that matter? If you’re a lower ranking then you shouldn't be doing that.” Armin says, his mind flashing back to the scene in the hallway he saw four or five days ago with one of the wolves here called Gunther and Eld. They did not attend school like Levi, Petra, Mike, and Erwin did since they was in their twenties. From what he gathered, Gunther was a higher ranking than him, and when Eld challenged him, Gunther growled and put dominance over him. That made the other wolf expose his neck and back away. It was like he couldn’t fight back or knew that if he tried he would fail. There was something else there too, but Armin for the life of him couldn't figure it out and it was irking him. If Eld couldn't seem to snap back at him, why was Eren able to do that with Levi and Erwin? He has seen him do it multiple times and even meet Levi’s stare and hold it, something that other wolves can’t do in the wild. When other members of the pack speak with Erwin, they avert their gazes out of respect. Eren, not so much.

Eren gave him a little smile. “I’m a Alpha in my own right,” Eren answers, making Armin pale and eyes widen. “I could have my own pack if I wanted- or could- but I don't want it. My father was a Alpha and my mother was the Alpha Female of the Maria Pack. Honestly, I would rather be in third in pack ranking then a Alpha.”

“You’re really an Alpha?” Armin squeaks in disbelief. Eren throws him an icy stare that made Armin chuckle nervous and raise his hands in surrender. “I’m not saying that couldn’t be a Alpha, it’s just… you’re nothing like Erwin.” Eren lets out a huff, turning away from his friend and scooping up his clothes, eager for a shower to wash away the lingering feeling of dried blood, grime, and sweat. He wasn't angry at Armin at his words; he knew he was right. He wasn't like Erwin at all. Erwin was a strong, proud wolf who knew what needed to be done and did. he made decisions for the pack and carried them out. He was a good wolf and was definitely a better Alpha then Eren ever would be. 

“Yeah whatever. I am going to go shower before i go hunt down that damn pipsqueak that drugged me.” Eren mutters, stalking off towards the bathroom. Armin waves lightly, heading for door with a small smirk.

“You have fun with that. I am going to head home, okay? I’ll see you at school tomorrow, right?” he says, pausing at the door, face pinched with worry. Eren paused, once again testing his chest to see how bad the ache was before nodding at Armin.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Armin beams, looking relieved before ducking out of the room. Eren smiled, his shoulders lighter. Eren’s nose scrunched, scenting himself and cringing. If Levi was here, he wouldn’t touch him with a twelve foot pole. The thought made Eren smirk, contemplating holding off on the shower to go find Levi and give him a hug as punishment. Eren scratches off the idea however, knowing full well the wolf would not hesitate to fight Eren back. The thought of being punched when he was still healing was enough to make him cringe in memory of the pain. No, he will think of some other way to punish the wolf without causing himself bodily harm.

Eren’s mind flashes back to the moments before Levi decided to make definite sure that Eren stayed where he was. His lips tingled at the thought of feeling his lips pressed against his and the feeling of Levi’s rock hard body was enough to make him have half of a boner. It still astounded Eren that Levi kissed him, not the other way around. This past month, Levi hasn't talked much. He has just remained the same, cold, distant Levi. In other words, just an ass in general. He gave no indication that he felt the slightest thing for Eren, but he wasn't complaining.

Eren smiled again, this time in a better mood before heading straight for the showers, eager to finish and find the wolf to finish what they had started.

 

*********

 

Levi stared out the window, arms crossed over his chest and his back against the wall for support. Erwin’s office smelled the same as always, like cinnamon gum that the wolf insisted on chewing with Erwin’s cologne and sandalwood. Levi resisted the urge to clean the filthy desk that was littered with letters, paper, and documents along with various reports and missions. The floor was covered with a little bit of dirt and grass from the time Erwin came in here in wolf form without wiping his paws and a thin layer of dust covered the meager furniture.

Levi cringed inwardly, desperately fighting the urge to wash his hands or escape for fresh, clean air. He hated being dirty, and anything else dirty, but Erwin didn’t seem to care about Levi’s obvious discomfort. “You should really clean this shit hole up, Eyebrows.” Levi criticized, eyeing Erwin with disgust. Erwin let out a humorless chuckle, looking up from his paperwork to give Levi a sarcastic smile.

“If you want it clean so bad, then clean it.” Erwin counters, gesturing vaguely around the room.

Levi lets out a ‘tch’, turning away from the blonde wolf that took far too much pleasure in riling up the smaller wolf. “I am not your maid, shit stain.” Levi says with distaste. Erwin chuckles, not at all offended by his Beta’s crude humor.

“Of course not. I would never imply such a thing.” Erwin teases, which was awarded by a eye roll from Levi.

They fall into a comfortable silence, one that was gained after three years of knowing each other. Erwin glanced back up at Levi, sobering quickly as a image of the wolf before he joined with him flashing in his mind's eye. Levi has always been cold and blunt, but that was the way he was raised, so he doesn’t show it. Erwin admired the wolf, for being as strong as he was. If Erwin had a past as dark and gory as the wolf in front of him, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do what the wolf did now. Erwin’s heart aches for Levi. He doesn’t know everything about Levi or what he went through. Honestly, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to know what the wolf did. What little he did know was enough to be left scarred for life.

Levi cuts Erwin an annoyed glare, meeting the Alpha wolf’s stare head on as a way to deter Erwin from staring. “What? Do you have to take a shit but you're trying to hold it in?” Levi grunted, making Erwin snort. Levi never will change, will he?

“No,” Erwin answers, sighing heavily before running a tired hand through already spiky hair from the other times he ran his hands through today. “I was just thinking about something. Sorry for staring. I forgot that you don’t like it.” Erwin says sadly, giving him an apologetic smile. Levi shrugs it off, looking away again.

“What’s bothering you, eyebrows?” He asks instead, changing the subject, just like always. Erwin wasn’t bothered by that in the least. He was more then use to be being blown off by the temperamental wolf.

Erwin hesitates before answering the wolf, knowing he won’t this in the least. “I have word about the Stohess pack.” he states quietly. Levi stiffened, his silver eyes flashing gold for a just a split before coming frigid with ice that sent a shiver down Erwin’s spine. As expected, however, Levi looks away, trying to appear as casual as he could.

“Oh?” he says slowly. “What have they done now?” Erwin eyes the wolf carefully, knowing he will not like what he was about to hear.

“They have started to talk to the Council into re-taking custody of you.” Levi’s reaction was subtle, but he noticed it. Levi’s clothes became tight around his small form, his golden eyes feral and showed no warmth as he bared his elongated teeth.

“Never.” he snarls, his voice barely recognizable.

Erwin stood, letting his wolf shine through his eyes. “Easy, Beta,” He croons softly, but firmly. Levi froze at the use of his rank, eyeing him wearily. “I told the Council they can’t have you, but this proved something to me. They’re hiding something if they are listening to what the Stohess pack wants. I’m beginning to wonder if Eren’s story isn’t as full of bullshit as I originally thought.” At the mention of the brunette, Levi relaxed, eyes flicking back to silver. Erwin took note of the change, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the slight blush that colored Levi’s cheeks. He didn't dare comment though; he wanted to keep his life.

Levi, however, doesn’t look so convinced. “That story is almost too fucking bogus to be true, Erwin. Don’t get me wrong; I hate those fucking bastards, but trying to control an entire race is just… crazy. How would they even be able to do that in the first place? They already have most werewolves loyalty because of what happened twelve years ago. It’s not possible.” Levi declared angrily, frustration clear in his voice. “Besides, that doesn’t seem like a risk The Alpha  would willing to take,”

Erwin agreed wholeheartedly. Controlling the world with that was… borderline insane. But… The Council has always been shady- Erwin himself knew that yet followed out their orders because he truly believed that they were doing this for the greater good of their rapidly dying race. However, more and more werewolves who are breeding are finding that their children are not werewolves. It’s like their race is slowly dying off. The Council has been keeping that information quiet, not wanting to cause an uproar, but he couldn’t help but wonder to what extent are they wanting to go to keep their race alive?

Erwin wasn't sure what to do anymore. He wasn't sure if he was even on the right team. One thing he knew for sure though. The other wolf packs are beginning to distrust their leaders and therefore, distrust the Freedom Pack. Stohess is no exception, and he wouldn't put it past The Alpha, whoever the hell he is, to want to try and reclaim his treasure; his personal pet.

Erwin felt his heart lurch, Levi’s terrified face flashing in his mind from the first time they met. The Alpha wanted Levi back, before shit hit the proverbial fan so he can fight on their side. Erwin knew that; he also knew that their was no chance in hell that Levi was going back willing. At least, so long as he didn’t use what Levi cared for against him. When it came to this pack, Levi would trade himself in a heartbeat. He couldn’t let that happen. Levi was like his brother, and he intended to keep him around for a very long time.

“You think their might be a chance, don’t you?” Levi asks his friend quietly, noticing the look of determination on Erwin's face.

Erwin nods slowly, looking up. “I also know that this is the calm before the storm. Something is coming. I don't know what to do about it either. What do you think I should do, Levi? Should I quit working for the Werewolf Council and start working on my own or should I still be loyal, despite my doubts?” Erwin voiced, feeling truly lost.

Levi looked away, his heart heavy for his blonde. He wanted to help, but how could he? It wasn’t his place and never will be. That decision is his alone. “I’m sorry, Erwin, but that isn’t my choice. This is a choice that no one knows the answer to, but you still have to make a choice.” Levi says quietly, dropping his gaze to the floor as he grits his teeth. “The only thing we are allowed to do is believe that we won't live to regret the choice we made.” Erwin blinks, unsure of how to answer as Levi looks up, giving him a sad as he heads for the door.

“Levi,” he calls, making the raven haired teen pause, glancing back at him with a questioning look. Erwin smiles sadly, knowing Levi won’t like what he was about to do. “Anata wa, anata no ketsudan o kōkai shimasen?“ he asks, slipping into Japanese, a language that he knew Levi would understand. Levi knew many languages, but Japanese was one that sent bitter memories over him. It was also a  good way to get his attention.

Levi froze at the question, silver eyes widening before he turns away. He gritted his teeth, his heart throbbing as he closes his eyes, controlling his emotions before giving Erwin a cold look. “Nagai tawagoto mayuge o toru ikimasu.” he answers sharply before walking out into the hallway and almost slamming the door shut behind him. He was angry, but not at Erwin. No, he was mad at himself for being caught off guard like that. It was rare that the big ass tree of a wolf manages to do that, but every now and then he does it.

Levi sighs, pushing the question that he ask to the side before heading towards his room. For now, he wanted some peace and quiet before the stupid brat with ocean eyes woke up and came after him.

Levi smirked, his mood turning lighter at the thought of Eren and the way he felt against him and the promise Eren made before falling back asleep. He couldn't help but wonder what the brat was going to do, or how he was going to do it. Either way, it would be entertaining.

Levi rounded the corner, schooling his face so the pack doesn't catch him smiling. He can hear Hanji now, bombarding him with relentless squeals and perverted jokes the he wouldn’t mind following through with. What Levi wasn’t expecting however, was the sight of Eren leaning against his bedroom door with a smug smirk that made Levi want to punch and kiss him at the same time. _Arrogant little shit..._ His groin jerked fiercely at Eren’s clean scent, and damp hair that smelled of fresh shampoo. Levi had no idea why this kid appealed to him. He never liked being sassed back before, he never appreciated his dry humor being returned or the fact that Eren was brutally honest. Instead of hating like he would from anyone else, he admired the brunette for it. Hell, he didn't even mind the height jokes. Anyone else however would be sent to the infirmary to get his foot surgically removed from their ass. With Eren… he liked it. It felt right.

Eren grinned wickedly when he saw Levi approach, making Levi pause and watch the wolf with caution.

“Hey pipsqueak, how’s it going?” Eren asks cheerfully, looking much to happy for Levi’s liking _. What is the little shit up too?_ He wondered as he gave him his usual blank face and bored stare.

“How was your nap, shitty brat?” Levi asks monotonously, but inside he was grinning at the jab. Eren didn't miss a beat in the raven haired teens teasing. He merely gave Levi a wide smile, inching slowly towards him, one hand inside his pocket.

“It was rather nice actually. Thanks for asking.” Eren replies, taking another inch forwards. Levi didn’t move, just let the wolf come closer. His body was practically humming as Levi’s eyes dropped to Eren’s lips, making him wet his own.

Eren caught the movement of Levi’s slender tongue, his grin growing larger. Just when Eren was about to make his move on Levi, Petra’s voice rang out, making Eren spring away from hi with wide eyes and a small growl of annoyance rumbling form his chest.

Levi let loose his own growl, his good mood dropping at the interruption as he looked behind him to see her approaching. “Levi?” she calls, stopping in front of him. It took everything Levi had in him to not scream at her, but instead held in a barely concealed scowl.

Eren stepped back, the teasing air around him gone with a small sigh. “Gunther needs to see you.” she says quickly. Levi suppresses a groan before nodding at Petra, who gave Eren a warm smile and a quick ‘glad to see you up’ before disappearing towards the kitchens. Levi turns back to Eren, who gave him a little smile.

“Meet you in the library tonight?” Eren asks, blue/green eyes thoughtful. Levi blinked in surprise, noting the way Eren seemed to automatically guess that Levi wanted to keep this development between the two of them as private as possible. He was halfway considering asking Erwin to alter the packs memory of Eren and Levi kissing.

Altering memories was something only Alpha's could do and only to their own pack as a way of protecting or disbanding them. It was rarely used and no one was truly sure why Alpha’s had this ability but they did. Levi was not a big fan of public affection or showing his feelings. The fact the whole pack knew was disconcerting and uncomfortable; he just didn't like it.

Levi decided to talk that over with Eren in the Library tonight, see if he was okay with keeping it a secret. “See you there, brat." Levi answers before turning to head after Petra when he felt Eren grabs his sleeve. Before Levi could ask what the hell he was doing, his lips were against Levi’s with a forcefulness that excited Levi. Before he could react though, Eren pulled away. Levi almost whimpered at the missing contact, but caught himself as he glared at Eren. “What was that for?” he growls low, but there was no anger lacing it. Eren beamed, turning on his heel and walking away.

“It was your punishment for knocking me out, Short Stack.” he calls over his shoulder. Levi rolled his eyes and hid a smile before heading towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anata wa, anata no ketsudan o kōkai shimasen? - Do you regret your decision?  
> Nagai tawagoto mayuge o toru ikimasu- Go take a long shit, Eyebrows.
> 
> hey guys, I have come down with some really horrible cold. I can barely think. I will try to update when I can. Sorry guys. :'(


	8. Darkened Sights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the new chapter! This chapter is a bit more explicit. I also wanted to tell you that the pace of this book is about to really pick up after this chapter and we get a little bit more into Levi's past. I also want to warn you, this book has rape, mentions of rape, self-harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies. I just want to want those of you that might be uncomfortable with that. As always, the translations will at the end.

Levi looked up from his book as he sensed Eren’s approach. He kept still, dropping his gaze back to the words that he honestly hadn't really been reading as much as he has been staring at them. Hell, he wasn’t exactly what book he chose to read, his stomach was in too much turmoil to really focus on something so small. The door opens with a small creak and Eren’s scent fills the room before he hears the door shut with a clink. Eren’s quiet footsteps told Levi the kid was barefoot, which actually made him cringe. Lord knows what's on this disgusting floor. The footsteps stop a little ways away and he could feel those blue/green eyes watching him, waiting to see what he’ll do. Levi looks up from his book, careful to keep his face expressionless as he met those burning eyes that sent his stomach aflutter and his heart to hammer. “Shitty brat,” He greets, deadpanned.

Eren gives him a sarcastic smile, some of his brown hair falling in his face. “Grouchy Midget,” he retorts, making Levi snort at the name, brows raised. Eren laughs at his reaction to the name. “Sorry, I was trying to expand my horizons past ‘chihuahua’ and ‘pipsqueak’.” Eren explains, taking his place in his usual place across from Levi.

Levi, however, wasn’t satisfied with that anymore as he gets up and stalks towards the brunette. Eren’s eyes widened when the raven haired teen scoops him up like he was nothing more than a bag of floor. Eren could feel Levi’s muscles shift beneath the pale milky skin, making his body hot and aching, flashes of Levi’s lips against his making it worse. For a small man, he was sure as hell was strong.

Levi threw Eren onto the couch, which made a small squeal of surprise at the sudden feeling of being weightless before his back connected with leather of the couch. Eren blinked but didn’t argue when Levi’s weight was on top of him a moment later, face buried in the crook of his neck and legs straddled over Eren’s hips. Eren almost whimpered at the feeling of Levi on top of him and the feeling of small, playful nips at his neck and little tugs on his hair that sent more waves of desire to wrack his body. He moaned loudly at the sharp feeling of teeth gracing his now bare shoulder, making Levi pause and pull away. “If you continue to make dirty sounds like that, I am going to make quite of mess of you.” Levi warns, eyes hooded as he ran his fingers up Eren’s bare, muscular torso. Levi smirked when he felt Eren’s body react to his touch, his erection pressing against his thigh, pleading for attention.

“That’s fine by me, Beta. I’ll even help you clean up,” Eren whispers huskily as he sits up, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and pulling him back for a fiery kiss. Levi felt his own cock twitch when Eren’s tongue sweeps across Levi’s lips, asking for entrance, but Levi wasn’t ready for that yet. He wanted to play with the brat first. Levi gives a small nip to Eren’s bottom lip, catching it lightly between his teeth and tugging. Eren whined, sounding more like a pup then a human boy. Levi laughed lightly, grinning as he stared into his ocean eyes.

“You’re such a fucking brat; so needy.” Levi groans before bending back down and giving Eren what he wanted. Eren smiled against his lips as their tongues clashed, swirling and exploring each others mouths. Eren got bolder as he he tore at Levi’s shirt, ripping it off him quickly so his hands could explore the teens muscle chest, learning every curve of muscle and tawny flesh there.

When Eren reached to pull off the loose pants, Levi’s hands stopped him, pulling away. Their chest were heaving, saliva glinting across their swollen lips and desire strong. Eren blinked up at Levi, who looked conflicted and unsure. “Levi?” He asks, pushing himself into sitting position and forcing Levi to do the same, but still straddled across Eren.

“What’s wrong?” Levi sighed, looking away. Emotions were never his strong suit, especially when it came to explaining them, but he had too.

“I don’t want to have sex with you.” He stated bluntly, unsure of how else to put it. Hurt flashed across Eren’s face, his ocean eyes filling with pain a split second before rage took it’s place. Levi didn't see it coming until it was too late. Eren shoves Levi off him, making the smaller wolf tumble to the ground in surprise while the younger wolf snarled in utter rage, fists shaking by his sides.

“What the actual fuck, Levi?” he growls. Levi wasn’t sure what was happening but he didn't like the fact he was on the ground and Eren was above him- er… further above him. Levi quickly gets to his feet, only to have Eren shoved him backwards again, except this time, he was able to catch himself. “Am I just some piece of shit, Levi? What the hell am I to you? You kiss me like that, even use foreplay and threaten to have sex with me, then when I actually want too, you don't want it?” Levi’s eyes widened when he realized why Eren was so pissed- he took what Levi said far too literal. He thought Levi meant, like at all, when what he really meant was he didn’t want sex, right now.

“I do want it; I just don’t want it right now.” Levi quickly clarifies, meeting Eren’s golden gaze. Eren softens, but only slightly. Now he just looked disappointed.

“Why not?” He whispers, sounded dejected. Levi sighed heavily, unsure of how to truly answer the wolf. He really liked Eren, despite the fact they didn’t know too much about each other. Levi felt a connection with him, a ache or a need. He knew he shouldn’t, but there it was. He wanted to be closer, but at the same time he wanted to shove him away before he got to close. Levi never wanted a relationship; he barely wanted a friendship with the pack. There was only three people in this pack that knows the truth of where he comes from- and each of those people he calls true friends, not just pack members. Hanji, Mike, and Erwin. That was all, but with Eren… he wanted more. He wanted to be able to say fuck his past, fuck the council, and fuck everything else. With Eren, he felt equal. He felt like he wasn’t a monster, that he wasn’t a murderer or Rivaille. He felt like he wasn’t just here. He felt wanted and it was an addicting feeling.

Levi knew it was a bad idea, that he shouldn't get attached because one day the past that he has thrown away, hidden behind a mask of cold stoicism will come back and bite right in the ass. Hell, it was already tracking him down. He couldn’t muster enough feeling to care about any of that now. He wasn’t back then, he was here. Now, with Eren. That was all that mattered in the moment. “Because… now just isn’t right.” Levi finally manages out.

Eren didn’t answer, so Levi took that as a okay. Levi reaches out and takes Eren’s hand, pulling him closer. The wolf complies and allows Levi to place a much gentler kiss the other ones they shared. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, laying his head on his chest and listening to the brunettes steady heartbeat. “I want to take things slow with you, Eren.” Eren wraps his arms around the smaller wolf, breathing in his scent and laying his head on the small wolf’s head, letting the soft black hairs tickle at his chin.

“I’m okay with that.” he replies quietly. Levi breathed out slowly. Taking things slow wasn’t the only reason; the other reason was he knew that if they did go that far, it would just make it that much harder to let go. Levi almost brought up what he wanted to discuss earlier about Erwin erasing the packs memories but decided against it. Why bother hiding it? They Were going to find out one day; he was sure of that. They were far too freaking nosy for their own good. They spent the rest of the night sitting close by, Levi reading and Eren listening to his music, enjoying each others company.

 

******

 

_“Please… don’t do this.” The woman whimpers, her blue eyes round and filled with tears. Dried blood coated her nose and her eye was dark from a bruise. The cut on her lip looked dark and trembled every time she croaked out a few words past her dry throat. Her arms were tied tightly behind her, blood dripping from her wrists that were rubbed raw from her struggle. Her business suit was torn, ratty and covered with tears. Her skirt was the worst off though; the others created a large slit that ran up her thigh and was barely still holding together by a thin string. More blood coated the inside of her thighs and dark purple bruises in the shape of fingers were plastered across their hips._

_Levi knew what they did to her and a swell of a sympathy raced through his veins, but relief ran over that. At least it wasn’t him this time. He knew by the way her legs were stretched before her, unmoving, that her lower abdomen was throbbing. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Levi meets the woman's pleading stare. His father and his goons left a little while ago, telling Levi to watch over the bitch. He knew better than to not follow orders… He wanted food tonight and to not be punished. “_

_You’re a kid right? Can you help me? Please! Just let me go! I promise, I won’t say anything.” She pleads desperately. Levi sneers at her, his tiny fists clenching by his sides as he glares at her._

_“Shut up, bitch. You’re going to get me into trouble.” Levi warned through clenched teeth. The woman begins to go into hysterics as she sobs and cries louder, her screams shrill. Levi began to panic, knowing one of his jobs was to keep her quiet so Father could nap. Without any hesitation, he kicked her face in, snarling viciously as he did so. The woman cried out, her head whipping to the side as a tooth rolls across the ground. But it was too late. The damage was done. The door to the store room was slammed open, Kenny’s grey eyes flared with utter raged as he marched straight for Levi, who stood trembling, face pale as he drop to his knees in front of the older wolf. “I'm so sorry Father! She screamed, i trie-” “_

_Shut up, you fucking brat, and kill the damn bitch. I will punish you tonight; do you understand, Rivaille?”  Kenny sneers. He nodded quickly. He was suddenly wrenched up by his hair, his scalp burning as he was lifted off the ground and tossed towards the woman who was watching with horrified eyes. Levi hated her; she got him in trouble. Now, he was going punished tonight._

_Levi landed in a heap a little ways away, a small groan escaping his lips. “Kill her Rivaille.” Father persists as two other members of his pack in; the only other two who have talked to Kenny directly and know him. The rest of the pack, has never once seen his face nor heard his voice. Levi got to his feet, glaring down at the woman as he let his claws take over his fingernails and moves to swipe it across her throat. “You’re done,” He whispers as she opens her mouth and screams- but it was short lived._

“Levi!” Erwin’s deep tenor breaks the fog of Levi’s mind, his body shaking and a beads of cold sweat trailing down his forehead as he blinks, waking up from his dream. “Levi, Mewosamasu! Sore wa tada no yumedesu! .” Erwin calls, but his voice sounded strained and filled with pain, but his words snapped Levi out of it. Levi’s blotchy gaze lands on Erwin’s blue gaze that stared up at him. He had his hand wrapped tightly around Erwin’s throat, the slight scent of iron trickling from the two small cuts on his neck where Levi pierced his skin with his claws. They were on the ground with Levi straddling him, chest heaving as his eyes widened in horror. He scrambled off of him, clutching his hand to his chest as he tried to control his erratic heartbeat. His back connect with the shelf, stopping his progress of crawling backwards.

Levi swallowed thickly, his mouth dry and throat itching. Erwin sat up, clutching his bruised throat in his hands as he staunches the light blood flow from the cuts, watching Levi with sad eyes. “I’m so sorry, Erwin, I shouldn-”

“Don’t. It’s okay.” Erwin replies, getting to his feet on shaky legs. Levi looked away, self loathing bubbling within his chest. “It’s been awhile since you have had a nightmare.” Erwin says thoughtfully as he walks back behind his desk and takes a seat, wiping what little blood there is away. Levi huffed out a bitter laugh, looking away .

“Yeah, it’s also been a since I took a catnap in your fucking office.” Levi growled, getting up from the dirty floor that made him wince. How did he get from the couch to the floor? Probably when he attacked Erwin.

Erwin sighs, studying his friend carefully before leaning forward meeting cold silver eyes that were filled with remorse and hatred. “Was this about The Alpha again?” he asked the raven haired teen carefully, gauging his reaction. Levi’s gaze snaps away, gritting his teeth as his hands clench beside him.

“You know his name, eyebrows. You can fucking use it.” Levi snarls. Erwin doesn't even flinch.

“Do you really want me to use it, Levi?” Erwin asks carefully. Levi scoffs and turns away, walking towards the window where he peers out into the streaming daylight. The sun was lowering in the sky, letting them both know the evening was approaching quickly. Erwin could see the tightness in Levi's shoulders, the creases in his face that told Erwin just how much the dream bothered him. It was a rare thing for Levi to fall asleep around anyone. He knew that there was a chance he could attack you in his sleep- which is why he had a lock on his door to keep him inside and other out. He rarely showed any weakness; Erwin was every once in awhile an exception. Today was one of those days.

“Why don’t you go see Eren and take a run? You should let off some steam.” Erwin offers, hoping the brunette can help him in ways he couldn’t. This made Levi let out a heavy sigh, eyes pained as he turns to face the tall blonde.

“I shouldn't be around when I am like this. I don't want to hurt him…” Levi whispers, voice cracking slightly at the emotions he was trying to rein in. Erwin gave him a firm look.

“Levi, i can promise you won’t him.” He counters, making Levi give him a dry stare as pointed to the cuts on Erwin’s neck that were mostly healed.

“Oh yeah, I totally won't hurt him. Not at all.” Levi snapped sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “You are such a lying piece of shit, you know that?” Erwin let out a heavy breathe, smashing down his annoyance that was beginning to bubble up at Levi’s defense mechanism that was quickly going up. Not that Erwin was surprised by this. He actually expected it sooner.

“Fine, do what you want but Levi, you didn’t hurt me. Not intentionally. I was the one who tried to wake you. It was choice.” He says before dropping his gaze back to the paperwork that he knew he needed to finish. Levi stayed there a little longer, staring out the window before he blew out a quiet breathe and headed for the door without so much as a goodbye. He could only hope Levi followed his advice.

Levi walked down the hall, actually eager to see Eren because Eren made him feel better. The bad taste of his dream still lingered heavily in his mouth and it took everything Levi had to not walk past Eren’s room and instead head the laundry room where the cleaning products are kept. His skin was crawling and itching in disgust, but he ignored it, remembering the promise he made to Hanji.

Hanji caught him once in the bathroom one night when she got up to go in the middle of the night scrubbing himself with various cleaning supplies after he had a particularly bad nightmare. His skin was rubbed so raw, that he was bleeding and his skin was blistering from some of the products. Hanji at first was freaking out and ripped everything away from him, which of course made him mad as he almost screamed at her that he was dirty and needed to be cleaned. Instead she slapped a hand over his mouth and seethed at him to never do this shit again, no matter what reasons he had for doing it. He didn’t push her because he was actually slightly frightened. He had never seen her so mad before. So, he let her clean up his skin and wash away the products gently so that way the damage wouldn't cause scars. He was forever grateful to Hanji since she helped him back to his room and laid him down.

Hell, he even begged her not to tell Erwin. At first she was hesitant but she complied and has kept it a secret since.

Despite the dream that he just had, he ignores the urge to clean himself and instead picked up the pace to Eren’s room. Levi didn’t bother to knock on Eren’s door, instead he just walked right in. He didn't care what Eren was doing right now, he wanted to see those ocean eyes. Levi stopped, his eyes widening in surprise and shock, unsure of what exactly was going on before he burst into laughter.

Armin sat on the bed beside Eren, who was in his wolf form letting Armin do what appeared to be a very careful examination of Eren’s paws. Eren’s right ear was flopped over, obscuring one golden eye and he seemed rather relaxed, if not amused by Armin’s prodding at the pads of his paws. At the sound of his entrance though, Armin let out a small squeal and leaped off the bed, eyes wide as he stared in utter horror at Levi, his cheeks flaring red. Eren was blinking rapidly as he sat up. Levi could only laugh, unsure of what else to do. It didn’t surprise him in the least that Eren let his genius friend do some prodding. It just took Levi by surprise because he wasn't expecting it.

Eren however, wasn’t quite as happy that he got caught. Eren growled low at his lover, ears pinning back in annoyance at the heavy laughter erupting from the teen. _“Have you ever heard of knocking, Pipsqueak?”_ He asked, baring teeth. Levi gave him a playful grin, feeling him lighten up quite a bit from his dark mood that taken over a little while ago.

“When do I ever knock?” He replies with a arch brow, gaining his composure. Eren rolled his eyes but there wasn't any anger left in it as he tried to school his face from giving Levi a wolfy smile.

 _“You’re such a ass,”_ Eren answers, leaping off the bed and shaking out his fur. Armin was looking between the two, the red in his cheeks dying down as curiosity stomped on the embarrassment. He cocked his head to the side.

 _“At least I am not a shitty brat like you.”_ He says, looking around Eren’s room, nose scrunched at the sight of clothes littering the floor, the desk unorganized and shoes scattered throughout the room. The bed was unmade and tangled. Levi smacked Eren lightly on the nose, earning him a snarl from the large brown wolf. “And learn how to fucking clean, you idiot.” Eren rolled his eyes at Levi, a smirk pulling at his lips that gave the wolf a sadistic look since he wasn't human form. It was actually rather disturbing. “And don’t do that. It’s creepy.” Eren snorted, schooling his face as he scooped up some jeans and boxers from the floor and headed for the closet to change back.

 _“Whatever, Small Fry.”_ Eren answers, disappearing in the closet. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Can you… talk to him?” Armin asked, seeming to relax as Levi closed the door behind him. Levi glanced over at the small blonde, nodding his head as he began to tidy up the room on impulse, not sure why he was bothering but he almost had too.

“Yes, when other werewolves are in wolf form, they can talk telepathically to each other.” Levi replies as Eren comes out of his closet wearing jeans, a graphic tee and converse. The tee shirt was on the smaller side, so it did nothing to hide Eren’s muscular chest. Armin looked over at Eren as he bends down to help Levi pick up the mess.

“So, what’s up, shorty? I am sure there is a reason to your awfully rude interruption?” Eren teases after helping Levi finish making the bed while Armin just stood there awkwardly. Levi gave him a disapproving frown at the lack of help from the blonde.

“Thanks for the help, shit stain. It was great.” Levi said dryly. Amrin gave a nervous chuckle, blinking rapidly as he shrugged.

“Oh well, you know me. Always the helpful one of the bunch.” He says quickly. Levi rolled his eyes before focusing back on Eren, who was moving to plop on the freshly made bed. Levi’s arm slithers around Eren’s waist, pulling him away from the bed with a growl as he presses Eren’s back against his chest and leans down into his ear.

“And what do you think you are doing, Ocean Eyes?” Levu purrs into his ear, purposely brushing his lips against the shell of Eren’s ear. Eren shudders in his arm, his back tensing and his neck craning slightly to give Levi more access on instinct. Levi smirked, enjoying the effect he had on him.

“I do believe I was trying to sit,” Eren manages out, trying to control the desire that was hitting him full force. Armin looked away, focusing on organizing the desk as a way to give them some ‘privacy’ while Levi hummed under his breathe, nipping gently at the tender flesh of Eren’s neck.

“Not on the freshly made bed you’re not.” Levi answers before untangling his arms from around Eren and stepping back with a smug smile at the sound of a small whine at being left high and dry like that. Levi turned to Armin while Eren sulked, arms crossed over his chest, looking like he was about to light into him. “Anyway, you are correct in assuming I came here because I wanted something. I was wondering if you wanted to do something but since Armin is here, I guess not.” Levi says, frowning slightly. Armin looked back up, eyes widening.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I can totally go. I should probably go anyway, but-”

“I never said you had to leave, brat,” Levi says in exasperation, holding his arm over the door so that the frantic blonde couldn’t leave. Armin’s large blue eyes widen further, licking his lips nervously.

“Are you sure?’ he asks. Eren nods, putting his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“You should come to Armin. It could be fun.” Eren offered with a grin, glancing over at Levi to make sure that was what he meant. He gave a little grin of relief when he saw approval in those grey eyes. Armin looked surprised, then suspicious as he looks between us.

“Wouldn't you two rather be alone? I mean… you were just…”

“Coconut, do you want to see wolves running in action or do you want to go home? Tick tock.” Eren interjects, a slight blush on his cheeks but he seems to ignore it. Levi stores that away for teasing later. Armin sighs before shurgging.

“Alright, I’m in.” He finally concedes. Eren grins before grabbing Levi’s hand and then Armin's hand, dragging them out of his room. Levi stares at their locked hands, unsure of what this feeling in his chest was before he shifted his hand, making it so their fingers can entwine. Eren glanced at him in surprise before giving him a tender smile as they head outside.

It was getting late, but Eren was itching for a run. He loved running with Levi, even though Levi pretty much dominates the run, but still. Levi looks the happiest when he is running. He looked like he is flying with wings of freedom spread out across his back, waiting to be taken to the air.

They stop just outside the forest, Armin blushing as Levi openly strips. He honestly didn’t give a damn who looked at him and being a werewolf, you tend to be nude a lot. Eren joins him and soon they are both wolves, shaking out their fur coats and stretching out their muscles that haven’t used in a while. Armin still has his back to the two wolves, shifting uncomfortably. Levi and Eren eye him, wondering who was going to be the one to let him no they were done. _“So, are we just going to leave him here?”_ Levi questioned Eren, who shifted as he debated he should walk in front of Armin to show him he’s done because he refuses to make any sort of sound. Not in front of Levi.

 _“No, you’re the Beta. You should be the one to bark.”_ Eren counters, casting him a persistent look. Levi raised his brows, blinking his golden eyes.

 _“Excuse me, but he is your friend. I am just a bystander here.”_ Levi retorts. Eren huffed out a quiet breathe before he used his teeth to tug lightly at Armin’s pant leg. Armin scowls, turning around and smacking Eren’s muzzles away.

“Eren! You're going to put a hole in my pants! A simple ‘woof’ would have sufficed.” Armin gripes, checking over the pant leg that had a small little hole where one his front teeth dug into deep. Eren snorted in laughter at Armin’s crestfallen face, making Armin’s gaze snap to the brown wolf. A small smile curves at his lips, a gleam that Levi had never seen before flashing in those innocent blue eyes.

Levi plopped onto the ground, sitting on his haunches to watch the exchange happen, knowing Armin had something up his sleeve. Armin bends down while Eren was still rolling with laughter that sounded more like a dying pup then a actual laugh, and picks up a stray stick. “Hey Wolf Boy,” Armin calls, making Eren stop in his laughter to growl at the name but his eyes widened when he saw the stick, held back and ready to be thrown. “Fetch.” Armin threw the stick with all he muster, hitting Eren square in the chest.

Eren snickered at the attempt, getting to his paws and stalking slowly towards Amrin.

Levi gets to his feet, grinning to himself as Armin backs away, looking around for a escape route. Levi stops in front of Amrin, looking up at him expectedly before cutting a sharp glance to his back. Armin’s brow furrowed, looking confused till he the message. “You… want me to ride you?” He asks in complete disbelief. Levi snorted, his gaze glancing over at Eren who had picked up his pace. Armin noticed as well. He leaps onto Levi’s back, his fists clenching around his black fur tightly. He was small for a human, so he wasn’t too heavy for the small wolf either. It was slightly uncomfortable since Armin was taller and longer then him, but he made it work by tucking his legs in.

 _“What the hell!”_ Eren curses, stopping a little ways away to stare in disbelief. Levi threw him a toothy grin and a wink.

 _“Catch me if you can, I’m the gingerbread man.”_ Levi chortles before dashing into the forest at a dead run. Armin clung onto him for dear life, his fingers tightening in his fur to the point of pain but he didn't mind at all. He could hear Eren behind him, trying to gain speed but to no avail, Levi was much too fast.

After a while of running at full speed, Armin loosened his hold with his fingers and instead tightened it with his legs, squeezing as he lifts his head to the wind whip past his face. "This is awesome!” he screams out before letting out a gasp as he began to slip. Levi slowed, bucking his back legs to keep the human from falling with a small snort of laughter. Armin blushes as he returns to the original way of hanging on. “Thanks for that, Levi.” he calls out, knowing the wolf can hear him despite the fast winds.

Soon, Levi slows to nothing more than a trot as he reaches the small stream that Eren and Levi visit during the full moon and glances back patiently at Armin, who slides off quickly, landing on the ground with a thud as he tries to keep his head from spinning. Levi snorts in amusement at the blonde before walking closer to the stream and contemplate drinking from the water. It wasn't that clean, but clean enough that he was almost willing to drink it.

With a huff, he turns away and wait for the brunettes untimely arrival. Armin has removed his shoes and placed his feet in the cool waters, smiling as he looks around the forest with a contented smile across his face. “This place is amazing. I bet this is where you wolves spend your full moons.” Armin says, glancing over at Levi who was watching the forest with those unreadable cold eyes.

There was something about Levi that made Armin slightly uncomfortable. A familiar aura that screamed at him that he knew him from somewhere, somehow, other than at school. Armin didn't see how that was possible since Levi started attending school almost two years ago. The familiar aura that Armin sensed however, wasn’t a good one and never has been. It was one that made the hairs on his arms raise and his back to sit up straight. He didn't know why and he hated it. He never once given Armin a reason to dislike him or not trust him other than being a ass, but that was Levi. “Hey, Levi,” Armin found himself saying. The wolf’s head turns towards him, face as blank as always, even in wolf form. “Why are you suddenly so nice to me? You have done nothing but treat everyone, including me, horribly at school and all of the sudden you’re letting me ride on your back. Why?” he asked, staring into those golden eyes.

Levi stares at the human blonde, wanting to shift uncomfortably. It’s like he could answer the question, and wasn't ever planning on it. He didn’t really know himself other than the fact he was Eren’s friend, therefore he couldn't treat him horribly. So, he turns his head away, not bothering to look at him. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I shouldn’t have asked something like that to you- especially since you can't exactly answer me.” Armin says quickly, some embarrassment leaking into his voice.

 _“Cheater…”_ Eren’s huffs, appearing into the small clearing with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and legs like jello. Levi smirked at the exhausted wolf while Armin burst into laughter at the pathetic state his friend was. Eren growled low at the blonde.

“ _Shut the hell up, coconut.”_ he grumbles, fully knowning the blonde couldn't hear him but said it anyway.

 _“What took you so long? We have been waiting for a while.”_ Levi complains teasingly. Eren’s gaze snaps to him before he lunges and tackles Levi to the ground. Levi let him, enjoying the feeling of Eren’s warmth pressed against him and his brown fur tickling.

 _“You cheated, shorty. That isn’t very nice.”_ Eren says, staring down at the small wolf beneath him. Eren was surprised that Levi was letting him pin him down like this, with his stomach and his neck exposed, but he was so he didn’t question it too much.

 _“Since when do I ever play fair?”_ Levi answers, brows raised. Eren rolls his eyes and climbs off, looking over at Armin who was watching with a strange grin on his face. Eren snorts and walks over to nudge him. “Wipe that smile off your face, coconut.” Eren says, nudging his shoulder roughly against Armin, who was sent straight into the stream.

“Eren!” Armin calls, climbing out of the water soaking wet. Eren shortles and skips out of the way. “Get your furry ass back here!” Levi shook his head at the two as he watched Armin run after the grinning Eren, who looked rather content at Armin's teases. He could get use to this… Erwin was right. Eren made things easier. So much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mewosamasu! Sore wa tada no yumedesu!- Wake up! It's just a dream!


	9. The Past Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter! Fair warning- there is rape in here for those that it makes uncomfortable as we dive into more of Levi's past. Another small thing, i just want to thank everyone for reading! I hope you guys are enjoying seeing all our favorite characters as wolves. Translations will be at the bottom and once again, thanks so much!

The walk through the city towards the more uninhabited area was a long one, but one that Levi appreciated. After being cooped up in the school all day, he was more than ready to stretch his legs and be out of the confined area. Granted, he wasn’t exactly happy that he was the one to be sent as Erwin’s errand boy, but he did it anyway. He had such a annoying soft spot for the giant ass tree. The thick scent of rain was coating the air and the wind was beginning to pick up. The dampness was covering the scents, making Levi slightly uncomfortable. If this keeps up, he won't be able to smell anything clearly and anyone could sneak up behind him. The clouds have already blocked the sun and the moon was beginning to rise but even it was covered by the clouds. Levi picked up his pace as the streets began to clear of people, all eager to get home before the rain started. He needed to hurry and drop off the statement to the messenger wolf and get back to the pack house.

“Hello, Rivaille.” A breathy voice calls, sickly sweet. The sound of that voice was enough to send shocks of disgust and hatred through Levi, stilling his movements just as lightning flashes across the sky, alighting with a loud roar of the thunder that followed after it. Levi stared straight ahead at the dark cloud, feeling him step closer behind him. “It’s been awhile.” Otachi purrs. Levi slowly turns to face the man he hasn't seen in a long time, not since Erwin took him in and saved him from the hands of The Alpha. He looked the same as he always did. Black hair that well kept and pulled back with a gel, perfectly ironed suit that probably cost more then the block of stores. It was well tailored to his body, his cold brown eyes were as emotionless and cruel as the last time he had seen him. Levi’s hand clenches, memories of everything this man has done to him pulling forward n his mind. Otachi seems to see the emotions flashing through his eyes, a slow grin pulling at his thin lips. “You have grown a bit since I last saw you, Rivaille. You’re so handsome now. Your father would pleased.” Otachi coos, brushing his finger over his cheek.

“Anata no fuketsuna yubi, sukamu de watashi ni furenaide kudasi,” Levi snarls, smacking his hand away as his touch seared into his flesh. He felt dirty all over again, feeling Kenny’s hands all over him- Otachi’s hands too. He felt like that little boy again, being used over and over. Sold off and trained. Otachi pulls his hand away, his smile growing bigger.

“You haven’t changed a bit, have you, Rivaille?” Otachi beams, beginning to circle him, running his finger over Levi’s tense back. “I have come to take you home now, Rivaille. Your father has grown impatient with you. He wants you back.” Otachi says, jutting out his lower lip with a pout.

“He is not my father.” Levi snarls, eyes changing gold. “And I am not going back. Not ever.” Otachi scowls, his calm mask slipping for a split second at Levi’s words before it returned, just as quickly.

“So, it’s true then. You’re working with the Freedom Pack of your own free will?” Otachi says, disgust dripping from his venomous words. Levi bares his teeth at the wolf.

“What? You didn't get that impression when Erwin denied your request from the council, you piece of shit?” Levi snaps, his hands trembling as he fought for control. Levi desperately wanted to find a way out of this situation. He couldn't beat him if he were to attack. He knew Levi far too well, knew his attack plan. He could even match his speed. Levi was stuck and fucking screwed. Otachi watches him a minute before bursting into cold laughter that made Levi back away slowly, a pit of ice forming in his stomach. He really didn't like that sound of that laugh. What was Otachi up too?

“You really haven’t changed in the least, have you?” Otachi asks, gaining control over his laughter. Levi doesn't answer, just glares at the wolf with endless rage. This makes the grin on his face grow even bigger. “The Council is nothing anymore, Rivaille. Kenny has completely taken it over. Pixis is under his control, along with the rest of the members. They are nothing more than puppets, silly boy. When Erwin denied their request, that was nothing. Just a formality. That’s why I am here, Kenny sent me to come pick you up and bring you home at long last.” Levi froze, the breathe in his throat halting as he tried to make sense of what Otachi just told him. The council… is run by Kenny? That can't be true… it can’t. That would mean Kenny knows of his whereabouts, Erwin;s pack house, and too much more. Erwin has confided a lot with Pixis and the others. If what Otachi said is true… Levi swallowed, shaking his head.

“What does Kenny want?” Levi mumbled, unsure of what else to say. “What is the point in all of this?” Otachi clucks his tongue, wagging his finger in disappointment at Levi.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” He teases. “I’m afraid I can't answer that, but I am sure Kenny would love to answer you in person. Forget about Erwin- he’ll be dead soon enough anyway. Kenny has the most perfect plan for him. He is waiting for just the right time.” Otachi says with a pleased grin, wrapping his arm around Levi’s shoulder and leading him towards the forest. Levi couldn’t stop himself from ripping away from the man's grasp, his claws lengthening and tearing at the suit, drawing blood from the wolf. Otachi growled in pain, bringing his arm to his chest to examine the three, deep scratches Levi inflicted. Levi swore under his breathe as Otachi looks up, rage glittering within his now golden gaze. “That hurt, Rivaille.” Otachi grumbles, his skin tightening as he fought off the change. “Kenny wants me to bring you back alive, but he never said in what state.” he snarls, lunging.

Levi leaped back, but he wasn't expecting the wolf to shift mid-lunge into his wolf form. Levi wasted no time in doing the same, meeting his attack head on, jaws snapping and claws out. Levi winced when he felt his teeth sink into the flesh of his shoulder, making him tumble backwards, but the wolf’s grip never changed. Levi knew he had to something or else he was going to reach Levi’s jugular and it would be over. Levi slammed his shoulder into the ground, hitting the wolf in the head. Otachi releases his grip with a howl of pain at the move. Levi got to his feet, warm blood trailing from the bite wound. He snarled viciously at the Otachi, who gave him a toothy smile that showed Levi’s blood coating his teeth.

 _“That was a clever move. I underestimated you.”_ he says, getting low to the ground for another attack. Levi got into his fighting stance, but he knew it was futile. This man is one of the few wolves who actually can beat him, and he knows it. Otachi leaps into the air, teeth bared. Levi meet his jump, taking Otachi by surprise as he went low and knocked him in the stomach, claws scrambling to connect with flesh as they both hit the ground hard. Levi on top as he tries into whatever flesh he can find. The only chance of getting out here is to weaken the wolf and make a run for it.

Otachi recovers quickly from his shock, his fangs latching onto Levi's front leg and biting down hard. Levi yelped at the sharp pain, this time slashing Otachi across the face with his claws to get him to release his paw. As soon as he let go, Levi scrambled back, blood dripping to the ground as the sky opened up and rain pounded against her fur, soaking him to the bone. Otachi had various open wounds covering his dark fur and dripping to the ground in a light pink color as it mixed with the rain. Levi’s chest was heaving as he stared at the other wolf, holding his hurt paw up to his chest. Damn… this will slow him down. Levi winces at the thought. _“Is that all you have, Rivaille?”_ Otachi asks, limping closer to Levi with a glare. _“You are such a gorgeous creature, why must you fight who you are? You were so much prettier before you were tamed. Who tamed you Rivaille?”_

 _“Shut up! That isn’t my name, shit face!”_ Levi growls, leaping back towards Otachi with a enraged howl as he tore into Otachi’s back. Levi almost cried out in relief when he heard a pained whine and the feeling of flesh beneath his claws until he felt teeth in the scruff of his neck, ripping him off. Levi cried out when he was slammed to the ground, claws raking up his sides. Levi’s vision dimmed and his body froze in pure shock of the pain. His body seemed to almost be shutting down as he layed on the cold wet ground, his warm blood pooling much too quickly beneath him.

 _“I am so disappointed in you, Hageshī ōkami.”_ Otachi says from above him, his golden eyes meeting Levi’s with no remorse. _“I do so miss my play toy._ ” he says sadly, bending down and grabbing Levi’s scruff and moved to drape him across his back. Levi snarled, kicking out his back legs and connecting with Otachi’s eye. A yelp sounds as his grip is released. Levi doesn't waste anytime as he gets to his feet, ignoring the agony that was pulsating through his body as he ran. _“You won;t make it very far, Rivaille! You will die with that wound on your side is left untreated!”_ Otachi screams after him, but Levi didn't stop.

He didn’t care if he died. Death meant nothing compared to the hell that awaited him if he went with Otachi. His paws pounded against the ground, blood splattered across the pavement in a sick trail. He can feel something hanging out of his side, making his stomach rumbled dangerously. His vision was darkening and his heart slowing dangerously. His legs began to quiver and his pace was slowing. Levi wasn't sure how long he was running, or how he still was, but he was. He had to tell Erwin about the council. He had too. He owed it to the blonde wolf.

When the pack house came into view, his heart nearly stopped in utter relief, but he wasn't done yet. Not yet… Levi let out a small cry when his paw hits something, making him tumble to the ground in a heap, the rain blinding his golden gaze. He couldn't move. Everything hurt, his side as on fire and his paw ached beneath him. It wasn't broken, the bone was just bruised by the bastards teeth. Levi fought to get to his feet, his knees trembling under his weight as he limped towards the pack door. He blacked out before he could even scratch at the door.

 

********

 

_Levi sobbed at the pain in his lower abdomen, at the way he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. The bruises on his hips burned with fire and the way his skin crawled like thousands of little bugs. He felt disgusting, dirty. He wanted to scrub himself clean, he wanted to burn his flesh where the hands were. “Oh, Rivaille, you’re so fucking tight.” Otachi groans, thrusting his hips harder against him. Levi screamed, his hands clenching around the bloody white sheet that smelled of sweat, blood, and sex. It hurt so bad and the feeling of Otachi’s cock in him made him want to scrap out his insides. Otachi’s tongue sweeps across his lower back, above his buttacks. “Such a good boy, aren't you? You will make me and your daddy rich.” Otachi says sweetly. Levi whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as Otachi pulls out, bring Levi immediately relief until slamming himself back in._

_“Stop! It hurts! It hurts! Onegaishimasu! Anata wa watashi o kizutsukete iru teishi! Watashi ga onegai ikou! Sore wa itai…” Levi pleads desperately, feeling a fresh trail of blood slide down his thigh and drip onto the bed. “_

_Otachi, you heard the boy. Besides, it’s my turn now.” Kenny says from the doorway, a grin at his lips as his golden eyes rake over Levi’s gaunt, ten year old body with desire. Levi shivered under his stare, eyes wide with fear and horror. Otachi sighs, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he pulls out, getting to his feet._

_“_ _I guess you’re right, Alpha.” Otachi digresses before shooting a glance over at Levi. “Until next time.” he calls before bowing his head slightly to Kenny. “I shall go gather the pack, sir and deliver your new orders.” he purrs before exiting the room. Levi’s body was limp, eyes glued to the ceiling as he blocked out the pain his body was in as Kenny crawled on top of him and nuzzled his neck with little nips._

_“What do you say to me, Rivaille?” Kenny asks, running a finger over Levi’s sunken in cheek. Levi swallows thickly, meeting his gaze._

_“_ _Good evening, father, how can I please you?” Levi croaks past his chapped lips. Kenny beams down before petting the small boys black hair as if he was his own personal dog._

_“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Now, i’ll let you run along home.” Kenny says, crawling back off the bed. Levi watched him go, willing his sore muscles to move. It was hopeless of course, he had to wait. He had to be patient. Levi wasn't sure how long he lay there, but the room grew to the frigid coolness of the underground that meant night had come and swept up the heat. He must have dozed off. He could feel that the blood between his legs had dried and caked, making his skin prickle and itch._

_The door cracks open, making Levi crane his neck to see a small, familiar silhouette. Red hair pulled into small ponytails on either side of her head stood out, big, bright green eyes and a smile meet Levi’s gaze. A relieved sigh leaves his lips at the sight of Isabel. “Big bro? I’m here.” Isabel whispers, running over and crawling beside him, a worried frown etched into her features as she brushes Levi’s hair from his sweaty forehead. Her green eyes take in his bloody physique, the scowl tightening as she stops at the lower half of himself._

_“Where’s Farlan?” Levi croaks, making her look away from him and continue to gently brush her hand over his forehead._

_“Out getting some food for us. Come on, let’s get you home.” Isabel answers in her sweet voice as she helps him sit up and pull on his tattered clothing. Isabel was two years younger than Levi and the closest thing he had to a little sister. He had found her during one of his nightly scavenges for extra food for him and his sick mother, almost getting beaten by one of the members of his pack a year ago. She was so small and pathetic that he stood up for her, using his title and son of the Alpha to let her go. She was a brave little thing and never cried over the beating she had received, despite the fact she was human. There wasn’t a drop of wolf blood in her._

_Ever since then, Isabel had followed him around, took his hand and looked after him. She didn't see to care that he was just like those men that nearly beaten her death. Instead she started calling him her big bro and did what she could for him._

_Once Levi was dressed, she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let him lean against her as she lead him out of there. Isabel was use to this, seeing him on the brink of destruction. It made her ache and want to kill every single one of those bastards for him. She can see him slowly starting to lose himself, to see him slowly starting to give up. The once happy smile she saw on his face despite his cruel situation was dimming, becoming dull. He is rotting, becoming someone she hardly recognized. “Levi?” Isabel whispers, her grip tightening around his waist, making him wince._

_“_ _Yes, Isabel?” He mumbles, looking up at her with hooded eyes. Tears fill her eyes as her lower lip quivers, making her stop in the street. Levi frowns, gathering his remaining strength to lower them to the ground and gather her into his arms. It was just like Levi… to not care about himself. He was the one who was hurting, yet here he was comforting her when it should be the other way around. “What’s wrong?” He asks, brushing her hair gently with his fingers._

_“I love you, big bro.” Isabel whispers desperately. Levi hugged her tightly, ignoring the tweak of pain his body gave at the moment as he kissed her forehead gently._

_“I love you too, brat,” He mumbles into her hair before shakily getting to his feet and holding out his hand. She take it with a sniffle before wrapping his arm back around his shoulder to continue their journey._

_“Hey! Come on you two! Mom has dinner ready!” Farlan calls from the rickety house up ahead, his blue eyes light as he waved them over. Farlan’s smile drops when he sees the condition in which Levi was in but didn't say anything as he helps Isabel lead him inside. “Did you trip and fall again, brother?” Farlan asks, his tone somber. He knew that this wasn't from falling, he just didn't want to say what it really was. “_

_You know I did.” Levi answers sadly as they help him sit against the wall._

 

******

 

Levi’s eyes flutter open, landing on the side of his room basing on the overly clean scent. His bed felt familiar beneath his paws, making him breathe out a sigh of relief. His body wasn’t in any pain, so he must have healed fine. Levi pushes himself into sitting position, shaking out his coat that felt crusty with dirt and dried blood that made his skin itch. _Ugh… I’m disgusting._ Levi thinks bitterly before looking around his room. It relieved him greatly to see everything was in shape and as orderly as when he left it.

In the corner of the room sat Erwin, fast asleep as he was slumped over in the chair, head against the wall as he snored softly. Levi didn't move a moment, his gaze dropping down to his sheets that were now covered in dirt. He made a quick mental note to wash those before he went back to bed tonight. With a weary sigh, he let his body shift back to human form and crawl out of bed, grabbing the pair of sweats on his nightstand to slip on before bending down in front of Erwin, shaking him gently. “Hey, Eyebrows. Wake up,” Levi snaps at the larger teen. Erwin groans, reaching up to rub the back of his sore neck before prying open his eyes to see silver ones staring back at him. Erwin’s eyes widen, filling with relief as he throws his arms around Levi and gives him a crushing hug.

“Levi!” he cries out in relief. Levi squirms under the hug, not really enjoying the crushing grip or the awkwardness of having his Alpha hugging him so, but worry was wafting from Erwin, making him tolerate the hug for just minute longer before shoving him away.

“Don’t hug me; i’m disgusting right now.” Levi says with a annoyed sniff, really wishing he could just ignore the blonde and go bathe. Erwin, use to this kind of reaction, smiled.

“Well, I am glad a near death experience has done nothing to change your cleanliness.” Erwin jokes, but there was a seriousness that lingered under it. Levi decided to ignore it. Levi gives a small shrug.

“Death is far too dirty for my tastes. It won't be taking me anywhere any time soon.” Levi replies. “Besides, I am far too stubborn for that pile of shit.” Erwin rolled his eyes at the raven haired teen, but was relieved to know he was well enough to have an attitude, but then again, even if Levi was bleeding out he would still have a nasty attitude. It was hard to tell with him. “Now, care to tell me why you are sleeping in my room? It’s kind of creepy and I don’t like giant blonde trees getting my chair dirty.” Levi says, looking around Levi at his cushioned chair nose scrunched. Erwin blew out a long, tired breath at Levi, but couldn't help but make small jab at his height.

“You mean you can see the fact I am blonde from all the way down there?” Erwin retorts. Levi shot him a dry look, unimpressed.

“Ha ha, real cute.” he mutters under his breath. Erwin waved it off quickly, wanting to actually get down to business.

“So, you going to explain to me what the hell happened and why you were at the door half dead or do i need to call a mind reader?” Erwin says impatiently, staring at Levi for an answer. Levi didn't seem to be paying attention as he walked over to his dresser that was covered with various medical supplies that Haji has yet to remove. His face was annoyed as wiped his finger over a place where dried blood stuck to it. Erwin wanted to strangle the wolf for his aloofness.

“Are there even such things as mind readers?” Levi wonders absently.

“Seriously Levi? Is that all you got out of that question?” Erwin almost growls as he narrows his eyes on the wolf. Levi lets out a tired sigh, running a hand through his tangled, greasy hair that seems to put him in a further bad mood.

“It’s the only one I care to answer at the moment.” He snaps back, giving Erwin a cold glare as he wanders back and forth across the room. Erwin mumbled a string of swear words under his breath, plopping back in the chair he was sleeping in. Levi rolled his eyes. “And get out of my chair! I already have to sanitize the room. I don't want your blondness to rub off on me nor do I want your eyebrows to come colonize my face.” Erwin arches one of his brows and only buries himself deeper into the cushions of the chair, much to Levi’s dismay as he glares dangerously at Erwin, who only smirked and rubbed his face against one of the pillows. “Kusotsurī,” Levi gripes before turning away. Erwin rolls his eyes before getting to his feet, grabbing Levi by the shoulder and turning the smaller wolf towards him.

“Levi, no more bullshit. Tell me what the hell is going on.” Erwin orders. Levi tensed at the tone, the tone he took when he was playing the Alpha card. A card that was a sure way to get his ass kicked by Levi. When Levi didn’t answer, Erwin fists his hands on Levi’s shirt and picked him up, much to Levi’s horror as he glared. Erwin was tired of the games. Levi was hiding something. He tried to let the wolf sort things out, give him time and tease him a bit, but playtime was over. Someone almost killed his Beta, his friend, and his brother. Someone was going to pay dearly for that.

“Put me down, Erwin, or else.” Levi warned through clenched teeth. He did not appreciate being lifted up like this, and Erwin knew it. Erwin decided to approach this with a different tactic. He didn't care about the repercussions he would suffer for this later. He needed Levi to know he wasn't messing around. Not when it came to Levi’s safety.

“Seikō wa anata ga watashi kara kakurete iru mono o oshietekudasai. Watashi wa watashi o tsutaeru tame ni, anata no arufa to shite anata o chūmon shimasu.” Erwin snarls, letting his wolf shine through his eyes. Levi’s breathed hitched in his throat a split second before claws dug into Erwin’s wrist, making him hiss and drop him. Levi landed on his feet as he glared at Erwin. It wasn’t the fact he spoke Japanese to Levi that pissed him off- it was the Alpha card he just pulled while doing it.

“You have a lot of nerve pulling that card on me, Erwin.” Levi rumbles. Erwin doesn’t answer. Levi lets out a slow breath, calming himself before looking back up to meet blue eyes. “The Council are under the Stohess pack control. They are under orders of Kenny himself.” Levi finally states. Erwin froze, looking horrified before his gaze drops, shoulder deflating.

“Oh… and how exactly do you know this?” he says tiredly. Levi gave him a sarcastic smile.

“Let’s just leave it with a family reunion. My ‘father’ wants me back and didn’t appreciate the fact you turned it down the first time.” Erwin’s head jerks up, eyes wide with shock.

“You mean he came personally?” Erwin babbles in disbelief. Levi snorts, amused at the very idea.

“You’re showing your blonde again, Erwin,” Levi quips, shaking his head adamantly. “No, he sent his ambassador and Beta, Otachi. Who else?” Levi replies coldly, hate seeping into his tone. Erwin’s own face pales at this.

“Wasn’t he the one-”

“Erwin.” Levi warns, his eyes narrowing. Erwin didn't bother to finish the sentence. Levi looks away from him, dropping his gaze back to the ground as he dug his toes into the carpet. “So, with that new information, you still going to work with them? I hope you know our pack will be targeted if you decide to say ‘fuck you’ and leave the contract.” Erwin rubs a hand over his face, looking more tired then Levi had ever seen him.

“Trust me; I am well aware of that fact.” He groans. Levi watched him a few moments, letting all this information to sink in, the real problem it caused. Levi felt bad for the wolf. He couldn't image the type of pressure he must be under… It was one reason he decided to say screw being a Alpha and actually took the job as beta instead. Levi looks away, a lump forming in his throat.

“What about your father? Isn’t he on the Council?” Levi questions softly. Erwin tenses but doesn’t answer, giving Levi his dreaded answer. Levi sighed, guilt eating away at him. “I think the answer is obvious then. Turn me in.” The words felt wrong in his mouth, twisted and oily. His stomach felt nauseous at what he was implying but he couldn't… wouldn’t… let Erwin do what he knows he is thinking. Levi wasn't that kind of person.

“Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you right. You're so small my words couldn't reach my ear.” Erwin rages, his blue eyes seeping into gold as he bared his teeth at Levi. Levi snarled at the words, his hackles rising at the insult that was meant to piss him off.

“Fuck, Erwin,” Levi growled, genuinely hurt by what he said. “What else am I supposed to do? You wouldn't just be saying screw the council but screw your own flesh and blood! I'm sorry if I don't feel like that is something you should do! Not for me anyway.” Levi throws his hands up, trying to keep his voice down but was failing anyway. Erwin wasn't any better. His clothes were tight around him, letting Levi know his wolf was at the surface, bubbling beneath the skin like a shadow. He was pissed and Levi knew it.

“Your own flesh and blood screwed you over, and it seems mine is doing the same! What’s the damn difference between us?” Erwin screams. Levi’s eyes widen a fraction, his heart cracking at the harshness of the words.

“You know damn well what the difference is, Erwin Smith, don't you dare go bringing my bullshit of a family into this. Don’t you dare.” Levi growled low, his voice steady despite the rage coursing through his veins. It was a deadly calm, one that made Erwin actually falter because Levi rarely took that tone. When he did… it wasn't pretty. Erwin knew he was pressing it, pushing on something far too dangerous, but he couldn't stop himself. Anger was one hell of the way to speak truthfully.

“Too bad, Levi _Ackerman_. I am not about to turn you into those monsters and let them have you. There is no way in hell. You are my family too. Do you understand that? You’re my family too and you're important!” Erwin shouts, stepping closer to Levi with trembling fists. Levi laughs coldly.

“Turn me to those monsters huh?” Levi says, shaking his head slowly. Erwin paled, the anger that was boiling inside of him lowering to a simmer when he realized how hurt Levi was. Shit… “I am one of those monsters. Remember Erwin? I AM ONE OF THEM!” Levi lunges, his speed inhuman as he grabs Erwin’s throat with so much force that he skidded across the rug as his head connects with the wall. Stars dance in his eyes as the hand around his throat tightens, cutting off all air supply. His eyes were wide as he stared at the silver eyes that seemed to have turned black, black with rage. This was a side of Levi he hasn't seen in a long time. This was the old Levi, the Beta to Kenny Ackerman and the fierce killer that wolves feared. “Tell me again, why shouldn't I let you turn me in? I am one of them after all. I am a fucking killer, Erwin. I will not allow you to turn your back against your flesh and blood- not for something like me that would be better off dead.” Levi says, loosening his hold and dropping his hand back to his side as he turns away from the gasping Erwin.

“That isn’t you anymore, Levi. You only did those things to survive. You have a pack that loves you, a man that wants to be with you. Are you really about to throw that away?” Erwin wheezes, clutching his bruised throat with a wince. Levi froze, turning back and rolling his eyes at Erwin in annoyance. True annoyance.

“Christ, Erwin, are you trying to get yourself killed?” Levi asks in disbelief with a heavy scowl. Erin let out a chuckle before flinching again at the pain in his throat. He looks up when he sees a hand held out for him, a guilty look across Levi’s face. Erwin smiles sadly as he takes it and lets the wolf help him to his feet. Levi watched him try to control his breathing a moment. “You’re an idiot, do you know that?” Erwin gave him a quick grin.

“Maybe once or twice, but I have no regrets.” Erwin answers, this time being the one to watch Levi’s reaction to how he answered. Levi’s eyes widen before darting away.

“Stupid ass tree,” Levi grumbles. Just like that, all the tension was eased from the room, making Erwin relaxed. He held out his hand for Levi, willing him silently to accept the peace offering. Levi eyed it wearily, making Erwin roll his eyes before wiping the hand on his jeans. Levi grinned before shaking it.

“I mean it, Levi. I am never sending you back to Underground. You’re too important.” Levi rolled his eyes before glancing around the room.

“So uh, where is Eren?” Levi asked, frowning. Erwin froze, a guilty look crossing his face as he began to inch away. This caught Levi’s attention. “Erwin… what did you do?” Erwin gave a nervous chuckle.

“Well…. You see… what happened was…” Erwin stammers, running a hand through his hair and eyeing the door. Levi quickly blocked it.

“Erwin.” Levi warned. Erwin sighed.

“I might have had Hanji knock him out and lock him in his room where he is still knocked out. Oh, the blonde human too.” Erwin says with a nervous smile. 

“God dammit, Erwin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anata no fuketsuna yubi, sukamu de watashi ni furenaide kudasi-Don't touch me with your filthy fingers, scum
> 
> Hageshī ōkami- Fierce Wolf
> 
> Onegaishimasu! Anata wa watashi o kizutsukete iru teishi! Watashi ga onegai ikou! Sore wa itai…-Please! Stop you're hurting me! Let me go please! It hurts..
> 
> Seikō wa anata ga watashi kara kakurete iru mono o oshietekudasai. Watashi wa watashi o tsutaeru tame ni, anata no arufa to shite anata o chūmon shimasu-Tell me what the fuck you are hiding from me. i order you as your Alpha to tell me.


	10. Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! here is the new chapter! I adore any feedback you have, so don't be afraid to leave me a comment or two to help me improve my writing or if I missed something.

“God damnit, Erwin.” Levi sighs with a heavy sigh as he slaps his hand over his face. Erwin chuckles again with a shrug. “Do tell me, Erwin, why did you knock him out?” Levi rumbles, trying hard not to re-strangle the blonde wolf.

“Well, it was either face his wrath later or let him destroy the house in attempt to go after your attacker. I figured you wouldn’t want that so....” Erwin says. Levi sighs, realizing that Erwin was probably right about the fact Eren would have gone after him. At the mention of Armin though, he arches a brow. 

“What about Armin? Why in the hell did you knock him out?” Levi questions his Alpha. Erwin lets out another laugh, shifting his feet.

“Let’s just say he can get pretty mean when he feels like his friends are threatened. When Hanji knocked out Eren, he came and tried to pull her off. In turn, she knocked him out.” Erwin explains. Levi sighed, not putting it passed the the blonde to try something like that. 

“Yeah okay, now get the hell out. I am going to shower.” Levi says, gesturing vaguely to the door before heading towards his personal shower. Erwin nods in understanding, his eyes becoming sad again, but doesn’t move to leave. Much to Levi’s annoyance. He glances back at him. “Did you want something? If you're waiting around for a show, prepared to be disappointed.”

Erwin gave him a bland look, actually looking rather annoyed by the accusation. “Levi, I’m pretty sure you know I am not into guys so no, that isn’t why I am still here.” Erwin said dryly. Levi let out a small huff before once again moving towards the restroom. “Are you alright?”

Levi paused. “I am all healed, Eyebrows. You don’t have to baby me.” Levi answers tersely. Erwin touched his shoulder gently.

“That isn’t what I mean. I know your physical body is fine; I am talking emotionally. Are you okay, Levi?” Levi wanted to answer him, to tell him that he was completely fine. Seeing that man again wasn’t that bad, but it was like the words wouldn't come because that would be one of the biggest lies he has told himself.

Otachi’s presence hurt. It took a long time for Levi to be able to handle being around others, to push the dark half him away and not think about what he has done, what they did to him, and what they made him too. He has been slowly trying to forget, to heal himself. Just like that, he remembered everything and all of his work was undone. When he was finally beginning to feel clean again, Otachi touched him and tarnished it all over again.

Levi’s hand tightens around the door frame, a small crack splintering the wood at his grip as he lays his forehead against it, trying to calm his racing heart and ignore the feeling of spiders crawling against his skin. “Levi… answer me.” Erwin says quietly, his hand tightening on Levi’s shoulder. 

He can see the suffering, the pain that Levi was trying to hide behind that mask of stoicism. He wanted to help him, to be there for him even though he doesn’t completely understand what he is going through. He wasn't sure he ever would understand. “What is there to say, Erwin?” Levi wonders, looking up and meeting those blue orbs that were filled with hopelessness and sadness, but not for him. Never for him. He cared only for others. 

“The truth.” He answers simply. Levi lets out a small, sad laugh. 

“Truth huh?” He says, looking at the splintered wood. It reminded him of himself Splintered. Cracked. “I’m tired.” He finally says before giving Erwin a little smile and closing the bathroom door shut with a soft click. He leaned against it, listening to Erwin’s breathing for a moment before his footsteps retreated.

Levi blew out a small breathe before he stripped out of the clothes he was wearing and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His body was mostly unscathed, all thanks to werewolf healing, but there was two scars that would be there forever. They were located on his lower back and thigh. They were two long, claw marks that were jagged and rigid. It was another reason he didn’t want to have sex with Eren. He wouldn’t be able to hide them. 

Levi turned away from the mirror, bending to the cabinets and pulling out bleach that he kept hidden under the sink in the back. He knew Hanji went through his things when she was in here, making sure that he didn't have anything that could hurt him. So, he kept his stash hidden.

“Sorry, Hanji, I hope you can forgive me for this.” Levi mutters as he grabs a white cloth and pours the bleach onto it before he scrubs his shoulders where his skin was crawling the most from his encounter. Where that thing touched him.....  
His skin began to blister and the burn of the bleach made Levi hiss in pain filled ecstasy. As a werewolf, cutting wasn't an option since it healed almost immediately after the small cut so he had to get creative in finding ways to take his mind off the mental torment. He knew what he was doing wasn’t the answer to his problems and that it was wrong, but he didn’t give two shits. It made him feel better and to him, that’s all that mattered. 

When blood began to well up beneath the blisters of burning, red skin, Levi stopped and rinsed out the cloth, letting the familiar ache set put over his shoulders before he turned on the hot water and showered off the bleach so his skin wouldn’t scar over and give away to his abuse.

After the hot shower, he checked his wounds in the mirror. The wounds from the bleach were already mostly gone but the sting was still there and that was all he longed for. 

He dressed quickly, eager to go see Eren to find out if he was awake. Throwing on shoes, he opens his door but stopped dead at the sight of Hanji, a grin pulled at her lips. “Morning, Levi!” she chirps excitedly, brown eyes blinking wildly behind her thick glasses. Levi held in a groan.

“Shitty glasses,” He mutters, slight guilt gnawing on his insides when he thought about how he broke the promise to her along with slight fear that she would find out. Hanji may be sweet, and slightly crazy, but she was scary when she wanted to be. “Did you want something?” 

“No, I just wanted to check on you.” She answers, throwing her arms around Levi’s neck and ruffling his damp hair with affection and she croons softly, like he was some pup. Levi growled and attempted to pry her off, but the damn wolf was more like a were-kola. “Who is such a good wolfy?” She mumbles, squeezing him tighter against her.

“What the fuck Hanji! Get the hell off, you little shit!” Levi growled, shoving her away. She didn't look the least bit offended as she grinned widely at Levi, who was desperately patting his hair that was now sticking up in all directions from her ‘abuse’. “Don’t touch me, shitty glasses. I am not in the mood.” Hanji waves him off. 

“You’re never in the mood, but really. I am glad your okay. You had me worried there.” She says before skipping off. Levi rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breathe at his nosy pack, before heading down the hall and opening the door to Eren’s room.   
As soon as Levi smelled the wolf, he felt so much better. It took all his inner strength to not slam open the door and pull the damn brat into his arms. No… he couldn't do that. Especially since the blonde shit stain was here.

Eren’s room was a disaster. The dresser had large claw marks going through it and his clothes were mostly in shreds. His mattress had feathers, cotton, and foam littering it. The closet door was hanging on it's hinges, groaning slightly with each little sway. His homework papers were across the floor and his shoes tossed hazardously across the room. Even the walls took a nasty from Eren’s abuse. Levi made a mental note to yell at Eren for making such a mess at a later date, along with making him clean it himself. 

Eren was lying on the bed, in his large wolf form. His eyes were closed and breathing steady. There little strips of cloth between the wolf’s claws that Levi that he was definitely the cause for this devastation. What did Erwin do? Lock him in here? 

Levi snorted to himself when he realized that yes, the damn tree did lock Eren in his room. Nice job, Alpha, any other bright ideas? Levi thought bitterly, shaking his head at the ridiculousness. 

Armin was by his side, his blonde hair messy and face slack. He was lying pretty close to the brown wolf who took up most of the bed. Kevi actually felt jealously whip through his chest at their close proximity and the fact they were sharing a bed. Eren’s bed. The only person who should be in that bed beside that too big bad, was him. Eren was his.

Levi squashed down the foreign feeling, gritting his teeth as he walked quietly over to eh blonde and shoves him hard enough to make the blondes blue eyes to snap open and take a sharp breathe. “Oi, wake the hell up, shit face.” Levi growled, trying hard to keep the anger out of his tone. 

Armin blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his fuzzy vision. His head was still cloudy from whatever the hell Hanji gave him, but basing on the fact he didn’t have a splitting headache, he was going to go for some sedative made from other various products instead of liquid version of chloroform. Well, at least that was one thing to be thankful for. 

When his vision finally cleared, he was met with a pair of smoldering silver eyes that could be none other then Levi. Amrin jumped, blinking wildly. “Levi?” He asked in disbelief when the wolf pulled back with a small glower as he looked between the blonde and the wolf with distaste. Armin caught this and decided to ever so lightly scoot away from Eren. “You’re awake!” Amrin breathed out in relief. 

“Of course I am,” He answers sharply, but Armin wasn’t bothered. He was kind of use to that. Armin stretched his stiff limbs before crawling out of bed quickly, horror and panic beginning to take over. 

“Shit! I am in so much trouble!” Armin wailed quietly when he check his phone, that had far too many missed calls, texts, and long voicemail's. “Krista is going to kill me!” he groaned, grabbing his bag. “I’m glad you’re okay but I have to go!” He calls over his shoulder as he dashes out of the room before Levi could answer.

Levi rolled his eyes before he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, wrapped his arms around the wolf form of Eren. He tangled his fingers through Eren’s coarse brown fur, enjoying the slight tickle it gave across his palm. With Eren’s scent swirling around him, he didn’t feel dirty. 

He pulled Eren closer, burying his face in the fur. “Who are you, Eren Yeager, and why do you make me feel this way?” he whispers before falling asleep, even though he knew he shouldn’t beside the man who was quickly stealing his heart. Hell, he destroyed his own room for him. He wasn’t sure why that made him happy, but it did. Damn he’s fucked up... 

********

Levi woke up to the shifting in the bed and the feeling of fur disappearing beneath his hands. When he opens his eyes, he was met with fierce blue/green that sent his heart hammering in his chest. “Morning, shitty brat.” Levi whispers as he stares into his eyes.  
Eren felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of a barely awake Levi, his silver eyes still cloudy from sleep. He was gorgeous, but what Eren couldn’t seem to process was the fact he was here, in his bed, waking up beside him. 

“Levi?” he croaked before throwing his arms around Levi and holding him tightly.

Levi seemed taken aback, his body stiffening under Eren’s touch but didn't move to pull away. Eren’s breath was fanning out unevenly as tears burned in his eyes. Levi’s arms slithered around him as Levi placed little feathered kisses across his neck, making shivers spread through him. Levi didn't seem to notice the small fact of Eren being naked. 

If anything, he seems to be taken advantage of it as he ran his fingers up Eren’s bare sides, slow and steady. “If I knew I would have such a great reaction from you when we wake up together, i would have been staying in here long ago, brat.” Levi mumbles, not seeming to notice Eren’s despair as he clung tighter at the raven haired boy's words. 

“I thought I lost you… I thought you were going to die.” He whispers as hot tears stream down his face. Levi took a sharp intake of breath at the agony that was laced with Eren’s words, the way his fingers seemed to dig into his skin. He truly thought that Levi wasn’t going to make it… and… he was crying because of it. For him. 

Levi felt his heart swell in his chest for the brunette as he cups the back of Eren’s head and let his fingers run through the soft locks. He kissed his cheeks lightly, smiling gently. “Shh, it’s okay. You can’t kill me that easily. It’s much too messy for my taste.” Levi jokes lightly, pulling away enough to stare into those blue/green eyes. Eren rolled his eyes at his lover, but was glad to hear him joking around like that. 

Once Levi realized that he had successfully claimed the brunette down, he decided to start making the mood lighter. He hated seeing Eren like this, so he was planning on changing that. He pushed Eren away, grinning wickedly. “Now, go brush your damn teeth, brat. You have morning breath.” Levi says with his nose scrunched in playful disgust. 

Eren smirked before he blew a quick breath across Levi’s face, who shoved him away with a growl. “Disgusting, brat!” He swears. Eren laughed before crawling out of bed and wincing when he saw the state his room was in. Levi chuckled in amusement at the pout that took over the wolf’s face. “You made quite a mess.” he says Eren started going through his drawers to find clothing that wasn't torn to shreds. 

“I know.” He says quietly, before looking back over at Levi who had crawled out of the feathered bed, giving the feathers that were sticking to his clothing a dry look of annoyance as he begins to slowly pick them off. Eren couldn't stop the giggle that escaped at the sight of the great Levi picking off small white feathers. 

Levi shoot him a peeved look, silver eyes drawn as he glared at the brunette. “Is something funny, shitty brat?” He grumbled as a feather sticks back to his pant leg. Eren walked over and pulled it off before patting Eren’s head, much to Levi’s dismay.

“Nope, nothing at all Chihuahua.” Eren quips. Levi rolled his eyes before shoving Eren towards the bathroom.

“God you're such a annoying pest.” Levi grumbles. Eren laughed before he hurried towards the restroom to get dressed. Levi started to pick up the room a little, the need for it to be clean taking over even though he promised himself he would make the damn brat do it. 

A small knock on the door makes Levi pause before slowly opening it to see Petra, her caramel hair pulled into a ponytail and large brown eyes filled with concern. She broke into a smile when she sees Levi. “Hello Beta, how are you? You look so much better!” Petra says kindly.

Levi has always liked the caramel haired girl, she was always kind to him. When he first arrived he treated her horribly and yet she never once seemed hurt or offended, instead she would bring him his meals, coax him to eat, and smile as kindly as always. He admired her courage and her strength that she had.

Another reason he liked her- she was actually shorter then him. It made him instantly happier to be around her because of this. It was pleasant to not have to look up at her and instead actually have to look down.

Levi gave her a half smile, happy to see her. “I’m doing fine, Petra. How about you?” he questions, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him to be sure to hide the amount of damage the room had suffered. Petra didn't seem to mind or pyr, another thing that he appreciated.

“Oh, I’m fine. I am actually hear to tell you that Erwin has called a pack meeting and requested you and Eren’s presence.” Petra chirps, blinking up at him with a small grin. 

Levi wasn’t surprised by the fact that Erwin wanted a meeting. The only thing was… how far will they go into this topic. Is Erwin going to tell the pack everything…? The thought made Levi want to shy away, to disappear and not be there, but he might not. Levi was probably overthinking things, but he wanted to speak with Erwin. He wanted to know exactly what was going to be said.

But first… how long was he asleep for? He gave Petra a slightly sheepish smile. “Hey, Petra, what is today?” he asked wearily. She gives a small chuckle at the question.

“It’s Thursday. You were asleep for about 5 hours in there. Gunther is actually going to start preparing for dinner afterwards.” She explains gently before turning and heading towards the living room where all of the meetings happen. 

Levi blinked at the day. He was attacked on Monday, so he must have been out for a while. Hm…

Levi shrugged it off before opening the door and peering back into the room to see Eren picking up his clothes. He looks up at Levi’s entrance. “There you are,” He says plopping onto the bed and making feathers fly everywhere. Levi gave him a peeved stare at the sound of Eren’s swears. 

“God damnit, Eren.” Levi said with a eye roll. Eren got up from the bed, waving his hands around to keep the feathers away before standing in front of Levi. “Anyway, we have a pack meeting to attend too. Did you brush your teeth like I told you too, Brat?” Levi questions, eyeing him. Eren scoffed under his breath.

“Of course I did, Shorty. I don't remember you being my mother.” Eren retorts. Eren lets out a gasp when arms were suddenly around his waist and his chest pressed against Levi’s firm chest. 

Eren let out a small moan at the feeling of hands cupping him, a smirk pulling at his lips as he nips Eren’s neck. Eren let out a small moan, making Levi’s smirk grow larger before he sent his tongue across the tender flesh behind his ear lobe. “What was this about a mother, Ocean Eyes?” Levi rumbled, voice guttural and more animalistic than normal. Eren shivered at the sound of lust that made his voice huskier.

Eren could feel his groin give a forceful jerk within the tight confines of his pants, but ignore it as Levi pulls away, chuckling under his breathe, but Eren caught the slight bulge in his own jeans. Eren took comfort in the fact he effected Levi as much as Levi affects him. “Come on, brat. We don’t want to be late.” Levi says, turning back to the cold Levi Eren knew oh so well.

Eren shook of the waves of desire that was wracking through his body, silently promising himself to relieve some of the sexual tension later, before hurrying after the smaller man. 

The living room was sullen, the air thick and almost hard to breath in. It caught Eren off guard since they weren't normally this forlorn, but Eren guessed it was to be expected since their beta was attack.

The image of Levi’s bloody, broken body flashed through his mind, making his blood begin to boil within him. He had never seen Levi like that… he was always so strong… so fast. When Eren heard the commotion coming from downstairs, the screams of horror and pleads for him to be okay, he got curious as to what was going on. 

He opened the door to his room just in time to witness a panicked looking Erwin run past him with a small black wolf in his arms, blood splattering across the ground to create some kind of horrifying image against the hard wood floors. The coppery scent of blood made his stomach churn. Eren’s heart was pounding so loud, he was surprised no one else heard it. Whoever had touched his Levi, his property… he became so enraged. 

“Oi, Eren,” Levi startles him out of the memory, knocking him back to the present to focus on his handsome features. “You okay?” He asks gently. Eren nods quickly, not wanting him to see the moment of weakness he had. Levi is fine and safe. That’s all that matters right now. Levi gave him a look that said he didn't believe him, but wasn't going to push him. “I’m going to go talk to Erwin. Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Eren answers quietly before heading towards the couch where Petra and Hanji had taken residence, Mike and Gunter were standing the archway to the kitchen, their expressions the same as always.   
Erwin was standing close to the fireplace, his expression troubled and filled with conflict. His shoulders were taut and the bushy eyebrows across his forehead were drawn tightly, making him look like he almost had a unibrow. Normally, Eren would have laughed but he couldn’t…. Something was definitely up. 

Levi approached Erwin, his hands clenched by his sides. Erwin met his gaze evenly, blowing out a small breathe. “You know, eyebrows, I was having a rather nice nap. It had an amazing dream to go with it. Did your ugly face have to intrude?” Levi says in his signature monotone. Erwin smiled tightly, grateful for the small wolf’s dry humor.

“My apologies, Dear Beta, next time I will be sure to check your overly busy schedule to make sure you aren’t sleeping.” Erwin retorts with a small roll of his eyes before pushing off the marble of the fireplace to face his beta. “So, I’m guessing you're over here to ask what the hell this meeting is about?” He questioned. 

“Pretty much, oh great wise leader.” Levi sighs, eyeing him carefully. Erwin nods in acknowledgement to his beta’s fears of being outed. 

“I just want to warn them about the council and maybe let you say a few things about what happened. I just..” Erwin stopped, running an agitated hand through his hair. “I don’t want to lie to them Levi. The situation we are in is shit and the worse thing is we don't even know the full reasons. I just…. I want to give them a chance to leave this pack. To renounce the Freedom name.” Levi blinked in shock at his friend's words, his heart crackling beneath it’s cold exterior. 

Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing, the hopelessness that the blonde was having. He narrowed his eyes on the blonde, stepping closer to him. “Do not regret the decision.” Levi orders. “If you do, i will leave because I refuse to be nothing more than a regret to you. I owe you far too much for that.” Levi states simply, glaring at Erwin carefully. 

Erwin’s head jerks up at the words, his blue eyes blinking rapidly. But Levi doesn’t stop there. “I know our situation is nothing more than a pile of shit that just won’t fucking leave, but that means nothing. We are wolves, fighters, and more then that. We’re stubborn. I don’t know about you, but I would like a chance to be free, like our name implies. I refuse to let you, me, Eren, or anyone else be caged.” Levi declared quietly, letting only Erwin hear him. 

Erwin smiled gently, feeling better at the words. “You’re right. Thanks, Levi.”

“Don't start getting mushy on me, you giant ass tree. I swear I bring you to your knees.” Levi growled, stepping away from the getting emotional much to fast blonde. Erwin chuckles, shaking his head before he gave Levi a stern stare. 

“Get in line, Beta.” He playfully ordered. Levi gave him a sharp look but took his place on the right side to face the pack. The room seems to sense the change, that it was no longer time to mingle and faces the two leaders of the pack. “I want to go ahead and thank everyone for the calmness and restraint that you have shown,” Erwin throws Eren a pointed look. The brunette glares at Erwin at the silent jab and turns away. “Over the past few days. I know things lately have been rather… hectic and I am sorry. As you know, Monday Levi was attacked when he was sent out for errand.”

The room temperature seemed to drop as all the eyes seem to shift to the brooding wolf who looked so small compared to the huge wolf by his side. “It seems the Stohess pack has the Werewolf Council under The Alpha’s control.” The room erupts with chaos. Snarls and growls flare, golden eyes taking over. “Enough.” Erwin yells firmly, making the room fall silent again. “Please, try to keep your heads.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” They murmur, their eyes dropping to their laps while Eren rolled his eyes at their immediate obedience. 

“Now, as I was saying. Recently, the Council asked if they could have Levi to give to the Stohess and keep the peace. I refused, so the Stohess pack went after him personally.” Erwin explains. Mike caught Levi’s gaze, being one of the only ones who knew the truth of his origins. Levi could see the question that was shining in his eyes, but Levi merely looked away. He didn’t feel like explaining anything. Not to him. “Levi, would you like to say anything?” Erwin asked him, looking over at him carefully.

Levi was familiar with this look. It was the look of strategy, one that Erwin gave him very rarely because he knew that Levi could catch on. He also knew to be careful in the way he phrased the question. Lei hated walking in front of others or giving speeches. Either way, he felt the need to address his pack this time. “Listen up, you little shits. Stohess has my scent now and they won’t be sneaky about their attacks. When you go out into public, please have someone else from the pack with you. Don’t bother with going with humans- they don’t seem to give a damn about giving away the fact they aren’t human. They fight dirty and have no quarrels with killing you. Their brains are about as hollow as the barrel of a gun after a long ass fight, so outsmart them.” He states before turning and heading up the stairs. Eren moves to follow but Levi sends him a warning look that tells him to stay put.

“One more thing before I dismiss you,” Erwin says, eyes following Levi up the stairs before focusing back on the pack. “If any of you wish to revoke being a part of the Freedom Pack, please… feel free to speak with me. I do not want to force any of you to stay and fight against your beliefs.” The room was silent, their eyes wide and mouths agape at what he was implying. Erwin doesn't seem to notice. “Thank you, that is all. Remember, those of us that have school tomorrow should get some sleep.” With that, everyone headed back to their rooms. 

Eren could sense that Levi wasn't in the pack house, which made him rather antsy but he ignored it. He knew that the wolf wouldn't appreciate being babied in any way, so he let it slide. When he reached his room, he numbly started to clean it up to the best of his ability. 

So, the Stohess pack really was controlling the Council. Why wasn't he surprised? Eren knew it was almost time for Erwin to know, to hear the dirty little secrets that he had on the Council. He knew it was almost time to tell him his story and reasoning for killing his pack Now that Erwin knows about the Council’s treachery, he might actually believe Eren if he tells them their true goal. 

For now, however, he wanted to focus more on Levi and his relationship. One that was growing bit by bit. They just needed a little push…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! i hope to have another chapter up soon! Also, i apologize for the things I miss in the editing process! I know when i go back to check through my work i spot things that are messed up. When I finish this novel I plan to go back through it and fixing it!


	11. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so today in this note there is a lot I want to say so bear with me real quick. This chapter is more of a light-heart chapter that really focuses on Eren and Levi's relationship, so I hope you enjoy the cuteness of them! I know I was fan-girling so hard when writing it. Um, if you ever think of any puns that you want me to add to this story, please feel free to comment them! I love to hear any new puns and would adore to add them to the story if I can. Another thing, I do not mean to offend anyone but there is some hating on gays- very light just a quick mention of 'fags'- in this chapter but I want you to know I mean none of it and it's just the story. Ok? Ok. Well, go ahead and enjoy everyone. Thanks for reading.

“I cannot believe this,” Levi mutters under his breath, silver eyes narrowed as he looks around the farmers market with disgust. Eren could tell he felt out of his comfort zone of being around so many different people at once, but Eren couldn’t muster enough feeling to care. 

It had been a full five days since the pack meeting and Levi had mostly stayed inside the pack mansion, except for school. Eren could tell he was getting restless and edgy, so he wanted to give Levi something else to focus on. Eren wanted Levi to be happy, he wanted to see Levi smile. “In case you have forgotten, Ocean Eyes I hate parties and anything to do with people. Or did that escape your little personality check?” Levi asks, cutting a sharp glance around at the bustling stalls.

“Come on, pipsqueak, just bare with it, ok? I just want to have some fun with you....” Eren says, clasping his hand in his own. Levi blinked at the sudden warmth he was feeling that started with a small smolder in the palm of his hand and then grew to a blazing burn that felt good… it felt really good. 

Levi looked away from the brunette, trying to hide the small flush of his cheeks. “What is fun about a shit smelling market?” Levi questions, stepping back to avoid being run into by a girl. Eren laughed at the look of despair on Levi’s face. 

Eren tugs Levi closer, getting their arms brush against each other. “Maybe if you can stop being so negative, you might see the beauty in this place. Now, try to behave yourself, Beta.” Levi shoot Eren a peeved look, opening his mouth to give a sharp reply when a voice interrupted them.

“Hey Eren!” Sasha calls, running over and throwing her arms around him. Levi’s scowled deepened in annoyance at the girl who was touching what was his, but he refrained from doing anything. He recognized this girl from the party awhile back. What was her name again? 

Eren grinned as he hugged her back and ruffled her red hair. “Hey Sasha, I’m glad you could make it. Where’s Connie?” Eren questions, looking up to scan the area as if that will make the bald teen appear. 

Eren let out a small yell of surprise when he was suddenly hit upside the head,making him turn to glare at Connie, who looked quite proud on his ability to sneak up on Eren like that. “I’m right here, dipshit.” He says, but it was all playful. Sasha, now that her boyfriend was here, flung herself into his arm and took a piece of the doughnut he disappeared to get for her. 

“Ow, Connie, I know I am amazing and all but hitting me isn’t going to change anything.” Eren quips, straightening as he rubs the back of his head while smiling at his friend. 

Levi felt out of place as he watched the the three exchange. He was the outsider here, and that was totally fine. He knew that he did that to himself on purpose. He always kept people away. He didn't know why Eren was adamant on making him come on his outing with his human friends, but when the brunette gave him the puppy dog face with those blue/green that stole his breath away… he couldn't refuse.

Now, as he watched them start to playfully bicker, he almost had the desire to be able to join in, to be able to have fun in the bonds of friendship he had always cut. Either way, he wasn’t about to let the damn brat know that he was secretly having fun despite his surroundings and his dislike of the place. He only was having fun because Eren looked happy. In turn, it made him happy. 

“Oh come on, Connie. Should I remind you about those very manly penguin slippers you wear?” Eren asks, brows raised innocently. Connie stutters, eyes widening in horror that the threat. Sasha cackled, popping another piece of doughnut in her mouth. 

"Shall I remind you, Yeager, of your shitty ass puns?” Connie finally was able to counter. This peeked Levi’s interest. Puns? 

“You know you love my totally awesome puns.” Eren replies, blinking sweetly at his bald friend. “Give me some today and prepare to be amazed.” He says before lightening up, getting a mischievous grin across his face that even had Levi worried. What was going through that brat’s head? “I would tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn’t get a reaction.” Eren jokes. 

Connie lets out a moan, face palming his forehead while Sasha almost dies of laughter in the background, much to her boyfriend's dismay. Eren looked over at Levi to see the smaller teen was smirking, amusement coloring his bottomless silver eyes. 

“Do you have any other puns?” Sasha asks, stepping up beside her boyfriend and offering Eren a corner of her food. Eren grinned as he took some and popped it into his mouth. 

“Well, I hate insect puns… they really kind of bug me,” Eren replies. Sasha snorts her laughter while Connie splats onto the pavement, holding his head as he sits there. Eren bends down beside his friend, looking rather amused.

“Wow, Connie. You don’t have to be so concrete about it.” Eren concludes with a smirk. Connie rolled his eyes, glaring up at the brunette.

“You are such a dip-shit.” He says, getting back to his feet.

“Eren, Connie, Sasha!” Armin shouts, gaining all of there attention as they turn to see Armin, Krista, Mikasa, and another girl that Eren and Levi didn't recognize. Levi immediately grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him closer, just wanting the comfort of being around him while they step up.

Krista shoots Levi and Eren her signature smile that was kind, her blue eyes twinkling when she takes in their joined hands. She actually reached out and took the newcomers hand herself, making Eren realize that it must be her girlfriend, Ymir. 

Ymir was beautiful, just in a different way. Her hair was a dark brown with red highlights that stood out in the sunlight. Her facial features were sharp but softened greatly at the freckles that dusted her cheeks and nose. Her brown eyes were rich and on the colder side, her lean body was built well that said she wasn’t one to mess with. Either way, Erens strangely liked the girl already. 

“Hey Eren! It’s so good to see you!” Krista says, giving him a kick one armed hug. Eren smiled, happy to see the beautiful blonde again. When she pulled away, she pulled Ymir closer for introductions. “Eren, Levi, this is my girlfriend Ymir. Ymir, this is Eren and his boyfriend Levi.” Krista says, gesturing to the two boys. 

Eren flushed scarlet at the word ‘boyfriend’. They had never talked about that and honestly, Eren didn't want to push it with Levi since this seemed to a… unsure relationship. Eren actually wasn’t sure what to call them. Friends with benefits seemed a bit more accurate.

Eren was a little bit more than surprised when Levi didn’t deny it and just squeezed Eren’s hand tighter as he looked away, clearly uncomfortable. Eren decided to take the lead on this one. He gives Ymir a warm smile, holding out his hand for her shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ymir. I have heard so much about you.” 

Ymir gives him a tight smile, one that screamed she wasn't accustomed to being polite either. In many ways, she reminded him of a female Levi in her attitude towards others. "Same.” she says simply, shaking his hand quickly before stepping back and wrapping her arm around Krista’s small waist in a sign of possessiveness. 

He turned when he felt his hair being ruffled by Mikasa, who looked at him with her careful eyes that reminded him of sisterly affection. “You haven’t been around much lately, everything okay?” She asks, watching him carefully. Levi felt a little growl rumble in his throat when he saw the affection she felt for hi in her gaze, making him pull Eren even closer. Mikasa shot him a look, obviously noticing the movement.

“Oh, things have been fine. I have just had some family concerns come up but it was nothing to major. Just an annoying Aunt that won’t leave me alone. Don't worry about me so Mikasa. I promise to check in more often.” Eren coaxes. He surprised himself with how good at lying he had become, but didn't dwell too much on it. He knew that he couldn't tell Mikasa the truth, hell, Armin shouldn’t even know the truth.

Mikasa gave him another smile, accepting the fib without any problems as she ruffled his brown hair again. “Good, cause I miss having you around when I am surround by this idiots.” She jokes lightly, pointing her thumb over her fingers towards the small group as they bicker about what stall to go to first. Ere nodded his head, turning sympathetic.

“Oh, I’m sure. I wonder how you survived without me.” Eren teases, smiling gently at the raven haired female. She rolled her eyes at him before moving to greet the others. Armin took this time to run over, blue eyes glittering with happiness. 

“I am so glad you guys came. Jean and Marco are planning on coming but they are going to be a little late.” Armin breathes out, looking rather excited. Eren laughed lightly. 

“Of course Horseface is coming.” Eren says. Armin rolled his eyes before turning to Levi and giving him a little smile. 

“Glad you could make it, Levi.” He says politely, but there was genuine note to his voice that warmed Levi. Levi doesn't answer, merely turns his head away. “Connie! Wait!” Armin calls out as they group begins to head down the stalls. He glances back before running after them to catch up. Eren laughed before looking down at Levi, turning serious for a moment.

“If you really don’t want to stay, we can go. It won't hurt my feelings.” Eren says quietly, giving his hand a squeeze that sent shocks of pleasure through Levi. 

“Shut the fuck up, you shitty brat and let's catch up with the others.” Levi snaps, beginning to pull Eren after the others, much to Eren’s surprise. He wasn’t sure why the wolf had a change of heart, but was smiling anyway. Looks like he succeeded in getting the antisocial teen out of the house. 

The farmers market was set up on a old dead end road. It was there once every month on a saturday from eight a.m. to midnight that night. It was all run by the locals who want to set up the things they made and along with some food contributors who had their own food stands. The stalls were packed close together and people were milling around, going from stall to stall. The stalls covered both ends of the street and it went on for miles. It was one of the bigger contractions in Trost.

The cobblestone beneath their shoes was worn and weary, but was made Eren beam was the fact people carved their names into the stone. Many seemed to be lovers because of the heart and other traditional lover things while others were for their memory. It was beautiful.

Trees lined up behind the stalls, casting spotty shadows over the stalls poor covers and made the slightly chilly air, colder. Eren didn’t mind though, because he always loved the cold. Levi seemed to enjoy the cool weather too, since he had the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lip. Eren knew he was trying to hide it, but lately when he was around Levi he was able to sense things around him.

When he first met Levi, he could barely get a reading from his inexpressive features. Now he realized that he wasn’t inexpressive. It was actually quite the opposite. Levi doesn’t show his emotions through his face so much as through his body. When he was unconformable his hands would clench by his sides and he would rock back on his heels. Eren guessed that was to keep himself from running. 

When Levi was angry his brows would furrow and his body would go still, like frozen still. His back would tense too, to the point where his shoulder blades would poke through his shirt.

The hardest emotion for Eren to gauge was when Levi was happy, because he was rarely seen smiling. Eren has slowly started to discover that when Levi was happy, he was also a lot more touchy. He would brush his fingers against him, to the point that the first time Eren noticed it he thought Levi did it on accident, or shift closer to Eren if they were standing next to each other. He would crack more jokes, or be slightly more sarcastic. Eren knew that Levi had a rather playful side, but only truly showed it with him. It flattered Eren but also made it sad because even when he was around the pack, his smile never reached his eyes, unless it was Eren or Erwin.

Eren wasn’t jealous at the relationship that Levi and Erwin had. It was obvious they were close, sure, but there was nothing romantic about it. All Eren sensed from either of them when they were bickering or talking was commodore and almost brotherly affection. Of course, when Eren first started to realize he liked Levi a lot more then just for sex, he wasn’t too proud that he had dreamed up more than a few ways to get rid of his Alpha. 

That was no longer the case. Eren was actually thankful for the blonde wolf and the way he was able to put Levi at ease. He was always tense, always miserable. It was one of the main reasons he dragged Levi to the market when he the invitation from Armin. Levi needs to make new friends and get out of the house he has been cooped up in. He wants Levi to feel less unhappy, for whatever was bothering him.

“Oi, Eren,” Levi’s deep tenor interrupts Eren’s thoughts, bringing back to the reality at hand as he looks down to meet those startling silver eyes that he adored. Another thing that Eren realized the more he spent time with the raven wolf, was the way his eyes were windows to the soul.

When Levi was happy, they seemed to spark and glow a brighter mercury. When he was sad, they seemed to darken slightly and dull, the flicks of life useless as they swirled with misery- which was most of the time. No matter where he was, his eyes were normally in their sad state. When he was angry, they turned more of a blacker color than grey. Luckily that didn’t happen very often. The hole in the wall from the infirmary incident was enough of that experience.

Levi’s eyes right now were slightly glowing, which made Eren feel lighter. He managed to make him at least feel comfortable around here. “Are you okay? You have been rather quiet.” Levi remarks coolly, his silver eyes searching Eren’s face for a sign of something to give away what the brunette might be thinking about.

“Oh, I’m fine. I was just thinking about some stuff,” Eren replies sweetly, giving Levi his favorite smile. The one that softened his face, and made his ocean-like eyes to turn to low tide waves of beauty. 

Levi didn’t look convinced, so Eren leans down and gives his cheek a quick peck before looking around excitedly. “Okay, what stall do you want to visit first?” he asks, looking around at each one carefully, nose scrunched in concentration. Levi then discovered it was one of his favorite expressions from Eren. He loved the way his eyes squinted and his tongue poked out, ever so slightly, at the corner of his mouth. It was adorable… and he was his. Eren was his adorable little shit. 

Levi tore his gaze away from him, with much reluctance, and tried to not think about the way his body was burning with fire. The stalls were filled with different things but the one that really caught his eye was the one that held wooden figurines. 

The gang had broken up, each going to their own stalls with their respective partner. Krista and Ymir were admiring some jewelry, Connie and Sasha were at the food stands trying what smelled like something made of potatoes, and Armin and Mikasa were just wandering around slowly. So, Levi assumed it was going to be the same with Eren and him. The thought made Levi smile. Eren was all his, that was all that mattered. The animal within him was claiming him. 

“There.” He stated, pointing towards the wooden figurine stall. Levi gave Eren’s hand a squeeze before Eren gave him a befuddled smile, but eagerly walked over with him to the stall. 

Eren watched with fascination as Levi leaned down ever so slightly and raked his eyes over each figurine, but stopped when he a saw wolf one, his head tilted back to howl at the moon. Eren had never really seen this side of Levi, but was thoroughly enjoying it and wasn't about to make a comment and ruin it. 

After he was done examining them, he bowed his head quickly to the woman- making Eren assume that was his way of complimenting her work before turning to go. Eren watched his back a moment, frowning. It was obvious he liked it, so why didn’t he…? 

Eren turned back to face the woman, who was now silently watching, a little grin across her face as she guesses what he was about to ask. “It’s normally fifteen but I’ll make it ten for you, honey.” she says kindly, her voice laden with a thick southern bell accent that suited the woman.

Eren glanced back at Levi, who was absorbed with looking over apples at one of the food stands, not seeming to notice Eren’s absence yet. He quickly slipped a ten dollar bill from his pocket and gave it to the woman, who eagerly put the piece of her work in a small paper bag and handed it to him. “Enjoy.” She whispers with a wink.

Eren flushed red at this but took the bag from her. “Thank you very much,” He tells her sincerely before heading back over to where Levi was standing, passing a bill to the vendor for two red apples. 

Eren took it without question before passing him the brown paper bag, eager to see Levi’s face. He was thinking about waiting till they got back to the pack house, but decided against it because he just couldn’t wait. He would probably chicken out and end up not giving it too him. 

Levi’s brow furrowed in confusion at the bags presence in his hands. “Brat, do i look like some butler or valet to carry your shit?” Levi asks, looking mildly annoyed. Eren’s eyes widened before he frowned. Hasn’t he received a present before? Basing on his reaction…. He was going to go with a no. That made him very sad and confused. 

It was then Eren realized, he knew absolutely nothing about Levi. He didn’t know his last name that he never seems to use. He didn't know where he grew up or even his exact age. He didn’t know anything about the man in front of him, yet he was falling hard for him. It was surreal. I mean, Levi didn't know too much about Eren’s past himself, so at least it wasn't horribly one-sided but still… Why didn’t Eren think of any of that before?

Levi’s words suddenly ring in his head, making his breath catch lightly in his throat. ‘You killed people; who hasn’t? A werewolf’s life isn't easy, Eren. In fact, a lot of our lives are shit. We have seen more than any human ever will, we have to do more to survive in a world that wasn’t made for us. I don’t know your life, I don't know your story. You’re merely a stranger to me. Who am I to judge the decisions of your past? The only person who can judge your past, is yourself.’

Eren even recalls the wolf’s face when he said that. It was heartbreakingly sad, but at the same time there was so much regret that leaked from him. Eren had just shrugged it off because he was too busy worrying about his own hide to really think about anything else. He also never thought about the reasons behind Levi’s sadness. Now, he was questions Levi’s reasons for not understand what a present was. 

Levi rolled his eyes, scoffing as he tried to shove the bag back in Eren’s hands, but he expertly dodged it, taking a quick bite of the apple and swallowing while Levi moved to go after him. “Wait, Levi, no, it's a gift. I gave it to you as a gift.” Eren says, stilling as Levi froze just a few feet from him.

“You… got me a gift?” He asks, bewildered. Eren nodded slowly, carefully examining Levi’s unsure and slightly fearful face. Eren didn’t understand it; he actually looked afraid to see what was inside the bag- and guilty for being afraid. “Why would you… get me a gift?” he mumbles, lowering the bag as he peers up at the brunette through his thick lashes.

“Because I wanted too.” Eren answers simply, throwing Levi a small smile. Levi watched him, his hands almost shaking around the present before he gave Eren the smallest of smiles, one that showed so many emotions that Eren couldn’t pick just one. Eren had a feeling though, that Levi wouldn't care what the hell was in the bag- even if it was a cheap piece of candy he would cherish it. Eren’s heart cracked slightly; he wanted to run up and throw his arms around his lover, but refrained. Doing that would probably result in a nice ass whooping. 

Levi reached in the bag, his figures wrapping around the course wooden figure of the wolf before pulling it out, staring at at it with those earth shattering silver eyes. For a second, Eren could see tears glittering in them, shining like little crystals when the light touches just right but they were gone just as quickly as they appeared. 

Before Eren could say anything to him his lips were pressed into a loving kiss, Levi’s arms wrapped around him like a iron embrace. Eren blinked at the gentleness of the kiss, but the fire behind it told another story. But he could feel it, the gratefulness he was trying to express, the love he wasn't sure how to say. 

Eren smiled against his lips, kissing Levi back gently. He could hear people hollering and clapping, a few others whispering amongst themselves about the ‘fags’, but Eren didn’t care. He was to wrapped up with this man to give two shits.  
When they pulled apart, Levi cleared his throat quickly, averting his gaze as a blush colored his cheeks. “Thank you, Eren.” 

Eren smiled gently, reaching out and taking Levi’s free hand, his body humming with happiness. “Come on, let’s go grab some warm coffee, hm?” Eren hums. Levi looked relieved, nodding eagerly before they turn, ignoring the stares as they move towards the coffee shop.

Eren catches Armin's eyes, who was grinning wickedly, reminding Eren very much of the Cheshire at at the moment. Eren blushed before looking away, his grip tightening around Levi’s.  
They grab some warm coffee by the vendor, Eren mentally taking note that once again he was holding his cup in a strange way. Levi held his cup from the top, never the bottom and spread his fingers of hte rim like a spider as he carefully sipped it. Levi caught his stare, quirking a brow at him. Eren blushed scarlet and jerked his gaze away. “What is it, Eren?” Levi sighed.

“Nothing, just studying the way you drink is all.” Eren replies smoothly, taking a extra long sip of his bitter drink. He loved the way it burned at his tongue and the taste lingered across the back of his throat. It was a good way of grounding Eren, he realized numbly. 

“You’re wondering why.” Levi’s barely audible voice says, making Eren glance at him quickly. He could hear the hesitation, the dislike of the question that was indeed lingering on his mind. He couldn’t deny it, even when he wanted too. He still wanted to understand his lover, but he wouldn’t push. 

“Of course I am,” Eren replies honestly, his eyes dropping to the cobblestone ground that was laid with names. Levi blinked at the boldness, even though he shouldn't be surprised, if there was one thing about his mate that he has learned, it was his boldness.  
“Why wouldn't I be? You’re important to me, so yes, i am wondering why you drink differently but i have to realize that a lot of things you do are a part of you. All the way down to your cleanliness.” Eren continued and flashed him a little smile, turning brighter all of the sudden. “But it’s cool, Pipsqueak. I don’t push. Not unless I need to!” 

Levi stared a moment before letting the tension ease from his shoulders as he brought Eren’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently, earning a surprised gasp from his mate. Eren recovered and gave him another smile before his eyes shifted behind him, a grin tugging wider as he gestures behind Levi. “Hey, shorty, can we go there next?” He pleads. 

Levi turns and sees a stand filled with headphones and various CD’s and other music tech. Levi was well aware of of his mate’s obsession with anything to do with music- hell, he even bought his mate a new iPod a few days ago when he saw one on sale. It was the one Eren talked about during one of their nightly Library visits. His phone was running low on storage for music, so he was thinking about getting a job to buy himself one. 

When Levi was out with Erwin, he saw it in the window with a big sale and couldn't help himself. He bought it without even thinking twice. When he was planning on giving it to Eren though, he chickened out and has been hiding it in his drawers, unsure of what to do. It was funny really, Levi has never considered himself a coward… but when it came to certain things he was most definitely a coward. Eren was one of those things. 

Now, watching Eren look over a certain pair of headphones, eyes lingering it on with a desired smile, he felt his heart twitch. Eren just bought him the wolf figurine. No questions of why he liked it, or why he was staring at it. Hell, he even noticed his stare. He noticed something so small and insignificant... He wished he brought the iPod with him so he can give it to him now, to see him grin at Levi so his heart can do that flip thing. So he can feel his stomach flutter with butterflies and his chest to swell.  
Levi opened his mouth to Eren, wanting to say something, when a scent caught his nose, making his heart begin to hammer, not with love but with dread. He can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand and his body tense with steel. He would know that scent anywhere. It was one that use to bring him comfort, to bring him happiness when he had none in his shit-hole of a life.

Now, it brought nothing but heavy nausea and the feeling of ash to coat his mouth. It brought back so many memories he didn’t want. He didn't need. Why now? Why here?

Levi turned slowly, looking all the way at the entrance of the market to see a medium sized wheat colored wolf, his golden eyes filled with close detachment and curiosity in them. Levi watched as the wolf bowed his head, gesturing towards the forest where there was some privacy before trotting off, expecting Levi to follow. How sad was it that even after all this time, after his betrayal, he still knew Levi so well? That he knew Levi would follow after him like some obedient pup? It made the pit of ice in his stomach grow and his teeth to grind together. 

“Eren, go catch up with the others. I am going to use the restroom,” Levi fibs smoothly, already heading after the wheat colored wolf with trepidation in his lead filled steps.  
Eren stared silently as his lover walked away with a posture he had never seen before and couldn't possible decipher. All he knew was that he knew better than to follow him. He couldn’t… as much as he wanted to to. Eren sensed the fact he wasn’t in any danger, so therefore he was mostly okay with this. Still… there was hurt in his expression, one that seared into his mind. Whatever was happening wasn’t good, and made Eren trembled where he stood. How do you help someone who seemed so far away sometimes? 

The forests density was nice and drowned out the loud noises from the market but all Levi could do was stare at the man before him who was finishing slipping on loose fitted, light wash jeans that matched his sly personality well. His wheat colored hair was like it always was. Messy to the point of perfection, his smile cheeky and navy colored eyes glimmering with intrigued aura.

The only thing that has really changed was his body. It was no longer the frail, sickly body of a beaten boy but a well toned muscular body of a grown man, the only thing giving his troubled was the scars that they didn't bother trying to keep from him. He wasn't like Levi… he wasn’t special. He was just an Omega…

Silver eyes met blue, emotions clashing as they stared before the male cracked a grin, leaning against the nearest tree and looked Levi over carefully. “Hello, Levi, it’s been a while.” 

“Farlan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... that ending though, right? I apologize in advance for the cliff hanger. Thanks for reading ans sticking with me! Thanks for the kudos!


	12. Farlan Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I want to apologize in advance. This chapter is really long and I couldn't even fit it all in this. My bad... A second thing is this is all a backstory chapter memories. You get a nice long peek at their relationship here. so, once again, I am very sorry for not being able to fit it all in for you. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. To be honest, i am a little iffy on this chapter, but I am going to post it anyway. Hope you enjoy! As always, thanks for reading.

_Levi was wondering around his home town, a dirty place called the Underground. It was a city that fell beneath the surface many years ago, way before Levi was born, and has since been the place for human and werewolf gangs alike. It was also the home of the fiercest gang- The Stohess. Levi’s uncle and ‘father’ was the Alpha, although you wouldn’t know that. Kenny Ackerman has kept his identity secret from his own, very large pack for years. He instead is only known as The Alpha. No one has seen his face, heard his voice, nor has the slightest clue what he is like except for three individuals of the pack. Otachi Church, the Beta and the face of the pack. Then, their was his mother- Kuchel Ackerman, Kenny’s sister. Except, she was treated horribly due to her low status in the pack, so no one knew she was even related to Alpha or that Levi was her son. Everyone thought Levi- or Rivaille as the pack knows him as- was The Alpha’s son. No one in the pack knew his real name. But he was okay with that because only his mother and Isabel had the right to call him by his birth name._

_They regarded Rivaille with fear, admiration,and respect. Levi was grateful for that because they knew better to touch him. He was the Heir to the pack, so they always stayed a safe distance despite his young age of eight. The only ones who were allowed to touch him was Otachi and of course, the Alpha himself who never hesitated to do so._

_Normally the filthy streets that were layered with grime on top of grime were rowdy with howls and screams from the humans they obtained and since been torturing. Tonight, however, it was strangely quiet. It made Levi’s heightened senses tingle. Levi pulled the six year old Isabel closer, her tiny fingers knitting themselves into the tattered shirt he wore loosely around his sickly body. Her green eyes were looking suspiciously, as if a wolf would hop out any moment and gobble her up. She was always careful when she left the house where she was looked after by Kuchel, who adopted the human girl as her own. It made Levi incredibly sad that she always had to fear for her and rarely have moments of peace, but she was as stuck down here as he was and there was nothing he could do about it. “Stay close to me, Izzy.” Levi whispers gently, meeting her green eyes._

_She looks up at him, nodding her head quickly in understanding. He studied her a moment, debating silently on whether or not he should back home where his mother can ensure her safety, but she looked forwards to her weekly walks. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Levi exhaled slowly, turning his attention away from her and closing his eyes, straining his senses to find out where everyone was. It really wasn’t natural that the streets be this quiet. He could hear many of them within their homes, the heavy stench of soda and carbonation drifting from the cracked walls and doors. Hm, the pack seems to be getting intoxicated early tonight._

_A sudden sound met his ears, making Levi take a sharp breath. It sounded like a desperate cry of pain and it wasn’t human. It was small, young, and filled with terror. Laughter followed the sound of the half-howl and half-scream, making anger begin to pulsate within him. How many times had he screamed like that at the mercy of his ‘father’ and Beta? Too many to count. Levi being hurt like that was one thing- he meant nothing. He was nothing but filth. But the thought of someone else, someone who as young as he was- was unbearable._

_He grabbed Isabel, folding her into his arms without so much as an explanation. It wasn't like she needed one, she trusted Levi to protect her, so she didn't even make a peep as she felt their bodies lurch forwards at the fast run of her big bro Levi. Levi cradled Isabel close, his heart thundering in his ears like a thousand bees. His feet pounded against the cracked, slimy ground until they neared the commotion on one of the streets. He slowed and hid Isabel behind the dumpster, giving her a stern look as he ruffles her red hair. “Stay hidden, Izzy, and don’t move till I get back. Got it?” Levi ordered, staring intently to those emerald green as another howl rings out. This time, even she could hear it and it made her face scrunch with anger and dislike. Levi guessed she was reminded of her own misfortune. “_

_I promise, Big Bro.” Isabel whispers quickly. Levi smiled briefly before he ran towards where three adult members were standing, laughing and holding a can of soda in their hands. Otachi must have gone into town recently for them to have so much soda, Levi realized as he shoved past the larger, older wolves to see what had their attention so diligently. The older wolves frowned at Levi’s interference, but knew better than to say anything as he took in the scene before him with cold eyes. A small pup lay on the ground a little way away, his what color fur dulled with grime and blood. He was young and hadn’t really grown into his limbs yet. His fur was still the softer, undertones of a pup. His golden eyes were wide and breathing erratic as he got to his feet despite the shape his beaten body was in and growled fiercely, golden eyes raking over the four that stood in front of him._

_Levi stared at the young wolf. Unsure of what to think. Who was he? He smelled like he was a part of this pack and yet… there something else familiar about it. Something that made his body fill with dread and iron. He kept his expression blank and bored as he glared down at the small wolf, not liking the challenge in his eyes. Levi could tell by the wolf’s limbs that he was older then him, only by a year or two, but still older none the less. “Oi, who is he?” Levi asks one of the three still standing there, drinking their sodas with cloudy expressions as they waited for Levi to leave so they can resume beating the young wolf._

_A grimy pack member, what was his name? Nobu. Yes, that was this wolf’s name. He was one of the lower ranks- maybe twelve in the pack rankings. Nobu lifts his lips in a silent snarl, his brown eyes filling with dislike when he realizes that Levi wasn’t just going to leave. The two others let out heavy sighs, turning to leave. Levi’s eyes narrow as he reaches in his pocket, gripping the hilt of the small knife that he hid in the folds of his clothing. Without a second of hesitation, he tossed the knife with perfect accuracy as it sailed through the air and caught the wolf by his sleeve on the wall, pinning him there. He blinked in shock as a small trail blood from the tiny cut he gave the wolf drips down his arm. The wolf turns to glare at him, Nobu’s eyes were wide with shock as he quickly bares his head and averts his eyes. Levi glares back at the two wolves who thought they could just leave. “I do not remember dismissing you,”_

_“_ _We apologize, Rivaille.” he says, dropping his glower to the ground in submission. Levi turned away from them and focused on Nobu. The wheat colored wolf was frozen, watching the exchange with wide eyes. Levi could practically see his thoughts- who was this kid and why did he have so much power over these wolves? It angered Levi that they always treat him like that._

_“Are you going to answer my question, Nobu? Who is this wolf?” Levi asks again. Nobu looks up from his bared neck and meets Levi’s cold gaze._

_“Did Beta Otachi not tell you, Young Alpha?” He asked carefully. Levi made sure to keep his posture loose, despite the sting of fear and the wanting to go cower along with the wheat wolf at the mention of name. Instead, he kept himself calm. Like always, he wore the mask. “_

_No, would you be kind enough to fill me in instead?” Levi replied, his voice surprisingly steady. The wolf looks thoughtful a moment before he gave a sneer in the direction of the wolf whose legs were beginning to tremble underneath his weight. He didn't seem to notice as he glared at Levi and Nobu. “_

_That runt is Otachi’s illegitimate son. He was dumped here a little while ago and when we found out he couldn't change into his human form, we wanted to have some fun. Would you care to join us, Rivaille? I know you haven’t had a chance yet today in the Torture Chamber with The Alpha.” Levi opened his mouth to give a sharp reply, not liking the way he thought at all when a different voice rang out. This voice, however, was not welcomed. The wheat colored wolf’s eyes widened, his tail tucked between his legs as he plopped himself onto the ground, squeezing them shut in fear. “_

_Ah, Rivaille, I can see you have met my son,” Otachi calls, his voice dripping with disgust at the mention of the smaller wolf. Levi slowly lifted his gaze to the beta, who laid his hand on Levi’s shoulder. It was a possessive move, one he did quite often to Levi. “Pathetic isn’t he?’ Otachi continues before looking over at the three wolves who kept their gazes away from the Beta. “I thank you for trying to teach that thing a thing or two, but now i rather have Rivaille here be the one to do it. Run along now.” Otachi shooed, giving them a cruel smile. His eyes narrowed on the knife still in the wall, making his smirk broaden._

_As soon as the other wolves were gone, Otachi gave a heavy sigh, fluttering his hand over his face as if he was one of the most burned men he knew. Levi stood utterly still, no longer keeping the pretense of being okay as he bends down and pulls Levi into his arms. Levi’s mask crumbles as he begins to shake at the feeling of Otachi’s tongue across the shell of his ear. “Oh, Rivaille. Why couldn’t you be mine?” He purrs, this time nipping his earlobe hard enough to draw blood. Levi stayed silent at the stinging pain that lingered. Otachi smirked as Levi’s panicked expression. “Tell you what, my Hageshī ōkami, if you rough up this thing over there, I will go easier on you tonight…” At his words, Otachi’s hand trailed down over Levi’s chest, stopping just above his lower half. L_

_evi nodded slowly, his body still trembling as Otachi let's go and steps back to let Rivaille do what he was trained to do. He approached the small wolf calmly, meeting his golden gaze as he spins faster then the wolf can comprehend and delivers a fierce kick to the wolf’s face with enough force it sent him back to the ground. Levi landed from the kick in a crouch, slight guilt at what he was doing gnawing at his stomach, but he pushed it away. “Yes, good.” Otachi says proudly. The wolf whimpers, getting back to his feet. And growling low at Levi, but it was weak. “Farlan, if you change into your human form, I will tell Rivaille here to stop.” Otachi promises his son._

_Farlan growled low again, his golden eyes filling with bitter hatred that left a bad taste in Levi’s mouth. Farlan didn’t even bother trying to argue, merely squeezed his eyes shut and desperately tried to get his human form to come. Levi watched him quietly, empathy for the boy welling in his chest. For him to have that much trouble, he must be a halfie. That would also explain the others wolves mistreatment towards the Beta’s son. Normally, he would only be treated with respect. That would also explain his strange smell. It was heartbreaking to watch him struggle desperately. The only thing he was able to accomplish was shift his golden eyes blue and that lasted for five seconds tops. “Rivaille, if you please,” Otachi purrs. The wolf gasped, eyes flying open as he looked up at Levi’s slow approach. He stared up at Levi as he formed a fist and slammed his hand down on the wolf’s skull, knocking him to the ground with a yelp._

_The wolf struggled on the ground, trying even harder to gain his human form but to no avail. Levi couldn’t bare to watch it anymore. He couldn’t. It was heartbreaking. Levi bent down, giving a disgusted huff at the way his bare knees touched the filthy ground, before leaning close to the cowering wolf. “Stop struggling so hard,” he whispers to the wolf, whose ear pricked up at the sound of a soothing voice. “Don’t overthink it. Picture yourself with hands, fingers, and a human body. Think about it like you think about breathing. Just let your body do what it is meant too, okay?” And just like that, Levi was no longer leaning close to a wheat wolf but skinny kid who looked to be about ten with his wheat colored hair, fair skin, and royal blue eyes filled with awe. He stared down at his human hands, blinking rapidly._

_Levi leaned away and looked back at Otachi, who was scowling. He wasn't expecting the kid to get it so fast. Otachi’s gaze snaps to Levi this time as he frowns. Levi knew immediately he wasn't going to hold his promise. Not in the least. If anything, he would be worse tonight. “I expect to see you at the normal time, Rivaille.” He says simply before turning on his heel and walking off. Levi watched him go, his eyes stinging in frustration. It seems like he won't be coming home tonight._

_Levi sighed at the thought, getting to his feet to head back to Isabel to get her home when he felt teeth clamp down on his sleeve, tugging him to a stop. He paused and looked back at Farlan, who could no longer hold his human form. “What do you want?’ Levi snapped, no longer in the mood for this._

_“_ Thank you, for helping me. You didn’t have too.” _Farlan answers through his telepathic ability since was back in his wolf form. Damn, he really can’t hold his freaking wolf form. He’s going to end up dead at this rate. Good riddance. Levi sighed and jerked his arm from the wolf’s mouth._

_“Whatever kid,” Levi grumbled, once again turning to walk away._

“Wait, i still don’t know your name. I’m Farlan Church!” _He called happily, following after Levi despite his injuries. Levi groaned and rubbed a hand over his face in annoyance. It was bad enough he wouldn't be able to walk for a few days after tonight because he helped this wolf who seemed oblivious. Why in the hell is a half breed like him even doing here? It’s not like Otachi even calls him his son. What’s the deal? “_ It’s Rivaille, right? That’s what my dad called you.” _Levi let out a hiss, turning to face the wolf who barely had time to skid to a halt at Levi’s fast stop himself. His golden gaze widened at the look of anger on the young raven haired wolf’s face._

_“_ _Look, shit stain, stop following me or I will deliver a bigger kick to that damn face of yours. You have caused me enough trouble in a short time span. So piss off.” Levi growled, letting his wolf shine through his eyes. Farlan paused, watching him carefully._

“So, it is true then. You’re my father's latest toy.” _He said quietly, looking distressed. Levi rolled his eyes and looked back at him._

_“_ _And your his half breed son. That has to suck. What are you even doing here? I can already tell that he doesn’t want you here.”_

_“_ My mother died so he had no real choice. He came and brought me here.” _Farlan answers simply. Levi paused. That would mean this kid was alone. If he was alone, then he was just as vulnerable as Isabel if not more so since he was a half breed. That’s the lowest of the low. “_ Anyway, I am sorry for the trouble. I’ll catch you later,” _Farlan says quickly, turning to trot away. Levi glanced at his retreating for,knowing he was going to regret this later but he couldn’t just let the halfie get himself killed. Farlan reminded Levi of Isabel in some screw up way. “_

_Wait,” Levi called to the wolf. Farlan glanced back, golden eyes curious. Levi heaved a sigh. “I can’t exactly let a idiot like you to wonder about. You’ll get killed. Come on, follow me.” Levi said, turning to go get Isabel. Farlan gave a wolfy smile as he trotted quickly to catch up to Levi._

“Thank you, Rivaille.” _Levi sighed again, the name that his ‘father’ gave him making his stomach to churn with dislike._

_“Levi. My name is Levi.”_

 

_********_

 

_Farlan grinned as he ruffled Isabel’s red hair with affection, his blue eyes bright, when he realized that she was waiting by the door for him to come home. Levi smiled, glad to see him alright. “Hey Levi, I’m home.” He called, poking his head into the kitchen where Kuchel and Levi were preparing dinner._

_Kuchel gave her adopted son a smile when his blue eyes lit up at the sight of her. She was a beautiful woman who was the spitting image of her son, Levi. Her black hair was thick and shone bright as it fell to her shoulders in waves of obsidian. Her silver eyes were sparkling with kindness and motherly warmth that formed an aura around her. Her body was slender and on the smaller side, much like her son she was short. She barely reached 5’2 and was gorgeous with her sharp features that were softened with her smile she always seemed to wear. Kuchel always smiled because her son never did. He may have a smile on his face, but it was empty and she knew it. Kuchel knew what her son went through, what his body endured at the hands of her own brother, yet couldn't do a single thing about it. She hated herself for it, hated the fact she was nothing, so instead she smiled and pretended that what was happening in their life wasn’t happening. It gave Levi a break from what was outside._

_It’s been two years since Levi saved Farlan from the pack’s cruelty and he has slowly been teaching the half breed how to hold his human form for longer periods of time. During that time, they have grown much closer and have started to consider themselves brothers and helped take care of the little Isabel. “Oh, hey mom!” Farlan said, heading into the kitchen. Kuchel smiled and wrapped her arms around in him in a warm hug that engulfed the wolf in her comforting scent._

_“Hello Farlan,” She greets, running her fingers through his messy hair. “Did you have a good day?” She asks gently. He nods against her shoulder, his arms tightening around her._

_“Yep,” he says quickly before diverting his attention to Levi, who was standing up with minimal discomfort as he chopped at some dry carrots, his grey eyes focused on not cutting himself. Kuchel feels her dress being tugged on, making her look over to see Isabel, her green eyes wide. Isabel was eight now and had grow a bit since she was six, but she was the same as always._

_“Mommy, can you take me for a walk?” She pleads, lower lip quivering. Kuchel glances at Levi, who had turned his attention to the scene. He met his mothers eyes, giving her a quick nod that told her that he had the food. Kuchel turns her attention back to Isabel, taking her hand. “_

_Sure, I could use a walk myself.” she says, leading Isabel through the door. Levi went back to cooking, those silver eyes unreadable. Farlan didn’t miss a beat as he stepped up beside him and leaned his elbows against the counter._

_“You’re standing better today. You feeling better from your fall yesterday?” Farlan questions absently, carefully. He knew that Levi hated talking to him about what Farlan’s father did to him or what the Alpha himself did to Levi. He always made sure to talk about his pain as if Levi fell, nothing more. It was his way of respecting his friend._

_Levi cut him a cold glance, shifting ever so slightly under Farlan’s gaze that knew far too much. “I’m feeling much better, thanks. Now why don't you go clean the living room or something? Your stupid fur is all over it.” Levi complained, changing the subject. Farlan almost rolled his eyes at the very typical Levi move. Whenever he didn’t like the subject, he would be quick to change it._

_“You shouldn’t be standing yet, Levi, and you know it. Kenny really-”_

_“_ _Farlan,” Levi snarled, making Farlan pause at the frigidness of his tone. “Do not baby me. I know my limits and I know how far I can push myself. You may be older than me, but you are not my superior. Got that?” Levi said, meeting Farlan’s blue gaze. Farlan was use to that. He was use to the way Levi would never listen and always push himself to the brink. It was all Levi seemed to know how to do and it hurt Farlan. This boy saved his life two years ago, at the cost of his body. The knowledge was crushing._

_Farlan dropped his gaze. “I am still your friend, Levi.” He reminds him gently, making Levi falter in his anger. “How many did Kenny order you to kill yesterday?” Farlan asks, scenting bleach on Levi’s skin that warned him he was on another mission without him yesterday. “_

_Six. They were easy enough. They always underestimate a kid.” Levi answered in a dry, emotionless tone. Farlan’s stomach lurched even though that was a pretty standard number for Levi's kills. “Four humans that Kenny wanted dead and then three wolves he wanted to suffer.” Levi concluded bitterly, his nails reaching for his arm where Farlan could see small blisters peeking out. His nails began to rake over them but Farlan grabbed his hand and pulled it away._

_“Don’t. You did good. You shouldn’t have a hard time with my father tomorrow night then.” Farlan says quickly, wanting to offer some form of comfort._

_Instead it made Levi laugh bitterly. “I don’t what is worse, the fact that made me extremely proud or that I know you're right. I won’t get punished for torturing others from the Garrison pack. Farlan, I broke every single bone in their body, one by one, and made sure they didn’t fall asleep and I am happy about it. That’s sick.” he sneers, ripping his arm from my grasp and returning his attention to the food._

_“Then next time, let me do your mission. It’s my turn anyway. Please, Levi, you can't burden this on your own. It will break you.” Farlan says quietly, staring at his friend. Levi stopped what he was doing, his shoulders dropping as he looked over at Farlan, tears leaking from his eyes as he gave a sad smile. “_

_That’s just it… I’m already broken. It’s why I am so willing to do this. Stupid? I already know that but I don't give a damn. I am only doing what is necessary to live.” Levi whispers, his voice cracking slightly under the weight of the words. “Now, please go set the table. Dinner's almost ready.”_

 

_*******_

 

_“Rivaille, wait here.” Otachi orders, his golden eyes narrowed as he exits the building, trying to pinpoint the suspicious sounds of the abandoned warehouse. The three human gang members from the surface sit in front of him, their eyes narrowed in hatred as they glare at him, one of them smirking heavily. Levi could already tell they underestimated him because of his appearance. He can't exactly blame him. He was fourteen. He didn’t look dangerous by any means..._

_Farlan stood by the door, his eyes watching the night and sense straining to see if any other members of the human gang were coming but so far things were pretty quiet. It seems it would just be the three of them who make the meeting. Levi felt a tremor go through the air, slight but there, and the scent of anticipation reached his nose a split second before the leader of the three humans leaps right at Levi, a blade drawn. Levi snarled, sidestepping the fast acting human before slamming his foot into the man's ribs. The resounding cracks echoed through the room, making the others gasp in horror as their comrade fell to the ground, wheezing and sputtering as blood coated his the inside of his mouth._

_The human's eyes were bulging in panic in the way he could barely draw his life breath. Levi let out a ‘tch’ before grabbing his by the hair and ripping him up. The man was shaking his chest heaving and a trail of blood leaking from the corner of his lip as he met Levi’s gaze. Levi smirked, placing his hand over the man's throat and letting his claws lengthen, sending a warning through the man as Levi glanced at the other two. “Let this be a warning to you to never try something like that again.” Levi growled._

_Farlan’s eyes widened in horror when he realized what he was about to do. Levi never willing killed anyone, in fact, he normally avoided it as much as possible but these last few months, something has been wrong with him. He has gotten more violent, more eager to feel blood across his palm, but he was about to cross a line. “Levi, no!” Farlan shouts, moving from his post to go save his friend, but he felt someone kick him in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground, his back aching at the boot print and bruise that was forming. Otachi stood above him, sending a smirk down to his son as he pressed his boot across his back to keep him from going anywhere._

_Farlan could only watch in horror as Levi’s claws tore through the man's tender flesh of his neck, shredding it like it was confetti. Ruby droplets rained against the dirt of the warehouse, skin dangling from Levi’s claws and sick smile twisted across his lips. His silver eyes were dark, dilated and not quite right. Farlan felt his stomach twist and he couldn't stop himself from emptying the contents of his stomach across the ground at the iron scent of blood that filled the thick, hot room._

_Otachi scowled heavily as he kicked Farlan away from him, but Farlan saw him slip something that looked like a syringe in his pocket, the scent of wolfs-bane leaking from it. Farlan paled. “You drugged him.” Otachi grinned and held his finger of his lips._

_“_ _A gift from the Council. He’s our first test subject, son. As you can see, the results are astounding. They finally go the formula right.” Otachi winks. Farlan’s face twists into a enraged glower as he moves to attack his father, but Otachi was already one step ahead. “Rivaille, contain him.” Farlan’s vision goes black at the sudden pain in his skull._

 

_******_

 

_Levi’s sobs wracked through his body as sweat poured excessively from his trembling body that was burning from the cold that wouldn't seem to leave him. He was lying in a puddle of his own vomit, his vision blurred to the point he could barely make out shapes. What was happening to him? Why did Farlan take away his medication?_

_Levi groaned when a new wave of agony washed over him, making him roll onto his belly to dry heave against the carpet that stunk of puke and sweat. Levi coughed heavily, breathing shallow as Isabel, now twelve, rubbed his back gently with her chilled hands and soft coos to comfort him. He wanted to crawl away from her, to not get his filth on her but it was pointless. His limbs were barely responding. He was too tired. Too weak. “_

_Farlan, give it to me.” Levi rasps, looking up at the kitchen archway. He needed his medication. He needed the pain to stop. Farlan shook his head slowly his face pinched with sadness._

_“I can’t do that. I’m sorry.” Farlan has watched what the drug has been doing to Levi for a month, turning him into a cold blooded killer and sex slave. The drug made him not care who he was doing or why. He just wanted sex that he even accepted it from Kenny himself. Farlan couldn't watch the light slowly seep from his eyes or the bags that formed on his friend anymore. His skin was white as snow and his his lips cracked. He was dying and he didn’t care because the drug made him feel good._

_Farlan hated his father. He hated from what he was doing to Levi. He barely even knew the boy in front of him, who honest to god thought the pills that Otachi gave him helped. He called it his medication. He took it away from him two days ago and now Levi was in the worst pain as he went through the withdrawals. “I wasn't asking Farlan!” Levi snapped, snarling up at him with those enraged silver eyes that were more grey than anything. At least they weren't black, which is what they were under the influence of the drug. Farlan smiled sadly and looked away while Isabel backed away, her green eyes filling with tears. “Give it to me!”_

_“No.”_

 

_*******_

 

_“Come with me Farlan.” Levi says, not turning around from the steps that lead to the surface where Erwin was waiting. Farlan could only stare at the smaller wolf, who still looked incredibly weak from the drugs that lingered in his system from when Farlan took them away. The withdrawal ended a few more days after Farlan declined him, for that he was thankful. He started going back out into missions a few days afterwards. Farlan shook his head, sneering. The drugs though seemed to have long lasting effects since that was a month ago that he took them away. “_

_Are you crazy? Levi, you can’t be thinking about leaving this pack.” Farlan warned, grabbing Levi’s arm to pull him around to meet those dull grey eyes. Levi just stared blankly back at him._

_“Of course I can. I’m already doing it.” Levi said, his tone holding no emotion. No regret. No sadness. No nothing. It sickened Farlan. Farlan backed away from Levi, his blue eyes filling with hurt and tears._

_“This is our home, Levi. This is where we belong. We don't belong on the surface. We are loyal to this pack.” Farlan states, desperately trying to reach Levi. “I know Isabel’s death hurts, I know that. I know Kuchel’s death hurts too, but you can’t leave. I hate my father and the Alpha, but I can't deny to myself what I am. I am one of them- you are too. Stop pretending like you aren’t. You’re a killer!” Farlan shouts. Levi stared at him. There was still no reaction. It was like he was just a husk, a empty, moving carcass._

_“I am not denying who I am, Farlan Church.” he says quietly, his voice steady. “I am Levi ‘Rivaille’ Ackerman. I am a former member of Stohess pack. That is who I am but it is also who I want to leave behind. You may have accepted this life, but I am tired. I am tired of this world and tired of this pain. For once, I want to be fucking selfish. I want to be selfish.” Farlan’s vision flared red as he marches over and throws a right hook. Levi twists his neck, dodging it, so Farlan throws another, but he misses that time too._

_“You fucking bastard!” Farlan shouts, drooping into a crouch and kicking out Levi’s legs from underneath him. Before Levi could get to his feet, Farlan had him pinned down, his hands wrapped around his throat. Levi didn’t make a move even though he easily could get out of this. Farlan knew that._

_Farlan snarls down at him, his anger making his body shake with the need to cause damage. He stared into those eyes. Those empty eyes. “So that's it? You’re just going to fucking leave me here?”_

_“Yes,” Levi breathed without hesitation. Farlan screamed in rage, slamming his hand against the ground, grazing Levi’s ear. He didn’t even flinch._

_“_ _I thought we were brothers.” Farlan snarled. Levi gave him a cracked smile._

_“That was before you accepted the title of Beta. That was before you willing chose to follow your father's footsteps. Are you proud Farlan?” Levi asked, deadpan. Farlan felt his rage boil over._

_“You piece of shit!” He rages, but Levi seemed to have enough. Levi knees Farlan’s stomach, throwing him off and getting to his feet while Farlan glared up at him. “I hate you, Levi Ackerman.” he seethed to the younger boy. Levi gave a sad smile, a flash of something finally appearing in his gaze._

_“That’s too bad because I love you, brother.” He announces quietly before heading up the steps without another word. Just like that, they went their separate ways._


	13. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for the comments! They are absolutely wonderful and I am just so happy to hear that you are enjoying my story! Now, I know this chapter is shorter then the others and I apologize, but there wasn't anything more to place n this chapter! As always, translations are at the bottom! Anyways, go on and read! Thanks again!

“Farlan.” Levi spoke with a voice that surprised himself, It was steady, strong, and carefully blank. He wasn't sure why the wolf was here or what he was planning, but he sensed no hostility towards him. 

Farlan cracked another smile smile, but there was a coldness to his eyes this time. A sarcastic grin almost. It made Levi’s heart hurt. He loved Farlan, he really did. He wanted Farlan to come with him, to escape the Underground and be free of his father but he didn’t. He decided to stay and not even bother trying to change who he was. In some ways, Levi admired him for that.

“You’re still short, you know.” Farlan commented with a little smirk. Levi doesn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say. What are you suppose to tell the brother you left behind and had no regrets about doing it? He may have missed him and even desperately wanted Farlan to agree, it was his choice to stay behind. The way Levi sees it, Farlan hurt himself. “What? Not going to snap at me?” Farlan asks, looking rather amused by Levi’s silence. 

Levi tilted his head to the side. “Do you want me too?” He questions the older wolf. Farlan falls silent, studying him a moment with his lips pursed. Farlan had changed. Not so much in looks but his posture is pulled back, confident and strong. He wasn’t the fearful Omega that he seemed to be because of his blood. Levi guessed that accepting his role as Beta had given him the confidence that he lacked as pup. It was almost ironic. 

“Well, it would seem more like you anyways, so yes. Your sharp replies are normally quite entertaining.” Farlan finally answers, tearing his blue gaze from the silver as he moves them to the blue sky. “I can see why you like it up here. It’s nice to feel the air against your fur.” 

Levi shifted, getting anxious. Why is he here? What is his motive? Does he want an apology because if so, he is about to be very disappointed. “What do you want, Farlan? I am not in the mood for you fucking mind games.” Levi snaps, eyes narrowed on his old friend that was too calm, too aloof. Levi didn’t like it. 

Farlan’s gaze drops back Levi, another smirk appearing on his face. “There he is. The old Rivaille I know.” he retorts, looking rather smug at his ability to piss Levi off. Levi let out a low snarl, one that rumbled through the back of his throat. Before Levi could answer however, Farlan was talking again. “I never pegged you for the hand holding type. It was a rather sweet scene. I almost felt bad for ruining it.” Levi stilled, his breath catching in his throat. How long was Farlan watching them, how much did he see? Shit…

Farlan was watching Levi carefully, examining the emotions that flashed through the younger wolf’s eyes. “What? Not going to answer? Bummer, I was hoping to get your fur bristled.” 

Levi snapped his teeth. “Why in the hell are you even doing this? I left you alone, now return the damn favor.” Levi roared, taking a threatening step forwards. Farlan pushed off the tree, finally showing signs of frustration as he threw his hands in air. 

“Yes, you did leave me. You left me down there to rot with the rest of the trash. I should just go, let things play out. Make things easier.” Farlan growled, blue eyes flashing gold. Levi froze, his shoulders still tense and eyes cautious. 

“So you are here for a reason. I should have known. What? Did my uncle send you to stir things up?” Levi mocked coldly before he gave Farlan a sick smile that made his insides twist at the level of hatred burning within the darkening orbs. “How is the old man, by the way? He got an eyeful the last I saw him.” 

Farlan blinked, the image of his father’s bloody eye coming to his mind when he came home a while ago from trying to bring Levi home. Farlan knew Levi’s handy work right away, so it was no surprise. Honestly, he was disappointed in his father for being reckless like that. Levi was no pushover. How could his father forget so easily that Levi was one of the strongest wolves he knew? It made sense why Kenny would send Farlan. He might be one of the only ones who can catch Levi off guard, break down those walls and crush him. “Yes, I have to say, that was very well done. He’s blind in that eye now.” Farlan admitted, smirking. 

“You still haven't answered my question. Did you get sent here to try and bring me back?” Levi questioned again after a tense moment. Farlan gave him a cheeky smile that was forced. 

“Well, damn. I looks like I have been outed.” He responded in a sickly sweet tone that set Levi’s teeth on edge. 

Farlan wasn’t lying. He was sent here to try and convince Levi to come home and he eagerly agreed. Of course, he also knew that there was no way Levi would ever agree. He already tried that once and look how that turned out. He still left. So instead of coming here to try and convince him to come home like he was ordered, he came here to hurt him. 

Not with wounds on the body- no… Levi has had plenty of that. It wouldn’t hurt him in the least. No, Farlan wanted to give Levi the same wounds he inflicted. On the soul where there was no healing. 

Except… as soon as he saw him. Saw his brother that had done everything for him, was always in agony or hurting was actually happy. The revenge that Farlan thought he wanted went out the window. This was Levi, his brother. No matter how much pain Levi put him through, he couldn't hate him. But, he would follow orders and he would do what he could in secret. That much Farlan knew. 

“Fine, try and convince me all you want. It won’t work.” Levi snarls, glaring viciously. Farlan laughed lightly, shaking his head so that his wheat colored hair fell in front of his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I rather not waste my energy on something that will get me nothing. I tried all those years ago, why try now?” Farlan questions, head tilted to the side in a very wolf like manor. Levi said nothing, just silently glared out his hatred, his emotions raw and rubbed with bleach. The worst part, Farlan’s words were the bleach. 

After a while of just staring at one another, of remembering everything they have been through and seen, Levi finally spoke. He couldn't take the silence that was deafening. It was roaring like shattered glass raining down onto marbled floor. Screeching and crying to be heard. God he hated the silence that wasn’t silent, that was screaming at him. Pleaded for him to listen to its toxic promises. 

“If you are not going to try and convince me to come back, what are you going to do?” He questioned, his tone back to being a emotionless, empty thing. Farlan could hear with each note, each word of the hope that was leaving him. Seeping out of his pores like a snake. He was slowly giving up and Farlan couldn’t help but wonder if he were to attack, would Levi even fight back? He didn’t think so. 

“I decided to warn you. Kenny is getting restless and desperate. You’re making him feel cornered.” Farlan responds carefully, looking up at the sky at the words. “You of all people should know how dangerous that is.”

Levi didn’t answer. Of course, Farlan wasn’t expecting him too. “What about your lover? Does he know about you, Levi Ackerman?” He continues, his tone light but now there was underlying threat, a ghost of a heartbeat. He could see Levi tense in the corner of his eye, making him smirk. “Basing on that reaction, that would be a no.” 

“Shut up,” Levi growled, but it lacked any anger or animosity. It held only sadness and a hint of anguish. “Please, don’t bring Eren into this quarrel Farlan.” 

Farlan paused, his gaze dropping from a large grey cloud that had moved in front of the sun, making the temperature drop a few degrees and the shadows to cast over them. Levi’s face was filled with despair and tarnishment that resounded. Farlan felt his shoulders drop slightly, his face pinching. “He has no clue about you, does he? He doesn’t know your true age, what you have done, or what has been done to you. He’s clueless.” Levi winces, shame tightening those handsome features as he averts his eyes, turning his head away. Farlan sighed, but it was heavy with understanding. “I see… you are purposely keeping him out of it then.”

Levi’s hands clenched, his breath becoming erratic and heart splintering. Leave it to Farlan to ruin in him in a matter of moments. His skin felt corrupt, the flash backs of hands over him, there bodies on top of him making him bite his lip in horror as tears burned in his eyes. He touched Eren with his filthy hands. He held him in his unclean arms. He tarnished the man he loved. His mate. But h didn’t care because with Eren he didn't feel dirty. He felt clean and pure… he felt important.

“You’re right. I did keep it from him. I couldn't tell him because I knew that if he knew who I really was, i would lose the only thing that has sparked life into me.” Levi confessed, knowing he should keep his mouth shut, yet it was like a dam bursting. Once it started, it trickled out helplessly to follow the current of raging emotions. Farlan wisely kept quiet, his blue eyes burning into him. “I would rather be seen as Levi, Beta to the Freedom pack then Rivaille, heir to the Stohess. I know he will be pissed and hate me when he discovers the truth… but I can accept that because I will have his memories, his gentle touch seared into me. With that, I can do anything.”

“That’s stupid, Levi. All you’re going to do is hurt him and yourself.” Farlan answers tersely, scowling heavily. Levi cracked a smile, but there was no happiness in it. It was a smile of someone who had already known the painful truth.

“Isn’t it ironic?” He whispers, his voice cracking as he slowly looks up to met those blue eyes that he once trusted with his life. “That the things we do to feel alive, are the things that can kill us?” Farlan’s breathe constricted at his words as Levi turns on his heel and started heading back towards the market place.

Farlan opened his mouth, but it was like his throat had swelled up and caught the words he wanted to say and pulled them back in. He swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed as he, once again, watched Levi walk away from him. “Kenny knows about Eren, Levi.” he finally manages out in a strangled voice. Levi paused, but didn't look back. “He wants Eren. He knows something that Kenny desperately wants. It’s only a matter of time.” 

Levi glanced over his shoulder and gave a cool smile. “Isn’t it always a matter of time?” He answers. Farlan gave his own bitter smile, looking at the ground. 

It took all the strength Levi had to keep his feet moving and his legs to not give out beneath him. His ears were buzzing and his mind was scrambled with panic. All he wanted was to feel Eren against him, to have his scent wrap him up like a cocoon to keep the bad things away. He felt like a child again, seeking out help from his mother. He needed to hear Eren’s voice, his Ocean Eyes.   
He walked quickly through the crowded market, his nose twitching to locate his mate and nearly sighed out loud in relief when he saw Eren standing beside Armin, laughing. Levi’s heart leaped at the sound, making Levi pause. He loved Eren. It was a freeing thought as much as it was confining. His love was dangrous thing, bt he normally ended up failing the things he loved. Isabel... Farlan... his mother. 

Shaking it off, he rushes over, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist and pulling him close, trying to keep himself from trembling. He could hear Eren’s sharp intake of breath in surprise, his blue/green eyes dropping to his arms. “Levi,” He whispered tenderly, shifting his body around so that he could gather him in his arms. Arms that Levi loved because they held him without selfish lust or forcefulness. They held affection and care. Eren didn't even pry him to know what was wrong, he just accepted it as it is and did what he could to comfort him. It made his throat swell up and his chest to ache for him. He loved this boy. “Sh, it’s okay.” Eren cooed, brushing Levi’s hair with his fingers. 

Levi clung tighter, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Eren was like a star that hung high in the beautiful vast sky, glowing brightly into the darkness. He glowed so bright, he made the darkness seem beautiful. Levi was the darkness to Eren’s light. Eren was his little star with the eyes that could move oceans like the moon. 

Levi barely registered the fact Eren said a quick goodbye to Armin before he was being lead towards the car in field yonder. He barely noticed though, all he could think about was how he wasn't ready to let Eren go. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. He craved this. He craved love. Eren’s love…

Levi felt Eren shift him, lifting him up and pressing him against the cold metal of the car. Levi shivered as Eren’s hands looped around him. Levi met those perfect eyes, those little stars and smiled. “Watashi wa, chīsana hoshi o anata o aishiteimasu. Anata wa watashi no yami o terasu motte iruto watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu.” He whispered, unable to stop himself from confessing to him. He couldn’t say it to him in English because then it would hurt so much more when this ended, but he could say it in a way he wouldn’t understand. That way, only Levi knew. 

Eren’s eyes widened in awe, his eyes twinkling. Eren felt his fingers slide through Levi’s soft hair. “Whoa, what did you just say?” He asked, biting his lip. Levi smiled tenderly, pressing his lips against Eren’s. He was immediately swept away by his precious star, like the gentle waves of the ocean. 

When they pulled away, Eren was playfully scowling. “Don’t change the subject, Beta.” Eren chided, tugging lightly at Levi’s locks. Levi grinned at his mate, pecking him with kisses until he giggled. “Levi!” Eren stammers, his cheeks flushing scarlet. Levi pulled away, chuckling lightly and giving Eren a innocent look.

“Yes, Ocean Eyes?” He said sweetly. Eren gave Levi a small glower, shifting his body again so that Levi was pressed against the hood of the car, completely at Eren’s mercy. Levi felt his breath catch as Eren lowered himself over him, hands hovering over the zipper of Levi’s jeans. Levi whimpered, actually whimpered. “That’s not fair.” Levi murmured. Eren grinned wickedly. That shitty brat is enjoying this…

“All's fair in love and war,” he said, his fingers trialing light over the zipper. Levi’s groin jerked, heat filling his body. “Now, what language was that?” 

“Japanese,” He cried out quickly, just wanting the sweet torture to end. Eren beamed, satisfied. As he pulls away and helps Levi sit up, kissing him sweetly. Levi rolled his eyes. “You are such a brat.” 

“But I am your brat.” He replied. Levi grinned, his chest rumbling with agreement. “Now come on, let’s go home.” 

 

******

Levi walked down the hall, his body exhausted and worn but sleep just wouldn’t come. Ever since he had woken up beside Eren he just hasn’t been able sleep well by himself. He knew that couldn't risk that again though. He might attack Eren because of his dreams. He can't have that, so he has been staying carefully away. 

Now, though, at this late hour and without the brightness of his star, Farlan’s words were haunting him. He knew he had to tell Erwin, let him know that Kenny is on the move. Levi has also been carefully avoiding the restroom, knowing that his need to clean himself after that encounter might take over. He was looking to not get caught by Hanji that time. He couldn’t risk a second.

Levi passed by Erwin’s office but paused at the sound of snores emitting from the room and the light shining from under the door. Levi frowned. He shouldn’t be up this late. They have school.   
Without knocking, Levi pushed open the door to the dimly office, his silver eyes landing on Erwin’s slumped over form. The scent of carbonation and sickly sweet soda made Levi stop, his stomach churning in disgust and his throat dries. Has Erwin been… drinking? 

The office was messy as always, making Levi twitch in anxiety. Papers were spread out over the room, as if he knocked the stacks of papers over in a fit of rage. His computer was shut and his phone tossed carelessly onto the ground with a cracked screen that suggested his threw it against the wall. 

“What the fuck?” Levi mumbled, eyes widening at the pure destruction of the room before walking over to the disheveled blonde. His hair was crazed and uncombed. The gel that normally held back his hair was gone. His face was slightly scruffy, making Levi wonder if he shaved this morning. His clothing was rumpled and smelled at least a day old. His nose scrunched in disgust but concern for him swelled in his chest. Erwin has never…. Looked this horrid before.

A slew of empty root beer cans littered his feet, making Levi take a step back. Root beer was equivalent to heavy liquor to humans. A can or two of this and the wolf is drunk. Having five or six, your wasted. Levi counted about eight or nine. “Damn it, Erwin.” 

Levi leaned over, his heart heavy as he gently shook Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin groaned painfully, his shoulders tensing but other then that, there was no reaction. Levi swore under his breath. He began to shake the blonde wolf harder, a frown etched deeply into his features.

Erwin blinked, lifting up his head as if it was made with concrete and blinked his fuzzy, heavily hooded eyes on Levi. Levi’s heart quivered at the pain behind those blue eyes that were normally filled with strength. “L-levi?” Erwin slurred. Levi let out a tired breath, he was still intoxicated. Erwin laid his large hand on his shoulder, making him blink as the larger wolf gave him a sloppy hug.

“Whoa, um,’ Levi stammered, not quite sure what was going on. Erwin didn't seem to notice as he hugged him tighter, the mostly empty can in his hands slipping from his sausage fingers to clattered against the ground.

“You’re amazing, Levi.” Erwin mumbled, still heavily slurring that it took a moment for his words to register in Levi's’ mind. “You should be the Alpha of this pack, but I can’t let you.” he continues, oblivious to his shock. Levi quickly scrambles away from the Alpha, breathing hard as he tried to make sense of what the hell was going on. Erwin stumbled at the sudden weight and barely regained footing as he looked down at Levi.

“Erwin, you’re intoxicated.” Levi stated lamely, as if that would make a difference. “Let me take you up stairs, okay?” He continues, his tone smooth and coaxing, as if talking to a wild, unpredictable animal. Hell, he kind of was. Drunk werewolves were more like animals and revert to their natural instincts. Anything could set them off. Levi knew that better than anybody.

Erwin watched him a moment, a sad laugh escaping him as he plopped onto the couch, shoulders dropped. “You walk around, trying to fix things and help everyone else, but in all reality… you’re the one that’s broken.” Erwin said, looking back up at Levi with a awe filled smile. “You walk around everyday, strong and proud. You don’t let your past haunt you. You amaze me. I could never be like you.” 

Levi stared at Erwin, mouth agape in utter shock. He didn’t know how else to put it. He didn’t know what the hell he was talking about but if there was one thing he knew, it was that drunk wolves tell their darkest secrets and desires. It’s like they can’t help it. It’s a truth serum of the worst kind. 

“You’re wrong.” Levi argued quietly,making Erwin look back up, head tilted to the side in confusion to his words. “I am broken. I am like a shattered windshield- hit by a force so hard at breakneck speeds. Time never slowed down and the speed it took was agonizing.” Levi continued, staring down at the floor. “I am so broken that when I stare in the mirror I don’t even see anything. I just have gotten to be a great actor. I can pretend I am okay, sure, but deep inside… I am slowly killing myself. The only reason i am still here now is because of you, Hanji, Mike, and Eren. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now. How in gods name is that strong?” Levi rages, now glaring at the sober Alpha. 

“You don’t let it rule your actions. You have moved on, whether you believe that or not. If that isn’t strength then somebody needs to throw me in the pit of lies.” Erwin replies. Levi gave him a bewildered look at the offhanded comment. Erwin gets to his feet, wincing as he presses the palm to his eye. He shakes it off, but the look of pain from the hangover was still there. “You should go. I have a mess to clean up.” Erwin mumbled, but Levi laid his hand on his shoulder, stilling him.

“If i knew you thought so highly of me, Eyebrows, I would have considered signing your face to make it look better.” Levi joked, attempting to the lighten the mood. Erwin gave him a tender smile.

“See? Strength right there.” Erwin states. Levi rolled his eyes. “Now go, we will talk in the morning. I have something I wanted to tell you anyways.” Levi nodded, heading for the door. It was probably better he waited until morning anyway, considering his Alpha’s condition. “Oh, and Levi?”

“Hm?” He answers absently, glancing over his shoulder. Erwin gave him a little wicked grin. 

“Try and get some real sleep.” He said pointedly, his eyes shifting to Eren’s door a little ways down. Levi scowled, eyes narrowing on the grinning blonde. Apparently even he has caught it.

“Nosy ass tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watashi wa, chīsana hoshi o anata o aishiteimasu. Anata wa watashi no yami o terasu motte iruto watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu.- I love you, little star. You have illuminate my darkness and I love you so much. 
> 
> I would like to send a special thanks to Manny, who helped give me the idea! I hope to post the next chapter soon!


	14. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter. I am going to warn you, this is where pieces start to click and you learn Eren's little secret. Enjoy!

Levi woke up with the feeling of warmth. Sizzling over his skin like lukewarm water. When he opened his eyes, he stared back at the serene face of Eren, who hair was a mess of bed head and his mouth parted slightly. Levi smiled at the light sound of his snoring. Normally, he would be annoyed by that sound, but Eren’s snore was adorable. 

Levi reached over and brushed his fingers against Eren’s cheek, enjoying the softness of them. Levi hasn't felt this rested and good in a long time. He didn't even dream, it was just sleep. No haunting images or memories he didn’t want. It was peaceful, but the best feeling was Eren’s legs, tangled with his.

Levi sighed in content, pushing Farlan to the back corners of his mind. He needed to wait for all that anyway so there was no sense in worrying over it now. After school, Erwin will call Levi in and we will figure out a way to keep everyone safe. 

Levi let out a small huff, tearing his gaze away from the beautiful sight of his sleeping mate before glancing at the clock. 7:09 a.m. “Hm…” Levi hummed absently before he gently untangled himself from the confining sheets and straddled his mate, positioning himself over Eren’s stomach. Eren shifted, his face flashing with the warning signs of waking up before settling back down, seeming to sink into Levi’s warmth and touches. 

Levi grinned as he bent down, running his tongue over the shell of Eren’s ear lobe, his hands lightly gripping Eren’s side as he left little swirling patterns over his bare skin since Eren wore only boxers to bed. Eren’s head instinctively went to the side to give levi more access, his breathing picking up. Levi’s grin grew at the effect he was having on his mate, who was still fast asleep. “Eren…” he purred, giving his mate a slight nip at the bottom of his lobe, making Eren’s body jerk, a little moan escaping.

Levi began to chuckle, shaking his head. “I guess you aren’t much of a morning person then.” He assumes, tightening his thighs around Eren’s. Eren shifted again, a groan of annoyance escaping at the feeling of himself waking up, coming back to consciousness.

Levi took the time to begin a small trail of kisses down Eren’s face, kissing any open surface of the boy he could find. He shifted, moving down to is jaw, then neck, and leaving little swirls across Eren’s bare torso until he got to the hardened nipple, pausing to look up at Eren’s wide eyes. Levi smirked at the deer caught in headlights look. “Good morning, Ocean Eyes.” He purred.

“L-levi? What are y-” Eren stammered but didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence since Levi had now placed those sinful over Eren’s taunt nipple and begin to suckle gently, his tongue lapping playfully at it. A breathy moan flew past his throat at the feeling, Eren’s hands instinctively tangling in Levi’s hair. 

Levi could feel Eren’s throbbing erection through his thin boxers, making his own begin to throb in sync but he ignored his. He couldn’t leave his mate unattended.

Levi reached down, breaking away from the nipple and trailed his hand up Eren’s cock, staring from the base. Eren’s eyes widened and his hips instinctively bucked to feel more. “Levi, what are you-?” Eren manages, trying to control breathing as he stared at the raven haired teen. Levi gave a little smile. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I am helping you.” he responds before looping his fingers in the waistband of Eren’s boxers and began to pull them down, but Eren’s hand stopped him. He looked up to see the lust in Eren’s eyes have dimmed as he stared at Levi.

“You don’t have to do that. I know you don't want to do anything-” He was cut off by Levi’s lips, his tongue swaying across Eren’s own, pleading for entrance that he couldn't possibly deny. Eren moaned at the spicy taste of what was his, his hands cupping Levi’s face so he can feel more of him.

When they broke away, they were both breathing hard, lips glistening. “I said I don’t want sex with you. This is just pleasure. I know you probably don't understand that but I want to give this to you. If you will let me.” Levi whispers, searching those blue/green eyes carefully. Eren studied him a moment, unsure of what to say before nodding slowly. 

Levi took that as his cue and slipped off Eren’s boxers. Eren felt his face heat at the look of unabashed desire that Levi’s eyes held before he reached over and began to stroke, slowly. The feeling of Levi’s hand moving over his aching erection was intense, his whole body humming in time to his slow, lazy strokes. 

Eren’s hands clenched around the bed sheets, his eyes staring at the ceiling. He heard himself whimper at the slow strokes that were pure torture. More, he wanted more. He lifted his hips to meet Levi’s hand, hissing at the pleasure it sent. Until he felt his hip bone smacked lightly. “Oh no, Hoshi, that won’t do.” Levi scolded, slowing his stroke further. “You need to be punished.” Eren whimpered again, twisting his to keep himself from bucking again. 

“Levi, please.” Eren moaned, almost screaming it to end his torture. “I need more.” Levi grinned and obeyed his mate, picking up the pace as he moved. Levi could see the pre-cum forming around his tip, which made his own cock twitch. He was doing this to Eren. He was the one who was sending his body to the peaks of ecstasy. That alone gave him pleasure. 

Eren groaned, lifting his body from the bed and to be closer to his lover while he worked. He can feel the way his blood was buzzing, his lower body becoming heavy with the need. He knew he was reaching his peak, that he was so close. “That’s right, baby, come for me.” Levi groaned, closing his eyes as thrusts his hands a little harder.

The sweet, velvet of Levi’s voice did it. Eren screamed out in ecstasy as his body convulsed, his cock releasing his warm seed to spill over Levi’s hands and some on his stomach. His breathing was erratic and his heart hammering a mile a minute. His body felt heavy and numb with the lingering pangs of pleasure that made his toes curl and a sated smile to cross his lips. He felt so good.

Levi’s weight suddenly lifted, making Eren move to find out where he was going when he appeared above him, hovering like an angel as he stared down at Eren with those tidal orbs. “Is that better, Ocean Eyes?” Levi mumbled, kissing him lightly. Eren nodded quickly, his eyes darting to the bulge in Levi’s pants. Eren frowned, reaching up to do the same for his lover. Why didn't ask? Eren is more than willing to give his lover the same treatment. 

Levi immediately jerked away at the feeling of Eren’s hands at the waistband of Levi’s sweats, scrambling off the bed. Eren sat up, scowling at Levi as he got to his feet, clearing his throat quickly. “Levi, wait, at least let me do the same.” Eren said, reaching for his hand but Levi skirted away again. What the hell? 

“It’s fine, Eren, i don’t need it.” He said slowly, reaching into the closet and pulling out a towel that he wipes his hands on. Eren scowls, moving to get out of bed to go give it to him anyway when the towel was suddenly in his face. “Here, clean up.”   
Eren grabbed the towel and did what he was told, glancing down at the sheets in relief to see that none of the seed got onto it. Good, he didn’t have to do laundry- unless he was able to convince Levi to let him help. 

Eren pulled on his boxers, staring at Levi as he heads into his bathroom. “Levi.” He called, his tone heavy with disapproval. Levi poked his head back out, his face carefully neutral. It pissed Eren off. “Why won't you let me help you? That has to be uncomfortable.” Eren says, once again reaching out to hold his lover but Levi ducks back in. 

“Just get dressed, Eren.” he said, closing the door. Eren stood there, in shock and his own anger as he heard the water from the sink start up. Why was Levi refusing him? He wanted to make him happy too, to feel the same pleasure he gave him.  
There was something on Levi’s face that scared Eren though, that kept him from pressing his lover anymore about it. Levi’s face was filled with fear. No, not just fear. It was filled with terror. He was terrified and that didn't sit well with Eren. Why did he look so afraid, so vulnerable? Ity was like he was afraid to take pleasure. He only gave it. 

Eren pushed those thoughts away, shaking his head quickly. “You’re overthinking things, Eren. Just go get dressed, we have school.” he mumbled to himself before he hurried over to his closet and pulled on fresh clothing and ran his fingers through his hair in his usual morning routine.

When the bathroom door opens, Levi was still in his sweats but his face looked fresh and hair combed. Eren gave a tight smile, still smoldering at his inability to help him. Levi seemed to ignore that. “I’m going to head to my room to get dressed. I’ll meet you downstairs.” Levi said casually, as if nothing happened.

“Sure, whatever midget.” Eren grumbles, grabbing his backpack off the ground and heading out the door. Levi watched him go, a pang of guilt hitting him square in the chest but he ignored it. Giving Eren pleasure was one thing, but letting Eren pleasure something as vile as him was another. Levi knew that Eren was mad at him, but he was okay with that. He was able to dodge it this time, but he might not be as lucky the next time something like this happens. 

After dressing in his usual, he quickly headed downstairs to see the pack in the dining room, eating what smelled like pancakes and bacon. Levi’s stomach growled to life, reminding him that dinner was skipped last night.

“Hanji!” Eren whined, reaching to grab the bacon she stole back. Hanji laughed, darting around the table to escape, her mouth hovering over the bacon piece. Petra was smiling sweetly, watching the sweet scene with her caramel eyes. 

Erwin was sitting at the end of the table, sunglasses covering his eyes and his movements sluggish. Levi smirked, remembering how many cans of root beer he drank. Levi was not surprised to see the wolf still hungover despite werewolves quick healing. “Hanji, can you not laugh so loud?” Erwin grumbled, his mouth pressed in a tight line. Mike snorted from his place nearby, a amused smile crossing his lips.

“It’s your own fault, Alpha.” He replies, leaning over and taking a long whiff before pulling back. “You smell like the movie theater after a kids raid.” Hanji burst out laughing despite the fact her arm was twisted behind her back while she still tried to keep the poor piece of bacon from Eren, who looked about ready to bite her. 

“Eat your food, you animal.” Erwin replied tiredly, but his tone was light that told the pack he meant none of it. Mike gave a small smile, purposely putting a piece of pancake in his mouth while Petra giggled. 

Levi’s heart warmed. This was his. His pack. It was nothing like the one he was originally part of. It wasn't heartless or cruel. The members weren't strangers to each other and didn’t mistrust one another. They were a family, bonded together by something stronger than any pack magic. No, he could never regret the decision he made four years ago, to leave that pack. To leave Farlan. It was one of his best choices. 

Eren let out a proud squeal, a crunch following that said he was finally able to get that piece of bacon from Hanji. “Aw….” Hanji’s sad response said. Levi rolled his eyes before he entered the room. All eyes turned to his, smiles blooming across their faces as they greeted him eagerly.  
“Levy!” Hanji screams, throwing her body against his with so force he stumbled backwards in his attempt to catch her, and not drop her. Hanji had dolefully given Levi the nickname ‘Levy’ which she hasn’t used in a long time. He strangely missed the stupid nickname. Levi growled when he finally regained his balance.

“Get off, Shitty Glasses!” he pouted, gently trying to pry her off of him but she really was like a koala. Hanji gave him a wicked smile, her eyebrows dancing. 

“Someone had a good morning, I smell.” She said. Levi froze, his cheeks beginning to heat up at what she meant. Eren let out a strangled yelp, his face heating up further while the room erupted with hushed giggles and snickers that said they smelled the same. Levi forget about the heightened senses werewolves had and how they seem to be able to scent lust a mile away. Damn…

Levi met Erwin’s gaze from the other side of the room, his expression was content and actually quite proud. Funny, he probably thinks Levi went all the way. Too bad he didn’t. He could never do that to Eren. No way. “Eren’s scent is all over you!” Hanji continues, oblivious to Levi’s heated face and wandering thoughts.

“Hanji!” Petra scolds, her own cheeks blossoming red as she averts her eyes. “This is the breakfast table!” Hanji waves her off, still grinning. 

“Oh I know, which is why I mentioned it. I bet Levi is already stuffed.” Hanji quips. Levi’s jaw drops, Eren’s face turning a even darker shade of crimson while the room broke into laughter. Levi shook Hanji off, hustling some pancakes before grabbing Eren’s hand and pulling him towards the front door so they can get to school.

“Whatever you, nosy pervs.” He grumbled as Eren followed behind without any complaint. When they stepped out into the early morning air, goosebumps broke out across Eren. Levi wrapped his arm around his waist, silently giving him warmth as they head for the car that he was borrowing from Erwin. He had a feeling the hungover wolf wasn't going to come to school today and Petra normally rode with friends, so it was just them this morning. That was fine by Levi. 

 

******

“Eren! Levi!” Armin calls out, gaining the couple's attention as they turn. One thing that Eren has began to slowly get use to during their time at school is that little by little, Levi has started to hang around more, give him little touches and little kisses despite the fact they were in front of other students. At first when they started getting closer, Levi would avoid Eren completely when they were at school but that has slowly melted away. He was now much more open about their relationship. 

Levi’s hand tightened around Eren’s for a second, making him look down at the raven haired teen. To Eren, Levi was like an angel. He was gorgeous with those molten silver eyes that set his body ablaze. Even at school, he couldn't stop himself from admiring him. Eren was practically flying that they weren't hiding their relationship anymore. It was hard at first since they got picked on for it, but after a few growls from Levi and Erwin, it stopped pretty quickly. 

Armin was rushing towards them, his blonde hair perfect as always but sweat was alight across his forehead and his breathing quick, Eren smirked. “Don’t you know that nerds aren't suppose to run? It’s bad for their brain power.” Eren joked lightly at his best friend. Levi snorted in amusement to his boyfriend's words. 

It was funny how Krista’s words seemed to change the relationship without even speaking about it. Ern knew now, that yes, they were dating. Levi just didn’t know how to ask, so instead he showed him in the littlest ways. Eren liked it better that way. It meant their connection was strong and they understood one another. At least at certain things.

Armin gave Eren a bland look, not half as amused. “Ha, ha, Wolf Boy, real cute. Do I need to go find some rolled up newspaper for you?” Armin said with a smirk. Eren’s snickers abruptly cut off, his face melting into disbelief as he stared at his best friend. Levi felt his lips twitch with laughter at the human.

“Armin, did you just make a dog joke?” Eren asked deadpanned. Armin gave a smug nod, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“That I did, Cujo. I’m quote proud too. I have been waiting for the right moment.” Armin replies. Eren smacked a hand across his face, looking utterly horrified at the nickname. Levi, however, was impressed by the blonde. 

“Unbelievable. I swear to god, Armin, I will bite you.” Eren mumbled under his breath, glaring at his best friend. Armin flashed him a innocent smile, but Levi could see the wheels spinning in that skull of his.

“Bad dogs don’t get a treat then.” He retorts. Levi snickered at the look of mortification across Eren’s face as Armin even pulled out a small bag of milk bones. He literally bought dog treats. Armin was full blown smirking as he quickly slide it back in his bag, shouldering it. “Be a good boy and go to class.” Armin said, brushing past them. Eren’s mouth was opening and closing, little noises of disbelief sounding as Levi snickered beside him. Levi liked that blonde- he was quite a character. 

Eren turned, opening his mouth to tell him off when the bell rang, signalling that it was time to go class. Eren scowled heavily, blue/green eyes narrowing on the speakers in outrage. “You got lucky this time, Coconut.” he mumbled before turning to face Levi and giving him a quick kiss goodbye. Levi felt Eren linger, his hands giving a small squeeze before disappearing down the hall. Levi frowned, why did he get the feeling that Eren wanted to say something, but didn’t? 

********

“Eren, Levi,” Erwin greets, opening the office door wider to allow them in. Levi noted that the room was picked up and dusted, the empty cans of root beer no longer present. It smelled of febreeze air freshener, which soothed Levi as he took his respective seat across from Erwin, Eren sitting by his side. “Thanks for coming. I know that Levi wanted to speak with me and i also have something I need to share, so who wishes to start?” He said casually, his eyes shifting between Eren and Levi. 

“I, personally, would like to start with why in hell you were drunk off your rocker last night.” Levi stated, crossing his legs as he gave Erwin a once over. Erwin knew that sooner or later his Beta would question that. He was actually kind of surprised he didn't push it last night. Then again, even in his drunken state, he could tell that something was weighing down on him.

Erwin gave a small chuckle, cutting Eren a little glance. Eren seemed rather quiet, his eyes shifted to the ground and his fingers twisting around the hem of his graphic tee. Eren also seemed to be pondering something. “Well, I received a call from my father.” Levi stiffened immediately, making Eren give his boyfriend a worried look. 

Erwin kept himself from studying them to hard as Eren wordlessly reached out and took Levi’s hand in his, offering comfort and support. It was so natural and tuned. It amazed Erwin at the connection the two seemed to share. It was like they were hyper aware of each other and what they need. It was sweet and made Erwin’s heart warm for his friend. “What did he say?” Levi asked quietly, jaw locked as he stared Erwin. 

Erwin gave a small smile. “Basically how I need to rethink my life and that protecting…” Erwin stopped, gaze shooting over to Eren. Erwin cleared his throat quickly. “This packs honor for nothing is a waste.” Levi looked away, gritting his teeth. He knew it had nothing to do with honor. It was about him. “I told him to go fuck himself and the rest of the Council. Whatever is happening within the walls of the Council isn't good because not only are they asking for Levi now, they want Eren too. My only guess is that you might know something.” Erwin concludes, watching Eren carefully. 

Eren stared back at Eren, his eyes never leaving his. He could the grip Levi had on his hand tighten slightly, but he ignored it. He knew he needed to come clean. Erwin had said his goodbyes to those bastards. He had no more reason to keep it from him. 

“I know,” Levi speaks up, making both wolves tear their gazes from each other to focus back on Levi. He gave Erwin a sad smile. Erwin’s too perfect eyebrows reach for his hairline at the words. “They sent someone else after me.” Erwin’s breath caught, his lungs seeming to forget how to work.

“Levi…” he whispered but Levi waved him off, shaking his head. Eren stayed quiet, but Erwin could see the smolder behind those eyes, the anger he was trying to keep inside. Erwin guessed that he didn’t tell Eren about this. 

“Don't worry about it, Erwin. I just wanted to tell you that he gave me some good information. The Alpha is starting to feel corner by us, which means we have the advantage. I am not quite sure what that advantage is, but we have it.” Eren shifted in his seat, sweat beginning to prickle at his skin. It was definitely time to tell. 

Erwin seemed to notice his discomfort. “Eren? Are you okay?” He asked, eyes narrowing a bit as his nose wiggles. Eren let out a quiet breath before turning to face his Alpha and friend. Levi seemed to feel the change in the room, the way it seemed colder and more cramped because he leaned away, giving Eren pace to talk. He was grateful for that, because this wasn’t going to be easy.

“I know the advantage we have. It’s me. I’m the advantage.” The room was dead silent, Eren swore he could hear the car's engine from a mile away start it was so quiet. The room felt thicker now, tension rising along with the heaviness that seems to accompany honesty and revelations.

Erwin leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing as he clasped his hands in front of him. Eren knew he was making himself comfortable. “Is it because you know something Eren?” He questioned, his tone unreadable. He was guarding himself, Eren realized, for whatever he had to say. 

“Yes and no. The information I have is only the icing on the cake. It’s me in general. Oh, and someone else by the name of Rivaille,” Eren says, flashing a small smile. Erwin’s eyes flew open, his body stilling in utter shock. Levi’s hands turned to ice, his heart freezing within in chest. Eren didn't seem to notice the change in Levi, he was too busy studying Erwin’s reaction. “Rivaille was apparently was a part of the Stohess pack but went missing about four years ago. The pack itself has no clue of his whereabouts, but the Alpha and his Beta say they are aware. I was never able to catch that information.” Eren continues. “But he was suppose to ruthless and their prize. He was the first to be tested to be a Titan.” 

“A… Titan?” Erwin mumbled, his face pale and withdrawn. Levi didn’t say anything, his silver gaze had become dull, his grip loose in Eren’s hand as he stared at the floor. He felt like he forgot how to breathe. He couldn’t make sense of it. Tested? Titan? Eren knows about Rivaille? He doesn’t know that Levi is Rivaille, much to Levi’s relief. 

“A Titan is a genetically enhance werewolf who has been carefully conditioned through drugs to be stronger, faster, and well… compliant.” Eren explained carefully. “The Council has been trying to create a better species of werewolf. They want to make a perfect breed that they can control. As I am sure you already know, our race is dying. The werewolves being born are more likely born human, than wolf. Our numbers are decreasing rapidly and the wolves that are born werewolves can’t hold a human or wolf form for long. They don’t care who they hurt now, they want to control everything.” 

Levi felt like he was losing all the oxygen in the room. This isn’t happening. He was a part of this sick experiment this whole time. The ‘medication’ that Farlan took from him wasn’t just any drug. It was the drug. He was… a Titan. It was why he was so fast, so strong for a wolf so small. 

Levi’s mind flashes back to the hazy memories filled with blood lust, the time when he ached for a kill. To shred his opponent like paper. The time he was on the medication. Bile rose in his throat. This can’t be happening. 

“Rivaille was apparently the first success and the only lead they had until he disappeared. However, the formula wasn't perfect since Rivaille became quite sickly and even had some drawbacks. From what I understand, while he was still on the working drug, they kept adding opponents to it to try and solve it when suddenly it stopped working altogether. That’s where I come in.” 

Erwin was trying to wrap his head around this, trying to make sense of it. The pieces fit together- all except the part where Eren killed his pack. Were they a part of this? It didn’t long to figure that out. “The Maria Pack has always been close to the Council… and wasn’t Grisha a…”

Eren nodded, his brown hair falling into his eyes that was filled with sadness. “Yes, my father and Alpha was loyal to Council and agreed with their ideas. He was a brilliant doctor and has been closely working with the Stohess on the formula for the Titan drug.” Erwin rubbed a tired hand over his eyes before stilling, realization hitting him. He remembered what Eren said, the reasons behind killing them. Their betrayal.

“You’re one of those… uh.. Titans?” He asked carefully. Eren gave him a weak smile. It was then Erwin saw, for the first time, the burden that Eren carried. The weight in which he had on his back. He got his answer then, right there with that smile. 

“You would be correct. My father sold me to the Council as a beta tester for the new drugs they were working on. Apparently I have similar blood to Rivaille therefore , they were willing to pay him a nice amount of money for me so he can continue his tests. The pack was in on it and kept telling me it was for the greater good of the pack.” Eren hands clench, his face twisting with anger as memories flash through his eyes. “They gave me drug after drug. I could barely think or breathe. Most of the time the drug gave me horrible side effects. I don’t remember much of those two months it went on, thankfully, I just remember flashes and glimpses. I will always remember the pain of betrayal my pack gave me though. I was nothing more than cattle to them, waiting to be sold off to the highest bidder.”

Erwin stayed quiet, mind racing. Levi wasn’t much better. His already pale skin had taken on a ashen sheen as he stared nothing, expression pained. Eren just thought it was hard for him to hear the story. He didn't realize the true meaning behind his pain. 

“Finally, one of the drugs did work.” he gave a bitter smile, looking up and meeting Erwin’s cool blue gaze. “Just not in the way they wanted it too. I became an excellent tracker when i activate it. My senses are heightened by almost ten percent. My body becomes larger and my bones denser. Barely anything can break them. My skin is also harder when activated into what I like to call Titan form. The only problem- they couldn't control me like they could Rivaille.” 

“If that's true, why didn't you activate it when you were attacked in the alleyway?” Erwin questioned skeptically, ignoring the fact he now learned one more thing about Levi he wished he didn't have to know. How was Levi still sane after all of this? Eren wasn't phased by the question in the least as he looks down. 

“Listen, the drug wasn't perfect and activating my Titan form by that time I would have been so weak when I came out of it that I would have died anyway. I would have much rather died a normal werewolf then to ever activate that stupid ‘gift’ again. They made me into a monster and I hate it.” He replies, venom lacing his words. Erwin drops his gaze.

“I can understand that.” Erwin says before shooting the unresponsive Levi a glance. His heart stuttered. Erwin can only imagine what he is feeling right now. “So, the Council wants you back because they know of what you can do and wish to continue to experiment on you to create a perfect breed of werewolf that they can use to control the world? Am I getting the gist of this?” Erwin asked, feeling his body begin to go numb. 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Eren says, sounding just as tired. Erwin watched as he sat back in his hair, blue/green eyes shifting to look out the window. Erwin remembers when he first saw Eren, sitting outside in the courtyard. He knew immediately that the council had a high price for his head. They wanted him back. Desperately. So why did they agree to let him onto his pack? It didn't make a lick of sense. 

His breath suddenly caught in his throat when it came to him, his eyes jerking to Levi who still hadn't moved. They fought tooth and nail against him having Levi too, until he promised to keep Levi on his pack. They wanted Erwin to babysit him, to watch out for him. Study him. It was why they called for weekly reports on Levi. Not to make sure he was killing or going on a rampage but to see if their was still signs of the drug, of him being a Titan.   
Then, when Eren showed up he became his babysitter too. The council was using Erwin;s pack as a way to keep their property safe and yet at arm's length through him. Because of his loyalty to them, they thought that he would hand either of them back to them if they asked. Erwin had never felt so stupid. 

All of this had been set up when they realized he had compassion for Levi. For a killer. They warped and changed their plan to a better one. Levi had never once been free from them, not once. If anything, he was even more under their chains. Oh sad this was, how tragic. 

All Erwin has wanted to do was protect this raven haired wolf. This man who was a fierce and yet loyal wolf. What’s even sadder is that at one point the council was right. At one point, he would have handed Levi over to keep the peace but… not when he got colder. Not when he started to learn more about him. 

“So, what now, Alpha?” Eren asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Erwin looked back up to see that both were watching him with tired eyes. How ironic… both known Titans sitting so close and yet so far. Levi won’t ever tell Eren the truth now; Erwin can see it in his eyes. He wants Eren to continue to look at him like a Beta and good man. Erwin doesn’t blame him. Not in the least. 

“I don’t know. I need time to think. To plan. I need research to.” Erwin finally states. Levi doesn't seemed surprised as he gets to his feet. Eren blinked in surprise but knew better than to follow. He could tell that Levi needed space. 

“While you get on that, i am going to go for a run.” He says. No one stops him, no one says anything. Eren knew something was wrong but didn't know how to ask so he watched with sad eyes as Levi left. With his leaving, there was a sudden wall there. A gap that Eren wasn’t sure how to pass. Was this because Levi knew that he was a freak? That he wasn’t normal but a disgusting Titan? The thought hurt. It hurt a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Oxygen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i am not a big fan of the beginning of this chapter. I don't think it's as good as it could be, so bare with me. I was having some writers block but it soothes out closer to the end. Anyway, thanks for the comments, kudos, and reads! As always, translations will be on the bottom.

Levi couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think past the tears blurring his vision as he walked through the halls towards the backyard. He couldn't breathe. It was like his lungs had swelled, denying any air flow. He was drowning beneath the waves of his life, of his punishment. He was fighting, clawing, trying to get back to the surface. He has been doing that for four years, trying to learn how to stay afloat and swim. It all came crashing down as once again, the hand grabbed his ankle and is dragging him back under. The cold water was daggers to his lungs, needles to skin, and crystals to his eyes. He was drowning….

Levi burst outside, stumbling past the heavy sobs that were ripping through his throat. Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks, landing in the grass as he got to his feet, ripping off his shirt and slipping off his shoes. He needed to run. He needed to see for himself. He needed to know.

He changed to his wolf form, not even bothering to look back as he took to the trees, falling into the familiar patterns of running, stretching out his strides and blocking out the world. He couldn't block out his mind… This time… it was different. He could the differences he had from other wolves. He never tired… his lungs were never gasping for air no matter how far he ran. He was fast. Too fast, even for a werewolf who could hold his own against a lion, who ran at about fifty miles per hour. He was faster than that.

And the knowledge was crushing.

Levi stumbled, his legs buckling beneath him as he collapsed. He wasn’t tried, at least physically, but his mind… he was so tired. His shoulders were shaking as tears streamed down his furry face. He wept, his heart aching. He cried until he had no more tears, his lithe body trembling. He sat up, glaring out at the ground as the sadness slipped away, replaced by anger. Pure, unadulterated rage. He was still Kenny’s. Kenny still hand his hands on him, stroking and clasping. Kenny still owned him. He may have been away for four years, but he was still very much his. Levi pounded his paw against the ground, enjoying the flashes of pain that reverberating through his wrist at the harshness of the hit, the brittle edges of the sticks and pine cones beneath. He hit it over and over, roaring in rage as cuts began to form over his paws from the scattered rocks, but the pain felt good. It didn't last long, but what he did feel was good. Addicting.

Without anything else to do, he threw his head back and howled. He howled at the injustice, at the pain, at the anger that Eren was now caught up in Kenny’s shit. That the man he loved was as doomed as he was. He just howled to the moon because that was all he could do. Levi knew that once he left this small clearing in the forest, he would have to continue to be Beta to Erwin, to pretend to not know who Rivaille is. He can’t let Eren know. Not yet. He wanted more time. Just a little bit more to just be Levi and Eren, his star. It was selfish and cruel, but he needed it. No matter the price.

 

*************

 

Eren’s eyes flew open at the sudden feeling of the bed dipping and warm hands gently caressing his bare sides. His eyes landed on silver ones, filled with pain and need as he gave Eren a gentle kiss to the nose. Eren stared up at Levi in shock. “Levi?” He whispered. The last he saw Levi, Levi could barely touch him. What was going on? Levi pulled part and caressed Eren’s cheek, smiling tenderly. “You aren’t… disgusted by me?” Eren whispered painfully, sounding like a pup again. Levi paused, a flash of agony across his features. Levi’s hand clenches around the sheet but Eren’s head.

“Why in fucks sake would I find you disgusting?” Levi said hoarsely, his voice cracking as he buried his face in Eren’s neck, breathing in deeply. Eren, on instinct, buried his hands in Levi’s locks, cradling the smaller wolf in his arms as Levi clung to him.

“Because I’m a Titan. I’m not a… normal werewolf.” Eren confessed, taking Levi’s scent of fresh laundry detergent and mint. He always smelled fresh and Eren craved it. Levi laughed, but there was no humor.

“Remember what I told you in the library, Ocean Eyes?” Levi answered. “The only person who can judge you is yourself. Don’t judge yourself too harshly because Eren, you are amazing and beautiful. I don't give two shits what you are because you are mine. Do you understand?” He said, his voice shaking. Eren nodded, unable to trust himself to speak so instead he clung tighter to his lover, nuzzling his neck and breathing him in. Little did he know that Eren was his, Levi was also his.

“Make love to me, Levi.” Eren whispered, brushing his fingers through his black locks. Levi froze, his breath catching in his throat at the whispered plea that sent his heart racing and stomach into eager knots at the thought of feeling Eren, all of Eren. Eren caressed his cheek gently, kissing levi lightly. “Please, Levi, I want to feel you. I want to be with you.” Levi moved away, falling backwards onto his butt as he stared at the hands in his lap. Eren quickly sat up too, crossing his legs as blinked.

“I can’t…. I can’t Eren.” Levi mumbled, his hands tightening into fists as he looks up at Eren. Eren felt pain wash over him. Once again, he was being rejected by the one man he never wanted to be rejected by. Why wouldn’t Levi let him in, let him pleasure him or shower him with affection? Why is that every time Eren tries to do something for him, like he does for Eren, he pulls away and puts up that wall?

Eren could feel the anger begin to ignite within him, to burn and smolder as it traveled throughout his blood stream. He felt his skin prickle with heat and his eyes flash gold for a moment. “Why the hell not? Why can’t you just let me in, Levi? What is so bad about you that you can’t let me love you? Can’t you see that I am totally in love you? All I want is to see you smile, to banish the sadness that keeps you away from others. I. Want. You.” Levi was staring at Eren, his silver eyes wide and unreadable. Eren realized that he was hiding again, purposely leaving himself as a blank slate, just like when Eren first met him.

Levi finally looked away, head hanging. “I can’t let you in because I am not worthy of your love, Eren. I will never be worthy of your love and if I were to make love to you, you would regret it one day. I don't wish to be your regret.”

“The only thing I would ever regret is not loving you,” Eren confesses, Levi looked back at Eren, mouth slightly slack as he took in Eren’s determined face, those fiery ocean-like eyes burning with intensity that made Levi’s heart leap into his throat. Eren gave a smile, so sweet and filled with love. “You were a risk; a mystery, and the most certain thing I have ever known.” Eren moved over, straddling himself across Lei’s lap and stared down into those silver orbs as he began to shower Levi with kisses. The only thing Levi could do was stare and enjoy the feeling of Eren, of his lips and his warmth. “I won’t ever ask you to return to love sentiment. I won’t ever pressure you to tell me that you love me. I already know but I am not sure you know it yet. So, I can wait. I will wait for as long as you need, Levi.”

Levi snapped out of his trance as he shifts quickly, knocking Eren onto the bed and lowering himself on top, pinning Eren to the bed as he kissed him, his tongue expertly prying open his willing lips and tasting him. Eren moaned at the feeling of Levi’s silky tongues, exploring his teeth and lips, nipping playfully while Eren’s legs wrap around his lean waist. “Watashi mo anata o aishite, chīsana hoshi.” Levi mumbled after they broke apart to be able to breathe, going back down for a another kiss while his hands reach down and shimmy Eren’s boxers down.

Eren has no idea what Levi said but he was too dazed with desire to question him as Levi spread Eren’s legs apart, nudging his thighs lightly with his shoulder as he stared at Eren’s length, admiring his beauty. Eren wasn’t satisfied though. He wanted to see Levi, all of him. “Why am I the only one naked?” Eren pouted, reaching to remove the offending article of clothing. Levi paused, eyes widening as he took Eren’s hand . Eren was about to light into him when Levi pressed his finger against his lips.

“Listen, are you sure about this?” Levi asked seriously. Normally, Eren would have snapped at him, but there was an aura around Levi that told Eren to take this seriously. Eren nodded slowly. Levi let out a slow breath. “Then you have to promise me something. You won’t ask about it. Do you promise?” Eren wasn’t sure what he was talking about but nodded anyway. Levi released his hand and sat back, making it easier for the brunette to undress him. Levi was looking away. His silver eyes locked on the ceiling as if he couldn’t bare to see Eren’s face as he looked at him.

Eren frowned, hesitating. What was so bad? Eren decided to not think about it as he took his time, running his fingers up and down Levi’s chest, causing him to shiver before finally lifting up Levi’s shirt and tossing it to the side. Eren was practically salivating at the sight of pale milky skin that barely concealed the muscles rippling beneath. His abs were flexing with each breathe. He was beautiful. Levi slowly began to watch as Eren fiddled with the zipper of his pants, his nimble fingers purposely brushing against the soft flesh above. Eren grinned at the sound of Levi’s breathing increasing from the shocks of pleasure that rode through his body before Eren slipped of his jeans and boxers at once, too impatient to play any longer. Eren’s smile widened at the sight of his mate’s long erection, standing on point and throbbing with need. He wasted no time in running his hands up his thighs, slowly reaching towards it when he stopped, his eyes widening at the sight of two jagged scars running in the inner part of Levi’s thighs as it twisted around towards his lower back. They looked like claw marks, formed perfectly to ensure scarring.

Eren could only stare in horror at the claw marks, his breathing increasing. Who had done this? Who could have left such a horrifying scar on his mate? Levi was looking away as Eren ran his fingers lightly over them, making Levi squirm.

“Levi…” Eren whispered as tears burned at the back of his eye.

“You promised, Eren. You promised.” Levi says, moving to grab his boxers but Eren tackles him, pinning him to the bed this time as he kisses him fiercely. Levi froze before melting into it.

“I won’t ask. I plan on keeping my promise.” Eren told him. Levi grinned, relief coating him as he flips over, pressing himself against Eren’s entrance. Eren moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Levi reached down and began to finger his entrance. Eren whimpered as he slipped one, long slender finger inside, stretching him with a painful cry of pleasure.

Soon, Levi added another finger, making Eren cry out in surprise, his hands tangling themselves in those black locks.

“Levi.” he groaned. Levi gave him a grin, nipping at Eren collar bone before pulling out his fingers in a swift move before putting them back in. “Levi!” Eren whimpered as he shuddered against the smaller wolf.

"That’s right, Eren. Call out my name.” Levi moaned before he replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting in deeply that left Eren breathless and stars to dance in his eyes.

“Levi,” he moaned louder as he began to sway against him, wanting more, needing to feel all of him. Levi feel in time to Eren’s pace, shifting his hips and thrusting hard at the right times. Eren screamed when Levi gave a perfect thrust, his pleasure mounting as he hit Eren’s prostate, hands clawing at his lover's back at the pleasure riding through him. Levi shoved Eren against the wall, positioning himself so he can hit deeper, faster, and cried out as sweat slicked down his forehead as he rode Eren, slow and easy. He loved the feeling of him convulsing beneath him, his ocean eyes clouded and stormy with lust as he met Levi with each stroke, his hips bucking against him.

Levi loved the feeling of Eren's desperate hands, cling, clawing for me. To feel him. Levi was intoxicated by the sounds Eren made, little groans and cries, the way his head would lull back and his fingers tighten around the sheets. He loved to watch as he got closer and closer to coming undone.

Levi began to pump himself, mounting his own pleasure as he felt his body reach its own peak. “Levi, I’m going to-” Eren didn’t finish his sentence as Levi gave one last hard thrust, his body in the throngs of his own orgasm as their seed spilled out across each other.

They collapsed against each other, their breathing labored as they fought to catch their breathe. The heavy scent of sex and sweat coated the room and the steaming air around them as Eren smiled lazily at his lover, reminding Levi much of a cat that just finished it’s milk. Levi shivered at the sudden brush of cool air against his hot skin as he shifted, lying down beside his lover, and stared into those exhausted ocean eyes that he adored. He didn't care about the mess or how it covered them both. He was to tired and lazy to clean themselves off. He just wanted to sleep, to feel all of Eren. Eren pulled Levi close, laying his cheek on top of his head and kissed his sweaty hair. "Thank you, Levi. I love you.” He whispered before falling asleep. Levi clung to him, tracing the tattoo of his pack across his back.

“Arigato, Eren.”

 

********

 

Farlan walked past the old warehouse, his bare feet feeling the familiar staining of mud that he has long ago gotten use to in his time of the Underground. You were never clean here, it was almost impossible since everything was covered with mud, grime, or some other form of disgusting half-liquids that Farlan tried not to examine too closely. He wasn’t a clean freak like Levi was, but he certainly didn’t care to know what he was stepping on. “My Young Beta,” Nanabusa says, appearing from the shadows he was hiding in to fall in step with Farlan. Farlan gave him a quick once over, slight annoyance rising at being interrupted. “I see that you have been summoned.” he says, not seeming to notice his annoyance.

“I have. My father wishes for the reports on Rivaille.” Farlan answered coldly, his eyes shifting around the shadows of the crumpled buildings that made up his home. Nanabusa gave him a considering glance before focusing back on the ground.

“So, you did find our Young Alpha?” he questioned. Farlan heaved out a sigh, stopping in his walking to give Nanabusa a dry look.

“What do you want Nanabusa? I am quite busy and would like to get my newest mission.” Farlan growled, pinning the wolf with a deadly stare. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by that at all.

“Me? Want something? You are surely mistaken, Beta, i am just curious. Nothing more.” he answers simply, his brown eyes wide and innocent, but Farlan knew better. Nanabusa was not a wolf you can trust. He was more than willing to stab in the front or back.

“Watch yourself, Nanabusa. May I remind you that I killed your brother, Nobu. Killing you would bring the same amount of pleasure.” Farlan warned before marching off towards the Alpha’s lair. The lair was more of a run down house that had been emptied out and mostly made into one giant dome like shape since pieces of the dirt walls have fallen over it and created a literal hole in the wall house. If Farlan didn't know any better then he would say it was a true wolf’s den but he knew better. He knew far too much.

Farlan paused as he passed by an old alleyway, his eyes shifting to peer inside. It was a familiar alleyway, one that brought warmth at the memories that coated it. Lately though, the memories now just form ice over his heart.

_“I’m useless. I will never be able to hold a human form!” The child version of Farlan cries, slamming his paw against the broken ground as he glared at it. Levi stood a little ways away, his silver eyes careful as they watched him. Isabel was playing quietly in the corner, her red hair messy from the nap she took earlier and her fingers braiding the doll’s hair that she cherished. Levi had bartered his body for the items needed to make the doll then pleaded to his mother to make it for Isabel. His body was sore for weeks after it but Levi didn't care because it was worth it to see the Isabel’s face light up as soon as she saw it._

_“_ _If you keep telling yourself that then yes, you are useless.” Levi replied tersely. Farlan looked up at the coldly spoken words that made him bow his head. Levi walked slowly over, despite the pain that was flowing through his gaunt body and bent down in front of Farlan, running his fingers through his wheat colored fur. Farlan stared at Levi who gave him a kind smile, filled with life. “Stop making yourself out to be weak. You’re strong because you’re alive right now.” Farlan dropped his gaze again, his tail tucked between his legs._

_“But… it’s only because of you. You’re the only reason I am still here. I’m just a half-breed who can’t hold a human form. I am so worthless.” Farlan confessed. Farlan yelped at the sudden feeling of his scruff being gripped tightly and his body being throw into the wall of the alley way. It didn't hurt so much as surprised him as he looked back up to meet Levi’s stare._

_“What’s worthless is the fact you are so quick to judge yourself. You’re older then me and yet you act like a child. It’s time to grow the hell up and try. Half breed or not doesn’t matter. You’re still a werewolf.” Farlan got to his feet, wincing slightly at the small bruise that was forming on his shoulder but it wouldn't last too long._

_“Big bro is right,” Isabel’s quiet voice says from beside him. Farlan turned his head to the small redhead who was grinning kindly up at him with those large emerald eyes. “You’re not useless. You’re beautiful.” She whispered before running over and throwing her chubby arms around his furry neck and bury herself in his fur. “You make us happy, Farlan. So very happy.”_

Farlan felt tears swim in his eyes at the memory, of his sweet Isabel. He missed that little bundle of energy that always made him feel better, was always their to support him. She was gone now, along with the only other person he gave a damn about in this shit hole.

Farlan sighed, wiping his eyes to remove any traces of the salty tears before heading into the den without bothering to knock. It’s not like he cared. Kenny was lounging on the sofa behind a thin white screen, his arms folded behind his head as it tilted towards where Farlan just entered. Otachi was by his side, his destroyed, unseeing eyes flicking towards the sound while his other, clear eye lit up at the sight of his son. Farlan stopped a little ways away, staring unemotionally at his masters, the ones who controlled his every move.

Farlan bowed low, holding his fisted hand over his heart as he bared his neck. “Good evening, Alpha and Beta, i have come to report in of my latest mission.” Farlan said, keeping his eyes averted.

“Ah, there is my is my son.” Otachi replies, his hand landing on top of his head and tugging harshly at his hair. “Always such a good boy, aren’t you?” He purred. Farlan stood still, not moving until he got the command to do so. After a few more moments of his father’s calloused hands staking their claim, he finally backed away, returning to Kenny’s side. “You may stand now, Farlan.” Farlan stood, dropping his his salute as he met the Kenny’s calculative gaze and the sick smile across his lips.

“Tell me, Farlan Church, did you find my son?” He asked calmly, twirling his fingers around a dagger that he was playing with.

“I did, Alpha. I spoke with him as well.” Farlan turns his attention to his father who was scowling heavily with his one eye smoldering. “Levi sends his wishes and was so sorry to hear about the eyeful you received the last you met.” Otachi growled low, hands clenching.

“Insolent mutt.” He snarled but Kenny held up his hand, stilling the enraged wolf.

“Shush now, Otachi, it was you after all who failed to bring him home the first time. I can’t believe that I had to send in the halfie to do a full blooded job.” Kenny warned cruelly, glaring at his beta, who was now staring angrily at the floor. Farlan held in the smirk at the way his father was how more like a sullen pup then a Beta. “What did you find out, Farlan?” Kenny asked, returning his stare back to the half blood. Farlan cleared his throat, slight regret slithering up his spine but he was no longer loyal to Levi. He was now Kenny’s second Beta. He had to follow his orders.

“I have learned that Rivaille and Eren Yeager are together. I witnessed them hand holding and even sharing intimate contact.” Kenny looked surprised but quite pleased, a malicious glimmer appearing in those cold eyes.

“Go on,” Kenny purred, leaning forward in interest. Otachi did the same. Farlan swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, sending a silent ‘I’m sorry’ to Levi for what he was doing.

“It seems that the Yeager boy is unaware that he is close to the first Titan. Rivaille has not informed him of who he truly is and where his origins lie. Basing on the scents of affection, i am guessing that if you capture one, you get the other.” Farlan concluded. Kenny let out a booming laugh, his head thrown back as he clutched his stomach in utter amusement while Farlan stood still, watching the half-crazed wolf wearily.

“How sweet. Of course I should have expected that from the boy. He is my sisters son. He is so much like that bitch.” Farlan stiffened, averting his gaze as he gritted his teeth. He was fine with him insulting anyone but he couldn't stand to hear Kenny insult Isabel or Kuchel. It made his chest ache too much.

“What’s the plan then, Kenny?” Otachi asks his Alpha, his one eye narrowed thoughtfully. Kenny flashed him a grin, looking proud at his Beta for asking.

“Simple. I know that if what you say is true and Rivaille is in love then he is willing to do anything to protect his lover. The one problem we will face is that he won’t join us again if Eren is forced under our rule. He would much rather die fighting us off, so we need a different approach.” Kenny said, sitting up and beginning to pace around the room. Farlan’s stomach churned, bile itching around his throat at what he was implying. He knew that as well, he knew that Levi would be ready to lay down his life to get Eren out of claws instead of joining. He would need a reason….

“What kind of approach?” Otachi asked eagerly, looking like a small boy on Christmas morning. It sickened Farlan further. How was he related to this man? Farlan almost laughed at his own thoughts because in many ways, he was worse.

Kenny grinned at his beta. “Rivaille would be willing rejoin us if we were to threaten Eren, now wouldn’t he? In fact, he would strike a bargain with us. His life and body for Eren’s. He would do it in a heartbeat.” Farlan almost vomited but he held it in, keeping his mask carefully on his face so that they can’t see how much this discussion was sickening him.

“You’re missing something,” Farlan spoke up, surprising himself at his own words. Both wolves look over at Farlan, scowling but didn't stop him. “Eren is a Titan as well. A rather strong one. I thought you wanted both wolves, not just one? How would trading them solve your issues?” Farlan continued, wishing he never said those words, but it was too late. He spoke them.

Kenny cackled, looking rather pleased. “My, my, aren’t you so smart?” He praises. Farlan didn’t answer. Kenny looked pleased as he faced Farlan. “Well, that’s the fun part isn’t it? You’re right. We do want both, but right Rivaille is more important. I will just add to the bargain that i want a few samples of Eren's blood. He won’t refuse, he might fight it but he won’t refuse. After that happens, Levi will renounce the Freedom pack’s name and rejoin us. We let Eren go and he will go crawling back to Erwin. Therefore, he isn't truly lost now is he? He is still in arms length.” Farlan dropped his gaze, his stomach settling. This isn't good. They really do have it planned out perfectly. The sad part is, Levi will fall for it. Hook, line, and sinker. There was just one tiny problem with the plan that remained.

“How are we going to get out hands on Eren? From the carnage that I saw of his old pack, he is not weak in any way. He won’t be easy to take down in a fight.” Farlan points out, oh-so-helpfully. Otachi couldn’t have looked more proud.

“You make an excellent point, Farlan. I am quite pleased by your eagerness to help, which is why your new mission is to spy on Eren, find someone he is close to and slaughter who you too, but hold someone hostage and Eren will come barking. Be careful, though. As you said, he is no weakling. Stay downwind as much as possible. If he even gets a whiff of something suspicious it's all over. Once you have Eren, let the hostage go or kill them. I, personally, don't care what you do.” Farlan found himself nodding, his mouth gone dry as he bows to his Alpha and father before leaving, his legs on autopilot.

He was going to spy on Levi’s lover, to capture him and bring Levi back to the hell he escaped four years ago. Farlan hoped, halfheartedly, that there was room in hell for all of the sins he has made. He also hoped that this wouldn't break Levi anymore then he already was. How much longer will he last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watashi mo anata o aishite, chīsana hoshi- I love you, little star
> 
> Arigato- Thank you
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and commenting!


	16. The New Day Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks again for reading. Enjoy! I know it's shorter then normal chapters and I apologize for that. I just didn't want to add anything else to this. Although, I might add more to it later. I was having some writers block!

Eren blew out a quiet breathe of air as he opened the door that lead to Erwin’s office. It’s been six days since he told Erwin the truth of what the Council and waiting anxiously for the great wolf’s plan. So far, Erwin has been rather quiet and kept to himself. When he is around the others, he is thoughtful and out of it. 

Eren can’t exactly blame him for being so absent lately. Eren dumped a lot on to him at once, but now that he has finally been summoned to his office, the nerves were wracking through his body. What was Erwin going to do? Is he going to hand Eren over? No, Eren knew he wouldn’t. Erwin was a lot of things but he wasn’t cruel like that. 

When Eren pushed open the door, Erwin was standing by the window, his blue eyes cloudy and distant as they have been this past week. Eren cleared his throat loudly, closing the door behind him with a small slam to announce his arrival. Erwin blinked, eyes clearing as he drags himself from his thoughts to face Eren. 

“You look like hell,” Eren stated, plopping himself onto the couch that had the faded scent of Levi on it, immediately making him warm on the inside. Erwin really didn’t look to good. There was shadows cast under his eyes and he had a few days worth of growth on his cheeks. The information must have really hit him hard. 

Erwin flashed Eren a dry look. “Thanks a lot kid,” Erwin teased good naturedly. It made Eren smile that he still treated Eren the same way he always did, despite knowing what he was. It made him happy to be accepted. 

Eren shrugged innocently. “I just say it how it is.” he answers before letting out a small sigh, closing his eyes as the lighthearted conversation gets pushed to the side. “I take it by my summons to your lair here that you have a plan.” Erwin looked away, shoulders drooping. He looked defeated for a moment.

“No, I have no plan. I have nothing.” Erwin admits, making Eren freeze, not sure if he heard him quite right. Erwin gave him a bitter smile, his blue eyes turning darker with anguish. “I don’t know what to do. I barely know anything about the Stohess pack or what their plan is. It could be anything at this point. I don’t know how to stop this, Eren. I don’t know how to fight against something that is almost like a ghost.” 

Eren stared at his Alpha, unsure of what to say. He had a point. The Stohess pack were like ghosts, moving within the shadows and never leaving a trace. Eren, himself, wished he knew what to do, to find a way to stop this. Or Hell, maybe try and find Rivaille, the original Titan. He was able to escape, so maybe he knows the hideout and other parts of the plan.

Eren’s eyes widened at the realization that they may not be able to go completely to the offense since they barely knew anything, there was still one thing that remained. The one clue that might be able to turn the tides. 

“Erwin, what about trying to find Rivaille? He might be the answer.” Eren said excitedly, getting to his feet as the idea blossoms in his head. Erwin scowled, shaking his head quickly. “It would be easier if I had something of his but I know that if I were to activate my Tit-”

“No, Eren.” Erwin’s voice boomed, making the brunette fall silent and stare at the blonde wolf whose face was a mask of anger. “Rivaille is not to be found.” 

“What?” Eren growled in disbelief. “Why not, Erwin? We are left in the dark about them. Rivaille might know something!”

“He doesn’t.” Erwin answered in a low voice filled with a frigid coldness. That doesn’t deter Eren in the least. 

“Oh? And how do you know that, Erwin?” Eren roared, shoving the larger wolf. Erwin stumbled, his back hitting the wall at the strength that was in that shove. It was sad how that shove felt a lot like Levi's. “Huh? How do you know?” Eren snarled.

“Because he’s dead.” Erwin snaps, thinking up the first lie he could think of. He knew this was going to come back and bite him in the tail later on but he knew Levi wasn’t ready and Eren needed to hear from Levi’s mouth, not his. Eren froze, stilling. “I killed him.” 

“But that… I heard…. The Alpha said that they know he is alive.” Eren mumbled, eyes narrowing. Erwin almost swore when he almost forgot that tiny detail. He needed to be more careful. 

“He was killed a little before you were caught by us.” Erwin fibbed smoothly, meeting Eren’s fierce gaze. Eren deflated, stepping away from Erwin. 

“I see…. That would explain why they want me so badly. They need to finish their experiments.” Eren replied. Erwin almost breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that Eren was making the lie much more believable by himself. It made his life much easier and that much shorter. Damn… “Well… what now then? That was the only plan I had and that went out the window.” Eren said, returning to his spot on the couch. 

“For now, I will be sending out scouts to different areas and see if I can get any leads on their whereabouts or even find members of Stohess to question.” Erwin says after a moment, running a hand over his face, as if that would take away the weariness that was apparent there. Eren nodded, looking back up at the wolf. 

“That sounds pretty solid actually. We gain some much needed information from them so we can sense if they are going to try a forceful kidnapping.” Eren agreed. Erwin smiled. 

“I think I will send Petra to a couple bars at the Garrison’s area and then maybe Mike to Brigade area.” Erwin mumbled mostly to himself. Eren frowned, not likening the idea of the kind hearted caramel head to go anywhere near the Garrison- especially after his last run in. Erwin seemed to catch Eren’s look. “Don’t worry about Petra. She’s tougher than she seems and quite good at getting the males to talk.” Erwin said. Eren shrugged his shoulder, getting to his feet. 

“Well, if she is anything like Hanji then sure. That she-wolf worries me.” Eren answers, hand on the cold knob. Erwin laughs.

“She is an interesting character.” he agrees quietly before reaching for his phone to contact Petra and Mike. 

Erwin’s plan was solid and would hopefully get results. They are sitting ducks without info on the the Stohess. Eren’s stomach was knotted though and a bad taste coated his mouth. The Stohess were too quiet lately. They haven’t made any moves and it was starting to worry Eren. What were they up too?

 

*******

“Happy birthday, Mikasa!” Eren cheers, smiling brightly as he holds up a small cake he bought on the way here. Mikasa’s grey eyes brighten as she eagerly accepts the cake, an affectionate smile across her face. 

“Eren, oh my gosh, thank you.” She beamed, looking truly pleased as she pulls him in for a one armed hug that he gave back with a smile. “You didn’t have to do this.” She scolded gently, heading inside, shooting him a glance that told him he was more then welcome to follow. Eren stepped inside, closing the front door behind him as he shrugged off his jacket. 

“Yes I did. I have been totally MIA this whole week and I forgot your birthday. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t do something.” Eren explains, hanging his jacket up before heading into her kitchen. Eren stopped dead at the sight of a beautiful Asian woman who resembled Mikasa perfectly. 

Her black hair was longer than her daughters, reaching her waist with almond shaped brown eyes and sharp features that was also similar to Mikasa. A man stood by her side, chopping up vegetables and tossing them into a frying pan. He was much different the two women in the room. 

His hair was a very dirty blonde that was almost brown and had the same grey eyes as his daughter. He has a chubbier, friendly face then the girls though. His body type on the larger scale as well. The scents of cologne and shampoo radiated from the man. They seemed friendly enough.

Eren has never been put in this kind of situation before. Back with his old pack, everyone knew each other and their relationships so it was never like this. Walking into someone else's house was never a big deal. You were almost always welcome. It was so strange but Eren felt like he plopped into one of the Hollywood movies where the boyfriend was meeting the girlfriend's parents. Do they think Eren is with their daughter? The thought was comical since he thought of her as merely a sister and he was currently dating a male. 

They seemed to be cooking dinner, humming quietly and grinning at Eren at his entrance. Mikasa laughed lightly at his surprised and slightly fearful face. “Relax, Eren, you’re fine.” Mikasa teased, placing the cake on the counter. The father peered around his wife, a large grin spreading across his tanned face. 

“So you're Eren!” He exclaimed, wiping his hands on his slacks. “I have heard so much about you from Mikasa and Armin!” Eren felt his cheeks heat up as he cut the grinning Mikasa a look. Mikasa’s mother throws him her own kind smile, eyes twinkling. “I’m Mr. Ackerman and this is my wife, Mrs. Ackerman. Welcome,” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Eren answers politely. “I am sorry for the intrusion. I have been, uh, rather absent lately and just found out it was her birthday so I wanted to come by to give her something.” Eren explains, rubbing the back of his neck in nerves. His stomach had butterflies fluttering and his mouth felt unnaturally dry. 

Mr. Ackerman breaks out into a large grin. “How sweet! I can see why Mikasa is so fond of you, Eren. You are just too cute.” he answers sweetly. Mikasa’s face flames red in horror while Eren started chuckling, unsure of how to answer the man. 

"Dad!” Mikasa whines, eyes wide as she cut Eren a look. Eren gave her a large beam, rather enjoying the conversation between father and daughter. Eren had never had this kind of relationship with his family. His father was distant and always working. He cared more about his experiments then his own pack. 

Ever since Carla Yeager died when Eren was only eight, things changed drastically. Grisha buried himself into his work, trying to find a way to save his race since Carla died trying to give birth to a second pup, a little girl it was suppose to be. 

“Oh, come on, honey. You know I am just being honest!” Mr. Ackerman defended. Mrs. Ackerman was smiling kindly, laughing lightly at their antics while she was finishing up what smelled like steak, broccoli with chopped carrots and a baked potato. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Eren?” Mrs. Ackerman asks, ignoring her family still playfully arguing in the background. Eren hesitated, shifting his feet. ‘

Eren would love to spend more time with Mikasa; he has missed her greatly during these times because of the simplicity of the relationship. Mikasa was like the sister he never had and loved how she didn’t question his little white lies. He also wanted some time to observe a normal mundane family like theirs. It was something he has wanted to have since his mother’s death. 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Eren manages out. Mrs. Ackerman waves him off, tossing the vegetables on a plate. 

“It’s not a bother. We would love to have you, Eren.” She tells him, ruffling his hair kindly as she moves towards the dining room. “Mikasa, grab an extra plate for our guest.” Her mother orders. Mikasa grabs Eren’s hand, leading him to the cabinet as she grabs a plate and wordlessly hands it to him with a wink. Eren manages a smile before once again he was dragged to the cozy dining room that was on the smaller side. 

Mr. Ackerman was sitting at the head of the table, Mrs. Ackerman to his right with Mikasa to his left, patting the empty seat beside her for Eren. Eren takes her place, eagerly taking the offered steak and food. It smelled amazing and it was amazing. Was this how a mundane family ate their dinner everyday? 

“Oh, hey, Eren?” Mikasa suddenly spoke up from gathering food onto her plate. Eren looked up, brows furrowed in question. “Is Levi aware that your staying later? I know how he can get.” Eren shook his head, quickly pulling out his phone to text Levi that he was with Mikasa and not to worry too much about him. Levi’s reply was instant and acknowledged. 

“Is Levi your brother?” Mr. Ackerman asked around a mouthful of peas. Mikasa started laughing, almost choking on her piece of steak at the innocent question while Eren flamed red. 

“Oh, um, no sir. He’s my boyfriend.” Eren answers sheepishly, a cheeky smile on his face. Mr. Ackerman doesn’t even blink.  
“How adorable. I would love to have the both of you over for dinner on day, yes?” Mr. Ackerman say hopefully, looking up from his plate. Mikasa breaks out into a grin, looking eager as she looks over at Eren. 

Eren blinked in surprise at the offer, his heart thudding in his chest. “I would love that very much, sir. Although, he’s a little stand offish and not very sociable.” Mikasa snorts her agreement to Eren's words, making him shoot her a look. She quiets immediately.

Mrs. Ackerman waves it off. “Oh that’s fine. I am sure it will be fine, Eren.” Mrs. Ackerman tells him. Eren smiles in relief, nodding his head quickly while blinking back tears. They were so kind and human.

The night progresses slowly of Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman telling funny stories about Mikasa as a child, who according to them was a stuck up brat. It was funny because Eren could see that in her. When dinner was over they played a few games before eating the cake that Eren brought it. The night was so normal and out of a movie that Eren just couldn't believe it was actually happening. After all the shit that has been happening within the pack and his werewolf life, it was a nice change. He wished he could have shared it with Levi, who has been tense lately.

When the hour starts to creep up to midnight, Eren decided it was time to head back to the pack house. To Levi. He missed his mates warm embrace. “Thanks for coming, Eren.” Mikasa says, opening the front door for him. Eren gives her a hug, smiling.

“Anytime, Mika. Thanks for having me. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.” Eren admits, pulling away to adjust the scarf he bought in case it got cold. It was red and worn, frayed around the edges but it was the last thing he had of his mother so he kept it around. 

Mika chuckles. “I still can’t believe that you have never played UNO before and yet creamed us all.” Eren blushed and rolled his eyes.  
“What can I say? I am a natural.” He teased. Mika laughs lightly before hugging him again, but this time it was tighter. It caught Eren off guard by the fierceness of that hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back just as tightly.

“Take care of yourself, Eren. Promise?” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. Eren’s brow furrowed but masked it and gave her a brilliant smile. 

“I always do.” He answers quietly, pulling away and giving her hand a squeeze. She nods but doesn’t look convinced. Eren studied her a moment. She knew something was up, knew that he had been lying to her and yet played it off and gave him space. She never pried or pushed, just accepted. It was heart warming. “I promise, Mika.” Eren said again, this time with more conviction. She nodded, biting her lip before quietly shutting the front door.

Eren headed down the steps, his thoughts troubled as he adjusted the red scarf around his neck and ignoring the chill of the weather. Eren was thankful that Mika didn’t live terribly far from the pack house since he didn;t take Erwin’s car. He wasn’t expecting to be so long but he just enjoyed the quiet. The night where he didn’t have to worry. It was bliss.

Suddenly his cell phone blared, making him jump at the sudden sound into the darkness before pulling it out and checking to see who was calling. His brows raised to see Mikasa’s name in bold. He just left twenty minutes ago. Maybe he forgot something. 

“Hey Mika, what’s up? Did I forget something-” He was cut off by the sounds of bloodcurdling screams that echoed through the phone. His heart slowed down and his breath becoming ragged when he realized that it sounded a lot like MIka. His grip on the phone tightened.

“Eren Yeager,” A voice says across the line that had fallen silent. Eren was trembling, his feet glued to the spot as he stared at nothing in particular.

“It seems you have an advantage. You know my name, but I don’t know yours. Where is Mikasa?” Eren’s ice sounded funny, even to his own ears. It was detached and lifeless.He hears a small laugh on the other line.

“We haven’t met before, but I know all about you. My name isn’t important. What is important is that if you want your friend here alive, then I suggest you arrive shortly. She’s bleeding pretty badly.” Eren snarled, his eyes turning gold and his body threatening to transform to his wolf form, skin itching as he felt fur prickle. Mika…

“EREN NO! DON”T!” Eren heard Mika in the background, her screams weak and scratchy, desperate. He heard a smacking sound and a cry of pain that sent his blood boiling. 

"Don’t fucking touch her, you bastard!” Eren screamed. 

“Then hurry up and get here.” The line went dead. Eren crushed his phone in his hands, letting out a roar as changed directions his body aching to change, to shed the human skin and tear whoever touched his friend, his sister, apart. He can feel the titan part of him claw at it’s cage that Eren carefully sculpted within his own mind but ignored it. He couldn’t use that. Not yet.  
He ran as fast as he could, his heart hammering as he pleads with every part of himself that she will be okay, that her family is safe. They had to be. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have come. Not with this threat hanging over him. He was so stupid! 

Eren burst through the front door, not stopping as he ran to the living room where he stopped, floored by grief at the carnaged sight. Mr. Ackerman’s body was clawed, his eyes glassy, hand outstretched towards his wife who lay a few feet away. Their blood had formed a large pool around them, painting the white carpet crimson in a sickening piece of art.  
Eren’s stomach groaned, his eyes turning away as grief and anger made his limbs shake. They were dead. Murdered.

A man appears from the corner, his body covered in their blood and blue eyes cold as he gripped in his arms Mikasa. Her shirt was shredded by claws, blood oozing from the claw marks. Her eyes were wild, hair tangled but skin pale. She was dying. The man had wheat colored hair and his body was naked, making Eren guess that he did this all in wolf form. 

He had his clawed hand over her throat, gripping it tightly to where her breath came out in a wheeze and claws pressed lightly there. A warning that if she moved, her throat would be shredded too. The wolf bowed his head in greeting. “Nice to finally meet you in person, Eren.” He said.

Eren snarled. “Fuck you.” The wolf smiled. It was almost… sad. Eren wondered why he seemed like he wished he wasn't here, that he wasn't doing this. Eren also noticed that the wolf kept his gaze carefully averted, unable to truly meet his eye. It was like the wolf was ashamed. The hell? 

“I’m here to make a trade with you.” He started, pulling Mika closer. Her eyes were wide and hands clasping at his wrist as she stared at Eren pleadingly. “Give yourself up right here and right now, the girl lives. If you don’t then I will personally slaughter her before your very eyes.” he holds up Mika’s blood covered phone, which had 911 already on it. All he had to do was make the call. 

Mika was shaking her head, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. She tried to make words but the sound just wasn’t coming. Eren gave her a sad smile, eyes downcast. “I am so sorry, Mika. It’s my fault that your family is dead. I will fix this, ok?” Eren told her gently. She heaved a sob, her body trembling. The wolf loosened his grip on her, looking away as if he was trying to give him a moment of privacy. 

"Eren?" Mika sniffles, her nails digging into the wolfs hand that was still holding her up. "Don't... don't go with him..." She pleads, but it falls on deaf ears since Eren was walking over to Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, tears blurring his vison as the image of them, not even a hour ago were smiling and laughing, burns into his mind. They were dead because of him.

Eren reaches over and brushes his fingers over their lids, closing their eyes before pulling, ever so gently, Mrs. Ackerman closer to her husband and placing their hands together. Mika cries harder, her sobs become nothing more then gasps and pants of pain that made Eren's gut clench with guilt. "Thank you. Rest in peace." Eren whispered to the still forms. He was a fool. An idiot. He should have known that the Stohess pack would come for him.

Eren gets to his feet, turning to look over at the wolf who was holding the rapidly drowsy Mika in his arms, but his hold was almost gentle around her. "I take it your a member of the Stohess pack then?" Eren asked, his voice hoarse. The wolf looks back over, gently lifting Mika back in his arms when she began to slip. He gave a single nod, face pinched. The wolf was watching as Eren gave him a cold glare. “I accept your offer.”

The wolf turned sadder, his blue eyes fluttering closed, as he pressed the send button, dialing the emergency center. Eren watched as he leaned down and placed her on the ground, taking one of the blankets from the sofa and pressing it down against her wound. Mika didn't even make a peep. She tried to crawl towards Eren, but was to weak. Her hands were bloody as she tried to reach out to Eren, her grey eyes filled with pain as she clutches her clawed side, keeping the blanket in place. The heavy stench of her blood was thick and coated his nostrils,making his stomach churn. The wolf then moves away, nodding at Eren carefully. “Say goodbye.” He ordered, his tone deadpan. 

Eren gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly as he sobbed. “Hang on. Help is on the way, Mika.” he cooed, removing his red scarf and wrapping it tightly around her. She stared at him wordlessly, her hand gripping the worn thread. He could tell she wanted to say something, to beg him to stay but her mouth was working, she pleaded with her eyes to not leave her there. He brushed her hair from her forehead and leaned down to whisper in her ear, making sure that only she could hear. "Please, don't forget about me." Mika let out a breathy moan as an answer. He kissed her forehead and laid her back down, getting to his feet to face the wolf when the world goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes! I promise to go on tonight and fix them. I was in a hurry! My bad!


	17. A Grim Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest chapter is up! Enjoy everyone!

Armin was lying on his stomach on top of his comforter that was a soft blue and thick since he had a bad tendency to get cold in the middle of the night. He was swinging his legs lazily back in forth in the air, his feet slightly chilled form the cool temperature of his small, loft room.

It was the attic part of the Arlert household, small and was barely able to let Armin stand up straight. If he was a inch or so taller, his head would have a crick in it all the time. 

It was simply decorated with minimal things, mostly posters of his favorite books or computer tech. The blonde had a bad fixation with anything electronic and could easily figure it out. He had a desk in the corner of the room that was littered with high tech computer equipment and other devices he was currently working on improving to the best of his ability.

Despite all the electrics, Armin still preferred a good old fashioned book to touch and read. But most of all, he loved the smell of the crinkled pages and worn spines. He just loved the feel of books.

Book have always been his companions, ever since he was little. He was alone since Krista was shipped overseas to study abroad and his parents were killed by a gang related murder. They were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. 

When his parents were gone, his grandfather stepped up and offered him a home in his house. Armin was forever grateful and he loved his grandfather dearly, but at the same time, he was also busy with his job at the nearby stables so also wasn't around.  
Armin enjoyed his solitude though. It gave him time to read and explore the things that interested him. He was never any good at making friends and was often picked in at school for always reading. That was how Mikasa and him became friends; when she stopped the bullies from causing Armin any more damage.

They became close after that. She would protect him from the bullies and he would read to her. It was a working relationship that Armin cherished at a very young age. 

As the years went by, others started joining the duo. First, it started with Marco who was the newbie in town and had no friends. He came when they were fourth grade, two years after Mikasa and him became friends. Marco was a cute kid and made friends easily, but he seemed to take a likening to Armin's shy nature and intellectual conversation. 

Jean was the next to join, much to Mikasa’s distaste. Jean was one of the bullies Armin use to have when he was a kid, always joking around and shoving the blonde. However, the sweet freckled kid soon changed that as his sweet nature rubbed off on the horse face. 

Sasha and Connie didn’t appear until high school. Mikasa befriended them and dragged them along. Not long after that, they were a group that stayed close together. 

Armin will always have a special spot for Mikasa though, because she was the first to befriend the shy kid. But when he got older, the special affection he had for the raven haired beauty grew to something other than brotherly/sister relations. Except, she has never once felt the same for him. Armin knew that and kept his feelings to himself, pushing them away and denying them. He was happy to just have her around. 

Armin sighed as he brushed a lock of his blonde hair out of his face, lying his chin on his arm as he focuses harder on the book of wild grey wolves. Ever since he discovered the fact that his newest best friend is a werewolf, he has been reading about wolves religiously to try and better understand his friend.

During this time, there was many things Armin discovered that made sense to him of Eren’s strange behaviour. For one thing, wolves are very possessive what is theirs and are often not shy about hiding it. They often mark what is theres, like territory or something they cherished. Armin has noticed that Eren guards his music and his backpack, not because there is something to hide but just because its his. 

When he is around a group of people he doesn’t know, he tends to stay close to his friends in an almost protective manor. Armin can tell he doesn’t even realize he is doing it. It’s just his nature. Armin has always noticed the way he would always pull Levi closer and glare at anyone who stared too long at the raven haired wolf. Eren considers Levi as his, therefore is acting on it. 

Armin almost started laughing when they were at the market place and Levi started to display the same type of possessiveness over Eren, always staying near and holding his hand. There was also the small touches the two seemed to share that was small ways of reminding each other they are safe. It was disconcerting as it was sweet.

Armin has craved for something like that. Something that sweet and tender with Mikasa. The right to hold her hand and brush his fingers through her inky hair. To steal little kisses from her and wake up next to her sleeping form.  
Armin shakes his head quickly, pushing those thoughts of her away. Now was not the time for that. Either way though, Armin loved the idea of a mate, the one who completes you. 

Another thing that Armin has learned about wolves is that they only pick one mate throughout their lifespan. Once that mate is picked and claimed, they never follow for another. Even in death, they stay together. Armin wonder absently if wolves were the same way. Did they mate and have a way to claim their mates? Are they like wild wolves and only have one? So many questions that he wants to ask the crazy she-wolf Hanji, but it was late and she was probably asleep. Then again, Hanji has been known to pull all nighters, much like himself at the moment. 

Hanji and Armin have been in close contact since he was attacked by the Garrison and she saved his life. He oddly liked the overly hyper wolf who had a tendency to invade personal space because under it all she was very knowledgeable and treated Armin like he was her pup. She was slowly teaching him the ways of the werewolf world though little meetings she sets up and is more than eager to show him a few things from her studies of her own kind.

She mostly has different traits that werewolves have and then traits that wild wolves have to compare so it was nothing major. Either way, he liked spending time with the she-wolf. 

The only problem was whenever Armin would ask what's going on in the werewolf world, she would divert the subject and stray away. It was frustrating since Eren was the same way. He would never tell Armin why he was distant or what was bothering him. He kept telling Armin that it was bad enough he knew the truth of their existence and to push it further than necessary.

The sound of the house phone ringing made Armin scowl and sit up on his bed, wondering who in their right mind would be calling at almost four a.m. in the morning. 

Armin was placing his foot on the ground to go see when he heard the thudding steps of his grandfather beneath him, lumbering down the hall to the phone sop Armin stilled. Krista’s softer, gentler steps followed after him, the ringing of the phone suddenly ceasing as Armin’s grandfather answers it. 

Armin could hear his voice, the deep gravelly sounds that was his grandfather's voice but couldn't make out the words that were being exchanged. A loud clatter suddenly startles Armin, making him jump when he realized that his grandfather must have dropped the phone.

The sound of Krista’s frantic voice then starts to speak. Armin’s mouth goes dry, his heart beginning to thump wildly in his chest. Sweat slicked his palms. He felt cold all over, his fingers and toes like ice. Something was wrong. So very wrong. 

His trepidation was confirmed a moment later when Krista let out a shrill wail, her sobs loud and heart wrenching. Armin willed himself to move, his mind pleading for his legs to work so he can find out what's wrong, but his mind has a different plan. It didn’t want to know why Krista was crying, or why his grandfather's voice was thick with tears as he tried to comfort his granddaughter. Armin was stuck staring down at the ladder, waiting for them to come to him. 

Armin wasn't sure how long he was sitting at the edge of his bed, trying to breath, and listening to Krista cry, but it probably wasn’t very long till he heard the soft, trembling knock that sent tremors of terror through Armin’s stomach. “Armin?” The grandfather’s choppy, emotionally voice calls. Armin opens his mouth, trying to answer but it was like the words were being held down by lead, unable to come up and form anything coherent. He felt like his head was wracked all over again, but he knew that wasn’t the case.

When he didn’t receive an answer, he opened the door and climbed up anyways, his head appearing as he hefted himself up with easy, practiced grace. When he stood, his clear blue eyes that were so light and watery they were almost white. His withered face had never looked so worn, so sad as it did right now. 

The wrinkles in his face were pronounced and his shoulders drooped. His white hair was sticking up in all sorts of places from sleep, his tongue darting out to moisten the chapped lips out of nerves and grief. His grandfather was grieving. His grandfather’s eyes were puffy and his cheeks damp. His grandfather had been crying. 

Armin stood still, his heart beating so loud he was surprised his half deaf grandfather couldn't hear it. His throat constricted, his hands trembled and gripping his bed post so tightly his knuckles were white and the knuckled poked out through the thin skin there. “Grandfather?” Armin choked out, tears stinging in his eyes at the fear of his words clutching tightly at his heart. 

Grandfather bowed his head, his eyes filling with tears. “I am so sorry, Armin.” He spoke slowly, calmly, as if talking to a rabid animal that could attack at any moment. Armin’s pulse ran faster, his grip so tight it hurt as he stared, not uttering a word. “The Ackerman family was attacked by some kind of animal and Mikasa’s parents didn’t make it.” Armin’s heart almost burst, bile rising in his throat at the words. 

“W-what about M-mika?” Armin breathes out past his shallow breathing. Grandfather sniffled, a single tear running down his cheek and landing the ground with a plop at the loss of a couple he considered true friends and the possible loss of a girl he considered his own. Armin could feel a sob crawl up his throat, waiting, ever so patiently.

“She’s alive and in the hospital. She underwent the surgery already and just woke up a little while ago. Armin, she was saying that someone took Eren.” Armin thought his lungs had collapsed, his breathing ragged as he screamed. He didn't know what else to do but to scream out his anguish.

Armin knew that wasn’t any animal attack. The police probably think that someone with a rabid dog came in and killed the parents, stole one of the kids and booked it. To them, what else could it be? But Armin knew. He knew that was a werewolf. A werewolf took Eren. A werewolf killed Mikasa’s parents and almost killed her.

Krista was suddenly there, her arms wrapped around her little brother as she cradled him. Armin screamed into her shoulder, wondering why this was happening. Why her? Why Eren? Why now? Just… why? Krista rocked them back and forth, her own tears mingling with his as they cried out their sorrow for their friends, for the loss of good people they considered family.

Finally, when the tears were spent and Armin was able to gather his thoughts, he knew he needed to go see her, to make sure for himself that she was okay. Then, when he knew the woman he loved was alright, he was going to get help for Eren. The kind of help that was wasn’t human and wasn’t ignorant. 

Armin pulled away from his sister, staring into her blue eyes that were similar to his own. All the way to the agony and grief, they were alike. Krista sniffles, touching Armin’s cheek lightly. He leans into the comforting touch that she use to do him everyday when he would come home crying and bruised. “Krista, can you take me to the hospital please?” Armin rasps past his cracked throat. 

Krista nods, getting to her feet and holding out her hand for brother. One thing that Armin cherished with his sister was the fact they didn't have to speak to one another for that they needed, the other already knows.  
A  
rmin takes her hand and lets her pull him off the ground, but his legs felt weak beneath him, his knees quaking under his pajama bottoms. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself and whispering over and over that it was going to be fine. 

Krista snatches her keys off the counter, grandfather was waiting in the archway watching with sad eyes as Krista gave him the tiniest of waves. He doesn’t wave back but he nods slowly, understanding that we were leaving.

The drive was silent and long. It felt like the empty roads went on forever and never came to anything. Armin just stared out the window, trying to piece together the mystery of why the werewolf would take Eren, why kill the parents? What was the point of such a display? If the wolf was trying to gain attention, sure enough he has it. 

The only other question that was burning through his mind was why the Ackerman’s? It didn’t make sense and Armin wasn’t sure he wanted to make sense of it. 

The hospital was slow, but nurses and doctors were talk frantically, writing things down and shouting orders so there must be another patient around here that is in critical condition like Mikasa. 

The sour smell of antiseptics and overwhelming cleaning products was normally a welcome scent since he wanted to be a doctor one day, but this time it made him sick. He was at the hospital not to train, but to see the woman he loved who almost died. The scent was no longer warming but left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Armin rushed to the front desk, trying to himself from panicking. The woman from behind the counter looks up, her brown eyes sparking with curiosity as she sets the file she was holding, down so she address the blonde. “Hello, sir, how can I help you?” She asks calmly, giving a soothing smile. 

“A-ackerman. I am here to see Mikasa Ackerman.” Armin stammers, clutching the edge of the desk to keep his hands from shaking. Krista hovered behind him, looking around with those wide innocent eyes. 

The nurse's eyes flicker with recognition, her body stilling as sadness erupts in her movements. Armin swallows. “I’m sorry, sir, but unless you are family, I can not send you back there.” The nurse answers, her tone taking on a quiet lilt to sooth Armin. It didn't work as he slams his hands on the desk. 

“She no other family other me. I have to see her.” Armin raged through clenched teeth. “She is my family.” Krista let out a little squeak at her brother's outburst, but wisely chose not to comment. 

The nurse studies him a moment, seeming to debate on whether or not she was willing to break the rules before exhaling slowly, closing her eyes briefly. “Room 201.” She finally answer before picking up the file and heading to the back. 

Armin deflated in relief before hightailing it to the elevator, his sister in tow. When the elevator clicked closed, Armin’s leg was tapping furiously against the bottom, trying to calm his nerves. “Smart move back there,” Krista whispered, flashing her brother a tiny smile. “I always forget you know how to get people to do your bidding, either through words or actions.” Armin snorted at her words.

“Yeah, or digging up their past and using it to gain their attention.” Armin added, smiling bitterly when he remembers that's how he became friends with Eren. Through a bitter backstory and sneaking around on the computer. Sad really. Krista gave a huff of laughter. 

“Yes, that’s very true. After all, it is you that gave Ymir to me. I don’t think I have thanked you for that.” Krista told him sincerely. Armin gave a small smile back before the door opened to the second floor. Deciding to hold the rest of this conversation later, Armin and Krista step out of the elevator and look around briefly, getting their bearings. 

“This way,” Armin says, taking her hand and dragging her in the direction of room 201. Krista's ballet flats barely make a sound against the ground, but there breathing was loud and clear the closer they got to her. They were terrified of what they would find.

When the room appeared, Armin halted his progress, sweat across his brow from the quick movements and nerves. Mika… are you back there. “Hey,” Krista’s soft voice says, making Armin look over. “Go. She needs you.” Armin nodded, licking his lips to moisten them before opening the door and stepping inside the meager hospital room.

The hospital room was like any other, not very much furniture except for a few chairs for visitors to sit, a TV hanging from the wall and of course the patient herself. 

Mikasa had the bed tilted upwards so she could sit up. Her hospital gown was open at the side where long bandages covered it, wrapping around tightly. Her skin was pale and her grey eyes hooded with despair and agony that had nothing to do with torn side as she stared out the window to the darkened sky. 

Her hair was shaggy and unkempt but she didn't seem to care. It was then Armin noticed that the hands i her lap was clutching onto something tightly, her knuckles white and teeth were chewing absently on her lip to keep the tears from falling.

Armin felt tears build in his eyes, his heart shuddering as took a small step forwards. “Mika?” He whispered, breaking the unnerving silence. Mika turned to look at him, her grey eyes widening as a flash of light breaks through the dull. 

“Armin…” She breathed out, a tear escaping before a sob erupted from her. Armin was immediately by her side, giving her a gentle hug and taking care to not jostle her as she sobs into his shoulder, her fingers clenching around his shirt. Armin held her tightly, breathing in her smell that always made him feel better. It was a smell he wanted to wake up to every morning. 

Armin shifted, then frowned when he felt something underneath him, making him look to see a red scarf, stained with dried blood. Armin’s mouth dried again as he reached out shakily to touch it. When he looked back up, Mika had stopped crying but the sadness was still there as she held up a piece of bloodied paper that she was clutching tightly in her hand. “Mika? What happened?” 

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” She answered bitterly as she shoved the paper in his hands. Armin almost snorted at her words, but refrained. That was all he needed to hear. It was a werewolf. “He told me not to read it, but to give it to Levi. That Levi needs to know that Eren was taken.” 

Armin stared at the crumpled sheet, eyes taking on a wet sheen. He wasn’t sure who ‘he’ was but he was going to take a wild guess and say it was the werewolf. “Mika, I am sorry about your parents.” he murmured. Mikasa gave him a sad smile, her hands shaking as she clutches the scarf closer. 

“That doesn’t matter right now. The police won't be able to help, so please, just…. Give that to Levi. I trust him to save Eren.” Mika replies, staring down at her lap. Armin nodded before he took her clenched hand, making her look up, eyes shining.  
“Don’t ever scare me like this again, Mika.” Armin pleaded. Mika stared at him a moment before he fingers brushed against his cheek, sending little chills to break out across his skin at her soft touch. On instinct he leaned into the touch, enjoying the sensations. 

“I promise,” She whispered, drawing her hand away with scarlet cheeks. Armin gt to his feet, kissing her forehead like he has done so many times before but this time was different. He allowed himself to linger, to breathe her in. And she allowed it. “Go Armin.” She ushered. He pulled away and headed out the door, not even glancing back.

“Krista, can I borrow your keys?” Armin asked his sister who was waiting outside patiently. She didn’t even blink as she tossed them wordlessly. “Thank you.” He mumbles as he heads back the way he came, trying to process the new information. The wolf wanted this paper to go to Levi specifically. This must be a pack related matter, the thing that has been bugging Eren these past few days. Gosh this was frustrating. 

Armin knew one thing though; he had to read this. He had to know what it said. He knew it was wrong, that it wasn’t meant for him but the urge to know was itching and he was more than eager to scratch it. 

As soon as Armin was in the car, he was holding up the folded, crumpled paper. He ignored the blood splatters, trying not to think about whose they could be. When he opened it with shaky fingers he held his breath. He didn’t prepare enough of what he saw. 

 

Missing something, Rivaille?  
You know what I want,  
-Kenny

Armin was trembling as he read the name over and over. Rivaille. He was a known gang member over in the Stohess area. He disappeared after four years, presumed dead by the police because of this. Did that mean the infamous Stohess gang was actually a pack of werewolves? That actually made sense and that scare Armin. The Stohess wasn’t human and it was Rivaille, the leader of the Stohess that killed Armin’s parents. 

Armin felt like he couldn't breath for a moment. His parents were killed by a werewolf, a werewolf he knew, who has been lying about who he is for a long time. He was also mates with his best friend, who loved him. God this was fucked up, but right now, he had a gang member to face and a friend to save. His anger on Levi killing his parents can wait. 

Besides, he wasn’t completely sure. It was just a theory. A very plausible theory but one nevertheless. He would have to wait to see Levi’s reaction to the note. That reaction would tell Armin all. 

Armin threw the car into drive, putting the petal to the metal as he squealed out of the lot, heading towards the pack house. The drive was short due to the speed in which Armin drive. After everything that was going on, the speed limit seemed so trivail. His mind was moving so fast, like water through the dam that it didn’t even trigger that he was going that fast till he was there. 

Uncaring about the horrible way he parked, Armin scrambled out of the car and raced to the door, banging his fists against it. Armin knew, deep inside himself, that his emotions were ruling his actions right now. That he was letting them take over and cloud his judgement. He didn't care. He banged against the door anyway, not caring who he woke up in this wolf’s den.

Levi awoke to the feeling of a cold, empty bed and the sound of banging. It was loud, obnoxious and pissed Levi off. What time was it? Where is Eren? 

Levi sat up, glancing at the clock to see it was almost five in the morning. Who in God’s name would be knocking at the door at this ungodly hour? Levi growled low, wondering where on earth his mate was before quickly dressing in his usual jeans and shirt before jogging downstairs to throw open the door with a snarl. Why hadn’t any of the other pack members stirred?

“What?” Levi snarled. He blinked when he saw a head full of blonde hair, frail body and eh ink and coffee scent of Armin. Armin was pale, paler than usual anyway, and his blue eyes were swirling with emotions that Levi couldn't read or interpret. Except one emotion stood out from the rest, the emotion that was aimed at him. Rage. “Armin? What are you doing here?” Levi asked cautiously. The blue eyed boy eyes narrowed, his hands shaking by his sides. 

“Why don't you tell me, Rivaille?” Armin asked through clenched teeth. Levi froze, eyes flying open as he stared at the enraged blonde who took one look at the expression before giving him a cold laugh. “That’s fucking perfect!” he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. Levi stood still, unsure of how to answer, or even try to defend himself. “Here. i believe this is for you.” 

Armin shoved a piece of crumpled paper into Levi's still hands, his hatred seething off of him. Armin was going to try and do this more tactfully, a better way of confronting Levi but as soon as he saw him, all logic flew out the window. He was angry, scared, and fucking pissed. He wanted answers and he wanted Eren back. Now. 

Levi read the words over and over, his throat feeling like someone was choking the very life out of him. Kenny had Eren and Levi felt his legs buckle beneath him as he fell to his knees. Armin watched silently, expression as cold as the tundra at Levi’s disbelief and grief. “What’s going on, Levi? And don’t you dare fucking tell me that it’s none of my goddamn business or I swear to god, I will kick your furry, lying ass.” Armin snarled.

Levi looked up, his expression carefully blank as the paper floated to the ground. “Eren was taken by a man named Kenny Ackerman, leader of a gang and pack called Stohess in that district.” Armin’s breath caught at the last name, his mind running a mile a minute to try and make sense of it. Levi, however, barely paused. “My name is Levi Ackerman, and Kenny is my uncle. I was originally a part of the Stohess pack and one of its fiercest members. As you're already aware.”

“You killed my parents.” Armin growled, his arm moving of it’s own accord to punch the raven haired wolf in front of him. He wanted to hit something, to hit him, for taking his parents away from him. From Krista. Levi dodged the punch, on his feet in an instant as he twirled around the uncoordinated blonde and grabbed him from behind, holding him still. “Let me go!” Armin yelled as Levi dragged him into the house and slamming the door with his foot before tossing Armin onto the couch.

Armin scrambled to his feet, glaring heavily at the raven haired wolf who stood a little ways away, his face contorted with pain and anguish as he ran a hand through his hair. Armin’s anger faltered, his body no longer trembling. Armin noticed the guilt, the pain that Levi was openly showing and he thought about these four years that Levi has been here. He was always so…. Haunted. Alone. Levi may have filled his parents, but he wasn’t a bad person. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Levi pleaded, voice cracking. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to tell you other then I never wanted that life. Now, stay here where it’s safe. I’m going to go get my mate back.” Levi ordered, straightening as he headed for the door.  
Armin reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping the wolf, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, a different voice rang out. 

“Levi, what’s going on?” Armin let out a squeak at the sight of a disheveled Erwin, appearing from the doorway, looking between the two.

Levi schools his face, baring his neck towards his Alpha. Armin released the hold he had on Levi’s shirt, stepping away from them and swallowing the lump in his throat. He was no longer important here. 

Levi felt his heart begin to rip into two as Erwin moved closer, the presence of his friend and his Alpha making it hard to hold back the tidal wave of tears he was feeling at the back of his eyes. “Erwin, they-” he choked, the lump clogging his throat at the image of Eren’ ocean eyes filled with pain instead of happiness appeared in his mind. “They have Eren. Kenny has Eren!” He screamed. He could hear the doors of his pack members opening, their hearts beating as they appeared around the corner, eyes wide and afraid as Erwin gently placed his hand on Levi’s head. 

“What are you going to do?” Erwin asked quietly. Levi straightens, meeting Erwin’s blue eyes. Levi knew that Erwin already had an idea, he just wanted to hear it from Levi himself. 

“You already know the answer to that,” He replied softly. Erwin’s eyes sparkled for a moment, emotion clouding those eyes as he looked away.

“You don’t have to this, Levi. We are willing to fight-” 

“Never.” Levi snarled, cutting Erwin off. Erwin looked taken aback by the cruelty in the tone. Levi softened, but only slightly. “I will never allow anyone in this pack to die for me. I am not like you, Erwin. Don’t you understand that? I don't belong here. I never have.” Erwin inhales sharply, shaking his head adamantly.

“Levi, you do belong here.” Erwin insisted but Levi only smiled bitterly.

“The worst lies are the ones we tell ourselves.” Levi confesses, making Erwin fall silent. “Stop lying, Erwin, and let me go.” Erwin stared at Levi a moment, tears freely trailing down his Alpha’s face as he nodded slowly, getting to his knees in front of Levi and baring his neck in full submission. Levi stared in horror at the respect Erwin was showing. This was one of the highest forms of admiration and dignity. Erwin was doing it for Levi, for a thing like him. “Erwin-”

“I will always respect you, Levi Ackerman.” Erwin replies calmly, looking up and smiling kindly. Levi then knew, this was his goodbye. His acceptance. His love. Levi felt a sob build in his chest that he didn’t bother to hide as he cried. He cried for the loss he was feeling the feeling of hopelessness. 

Hanji’s arms were suddenly around him, her shoulders shaking as she clung to him tightly. Levi , for once, didn't push her away but instead wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck and breathed her in. “Never forget yourself, Levi. Never lost sight of who you are.” Hanji wept, holding him tighter. 

Levi kissed her hair before looking around the room, memorizing everyone's faces. Their features, and their smiles. He was going to need them. He gently pried Hanji off, her glasses fogged and face a mess of tears and snot. He gave a small smile and bopped her runny nose. “You’re nose is running, shitty glasses, better go catch it.” Hanji laughed, a smile tugging at her lips as Levi gave one last look before turning and scooping up the paper that destroyed everything.

He met Armin’s gaze. “Hey, look after Eren for me, okay? He listens to you so make sure he doesn’t come after me. Can you do that for me, Armin?” Armin nodded, watching as Levi’s beautiful grey eyes dull and become lifeless. Armin realized that behind the most beautiful eyes, lay secrets deeper and darker than the sea. 

Armin blinked as he ran to the door, watching in fascination as Levi walked down those the path, almost disappearing. “I forgive you, Levi!” Armin screams, knowing that with his sensitive ears, he can hear him, even though he didn’t turn back or even glance over his shoulder, Armin knows he heard. Just like Armin knows Levi isn't coming back. At least not as Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!


	18. The Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! I am not very pleased with it, but I am posting it cause I am sure you guys are anxious. I will go through a little bit later to fix it up to my liking. I want to thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos! I am so glad you guys are enjoying my story! Please, enjoy the newest chapter!

Levi slipped off his shoes, pausing from walking to soak in the feeling of the grass beneath his bare feet. He closed his eyes and ignored the pain in his chest that just kept growing with each step closer he took to the Underground entrance. Levi knew he needed to hurry, to go save Eren, but he needed a plan. He couldn’t just run in there a emotional mess. 

That may work for his mate, but it won’t work for Levi. He needs to plan this through. It’s obvious that Kenny is luring Levi there; any idiot can figure that out. But the blood on that paper wasn't Eren’s; it was Mikasa’s. What did she have in all this?

What Levi did know was that basing on the message, they were expecting a trade. Levi for Eren, but that didn’t make any sense. Wouldn’t they want both Titan’s to study? He would just have to see how this planned out. Besides, he could be wrong and reading the message too far in between the lines.

Levi sighed, feeling a throbbing pain start behind his eyes at the way his thoughts were moving. He glanced at the rising sun in the distance, peeking over the mountaintop where at the base was the entrance to Levi’s own personal hell. “I’m coming, Eren. Just hang on a little longer.” Levi whispered, glancing down at his shoes and socks before waving them off and going barefoot.

Levi broke out into a run, his heart steady and mind set on what needs to be done. His shoulders felt heavy, laden down by feathered wings that felt clipped and useless. He couldn't stretch them out, spread them to the sky painted with golds and pinks. He couldn't take off or fly away to freedom. Instead, he would be pulling out the feathers and abandoning them for something much worse. Chains. He could never fly with the Wings of Freedom. 

After ten minutes of running, he slowed when he approached the entrance to the Underground. The mildewed scents of rotting wood and lost hope that came from the dark hole with makeshift wooden steps, leading deep into the Underground itched his nose.

Farlan was leaning against the side of the rocky mountain, his wheat colored hair greasy and unkempt. He wore nothing but his usual loose fitted jeans and the bare feet of those native to the underground. Many couldn't afford shoes and those that could hardly wore them since they were so use to the muddy ground and the sensations of slime against their feet.

His head was low, shadows were under his eyes and his ribs were poking from skin every time he breathed. There was a fresh gash on Farlan’s side, sewing itself together which told Levi it was recent. Levi smelled Eren and blood from him, human blood that he knew to be Mikasa’s. So, he was the wolf that captured Eren then.

Levi approached slowly, meeting Farlan’s eyes as he looked up. They were sad and his face drawn. “You look like a pile of shit.” Levi stated bluntly, stopping a few hundred feet from him. Farlan cracked a bittersweet smile.

“Funny, I could say the same to you.” Farlan replies wearily. Levi jutted his chin towards Farlan’s side, eyes flicking towards it.

“Nice cut. What did you do this time?” Levi questions. Farlan glanced at it, placing his palm lightly over it. 

“Same as always. Putting my neck on the chopping block with my mouth i can’t seem to control.” Farlan responds dryly. Levi huffed out a reluctant laugh. 

“Have you even tried working on that?” Levi questioned. Farlan shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the sting that healing wound gave at the action. Levi watched him a moment. “You took that for Eren?” Levi guessed. Farlan chortled.

“This? No. As I said, it was just my mouth smarting off.” Farlan pushed off the side of the mountain he was leaning against, wincing as he did so when he pulled at his wound, but never said anything as he paused at the mouth of the archway. “Shall we?” Farlan asked quietly, the playfulness gone. It was now replaced with solemn acceptance and a yearning that Levi couldn't distinguish.

Levi took one glance at the downwards stairs, his heart beginning to race and skin taking on a sheen of sweat. He was already feeling claustrophobic and the need to scrub himself clean was becoming even more present. His skin was crawling with disgust. 

Levi swallowed, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. He pictured Eren, his hand clasped tightly in his and that beautiful, charming smile he always wore. He felt his heart slow and his breathing to even out as determination took back over. He had to focus on the reasons he was here; for Eren.

When he opened his eyes, Farlan was watching him, blue eyes unreadable. “We going or what?” Levi grunted, stepping past him and into the darkened hallway. Farlan followed behind slowly, his hand straying to his side to hold it and keep it from jostling to much. Levi, ever so often, would hear the sharp intake of breath that escaped from Farlan at the pain. “I’m surprised you still haven’t learned to shut your mouth.” Levi questioned dryly, cutting him a side glance. Farlan gave a small smirk.

“Probably when you stop being a short douche bag.” Farlan retorts, somewhat playfully. The words was cautious. A test to see if Levi would hit him or play back. Levi knew that Farlan was trying to fix this, trying to take a hammer to the wall that was built between them. Levi wasn’t stupid though; he could see the guilt that was weighing Farlan down. Levi just wasn’t ready to take it down just yet. 

Levi snorted in amusement, turning his head away. “Then I guess I better start preparing for your funeral.” Levi quipped but there was a frigidness that he added to the bite to let Farlan know he wasn’t ready. Not yet. Farlan seemed to get the message since he fell silent and focused on the steps he was taking down the long shaft. 

The dim lights of candlelight from the underground city began to flicker across the walls, creating shadows that bowed and danced. Levi watched, one part in awe of its grace and the other to distract himself from the growing feeling of being caged.

The shadows swayed and moved, casting little shadows everywhere as Levi passed. The door to the Underground was standing up ahead now, wide open and a line of men and women who smelled as disgusting as the scent of wolf did.

They stood on two lines, parted for him to walk towards the Alpha’s home. They had their necks bared, eyes golden yellow as they eyed him, looking him over. Their noses were twitching, taking in his scent. It seems they were waiting for arrival, they were sure he would make.

Levi felt his shoulders pull back on their own accord, his mask sliding over his face like a warm blanket that would protect him from the coldness of the outside world. Farlan fell behind him, taking his rightful place as a Beta should, always a step behind the Alpha.

As soon as Levi stepped out of the staircase, the wolves get to their knees, bowing their heads as he passes. “Welcome back, Rivaille.” They greeted. Levi studied them them discretely. Some were familiar while others were complete strangers. They must be the new members to the pack. Levi wondered absently which pack they came from before they joined this shit hole. 

He let out a ‘tch’ at the name but didn’t answer to it. He had to remember who he was, like he promised Hanji. He had to remember his beliefs. 

When they stepped in front of the Alpha’s house, the wolves dispersed, heading back to their homes like nothing happened. Levi snorted, some loyalty. Farlan walked right past him, shoving open the door without even knocking. Levi raised a brow at that, wondering if he was trying to get his ass kicked but decided to not comment on it as he stepped inside. 

The heavy scent of Kenny hit him like a tidal wave, making him stumble as memories of his hands, his cruel smile, and sharp belt across his back sent him to his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing and shoving the disgusting images away. He replaced them with images of Eren, the feelings of his hands running over his bare skin and leaving trails of burning fire behind.

Farlan watched him, looking conflicted as he stood a little ways away, just letting Levi gather himself. He knew better than to try anything else; Levi was independent like that unless it was Isabel. He could never deny Isabel’s comfort.

Levi calmed a few minutes later, getting to his feet and sending the staring Farlan a glare. Farlan looked away, grinning internally at the move because he had truly forgotten that small part of Levi. He hated to be sated at. 

Farlan continues to the further part of the house, Levi on his heels, as they end up in the living room. Levi’s eyes immediately fell on Kenny, who was standing by the window, peering out into the city. Otachi was standing a little ways away, leaning against the wall and facing the doorway with a cruel smile. Levi smirked when he saw the damage he had done to the wolf’s eye. It was milky and unseeing, a large cut across the cornea. It gave him satisfaction.

Farlan continues further into the room before disappearing out another door that was on the other side of the empty room that held no furniture. The wood beneath them was cracked and groaned at any movement. Levi wondered how it was able to hold all three of up. 

“Hello, son.” Kenny hummed, turning to face Levi. He wore his usual of black dress slacks, a white button up shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top. His clothes were always nice, despite their dirty surroundings. His feet, however, remained bare. 

Levi lifted his lips in a silent snarl, eyes flashing gold. “I am not your son.” Kenny quirked a lip, his body relaxed as he looked Levi over slowly, his eyes seeming to remove his clothing. Levi resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably and kept his golden gaze locked on the man that made his gut churn with hatred. 

“You’re so handsome now, Rivaille. You look just like your mother.” Kenny mumbled, walking over with his slow, cat-like grace. For a wolf, he was much more like a sly panther, his movements slow and deliberate. It infuriated Levi. The jab about Kuchel sent a pang of agony through Levi, but he refused to let it show. 

Kenny circled him slowly, his calloused fingers running over Lei’s lithe shoulders, his nails grazing skin and tearing lightly at his shirt. Levi stayed frozen, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from swearing. He could taste the blood in his mouth, coating the roof of it. 

Kenny’s breathe suddenly was across his neck, making Levi tense further, his body stretching as it tried to take on his wolf form to defend himself. But he can't for that. That would ruin everything. Levi almost lost it when he felt a warm, hot tongue slide over the bare skin of his neck. It was a demeaning act, a claim that staked that Levi was his. No one had the right, only Eren. Only Eren could claim Levi like that.

Levi whimpered, blood dripping from the side of his mouth now at how hard he was biting his cheek to keep any other sounds from escaping. Kenny chuckled, wiping the blood away with a thumb and bringing it to his mouth, suckling it gently. “I have missed you, my pet.” Kenny moaned, stepping away. 

“Where.Is.Eren?” Levi ground out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to clear it away. Otachi gave a little smirk as he looked over at his Alpha. Kenny glanced at the door where Farlan disappeared into and grinned. 

“Farlan!” Kenny called out jovially. Levi stood still in anticipation as the door opened, the sound of snarls and growls that were achingly familiar to Levi sounded. It was definitely Eren… Only Eren could sound that pissed of. 

Farlan was shoving a handcuffed Eren into the room. The handcuffs looked to be stronger than the normal pair, a pair that was made to hold a werewolf. The heavy scent of drugs wafted from Eren. They are keeping him subdued, Levi realized. So they are award that he is stronger than he seems to be so cautious in holding him… 

A white cloth was wrapped around Eren’s hands, making sure he can’t bite them or anything. There was a blindfold covering his eyes and blood coated his nose and his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated that also gave away the fact he was drugged. 

“Let me go, you bastard.” Eren snarled, his voice like balm over an open wound to Levi. Soothing and made his heart flutter. Eren… He was alive, a little beaten down but alive and fighting back. Yes, that was Levi’s mate. A stubborn little shit.

Farlan gave Levi a sad smile before gently knocking behind Eren’s knees, sending him to the ground. Levi snarled at the rough treatment when Farlan wrenched his head up by Eren’s brown hair. 

Eren stilled at the sound of Levi’s snarl, his nose twitching. “Levi?” He slurred. Levi cut a sharp glance to Kenny, who was watching with a wide smile. He didn’t seem to care what Levi did. If anything, he was allowing Levi a reunion. Levi knew, somewhere inside, that Kenny must have something up his sleeve but at that moment he didn’t care. He had to feel Eren in his arms, to know that he was actually here. 

Levi ran to Eren throwing his arms around Eren’s neck and buried his nose into his hair. He didn’t care about the act Eren was filthy. He was here. Alive. Eren nuzzld him, tears leaking from behind the blindfold as he use his chin to pull Levi closer since he couldn’t use his hands.

“Levi,” Eren whimpered, sounding relieved. Levi clung tighter, listening to the sound of Eren’s slower heartbeat because of the drugs. Eren seemed to break out of the trance, remembering what was happening around him. “You have to go, you can't be here.” Eren said quickly, pulling away to try and look at Levi but because of the blindfold it was futile. Levi wanted to rip it off, to see those beautiful eyes but he knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to do it.

Levi pulled Eren back to his shoulder, cradling his head as tears burned in the back of his eyes as he gently rocked Eren. “Sh, it’s going to be okay. I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” Levi whispered, voice cracking as he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed his mate’s scent in. “Forgive me, Eren.” Before Eren could ask Levi what he meant, Levi was ripped away. 

Levi cried out at the sudden feeling of a hand in his hair, tearing him away from Eren. Eren cried out, hating the sound of his mate’s pain, his sluggish body wiggling to escape Farlan’s grasp. “Don’t hurt him! Please! You have me! I’m who you want! Just let Levi go!” Eren screamed, but a lot of the words came out wrong and mostly slurred. It took Levi a moment to understand what he was saying. When he did, he wanted to vomit. Eren still hasn’t figured who Levi really is yet. 

Kenny was looking back and forth between the two, his eyes glinting. Levi’s skull was burning since Kenny has yet to release his tight hold on his hair. Kenny laughed, pulling Levi further up. “So Farlan wasn’t lying. Eren has no clue who you are.” Kenny chortled. Eren froze at the words, his head tilted to the side so he can hear better.

“What?” Eren mumbled at the words, but Levi and Kenny ignored him.

“Let Eren go, father. I will rejoin your pack and let you do whatever the hell you want with me but let Eren go.” Levi pleads through clenched teeth. Eren’s cries become softer, the air in the room becoming hotter as pieces click into place. It didn't take long despite the drugs in his system.

“No… no… no, no, no no,” Eren moaned. Falran looked away, biting his lip as his grip on Eren loosened. Kenny was grinning, looking far too pleased. 

“Now why would I let one of the Titans go when I want both?” Kenny asked, eyes wide with false bewilderment. Levi growled low, eyes narrowing on his uncle.

“You have no more use for Eren anymore, father. You have me and I am willing to stay. If he were to escape again because someone forgot to drug him, then he would be going after you this time. Please, father,” Levi begged, getting even more desperate. Kenny looked back and forth between us. Eren was lying on the ground, silent as the grave.

“I can't just let him go without even a sample, Rivaille.” Kenny concluded after a moment. Levi smacked his hand away from his hair, getting to his feet quickly as he moves to bite his hand, to finally activate his Titan half for the first time. He wasn’t exactly sure how he knew what to do but it was like going back to school after summer vacation- your body instinctively remembers what to do. Where to go. 

“Fine then, I guess I will be the one to try and destroy you.” Kenny grabbed Levi’s hand, snarling. 

“Don’t be a fool, Rivaille. If you were to lose control then my pack will take you down at my orders. You won’t be able to take any of the pack by surprise like Eren did. You will die, no matter how strong you are. Besides, I know how to take you down.” Kenny smacks the back of Levi’s neck, sending pangs of agony through his body and giving him a brief moment of paralysis. 

Levi swayed gripping the back of his neck as he snarled. Kenny wasn’t lying… How did he know that? Then again, he was one of the ones that ‘created’ him.

“Then name your price.” Levi reminded. Kenny’s eyes narrowed, not looking that pleased as he thought it over. 

“I want three syringes of his blood and I want you to fully revoke your position in the Freedom Pack.” Kenny bargained, sounding rather angry at the threat that Levi was posing. 

“Done.”Levi answered. Kenny shot Otachi a look who brought out three syringes, filling it with blood. Basing on how prepared they were, they expected this outcome and it wouldn't surprise Levi if they had done this already to have even more blood. Eren jerked, making Otachi swear as the syringe released some of the blood. 

“NO, Levi! Don’t!” He screamed, fighting the restraints the best he could. Farlan gripped him tighter, looking pained as well. “I don’t care who you are Levi! I don’t! I love you! You’re mine!” Eren continued to scream. 

Levi blinked, his breath catching as he stared down at Eren. Eren… accepted him? After all the fear, all the pain at the thought of Eren learning the truth of who he really was, Eren didn't care. Eren still loved him all the same. He didn’t care about the lies, the half-truths. He only cared about Levi. The knowledge made Levi’s heart swell and a true smile to cross his face because all Eren’s words did was make his resolve grow. He would not let Eren suffer anymore. “Please Levi, I love you. Even if you don’t, I do.” 

“I love you too, Ocean Eyes. I have loved you for a long time.” Levi answered, walking over and pulling Eren into his arms once more. Eren sobbed, clutching to him as tightly as he could, nuzzling and trying to get as close as possible. Levi stroked his hair, untying the blindfold and staring into those eyes that he loved so dearly. 

Eren’s eyes were darker with pain, with honesty. They were still cloudy from the drugs and by the way he was squinting, he was trying to see Levi clearly. “Don’t do this.” He pleaded weakly as Levi reached over and pressed his lips against Eren’s, putting all the love, all his want into it.

When he pulled away, he gave a brilliant smile. “When this over and you get home, second drawer to the left in my dresser.” Levi told him as he got to his feet and took off his shirt to expose his back. Eren cried quietly as Otachi finished getting his blood, administering more drugs into his system to keep him from being to do anything. Levi grit his teeth and meet Kenny’s gaze head on. 

“I, Levi…” Levi paused and swallowed, the lump trying to keep from saying the name he despised. “...Ackerman, hereby forfeit any ties to the Freedom Pack and willing rejoin the Stohess pack.” 

Levi let out a hiss of pain as he felt the souls of the freedom pack tear away from his own, each removal was like tear at his own heart because the last thing he felt from them was the pain of losing a member. Eren screamed at his own pain that he was feeling at losing a member, curling into a ball in on himself as he fought the pain and the drugs that Levi knew was meant to knock him out.

Levi’s skin prickled, like a thousand needles stabbing his shoulder blade over and over as the tattoo of the pack was removed and a new one appeared on his collar bone. A symbol of two swords, slicing through the wings of freedom. 

When the pain died away, so did Eren’s cries as he succumbed to the drugs. Levi felt all new souls replace the old ones, but these souls left him feeling disgusting and filled with hate. There was no warmth that radiated from any of them. This was no true pack. They were all strangers bonded together by the magic that made them.

Levi wanted to feel the familiarity, the cozyness of the others. Of Hanji’s aura of happiness, Mike’s aura of compassion, and Erwin’s aura of strength. Instead, he felt empty.  
Because this was the pack that he was originally from, the blood oath wasn't needed since his blood already ran through them. That made Levi feel much better since he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the thought of having Kenny’s blood in his mouth.

Levi glared at Kenny. “I held up my end of the bargain. Now, it’s your turn to hold up your end.” Levi stated. Kenny gave bitter chuckle, rubbing his tattoo with a grin.

“Yes, you’re right my son. Farlan, take Eren to the Freedom Pack. Return as soon as you’re finished. For your loyalty, I shall not sell you tonight.” Kenny tells Farlan. Levi felt his gut clenched at the look of utter relief. It made sense now. It was why Farlan was so loyal. It would save him from being Kenny’s sex slave. It was one of the many ‘services’ he provided. He sold certain members if his pack for pleasure and money. 

Levi glanced over at Farlan, pleading with his eyes to take care of Eren. Farlan cradles Eren close, giving a small nod as he heads back out into the Underground. As Farlan moved to go past him, Levi gripped his arm, stilling him. “I’m sorry I left you here.” Farlan gave him a half-hearted smile. 

“Don’t be. If you don’t remember it was me who refused to go with you because I couldn’t stand the thought of trying to be something I am not. I’m a coward remember?” Farlan answered. Levi chuckled under his breath, his fingers tracing his ear where Farlan grazed his ear. 

“Yes, I remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! If I missed anything in my proof reading, or feel like something doesn't flow please let me know! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I'm going camping so I am not sure when it will be up! Sorry! I promise I'll have it up as soon as possible.


	19. Drugs and Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I am back! Camping was good but I had some writers block which is why I am so late in posting the new chapter, but here it is! This is mostly a filler and some sweet moments. Don't worry, Levi will be coming back into the picture soon.

Eren awoke to the feeling of a hand in his. It was warm and small, weak. It wasn’t the hand he wanted to feel. The scent of ink and paper was familiar, along with the heavy stench of coffee. Eren knew that scent. It was his best friend. But it wasn’t his mates. 

Eren peeled open his eyes and stared at the familiar ceiling of his old room, the room he hasn’t really stayed in since he has been with Levi. Eren’s chest constricted at the last thing he remembered. Levi wasn’t here. He wasn’t in the pack bonds, he wasn’t here.

Eren craned his head, trying to keep the tears from leaking from his eyes but it was pointless. He wanted his mate. He wanted Levi.

Armin was lying beside him on the bed, his blonde hair mussed and breathing even in sleep. He had his phone beside him, clutched loosely in his hands as if he was waiting for someone to text him. Eren swallowed, realizing that the deal had been made. He was back, safe and sound. 

“Armin,” Eren whispered, his fingers twitching as he worked to regain the feeling in his limbs from the numbing drug they gave him. His wrists were sore and achy from where the handcuffs had dug into his skin. His mouth was parched and his throat scratchy. His legs were pretty much worthless; he couldn't feel them at all.

His arms were slightly better off, he was able to twitch them and make a loose fist. He opened and closed his jaw, working out the kinks and clearing his fuzzy vision. It was all achingly familiar. He remembered all the times he woke up like this, without the ability to move or see.

The first few times, he screamed himself hoarse, but each time he had gotten better at returning feeling to his limbs. Now it was pretty much second nature to wake up like this and no longer so disorienting. Although, Eren had gotten use to the peacefulness of waking up without these effects so having them again was like a punch to the gut.

Did Levi suffer through the same thing? Waking up day after day like this? It made Eren’s heart clench. Levi was the first Titan. The original. From what he overheard, he was tested with multiple different things, each having horrible effects. One made his skin blister as if he had been burned. Another had made his his ears bleed for days. The list goes on at the cruel things they did while Levi was higher than the sky. 

Eren understood the reasons that Levi kept all this from him, but that didn't change the fact he was still angry at him. He was angry because he could have helped, he could have done something to comfort him. Understand him better. Instead he was left in the dark, thinking Levi didn't appreciate him or just thinking he was being a dick. Now… he understood Levi better, but not completely. 

The reason behind his cleanliness, the reason behind him hesitant to touch Eren or feel him. All of Levi’s so called quirks that Eren had slowly fallen for now made his heart hurt. No, Eren wasn't angry at Levi for keeping his dark past from Eren. To be honest with himself, he did the same thing. He never once told Levi what he was because he was afraid of rejection. Afraid that Levi wouldn't want to be with a monstrous freak. It was sad really… they were more alike than they ever thought. 

Their pasts were connected strung together by the binds of fate and yet undone by the hands of those who tied them together in the first place. Fate was cruel that way. When he finally find someone who can accept you, understand your level of pain and then viciously rip it from you before you can even begin to feel safe… It was cruel.

Eren almost laughed at the absurdness of it all. Eren always knew that Levi was broken, at least on some level. It takes one to know one. But, Eren never really saw Levi as broken. He made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. He walked with the weight of the universe on his shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings. 

Instead, all that came out was a strangled cry instead of the laugh because Levi was suppose to be his freedom. His way of finally being able to fly away, to forget about the vengeance that his soul has been aching for. Levi had accepted him, his story and even asked him how Levi could ever be disgusted by him? Eren knew now why Levi wasn't disgusted… they were one in the same. Their fates entwined.

Eren pushed his thoughts away, returning his focus on getting movement back in his limbs. He had forgotten the blonde's presence beside him. He was too lost in his memories of Levi. Armin stirred, the bed creaking as he moved, blinking awake. “Eren?” Armin mumbled drowsily before jumping awake, staring at eren with wide eyes. “Eren!” He screamed, throwing his arms around him and clinging to him tightly.

Eren gasped at the sudden weight of the blonde before smiling at the hair that tickled his nose. “Armin.” he answered. He wished he could move his arms all the way, so he can hug his friend to receive comfort from him, but he had to deal with just the one sided hug. 

“Oh Eren,” Armin hummed, pulling back and staring at him with eyes that said he knew of what happened, or at least had an idea. Eren sniffled, the tears once again threatening to fall. “How are you feeling? How much can you move?” Armin asked, looking him over carefully. Eren probably would have shifted uncomfortably. If he could. 

“Not much.” Eren answered in frustration, this time bending his wrist back and forth. Armin scowled before helping him lean against the backboard, much to Eren's relief. Eren gave Armin a tight smile in thanks before Mikasa flashed in his mind, her face before he was knocked out. “Oh my god, Mikasa!” Eren exclaimed. Armin placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder. 

“Easy. It’s okay. She’s alright. She’s still in the hospital but will be discharged later tonight. My grandfather has agreed to take her in.” Armin explained quietly, giving Eren’s hand a squeeze. Eren breathed out a sigh of relief, happy to hear that she was alive, but the urge to see her was overwhelming. He had to go to her himself, make sure she was okay and apologize.

“I need to see her, Armin. I have too.” Eren informed Armin. Armin nodded slowly, seeming to understand.

“Alright, as soon as-”

“No, now.” Eren cut off, growing out his claws and pressing it to his thigh. Armin’s eyes widen as blood trickles from the wound. Eren gritted his teeth as he dug his claws in as much as possible. 

“Eren, what are you doing?” Armin gasped, trying to pull his hand away. Eren shook his head.

“Don’t Armin, I need to kick in my healing. This is the only way I know how.” Eren responded, digging his claws in deeper. Armin winced but didn’t move to stop him. Eren pulled his claws out of his thigh, sending another steady stream of crimson to ooze from the wound, but Eren could feel it working, his healing making the numbness of the drug ebb away. 

Armin watched Eren, his heart heavy. There was a darkness around Eren now, a coldness that wasn’t there before. It was like when Levi left, he took a part of Eren with him. Erwin told him that Eren might not be the same. He would be more violent and frigid. That happens to werewolves who lose their mates sometimes. Many actually become Feral but that only happens if their mate dies.

Eren didn’t seem feral to Armin. He just seemed sad and angry at the world. His blue/green eyes were darker, flecks of gold embedded in them. If anything, he seemed more determined and focused. That was almost scarier than him being wild and out of control.

Armin tilted his head at Eren when he was able to hold up his arm, it was shaky and he wasn’t able to keep it up for long. It was progress though.

Armin eyes burn with tears when he remembers what Erwin told him, the story behind why Eren was like this. Why Eren was taken, why Levi was able to trade himself for Eren. All of it. He told the entire pack the story that apparently Eren told him. Erwin even told them how Levi became a part of his pack. It made Armin want to weep. Eren never seemed like he was abused. Sure, Armin had noticed that he was different and slightly un-trusting but now…. 

Armin throws his arms back around Eren, making Eren gasp in surprise but he doesn’t pull away. He actually wraps his one arm around him and holds him weakly. “Eren… I am so sorry.” Armin cried. Eren’s hold tightened slightly.

“For what, Coconut? You haven’t done anything.” Eren answered, his voice gruff with emotion. Armin held him tighter but Eren didn’t protest. 

“Not because I did anything, Eren, but because of what you have been through. I’m so sorry.” Armin said quickly, pulling away and wiping his face to clear his tears. Eren flashed him a small smile. 

“Don’t worry about it, Armin. Life is life, right?” Armin blinked, suddenly remembering the fact that he was suppose to tell Erwin and Hanji as soon as Eren woke up. Hanji wanted to make sure everything was alright internally. 

“I’m going to go get Erwin and Hanji.” Armin says, leaping to his feet and running out the door before Eren can answer. Eren slowly was able to push himself off the backboard and swing his leg off the side of the bed. His muscles weren’t responding quickly enough, so Eren didn’t even bother to stand. Instead, he bent his ankles forward and backwards. 

Eren’s stomach rumbled, letting him know he was hungry. Eren placed his hand over his stomach, absently wondering when was the last time he had a full meal. He wasn’t sure how long he was out so there was no real telling. 

The door opens, the scent of Erwin drafting over to Eren so he didn't have turn around to know who was here. He could feel his stare. It was filled with uncertainty and slight apprehension as he watched the still Eren. “I’m glad to see you’re awake.” Erwin’s low tenor said. Eren glanced over his shoulder, giving the Alpha a dry.

“You don’t have to linger in the doorway. I won’t bite.” Eren answered, turning back around to the wall. Erwin stepped further in the room. He came around the bed to lean against the wall in front of Eren, blue eyes filled with sadness. Eren stared back at him, his thoughts on all the conversations that they had on ‘Rivaille’. “So, you knew.” Eren finally stated. Erwin cocked his head to the side in confusion, eyes squinted in confusion. Eren sighed, pressing his palm to his eye and pressing down.”About Levi.”

Erwin sighed, understanding dawning his gaze before nodding slowly. “Yes, I knew.” Eren didn’t say anything in answer, just continued to work on getting movement back in his body and try to not focus on the fact that Levi wasn’t here. 

Erwin stared at the brunette, eyes searching for any signs of anger Erwin expected him to have but the wolf was calm. Eerily calm. If there was one thing that Erwin knew about this wolf it was his temperament. Eren was no calm wolf. He was hot headed and often was quick to jump into action without any plan or logic. Yet here he was, calm, collected, and by the scent of turmoil… suppressed rage. Eren was more than pissed. 

“Eren,” Erwin says, his tone firm. Eren looked back over at him. Erwin took in the furrowed brows, the tightness to his lips, and the way his skin was tight over the bone. “Aren’t you going to yell at me?” Eren snorted, turning his gaze away.

“No. My anger has nothing to do with you.” Eren stated, his hands clenching by his sides. Erwin watched as Eren slammed his fists against the nearby wall, making it crumple. Erwin didn't even flinch. Eren sobbed, his face crumpling into agony. “I don’t understand why… If our race is dying, did they ever stop and think that maybe there is a reason for that?” Eren asked, looking over at Erwin.

Erwin blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. He knew that Eren had moments like this were he would just lose himself to the rage that was coursing through him but it has been a while since Erwin saw one. Erwin dropped his gaze. “If this is what our race is becoming then I am glad it’s dying off. What they are doing is wrong… it’s fucking wrong! I never wanted this! I was content running in the woods and playing with my pack… I was….” 

Eren turned away, his weak limbs trembling as he bit his lip. Eren takes a shaky breath, looking back at the ground. “I can understand wanting to try and save your race, but this world is ever changing. If it’s changing us, who are we to question it? We are nothing compared to the power of this universe and going against it like this… to take innocents and change them to something so abnormal for the ‘good’ of the race…” 

Erwin stared at the brunette, eyes widen shock and admiration to his words. Erwin is constantly being surprised by this young male. Erwin sits beside Eren, placing his hand on his shoulder in comfort. “You’re right, Eren.” Eren sniffed, wiping the tears that stained his cheeks angrily. 

“We can’t leave Levi with them, just like we can’t let them keep doing this experiments. Changing werewolves into Titans isn’t the answer.” Eren said grimly. Erwin gave a bittersweet smile, his hand tightening around Eren’s shoulder.

“I’m with you, Eren Yeager. The pack is too.” Erwin tells him. Eren froze, his breath catching in his lungs. Did Erwin tell them? Eren knew that it was time they were let in on what was going on, the severity of the situation, but still… the thought of them treating him like a ticking time bomb again was unappealing.

Erwin searched Eren’s face, caching the look of horror that was swirling within those eyes. He held back a laugh since it was the first time Eren had acted his age in a while it seemed. But, who was he to talk? He hasn’t acted his age in a long time. Erwin wasn’t even sure how normal eighteen year old boys acted in the first place. 

Erwin shook his head, chuckling when he saw that spark flash in his eyes. Eren has always been strong but right now, Erwin really saw his strength for real. He was willing to fight back, to stop the thing that was going to ruin a lot of things happening in this word that shouldn't be. “Don’t worry, Eren. The pack is more than willing to fight with you to get Levi back- despite his origins.” Eren deflated with relief, but the worry was still there. 

“How did they take it… knowing who Levi was?” Eren questioned quietly. It didn’t surprise Erwin that Eren didn’t care about himself on that. Eren really didn’t care what they thought about him. He only cared about his mate and that made Erwin happy. Levi was very lucky. 

Erwin looked away and focused on the wall, pursing his lips. “They took it rather well… shocked of course. I mean, their beta use to be a part of our Rivalry pack.” Eren winced and bit his lip. “Mostly though, they were angry that he had been sent back.” Eren smiled wearily 

“I will get my mate back. No one is going to stop me- even if I have to use my titan ability. I am not afraid and I am not useless. They wanted to create a monster, I’ll show them what they have done. You don’t take a wolf’s mate and expect them to be complacent.” Erwin smiled proudly, getting to his feet and heading for the door. 

“Good. I already have a plan to get some information. I am planning on going to different pack hangouts who are known to work for the Stohess and see if I can get my hands on where the Underground is or wherever the hell Levi is.” Erwin answers, stopping by the door. Eren nodded in approvement.

“Thanks, eyebrows.” Eren whispered, smiling at him with tired eyes. Erwin smiled back.

“I’m sending Hanji in. She wants to make sure the drugs haven’t been doing any other internal damage and probably give you a verdict for when you can move your limbs normally.” Erwin adds before ducking out of the room. 

Eren looked back down at his legs that could barely hold his weight. He sighed. He was going to go see Mikasa- even if he had to crawl. He feels responsible for her. It was his fault that she got caught up in this mess in the first place. He was going to protect her. 

Eren pushed himself to his feet to test his weight but all he could manage was about five seconds before his knees buckled he was back on the bed. The door opens a moment later but before Eren could turn to greet Hanji, he was shoved onto the bed at the force of her body against his as she holds him tightly, brown hair crazed from the late hour.

“EREN!” She squealed excitedly, rubbing her cheeks against his chest like she would if she was in wolf form. Eren blinked rapidly at the fierce show of affection and confusion. Eren wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction from her but Eren guessed he probably should have.

“Hanji,” Eren greeted, smiling kindly at the brunette. Hanji looks up and grins, looking eager as she begins to feel around Eren. Ern takes a sharp intake of breath when she touches a fairly sore spot that hasn’t fully healed yet. Hanji froze, looking back up at him. 

“How much did that hurt, Eren?” Hanji asks, lifting his shirt to examine the bruises lining his ribs and lower back from the beating he had received from the wolf called Otachi. Ern glanced down at Hanji to see her have a look of seriousness that he has never really seen from her. It surprised Eren. 

“It’s tolerable. Why?” Eren answered as Hanji pulls his shirt back down and sifts her large eyes to his. Eren stood still as she placed her ear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat before clucking her tongue. 

“No reason. I just couldn’t help but wonder if you feel pain because you’re a titan.” Hanji beams as she backs away. Eren didn’t answer; he had no idea how to answer that. He had a feeling that Hanji would have questions but at the moment he was not willing to answer them. He had places to be.

Hanji seems to understand his silence since she doesn’t press anything more to Eren, just moves to leave. Eren, however, couldn’t stop himself. “Aren’t you the least bit afraid of what I can do?” Hanji glances back at Eren, shaking her head. 

“No. Why would I? You’re just Eren Yeager.” Hanji replies. Eren looks away, moving to once again to try and stand. Hanji hesitates a moment before going back over to Eren and kneeling in front of him, stilling his movements. Hanji clasped his hand in hers a moment. “You can’t see it, can you, Eren?” Hanji whispered, brushing her fingers over his forehead. “How like the moon you are. Both of you so timid in yourselves; hiding shards of yourself from the world. Then, there are those rare moments when you both are full and it becomes too hard to look away.” Hanji tell him before getting back to her feet. Eren wasn’t sure how to answer that, so he opted for asking for her help. 

“I need to go see Mikasa.” Eren stammered, grabbing her hand back to keep her from going anywhere. Hanji scowled at him, not looking pleased. 

“Eren, you can barely stand let alone go anywhere. You should stay here and regain your strength.” Hanji coaxes, moving to push him back down to bed, but Eren just smacked her hands away from his shoulders. 

“No, I am going to see her and I need your help, Hanji.” Hanj studied him a moment, her fingers brushing her bangs away from her thick lenses. Eren stares up at her expectantly, silently pleading that she just help him this once. She blew out a heavy breath, shaking her head in slight annoyance. 

“Fine, but just know you’re going against doctor’s orders.” Hanji said, lifting up Eren’s arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. Eren gave her a shit-eating grin, blue/green eyes lighter for a moment as Hanji helps him to his feet and slowly make way to the door where Armin was waiting. 

Eren almost laughed at the way Armin didn’t question where they were going. He knew, just as Eren said earlier, he was going to see Mikasa. Armin took ownership of Eren’s other side, letting Eren’s weight distributed between the both of them as they head for Armin’s car.

********

The hospital was bustling with activity. Nurses were running around, doctors shouting orders and gathering thing they needed. Eren blinked in surprise at the amount of activity that was happening in the smaller hospital. 

Hanji’s eyes were bugging out of her skull it seemed as she looks at all of the people. Eren can practically hear her inner monologue of excitement, making smirk. “Come on, her room is this way.” Armin breaks the silence that had fallen over the trio, shifting his feet to the elevators. Eren has been able to move his legs but the amount of weight he was able to put on them was still a minimum.

They bordered the elevator, there faces drawn and the silence almost deafening. “Eren, I think it’s important to know that Mikasa accidently told the police that you were kidnapped but don't worry, Erwin was somehow able to contradict that and you are no longer considered kidnapped. The police are now off your case and focused slowly on trying to find the wild dog that killed Mikasa’s parents.” Eren nodded, his throat tight. Armin studied him with those careful blue eyes when he realized, taking note of the slight shake of his hands and the way his eyes darted around the elevator. Armin realized that Eren was nervous and scared. 

Eren was terrified now. When he was away from Mikasa it was easy to not be afraid since it seemed so far away but now that he was getting closer, his heart was racing and his palms were slicked with sweat. How would she react to him? Would she scream or try to hurt him? He knew that he deserves that but fears it nonetheless since he loves Mikasa. She was like the sister he never had. All he wanted was to protect her. 

“Eren, relax.” Armin cooed, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Eren glances over at the blonde. Armin gives him a warming smile. “I promise you, Mika is fine with you. She begged me to help you. It will be okay.” Eren nodded slowly, swallowing past his cotton filled mouth as the doors open.

They walked briskly through the hallways, Eren’s legs getting even better as the last pieces of the drug fled his system. 

When he reached the door, he glanced between Hanji and Armin who reluctantly let go, stepping away from Eren as he tested his weight. His legs held, but he wasn’t sure how much longer that would last, so he opened the door slowly and made sure to keep his breathing even. He had to make sure his legs wouldn’t totally give out. 

The room was on the warmer side and just like any other hospital room, but there was an underlying sadness to it that pulled at Eren’s heartstrings. The light on the nightstand by the bed was on and the girl who sat in it had earphones plugged in, eyes closed and fingers wrapped loosely around her phone. The red scarf that Eren had given her was wrapped tightly around her neck, warming Eren. 

The sight of Mika sent tremors of relief through Eren. She was alive. She really was okay. His sacrifice had not been in vain. The door clicked shut behind him, making the room echo at the soft click. Mika’s eyes fly open as she sits up, her grey eyes widening at the sight of Eren. “Eren?” She rasped. 

Eren walked on his newborn legs and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Mika held onto him tightly, her smaller form shaking. Eren stroked her hair, breathing her in as much as possible. “I’m here, Mika. I’m here.” He crooned, closing his eyes. 

Mika clung to Eren tightly, her eyes closed. This was all she wanted. Ever since she witnessed him give up her life for her, to keep her alive and what he did for her parents.... She was terrified that she would never see him again. She didn't care about the fact he wasn’t human. She didn't care about the fact that he was the same thing that killed her parents that she loved dearly. Eren had fought to protect her and now she wanted to do the same for him. She saved his life. 

Mika could smell sweat and blood on him, along with another stench that she couldn't identify and honestly didn't care too. She was just happy he was here. She pulled away from Eren and brushed her fingers over his sweaty forehead that was warm to the touch. Mika frowned. “You’re really warm, Eren.” She mumbles. Eren removed her hand from his hand, smiling gently.

“Don’t worry about me, Mikasa. I’m fine,” Eren returned. Eren turned at the sound of the door opening, a head full of blonde hair appearing to reveal Armin, carrying a tray of food.  
The smell of roasted chicken and peas made Eren salvate, reminding him of the fact he hasn't eaten much in a while. Mikasa seems to notice. “Armin, give my food to Eren. He needs it more.” Mika stated. 

Eren snapped out of it, pulling on the whiny little brother act that he knew would cheer Mika up from the way her mood just dropped. “But, Miiiikkkkaaa…” Eren whined, giving her a pained look. “I don’t need you to baby me! You’re the one in the hospital bed!” Armin stopped in the middle of the room at the tone Eren was using that sounded much like a five year old while Mika muffled a grin and gave a arch brow to her brother. 

“And you’re the one who looks like hell, now eat.” Mika said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest in a way of saying you better. Eren didn’t protest any further because he really was hungry and was hoping that if he ate, he wouldn’t feel like he had a serious hangover from the drugs. 

He ate the chicken quickly, sitting beside Mika on the bed as Armin sat on the other side of her. It didn't escape Eren’s notice that they had their fingers entwined or the scent of tenderness and affection floating around. Eren eyed the two, chewing his chicken with careful scrutiny. 

Armin noticed his stare and his cheeks flushed, his hand wiggling to escape her grasp but she clung tighter, shooting Eren a warning look. Eren gave a cheeky grin. “Oh, I see, when did this happen?” Eren asked casually. 

“None of your business, Eren, now eat your vegetables.” Mika commanded, deadpanned. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mom.” he retorted under his breath, taking a bite of the peas. Mika beamed proudly, ruffling his brown hair, much to his dismay. Armin laughed lightly at their antics before sobering, clearing his throat. Mika and Eren freeze at the sudden shift in mood as they look over at Armin.

“Mikasa, my grandfather and Krista have gone to sign your discharge papers. He has already agreed to taking custody of you but he wanted to ask you which you would prefer to spend the night with tonight would be.” Armin explained. Mika looks down at her lap while Eren pushed his mostly empty aside, his appetite quenched. Armin gestures vaguely over to Eren. “I was planning on going with Eren because of the loss of his mate.” Eren almost choked on his own spit as he sputtered at the blonde. 

“What?” Eren stammered in shock. Mika looks over at him, eyes wide when she realized that Levi wasn’t around. Eren pretended to not notice as he stared at Armin, whose expression was neutral and innocent. “No, Armin, you should go with your family and help them grieve. I’ll be fine. Really.” Eren protested. Mika laid her hand on his shoulder, offering him silent comfort.

Armin shrugged. “Krista can comfort my grandfather. Right now the only thing I am worried about is Levi and you. I can help you, Eren, and that’s what I plan to do.” Armin insisted. Eren glared at Armin, wishing he could just send him on his way but he couldn’t. The truth is he is terrified that he won’t be able to protect Armin, just like how he was afraid he wasn’t able to save his mate. How could he live with himself of Armin died for him? 

“I want to help too,” Mika spoke up. Eren’s gaze jerked to her, a scowl pulling at his mouth. She met his glare head on. “I am a fast learner. Teach me how to defend myself and fight back. I don’t want to be useless anymore.” She stated before looking over at Armin, who was watching her pride. “I am going with you two if that’s okay.” Armin broke into a grin.

“Looks like you’ll be meeting a pack of wolves then.” Armin answered, looking over at Eren for approval. Eren glared at both of them, seriously considering strangling them both for this, but when he saw the look of hopefulness on their faces, he couldn't refuse.   
Plus… Eren was sure that Erwin would appreciate Armin’s computer skills and strategies. The two were scary similar when it came to that shit. Eren heaved out a sigh, hoping he wasn't going to regret this. “Fine. Whatever. Do what you want.” 

Mika beamed while Armin leaped to his feet, nodding his head quickly. “Alright, it’s settled. Eren, I’ll send Hanji in while I go help my grandfather with the discharge okay?” Eren saluted unhappily as he skipped out of the room. The room was silent a moment, until Mika broke the silence first. 

“Is Hanji one of your pack members?” She asked curiously. Eren glanced over at her, nodding his head slowly. He cleared his throat quickly.

“Uh, yeah. She’s the pack doctor, so she will be the one to check on your stitches and things during your stay. She’s also a lit-” 

Eren didn’t get the chance to finish the sentence when the door was slammed open, making Eren and Mikasa jump as the brunette appears in the room, grinning madly in only Hanji’s way. She waves excitedly at Mikasa, who stared at her like she was missing a couple of screws. Eren merely rolled his eyes. “Hi Mikasa!” Hanji greeted. 

“Crazy.” Eren finished dryly. Mika glances over at her brother with wide eyes. “Don't worry, you get use to her. Isn’t that right, Shitty Glasses?” Hanji nodded her head. 

“Yep! Buckle up sweetie, you’re in for one hell of a ride.” 

******** 

Eren climbed out of the car, helping Mika down. She held her side lightly as she looked up at the three story house that made up the pack house. Her grey eyes widen in awe of the house before falling to the row of people standing in front of the house. Erwin stood front and center, smiling in welcome.

Armin climbed out of the car next while Hanji skipped over to join the waiting pack. Mika’s eyes raked over each face, taking them all in. Eren could tell she was checking to make sure that none of them was the one who killed her parents. The relief on her face was heart wrenching when she saw no wolf there that resembled him.

Hanji took her place beside Petra, who shot her a disappointed look that Hanji just shrugged off. 

Erwin stepped up and held out his hand for Mika, who accepted it graciously. “Welcome Mikasa to the Freedom Pack. I am Erwin Smith, the leader of this pack. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” He greeted politely.

“I would like whoever is the best fighter to teach me how.” Mikasa bargained. Erwin blinked in surprise but Eren could see the spark of interest that glared behind those blue eyes. Along with something else, some other knowledge that Eren was slightly weary about. Of course, the fact that Levi and Mikasa shared the same last name was troubling enough. Is that was lingering behind those blue eyes? Eren wasn’t sure. 

“I object,” Hanji calls from behind Erwin. Erwin straightened and looked over at her as she approached with a serious look back on her face. Eren has come to know it as he ‘doctor’ look. Mikasa meets her gaze as well, frowning. “She still needs time to heal. The stitches haven’t even been removed yet so no, there will be no training until I give the all clear. Correct, Alpha?” Hanji asked Erwin, brown eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Erwin’s lips tightened but he nodded.

“I am sorry to say, but I have to agree with the doctor here. Human bodies are much more fragile than a wolf’s so i cannot ignore it.” Erwin said apogecitally. Mikasa opened her mouth to protest but Eren slapped a hand over it, silencing her cries. 

“He’s right, Mikasa. You’re not like us. You’re healing doesn't compare. You have to take an easy for a little while, okay? Then he will be more then happy to let the pack train you.” Eren told her. Mikasa stilled, looking frustrated but gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Eren breathed out a sigh of relief as he released his hold on her mouth. She didn't hesitate to punch him in the arm. He grunted in pain, but didn’t comment. 

Mika stared as Mike comes over and gives his signature sniff as a greeting, taking in her scent carefully to stare it away for later in case he needs it. Petra gently shoves him off, laughing lightly at her bewildered look. “Don’t mind him; that’s just how he greets people. I’m Petra, and the sniffer over there is Mike. You’ve met Hanji,” Petra gestures towards the talkative brunette who was talking adamantly at Armin, who seemed actually interested in what she was saying. “That is Gunther- him and Mike are the cooks of this place.” Petra continues, prattling on. Mika listened as Mike grabbed her bag from the car.

Eren smiled to see that the pack has accepted her. He can even tell that they already considered her pack- just like they do Armin. Hell, it wouldn't surprise Eren if they tried to do the pack initiation with them. Unfortunately, human bodies can’t handle and normally end up dead from the amount of pressure it puts on them so no one tries it anymore.  
Despite that, they looked genuinely happy to have her around. A pang went through Eren when he realized why. She reminded them of their Beta. Black hair, grey eyes, even the same aura. It honestly wouldn't surprise Eren if they found they were related, but how would they do that? Maybe Levi knew... 

"Hey Eren,” Eren turned at his name to see Armin waving him over to where hanji is. Eren grunted in slight annoyance but went over to see what they wanted. “So, Hanji has a theory about your Titan ability.”

“No.” Eren stated more harshly than he intended before Armin could continue. Armin blinked in surprise. Eren turned away, eager to be on his own for a little while.   
Eren couldn't explain the sudden feeling clawing at his chest, the animalistic urge to shed his human skin and be free was overwhelming. One minute, he felt fine and now he had to fight to remain looking human. He had to get away, to go somewhere away from the pack.

Mikasa seemed content to talk with Petra and the other, Armin and Hanji can go nerd out without him. Erwin can continue to do whatever the hell the Alpha does. Eren just wanted his time by himself now. “Whatever you are thinking about me being a Titan, drop it.” 

Armin sputtered and stammered, unable to form words at the harshness of his words. He moved to go after his friend, who was headed towards the woods, but Hanji grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. “Hanji, I have too-”

“No, let the boy be.” Hanji answered calmly, her eyes following Eren’s movements. Armin stilled, looking at the sadness in her gaze. “The animal half of himself is urging him to be alone so he can call for his mate. I have seen this once before.” Hanji explained under her breathe. Armin tore his gaze from her to follow the sight of Eren, who was now a wolf, disappearing into the woods. “I am surprised he didn’t do this sooner, but I figured being worried about you and Mikasa kept his wolf under control long enough to check on you two. Now that he is aware you are in good hands, his wolf has taken over.”

Armin dropped his gaze, his hands clenching by his sides. Yes, he remembered reading about how wolves treat their mates. It was no surprise to Armin that Eren would be reacting the way a wild wolf would be, but their are some differences. But that was to be expected, Eren was still half human- on some level anyway. “Hanji, how do werewolves choose their mates?” Armin asked, looking back at her. 

Hanji gave a small smile. “The same way humans do, just times it by twenty.” Hanji answered. “Once a wolf falls in love with someone, they are doomed. Wolves only have one mate in their life and they stick with that mate no matter what. Our emotions run higher and our primal instincts count in that as well. It’s no different for Eren.” 

“I see,” Armin hummed, looking back at the forest. Armin was glad he decided to come back with Eren. He needed him and Armin wanted to understand him better. For Armin, Eren was a mystery that seemed almost impossible to piece together. Everyday it seemed new pieces have been added to the puzzle that had barely been formed. It was annoying as it was fascinating. 

Armin was broke from his thoughts at the sound of a haunting, melodic howl. The voice was deep, lilting and ached. Armin can hear the pain in each note, the longing and hope that echoed through it. Tears were brought to his eyes at Eren’s song.

The pack froze in their talking with Mikasa, from a hundred feet away from Armin, whose eyes were wide. In instant later, instead of people were wolves. They all had tilted their head back and joined in Eren’s cry. Armin blinked as he looked down at the brown wolf beside him, whose own howl was sad. 

Armin felt the tears fall from his lashes. They were all crying for their beta. Armin turned when he felt a hand entwine with his, soft and warm that he knew to be Mikasa. Armin smiled gently at her before letting out his own, very human howl. Mikasa joined in soon after. The wolves surrounded them, their bodies brushing against their legs as they sang. Somewhere inside Armin, he prayed that Levi could hear this. Hear how much his pack needed him. He had a feeling that Levi would need that strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that this makes up for my lack of posting as I normally do.


	20. Sightless Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter. I wanted to tell you that the beginning of this chapter is all memories for those of you who were wondering how. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for reading!

_Levi ran swiftly, his heart pumping steadily despite their fast pace. His eyes were hooded, dark and dangerous. He was ready; he knew his mission- knew his job. Farlan ran by his side, his wheat colored hair longer than normal and blew in the breeze. Levi jerked his gaze away, focusing on the buildings and the quiet footfalls of his steps. They were deep in the town of Shiganshia. It was were the wealthy people held up shop, the place where the most corrupt were held. It was also home of the infamous Rod Reiss, the wealthiest of them all but a known con artist._

_Mr. Reiss has been working alongside Kenny for a long time and been giving them a fair share of the pay. In return, Kenny has been keeping the police off his trail and offering protection. That ended the moment Rod Reiss went behind their backs and traded with another district and skipped on his payment. Kenny has sent Levi and small group of his choosing to kill the Reiss family off. It was job that if Levi did his job well it would give Levi the night to his own bed instead of in Kenny’s. It was welcome feeling. Besides, it wasn’t like this wasn’t the only bodies he has dropped and certainly won't be the last._

_Three other wolves ran behind Farlan and Levi, small daggers drawn and ready to spill ruby droplets. The night was cool and the sky was clear, but since it was a new moon, there was a enough darkness to cover the small group. The mansion loomed in front of them. Wall fences made of concrete obscuring the five story house that was obnoxiously large. It was like Reiss. Show off his wealth for the world to see. It made Levi sick. There he was, starving and barely having a home for him or his mother and here he was… sitting around on his ass drinking fine liquor since he was human._

_Honestly, Levi wanted to feel his slick blood on his hands. Filthy bastard. The mansion was square shaped with multiple large windows, balconies and metal fences beyond the large wall meant to keep them out. Fool.. they were werewolves. They weren't human. It would take more then that to keep a wolf like him out. Human guards lined the yard, guns attached to their hips and basing on their stances, trained fighters. They weren’t meant to play around. They were trained to kill wolves- Levi had little doubt of that._

_“Farlan, take one with you and go to the back.” Levi ordered, slowing to hide behind some bushes in front of the metal gate that was approximately three hundred feet from the large oak door. Levi could smell the steel that reinforced the door. He would have to find another way in._

_“Yes, Alpha,” Farlan replied, gesturing to one of the wolves. “Move out.” he ordered, disappearing around the other edge to find the back gate. Levi studied the three guards that littered the front, his nose twitching. There was two more on each side as well. He would have to tread carefully._

_“I want you two to climb a tree and keep a look out. I need to know if there are any sharp shooters on the roof. If so, don't hesitate to kill them.” Levi demanded, gritting his teeth. He can handle the ones on the ground no problem, but he didn't want his back to be unprotected. That was how you got killed. The two wolves nodded, grabbing their guns that laid beside them, disappearing into the foliage. Levi waited a couple heartbeats before drawing his own blade and clutching it tightly in his hand. “Time to get my hands dirty.” He mumbled to himself, leaving the bushes behind and bolted towards the fence. He was able to climb it with ease, his lithe body adjusting easily to the challenge. He landed on the grass beyond with a soft thud, his bare feet enjoying the feeling of fresh, crisp grass._

_He blinks, flicking his eyes to wolf yellow to pierce through the darkness, and glimpses at his enemies. They never noticed his landing. Good. That will make things much simpler and faster. Levi darted to the one on the inner edge of the wall, his blade bared. The man turned, barely hearing Levi’s quiet footsteps but it was too late. Levi lunged, leaping onto the man’s back and slitting his throat before he could open his mouth to warn his comrades that their was an intruder. The man garbled on his blood, the stream flowing down the front of his pale collarbone as he collapsed to the ground, his body limp as the life drains from his eyes._

_Levi let out a small ‘tch' but it didn't last long as a shot rang out. Levi barely managed to dodge a precise aim but it still nicked him in the shoulder. Levi cried out at the pain that rolled through shoulder and the sheer force made him stumble back in shock. Levi felt blood soak through his shirt, the scent of his own iron scent clogging his senses. “I thought I smelled a rat.” The newcomer said, his finger on the trigger. Levi bared his teeth as he slowly reached up and dug his fingers into the bullet hold. The pain was burning through him but he never flinched as he pulled the bullet out and held it up. The bloody slugger glinted in the low light, his blood thick. Levi could sense the third one sneaking up behind him, the gun aimed for head. He grinned cruelly at the one in front him._

_“You have nice ears to have been able to hear my landing. I thought I was free on that. Nice acting as well.” Levi replies coolly, cutting the third one a glance to stop his movements. His body was tense, aching. He knew he could take them both; he just had to be patient and wait for the right moment. If he was even a second too soon it would get him fatally wounded and that was something Levi would like to avoid._

_The one in front him laughed darkly, looking the young werewolf over. Basing on the black hair, sharp features and those golden eyes along with infamous short height, the guard knew who he was dealing with. “I must admit, Rivaille, i expected you to be taller. You’re like a ten year old kid.” The guard said with a bitter chuckle. “You’re height is so misleading.” Levi snarled lowly, his muscles aching to tear into the snobby human._

_Instead, he kept his face perfectly calm, emotionless. He cannot let his anger take over. “I am only fifteen you know. You’re just too fucking tall for your own good. Let me take you down a notch.” Levi answered, lunging with his lightning reflexes and using the dagger to slash the back of his knees. The guard screamed as his legs buckled beneath him, crumpling to the ground. Levi slammed his foot on his hand, breaking his wrist and sending the gun to go limp in his hands._

_The crack of the second gun reached his ears, making him throw himself to the ground in time to avoid the bullet. He wasted no time in leaping back to his feet and running over, kicking the smaller, lankier guard square in the chest. He gasped but gave a sturdy right hook back. Levi dodged and caught his fist in his hand. The man eyes widened in horror, realizing his mistake. Levi gave a cruel smile before the sickening crunch of a bone being snapped back and a scream of agony that was abruptly cut off by the sound of him choking on his own blood._

_His body tumbled to the ground. Levi sent the first guard a glare, who was sniffling in a heap a little ways away, clutching his broken arm to his chest. Levi moseyed over, bending down in front of him and wrenching him up by his hair. The man cried out in pain and cracked open his eyes to land on Levi. “You’re pathetic. Humans are so fragile. Aren’t you suppose to be trained to deal with werewolves?” Levi questioned, nose scrunched._

_The human flinched. “Fucking bastard.” he spat, glaring at Levi. Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the spittle that landed on his cheek. He reached up and swiped it off, his skin burning._

_“Next time, learn how to really fight then call yourself guards or even werewolf killers because frankly, that was quite sad.” Levi warned through clenched teeth before slamming the man's head hard against the grass. Blood splattered across the blades of grass, the man’s body going completely limp but Levi lifted him back up and slammed him against the ground again until his skull cracked open. Levi shoved him away, baring his teeth. “That’s for getting me dirty, you piece of shit.” Levi stood and brushed himself off with a grunt of annoyance at getting his clean clothes all dirty before giving up._

_The scent of Farlan and the other wolf greet his senses, making Levi look up. Basing on the blood that covered them, they took down their own guards and even the ones on the sides of the house.”Ready to head inside?” Levi hummed, sheathing his blade. Farlan nodded._

_“Yes. We found a back entrance to the mansion on the side. I believe it may be some emergency exit.” Farlan said. Levi nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way. Farlan didn’t even bat an eye at the bodies lying not far away as they headed silently towards the hidden door._

_Farlan was right; it appeared to be some type of emergency escape. Now, it was going to serve as their surprise entrance. They walked through the tunnels briskly, their breathing even and mingling with the heavy air as they went. “Kill anyone you see. Make sure they don't sound the alarm. We got lucky that those shit faces were cocky fools and thought they could take us. I want this operation to go smoothly.” Levi directed._

_“Yes Alpha,” They answer in unison, baring their necks quickly. Levi’s eyes linger on Farlan a moment. He hated when Farlan did that to him. Farlan was not his subordinate. In the pack rankings, yes, but never to Levi himself. Farlan was his brother in every sense of the word. It made his stomach clench when showed such respect. Levi turned his gaze away and focused back on navigating the halls._

_“I want us to travel as one, stick close together. This place is huge and it wouldn’t surprise me if there are secret passageways throughout the entire fucking shit hole. Be on your guard. In fact, go ahead and shift into your wolf forms. I need your senses to be on high alert.” He continued thoughtfully. Farlan and the other wolf shift forms immediately, their clothes in shredded heaps as they shake off whatever was left on them. Farlan gave him a toothy grin that made Levi roll his eyes as they approached the door out of the tunnel._

_Levi pushed open the door carefully, his eyes taking in the dark hallway that was lined with expense paintings, a red rug that resembled something that comes from castles fit for a king. It pissed Levi off more, but the important thing was it was empty. Levi shoved the secret passageway door open further and slipped out, the two wolves following suit. The only sound that could be heard was the clicks of their claws against the lush carpet and marble beneath. “Come on, let’s get this over with.” Levi mumbled. Farlan nodded his big wolf head before sticking his nose in the air._

_They went through the mansion, Levi slitting the throat of anyone they came across until they reached the room where the heavy scent of Rod Reiss wafted from, but other similar scents mingled in there as well, making his brow furrow in confusion. Farlan cut him a weary glance, obviously not likening this at all. It was almost as if… Rod Reiss was expecting them. Levi froze when he realized that he probably was expecting them. Those men outside… they may have been trained to fight but not… werewolves. He wanted them to come. It was almost too easy. Damn it._

_He placed his hand on Farlan’s head a moment, letting the coarse fur run beneath his hand. “Stay close. This is shitty setup.” Farlan snorted at his words and glanced at the other wolf who just seemed kind of there. “Stay out here and guard the entrance. I don’t feel like having a surprise attack.” Levi ordered. The wolf nodded and sat himself down. Levi exhaled slowly, his fists clenching by his sides before he pushed open the door to face his fate. He pushes open the door, his hand tightening around his small blade._

_The room was vastly decorated with all things rich. Fancy lounge seats with plush red cushions, a large fireplace with a crackling fire going and other things that screamed rich. Rod Reiss was a porky man who was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, a diamond tie holder and balding head gleaming with sweat. He held a small glass of some sort of liquor that helped him make that large gut of his._

_A young girl, probably around the same age as Levi himself, sat on the couch, her hands placed in her lap and body dressed in a silky gown. Her hair was a rich brown, a light shade that could almost count as a dirty blonde. Two other young males sat beside her. It was Frieda, Levi realized, and her two brothers, Url and Greg. Rod Reiss’s family. Rod was standing by the fireplace, a large smile across his face as he sips whatever was in the glass. “You must be Rivaille, The Alpha’s son.” Rod’s brittle voice asks._

_Farlan shoves the door closed with his back paw, eyeing the man with careful scrutiny._

_“And you must be the piece of shit I was sent here to dispose of.” Levi answered cooly. Rod chuckles darkly, not at all looking worried about his fate. The two brothers stiffened, a scowl forming across their face but didn’t comment. They must have ordered to keep quiet then…_

_“Indeed. It is an honor to meet you, Rivaille. I have heard many tales of your ferocity and my curiosity got the better of me.” Rod rambled, smiling as his eyes raked over Levi, taking in every aspect of him it seemed. “You don’t disappoint either.” Levi resisted the urge to squirm, to keep his body from showing any signs of discomfort. He kept utterly still, glaring at the man and wondering what the hell was going on. This wasn’t how this was suppose to be happening. They had a job to complete. Rod didn’t seem to notice the inner turmoil as he continued to speak. “I have a proposition for you, Mr. Rivaille. Come join my family and I will get you a green card to live up here. Become a part of my guard and my family. I could use a nice indentured servant like you. Not to mention, my daughter here is unmarried and you are rather handsome. I wouldn’t mind some pups hanging around, if you know what I mean.”_

_Frieda stiffened, her eyes narrowing and becoming cold. Levi could tell she wanted nothing to do with that plan. But Levi understood what the man was really asking for. His family to have a werewolf bloodline. Wouldn’t he be disappointed to know that it’s bloodline would only suffer? Humans and werewolf did not mix; Farlan was proof of that._

_Levi had heard rumors before that nobles, much like Mr. Reiss, who knew of werewolves existence wanted them for pets almost. Some kept them as literal pets for their children and others wanted their family line to breed half breeds. He just didn’t realize how disgusting it really was until he got offered it. “I am sorry, Reiss, but I have to decline. You see, I am not into arranged marriages with a family like yours. You are far too dirty for my tastes.” Rod studied him a moment before shrugging, looking apologetic but unsurprised by his answer._

_“Oh well, that’s too bad. I was really hoping you would say yes but alas, there is always plan b.” Levi’s eyes narrowed, wondering what he was talking about when suddenly the two brother launched themselves at Levi, long blades drawn from under the cushions. Frieda pulled out a gun and aimed it straight for Farlan._

_Levi swore, holding up his tiny blade to block the first brothers attacked and shifted his shoulder to avoid the second blade. Levi twisted and high kicked the second brother away, sending him flying, but they were much better trained. They were meant to kill werewolves. The second brother was back on his feet instantly. Levi shoved the large blade off him, twisting around and ducking at the Url’s swing. Levi crouched, kicking his legs out from beneath him that sent him straight to the ground with a thud. It did nothing to deter him though since he flicked his wrist and was able to catch Levi’s arm. Levi hissed in pain as blood welled up beneath the deep cut and spilled over._

_“That’s my boy!” Rod cackled, much to Levi’s annoyance. The sound of gunfire echoed and Levi blanched as he looked over at Farlan, who has shifted back to human and used Greg to catch the bullet. Levi blinked in surprise, but pride swelled up in his chest. A scarlet blossom soaked through Greg’s white shirt, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock as they drop to his chest. Farlan shoved him away, sending him to the ground as a pool of the scarlet flower forms around him._

_Frieda screamed, dropping her gun as she ran to her brother. Url slammed the butt of his sword against Levi’s head, screaming out his little brothers name as he scrambled to his feet, trying to get to them. Levi gestured to Farlan, his eyes flicking over to the horrified Rod. Farlan leaped over and grabbed on of the blades, putting it against Rod’s neck. He didn’t fight it, just glared as he dropped the glass that held his drink._

_Levi grabbed his own small blade and slashed the throat of Url while he was grieving. Freida looked up, her eyes pooling with tears as she clutched onto her dead brother. Her lower lip was trembling and blood coated her dress and hands. Her entire body was trembling as she stared at her now dead second brother. Anger sparked in her gaze as she hissed, snarling at Levi in rage. “You bastard!” She screamed, grabbing her gun and taking aim, but it wasn’t fast enough. The rage that was coursing through her only slowed her movements and clouded her judgement._

_Levi felt a pang of sympathy and guilt. She seemed so innocent and kind but was raised by a greedy man who warped her sight on the world. How sad was it that Levi saw himself in her? He saw the broken pieces in her eyes, can hear the way her soul is crying out. Levi felt connected to this girl who lost everything in a matter of minutes. Levi, with practiced ease, reached out and grabbed her wrist, bending it backwards until the gun clattered to the ground. Freida screamed, but he didn't break it. He couldn't do that to her. Levi kicked the gun away, far enough away where she couldn’t get hands back on it._

_Frieda sobbed as Levi grabbed her throat and held her against him, blade against her neck as he faced Rod. Levi was surprised to see tears, actual tears, streaming down his face as he stared at the bodies of his children, his blubbered face trembling at his sobs. “Please.. Spare her. She is my eldest..” Rod pleaded, gripping Farlan’s arm that held him still. Freida sobbed, nails digging into his skin._

_Levi stared down at her, his heart heavy. He couldn’t kill her…. She really was to much like himself. It was like looking in the mirror. Frieda felt the way his hold loosened, so she took the opportunity to slam her head back, knocking Levi’s forehead and sending his vision to dim. His hold was released as she ran for the fireplace, grabbing the box that held, basing from the scent, the money Kenny wanted. Farlan swore as he moved to try and grab her but Rod slammed his foot against Farlan’s, making him cry out at the pain and the inability to stay in human form. Rod grinned and he moved to follow after his daughter as she ran out the door, faster than he thought a human girl could. Farlan snarled, his wolf body shaking with rage as Levi gathered his wits._

_“Farlan!” Levi shouted, taking off after them. when he exited the room, he saw the wolf that was guarding the door was dead, his brains splattered against the wall. He pushed his body, using his speed to grab Rod by the collar and slam him down against the ground, but before Levi realized what was happening, a severe pain went through Levi’s leg. Levi cried out as he felt his right leg buckle, sending him to his knees as he gritted his teeth. There was a bullet lodged between his bone. He wouldn’t be able to pull it out and running on it was out of the question. He needed tweezers and a steady hand to pull out this this slugger._

_Rod grinned, blood coating his teeth. He was the one who shot the wolf back there, Levi thought absently. He had a silenced gun hidden within the bulk of his suit. “Run on that, mongrel.” Rod cackled. Farlan paused beside them, looking at Levi with worried eyes when he saw the blood coating his leg. “Go after her and kill her.” Levi ordered his Beta._

_Farlan nodded, taking off after Freida. Levi glared back down at Rod who still looked smug. “He isn't fast like you, Rivaille. He won’t catch her in time. You lost.” Rod wheezed, looking much like a cat who licked up the last of the cream. Levi snarled as he felt his face contort and his body to follow suit as he latched his jaw onto Rod’s neck, his long sharp canines easily cutting through the tender flesh. Rod screamed as he tried to pry his jaw off but it was futile as Levi tightened his hold and tore his head away, taking Rod’s throat with him. He went limp, his eyes glassy as death took him._

_How sad was it that Rod Reiss was right? Ferida was able to knock Farlan off her trail by going through water and twisting around. It wasn’t until later that Levi realized why she was able to beat him- her own father had enhanced her with the serum that Kenny gave him as a part of the deal._

 

_********_

 

_Levi screamed at the burning agony that was going through his leg as Kenny pressed his hand against the bullet in his leg. Kenny was grinning manically, his hand stained with Levi’s blood as he writhed on the ground. Kenny had refused to remove it when they returned home a little while ago, without the money and the escaped daughter that had taken it with her._

_Farlan was lying on the ground a little ways away, his body torn to shreds by his father who was in his own wolf form, glaring down at his son in disgrace. Farlan’s blood was slowly inching towards Levi’s mixing in perfect sync as their agonies grew. They had failed to bring back what they were ordered to. Now, they were paying the price._

_“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Kenny raged, pressing down harder over the bullet hole. Levi screamed, his voice raw from the agony as he kicked his back legs. He too was in wolf form from the inability to shift back in the amount of pain he was in. “I gave you one job, Rivaille, and you failed me.” Kenny contiued. Levi whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he dug his claws into the ground. The pain was unbearable and his vision was swimming, his stomach churning. He wasn't sure ho whe was even still conscious._

_Kenny stood and kicked Levi in the ribs, making the small wolf wheeze and gasp for breathe. “I let your mother live since she is your mother and my sister. I let you keep that damn human pest because you follow orders and normally do as I say. No more, Rivaille. You need to be reminded of who you are.” Levi’s eyes fly open at what he was saying, but his body wasn't responding. He couldn’t move. Did Kenny drug him without even realizing it?_

_Otachi came back into the room- Levi wondered when he had disappeared- and was dragging Isabel by her hair._

_Isabel was kicking and screaming, her green eyes filled with anger and resentment. Kuchel was shoved inside, her grey eyes sad and filled with knowledge. She knew what her fate had in store for her and she didn't even try to fight it.  “Let me go, you sniffling bastard!” Isabel screamed but Otachi only yanked her hair tighter to shut her up._

_Levi yelped at the sound of Isabel's cry of pain, his breathing becoming labored in panic. This can’t be happening. This isn’t happening._

“Father, no please, leave them alone!” _Levi pleaded. Kuchel looked over at Levi, a sad smile crossing her lips._

_“Survive, Levi.” Kuchel mouthed silently to him as Kenny approached her. Levi trembled, desperately pleading his body to move, to respond. To do something, anything! He couldn't watch this, yet he couldn't look away._

_Farlan was yowling, his golden eyes leaking tears as he willed his own bloody body to move, but it was no use._ “Mommy!” _Levi screamed, stretching out his paw towards her. He didn't care about how he sounded, how needy and childish it was. he wanted his mom. Kuchel locked gazes with her son, her gaze never wavering as she mouthed ‘I love you’ a split second before her blood splattered across the walls. The sound was sickening, as was the sound of her lifeless body slumping to the floor._

_Levi howled in horror as the beautiful grey eyes turned dull… no longer holding the light that always made Levi strong enough to keep going. Isabel screamed, her foot reaching out and kicking Otachi. He stumbled back in surprise as she scrambled over to Kuchel, clutching onto her._

_“Mom? Oh god, mom!” Isabel cried, laying her head over Kuchel’s chest to try and find a heartbeat._

“Isabel! Run!” _Levi screamed, knowing she couldn't hear him while he was in wolf form but tried anyway. Kenny glanced back at him, smirking._

_“This is to remind you who you belong to, Rivaille.” Kenny told him, approaching the grieving Isabel as she clung to her makeshift mother who had taken care of her, raised her as her own pup. Isabel looked up at Kenny, green eyes widening when she realized what he was about to do. Isabel’s gaze snaps over to Levi, who was howling and thrashing, urging his body to move. It didn't._

_“Big brother!” She screamed, reaching out a hand for him, green eyes pleading. Levi froze at the sight of her head flying through the air, landing a few feet from him. It slowly turned to show Isabel’s lifeless gaze, staring straight back at him._

_Levi stared at the head, the red hair that fanned out across the ground. The once bright hair was now covered in grime and blood, her blood. Her once happy face was now filled with terror and the last bit of hope that was glistening in those beautiful eyes has died away._

_The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world crumbling and fall into the abyss and all they can do is stare blankly because the pain is so great, they shut down. Levi shut down. He had never felt more connected to Freida until now, because in a matter of minutes, he lost the people who he cared for the most. Just like her. He couldn’t even shed any more tears because he felt so empty. So… broken._

 

*********

 

“Gah, this is so fucking frustrating!” Eren raged through clenched teeth as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the living room. The pack had taken seats throughout the room, their eyes downcast and emotions raw. “It’s been almost two weeks, Erwin, and we have shit to show for it!”

Erwin sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. They have been going to different pack hangouts that have been known to assist The Alpha or the Stohess but they all knew nothing. They didn’t know the location to the Underground, they have no clue where Rivaille is being held. They knew absolutely nothing. It was so irritating. Kenny did a great job on keeping his whereabouts a secret from anyone and everyone.

Mikasa got to her feet and laid a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off with a feral growl. Mikasa didn’t look deterred at all. “Eren, stop. Getting yourself all riled like this won’t help anything.” She told him calmly. Eren threw his hand sup, blue/green eyes gold.

“What else am I supposed to do, Mikasa? My mate isn’t here and we are no closer to finding him! I can’t just remain calm anymore!” Eren screamed, glaring at her. Armin gets to his feet, stepping up beside his girlfriend and taking her hand to offer silent comfort and strength. “Mika is right, Eren. I know you're starting to get antsy, but there is still some packs left that we haven’t checked out. They might know something, okay?” Armin comforts quietly.

Eren snarled again, shaking his head. “That’s utter bullshit, Armin, and you know it. We already have talked to the Garrison, who already have the closest connection to the Stohess and they knew nothing. What makes you think that others will?” Eren asked, brows raised as he glared at the blonde.

Armin didn’t answer because he knew Eren was right. The probability of them knowing anything was so low, he wasn’t sure there was even a reason to question them.

Erwin shifted in his seat, folding up his hands in front of him and laying his chin on top of them. He had a new idea, a new plan. It was a crazy one; one that if it didn’t work out right might get at least one of his members killed but it was probably the only chance. They were running low on options.

Hanji seemed to notice his look since she tilted her head and studied him carefully. “Do you have a plan brewing beneath those large eyebrows of yours, Alpha?” She asked him, leaning forward. Eren stopped in his pacing to look over at Erwin expectedly. Erwin let out a small sigh, gesturing towards the two humans to retake their seats. They do as they are told.

Erwin then faces Eren, who sat himself down and crossed his legs. “I have a plan but it’s not exactly smart.” Erwin warned. Eren snorted and a few chuckles erupted throughout the room.

“How is that any different than your other plans, Eyebrows?” Eren asked him, a bemused smile on his face. Erwin chuckled in response, glad to see some of Eren’s humor returning. He has been so tense without the presence of Levi it was starting to tear at Erwin’s heart.

“True, but I think this plan takes the cake.” Erwin retorted. Eren shrugged in a ‘what the hell’ manner. Erwin exhaled slowly before focusing his thoughts on how to explain this and at the same time put all the pieces together. “It seems to me that Kenny has been keeping everything he has planning tight lipped. This has me thinking that someone must know something, otherwise how would he get away with it? That got me thinking; the Council. They are the only ones with enough power and respect to keep other packs in the dark.” Erwin said.

Armin lit up at his words, understanding dawning in his gaze when he realized exactly what he was saying. Hanji, too, seemed to catch on with what he was saying. Eren however, hasn’t caught up yet. “My father is on the Council and would often talk of a bar they frequent every Wednesday. He would never really go but from what I understand, other members of the Council do. I was thinking we can go to them and see if we can get some information out of them.”

Hanji burst into laughter, slapping her knees in amusement. “You really are crazier than me, aren’t you?” She asked him, smiling widely. Erwin shot her an unamused look while Eren seemed to consider it, along with the rest of the pack.

“You’re right; that is very risky. They are some of the most powerful werewolves out there- not necessarily strength wise but bloodline and name. We would be pressing some very taboo buttons.” Eren answered, leaning back on his forearms. Hanji snorted at his words, rolling her brown eyes behind her glasses.

“No kidding. If we do this and succeed the Freedom Pack name will be tarnished for disrespecting the council like that.” Hanji told Erwin with a wink. Erwin gave her a droll stare, brows arched. “Hanji, our name is already tarnished. Remember?” Erwin said dryly. Hanji snickered, nodding her head quickly. Eren rolled his eyes at the crazed she wolf before looking back over at Erwin, brow drawn.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Erwin?” Eren asked him, watching his reaction carefully. Erwin looked over at Eren, a small smile on his face as he nodded.

“Yes. We are running out of time. I told you before. I want to help you stop the experimentation and save Levi.” Eren smiled gently, turning his gaze away to focus on his friends. They were going to do this alright.

“Then it seems we have some planning to do before tonight then?” Hanji said, grinning wickedly as she rubs her hands together. Erwin nodded, getting to his feet to break down his plan a bit more. Things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight, this story is picking up speed now! Thanks for reading!


	21. Bar Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Here is my tumblr username if any of you want to follow me!  
> bri607- so basically the same as my username here! Thanks for the constant support!

Eren groaned, wishing he could rip off the ridiculous outfit he was wearing and go back to something much more comfortable. Mika slapped at his hands that were trying to shift in the fancy button up shirt that clung tightly to his figure and constricted his movements. “Mika, I am going to a bar, not a fashion show!” Eren snarled unhappily at his sister. Mika gave him a dry look. 

“And people go to the bars looking like they want a nice hook up, so no jeans for you.” Mika answered while running gel through Eren's untamable brown hair to slick it back. Eren whimpered, sounding more like a puppy then a grown ass wolf. Mika arched an amused brow at him. “Don’t give me the puppy dog look or so help me I will help Armin with finding some rolled up newspaper.” Eren blanched and groaned.

“Oh my god, Mika, why?” Eren grumbled but complied as she finished gelling it back and shoving him out of the bathroom to join the others. Erwin, Hanji, and Petra were the only wolves attending the bar for this mission, thinking the less the better.  
Eren stops dead at the sight of the two girls. Hanji was wearing a tight black dress that was strapless and hugged her body that Eren was shocked she had. If Eren wasn’t gay, he would certainly be trailing after her. Her brown hair was down from it’s ponytail and was in loose waves. She had in her contacts but her brown eyes were large and doe-like. She was… gorgeous.

Petra was wearing a tight crop top and black mini skirt that showed off her legs. Her caramel hair was left straight and fell past her shoulders. Her makeup was light and natural, giving her a natural glow. She too, was gorgeous.  


Erwin himself looked pretty sharp with black slacks, a nice dark blue polo and his hair, for once, not gelled back but hung loose around his sharp face. The shirt did little to hide the fact he was ripped, but he could never compare to Levi.  


Hanji turns at the entrance of Eren, her brown eyes lightening up as she takes in his own black slacks, white button up and hair. “Oh my gosh!” Hanji squealed, pulling out her phone and snapping at least twenty pictures before Eren could even contemplate what the hell she was doing. “Levi would flip his shit to see you like that!” 

Eren blinked rapidly, coming back to senses as he slowly stalked towards the she-wolf. “Hanji. Delete. The. Pictures. Now.” Eren growled low. Hanji bit her red lip, grinning madly as she skipped away in her heels. 

“No way, Titan boy! I am so keeping these!” Hanji answered, Eren’s brow ticks in annoyance as he moves to go after her but a hand on his shoulder stops him, making him look down at the smiling Petra. 

“You look really handsome, Eren. Let Hanji have her fun, okay?” Petra tells him sweetly. Eren grumbled under his breathe, shooting Hanji the daggers as she beamed and showed everyone the untimely photos. 

“Fine, whatever.” Eren sighed. Petra beamed before moving away. Mika went to stand beside her boyfriend, easily slipping her hand in his as she watched anxiously. Eren knew she didn’t want him to do this, but she also knew that nothing was going to stop him. He could also tell that she wished she could go too but since she hasn’t completely healed yet, Hanji has still denied her request. 

Erwin cleared his throat, looking over the members who were going carefully. “Alright, let’s go.” He stated, heading for the door. Eren glanced back at Armin and Mika, sending them a small wave. Armin gave him a thumbs up, smiling gently while Mika held up to fingers that crossed to show a promise. It was meant to resemble the promise he made her about being careful. 

Eren rolled his eyes playfully but held up his own crossed fingers in return before heading outside and piling into Erwin’s sedan. Oh yes, let’s go to the club in this thing. That won’t attract attention or anything…. Eren thought bitterly.

He shook it off as the drive began. Eren looked out the window, his shoulders dropping as he thought about everything that Levi was missing in his absence. It was the little things that Eren had picked up. The house wasn’t nearly as clean, since no one was there to remind them to clean it, so Hanji has started picking up the slack. 

Eren glanced over at the brunette who was staring out her own window, brown eyes fuzzy since she seemed to be in her own little world. Eren has noticed that she seemed to one of the closer people Levi and was one of the ones who missed him the most. Eren once caught her dusting his room for him, since she knew how much he hated dust. Another time he caught her in the library, reading his favorite book. 

Eren knew they had a close relationship since Hanji was the one who was the first to befriend him when he became a part of the pack, but he also got the feeling she knew something about Levi that no one else did. 

Hanji, sensing his stare glanced over at him, a smile blooming across her face. “What’s up, buttercup?” she asked. Eren felt his cheeks flushed scarlet as he coughed to clear the embarrassment at being caught staring. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be rude. I was just thinking about something. My bad.” Eren apologized quickly, turning his head back to fae the window when he felt his still red ear get tugged on a little. Eren yelped and faced Hanji again with his mouth agape.

“You were thinking pretty hard there.” Hanji teased, elbowing him in the ribs slightly. It didn't really hurt since she didn't it do it that hard. Eren rolled his eyes and gently shoved her away, earning him a giggle. 

“I was just thinking okay? Now go back to whatever your mind was trudging up.” Eren pouted. Hanji beamed but did as she was told, turning back to face the window. Eren did the same, leaning his head against the cool window and summoning an image of Levi, smiling in the library. 

Eren sighed, his hand slipping into to his pocket and figuring the light blue iPod touch that he hid in there. 

After Eren was done with his calling out to his mate, he went back inside, remembering one of the last things Levi told him. To look in his dresser. He wasn’t sure why Levi would tell him to do that, considering the fact it would mess up his orderly clothes but he did it anyway. To say he was shocked beyond belief that the iPod touch he had been pining for was safely tucked away was an understatement. Levi listened to him. Paid attention to whatever Eren was rambling on about and it made tears spring to his eyes as he looked over at the wolf figurine that was on Levi’s nightstand.

The iPod had become one of his most cherished items that he took everywhere with him so he can feel like he had Levi with him. It was comforting. 

The car pulled to a stop in front of a large building that had a cars spread out around the lot. Because of the still early hour, it wasn’t terribly busy and that almost made Eren sigh in relief. They didn’t want a bunch of humans around to witness this.

The pack climbed out of the car, Erwin coming around the car to join them. “Hanji, Petra. You know what to do.” Erwin ordered, eyes on the bouncer. Hanji saluted wildly, grinning madly. Eren shifted because this was a side to Hanji that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know about. 

Levi told him once to never piss the she-wolf off, that she was scarier than him when she was upset. Eren didn’t doubt him on that because there has always been something wild about her. Either way, he had a feeling he was about to get a taste of that tonight.  
Petra nodded and glanced over at Hanji before walking slowly towards the bouncer, falling into their pretty girl act. Eren glanced over at his Alpha that was watching them easily enter the bar without a problem. Eren nodded in relief. Good, their intel on the bar was so far going great. The bouncer had a weakness for letting anything pretty on in, despite their age.

“You ready for this, Eren?” Erwin asked him, flashing him a smile. Eren shot him a toothy grin, puffing out his chest. 

“Let’s do this,” Eren replied. Erwin nodded before they head side by side towards the bouncer. He was a tall man, who smelled human and also high. He was defiantly high, Eren noted absently. Erwin flashed his fake I.D. to him. The bouncer jutted his chin, not really paying any attention. Next it was Eren’s turn. He flashed his chest as quickly and smoothly, a small smile on his face. He has the same reaction.

Erwin and Eren head inside the mostly empty bar. It had a few patirents who were already shit-faced drunk that smelled human. They were all playing pool in the back except for a round table in the back that was playing poker.  
Hanji and Petra were keeping their distance from eh actual bar part, where three wolves were talking and laughing while sipping their sodas. Erwin recognized all three of them from the council. 

The one on the far left was Keith Shardis. He was bald and had a wrinkled face that was constantly pulled into a look of disgust and the need to hit somebody. His beard was on the short side that he always kept trimmed and it wasn’t even a beard really.

In the middle was Dot Pixis, who was an older man who was known for his obsession with the soda Sprite. He was normally an easy going, well mannered, with a mustache that reminded Erwin of a stereotypical pirate. 

On the right was Darius Zackly. He was a sout man with white hair and beard, also on the older side. He was known for his harsh judgments and passive expression in which he was wearing right now. He was also the one who had the closest relationship with Erwin’s father. 

Eren glanced over at Hanji and Petra, who also had their eyes on the three wolves. They were all known names throughout the werewolf world. They were the main Council members. This was it; if anyone was going to know where Levi was it was them.  
Erwin gestured towards them. Hanji nodded, a evil glint in her eye. Eren and Erwin glanced at each other before breaking apart to start the operation. So far, they haven’t noticed the Freedom’s pack presence. Things were going smoothly.  


The music that was blasting from the jukebox was a good cover as the bar slightly rowdier as more drinks got past around. Eren swallowed, his body humming in expectation and excitement. Eren has always enjoyed the hunt, the stalking of unsuspecting prey. It gave him a thrill that left him wanting more. 

Petra and Hanji started closing in, their eyes flicking gold. Eren glanced at Erwin, who was a hundred feet away, eyes narrowed on Zackly. Shardis glanced over his shoulder, lips pulled in a snarl as he caught wind of Hanji and Petra. Before they can even blink, the three wolves were on there feet, turning to face the freedom pack. 

Hanji let out a snarl before lunging, wrapping her arms around Shardis’s waist and lowering her clawed hand over his balls, wrapping it around it around carefully. Shardis froze, his eyes widening at the pressure of Hanji’s hand in his private area. Hanji grinned, chuckling darkly as she tightens her grip, earning a loud whimper.

Petra blocked a punch from Pixis, twisting around and slamming her feet into the half drunk wolf. Pixis groaned, swaying on his feet as Petra grabbed his arm and twisted it back, turning him around to lay his head on the bar.

Eren ran straight for Zackly, who was moving to help Pixis. He didn't even see Eren coming as he throws a right hook and grabs his wrist, knocking his legs out from beneath him and sending him to the ground with Eren’s foot pressed on his diaphragm. Zackly snarled, baring elongated teeth up at Eren, who only twisted his arm tighter, making the larger wolf wince.

Pixis was calm as Petra held him down, not looking at surprise by these turns of events. “Erwin Smith. It’s been a while.” Pixis said calmly as Erwin approached. The bartender was shaking, eyes wide as he swallowed. The other patrons had stopped their playing to watch in horror that showdown that was happening. 

Erwin looked up at the bartender, who reaching for that button to call the bouncers inside. “I suggest you don’t do that,” Erwin replied, his tone sickly sweet as he lets his wolf shine through his eyes. The bartender whimpered, snatching his hand away from the button, breathing quick and uneven. Erwin tore his gaze from him and met each of the patrons gazes. “I want everybody out. Now.” 

The humans don’t waste time to clear out of the bar, the heavy scent of fear clogging up the room at their departure. Shardis snarled at Erwin, his brows pulled together. “You fucking bitc-” He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence since Hanji gripped his cock tighter, digging her claws into his slacks this time.

Eren winced in sympathy, his own cock twitching at the thought of being violated like that. Levi was definitely right; he did not want to piss this she-wolf off. “Now, now, there are women around. You wouldn’t want to insult such innocent flowers like us, would you?” Hanji asked, a growl underlying her sweet tone. Shardis whimpered again, his eyes widening in horror. 

Petra looked over at Erwin who hasn’t left Pixis’s gaze. Erwin approached Pixis slowly, holding out his hand. Pixis glanced at Erwin before nodding slowly at Petra, who let him up. Pixis took his hand, looking displeased about it. “I am sure that you won’t try anything, Pixis? Otherwise, i wouldn’t mind letting Hanji here have her way with him.” Erwin said in serious toe. Pixis glanced over at the brunette who now had her other arm wrapped around Shardis’s neck, the other still placed in warning over his balls. “She is quite the curious type and I wouldn’t put it past her to run some experiments.” 

“Don’t do it, Pixis,” Zackly snarled, eyes flaring gold and his body semi-transforming. Erwin jerked his head at Eren, who slammed his foot roughly against Zackly’s back, making him cough and sputter, trying to pull in air.

“Stand down, Zackly. Shardis.” Pixis ordered, sighing. Petra stepped back, but stood on alert. Erwin waited while Pixis adjusted his clothes and cracked his neck. Once done, he pulled up the bar stool and hefted himself up, taking a long sip of Sprite. “You are here about Rivaille.” Pixis stated after a moment. 

Erwin didn't answer right away, just looked over at Eren, beckoning him to come stand beside him silently. Petra catches the look and takes over in holding down Zackly, who seemed to have accepted his fate of being a doormat. Eren came beside him, glaring harshly at Pixis who just stared back him wearily. 

“Yes. Tell me where my Beta is.” Erwin answered. Pixis looked back at his drink, sloshing it around the cup before taking another sip. Erwin felt his brow twitched in irritation at the obvious way he was trying to postpone answering. Eren noticed too and wasn’t nearly as calm about it since he grabbed Pixis’s shirt and drags him over to Eren’s snarling face, his eyes golden in rage.

“Where. Is. My. Mate?” Eren growled, his body trembling. Hanji glanced over at Eren with wide eyes at the bold move but Erwin could see the pride glimmering in her eyes. However, Pixis looked less than impressed as he gently pries Eren’s fingers from his dress shirt. 

“You must be Eren Yeager, the second Titan also known as the Rogue Titan. How interesting.” Pixis said. Eren stiffened at the name that told Erwin that Eren was well aware of his title, and wasn’t a big fan of it. Erwin resisted the urge to tilt his head and question Pixis about it, reminding himself the true reason they were here. Right now all that mattered was getting Pixis to tell him where Levi was. 

Eren stepped back from Pixis, his lips drawn in a tight line as he looked away, fists clenched by his side. Pixis studied him, taking another sip. “Then there is Rivaille, known as the Jackal Titan for his speed and lithe appearance.” Eren lunged, knocking the cup of sprite out his hands and and punching him in the jaw. 

Erwin grabbed Eren’s arm, pulling him away from the elder wolf who was now chuckling, wiping the small drop of blood from his lip where his teeth cut into. It was already healed. “Eren, control yourself.” Erwin warned, his fingers digging into Eren’s arm. 

“No, he has no right to talk about Levi.” Eren snarled, ripping his arm from Erwin’s tight grip. Erwin reached and grabbed the back his neck, stilling the wolf. 

Eren had warned Erwin that if he was to ever out of control, in any form, grab the back of his neck. It was a way of paralyzing Eren and the only tender spot he had in his Titan form. It would be the only way to take him down if he were to lose control. “Eren. Enough.” Erwin commanded, pushing his rank onto Eren. 

Eren relaxed, his tense body going limp as he nodded slowly, regaining control of his temper. He nodded slowly, letting Erwin know silently he was fine now. It didn’t slip by Erwin’s notice that Pixis was watching them lazily, pouring himself a new drink. “I see his temper precedes him.” 

Erwin released Eren who only bared his teeth in response to Pixis's observation. Erwin stepped in front of Eren, blocking his view. “Enough bullshit, Pixis, and tell me where the fuck my beta is. I am sick of your games.”

“From what I understand,” Pixis challenges coolly, meeting Erwin’s gaze head on. He even was smirking. Fucking smirking. “He isn’t your Beta anymore, now is he?” Erwin didn’t answer, he just fumed silently at he glared at the elder wolf. “Listen here, kid, I know you’re a strong Alpha- always have been since you started your pack, but this is not something for you to mess around in anymore. The Council is already in too deep- we can’t get out of it, but you did so don’t fuck it up by chasing after a thing like that. He isn’t worth your life.” Pixis finally tells him, putting his drink down.

Erwin stared at the man, wondering how this all came to this. Pixis and him use to have a pretty good relationship. Pixis was always asking him why he was working with the Council and Erwin always brushed the question because Pixis was just a strange old man it seemed but now Erwin realized, he has known all along what the path had in store for Erwin and was waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

Erwin’s mind flashes back to the time when he first laid eyes on Levi. He was wild, his hair tangled and his body gaunt. His grey eyes were empty and yet sparked with hope and want. He was… intriguing. And Erwin’s heart reached out for him, wanted to take him far away from the blood and gore that surrounded him. 

Erwin didn’t care about the fact he was a killer or about the fact that he had no quarrels taking out Erwin himself. He still offered him a place within the pack. Of course Levi turned him down, telling him to piss off so he didn’t have to kill Erwin too. That Erwin wasn’t on the kill list. He didn’t care, he just told him that if he ever wanted to get away from Stohess, to come to him.

Erwin wasn’t expecting to see the small wolf again, but three weeks later, there he was. Like magic he had appeared on his doorstep. Vulnerable and scared as he begged Erwin to take him in. 

Levi was worth Erwin’s life. Levi had become so much more than just a pack member, but a brother. He trusted Levi with his life. He cared for Levi. he, alone, was the one that forced fed him, since he wouldn't let anyone else around him. He was the one who made sure he dressed and nurtured Levi to learn how to be around humans and not offer himself to please Erwin, saying it was the only way he knew how to show his gratitude. 

Levi was more than worth his life and he would rather gouge out his eyes then leave him just because Pixis said so. “Levi is worth my life. He is family. In fact, he is more of my family then my father himself who hasn't even faced me in years.” Erwin told him. Pixis blinked in surprise but didn’t say anything as Erwin grabs the front of his shirt, staring into his eyes. “I will not ask this nicely again. Where is Levi Ackerman?” Pixis studied him a moment before heaving out a heavy sigh and pushing Erwin away.  


“You’re an idiot, Erwin Smith, but fine.” Pixis finally answered. Erwin almost sagged in relief that he wasn’t going to have to resort to anymore violence. “You should know though, I have kept myself from knowing to much of Kenny’s plan. Got that? I do not know much, but I will tell you what I do know.” 

Erwin nodded. “Thank you.” Is all he said in return. Pixis glanced over at the two other Council members who were still in quite uncomfortable positions. Pixis clears his throat meaningfully. “Petra, Hanji.” Erwin responded. Hanji pouted, her lower lip jutting out as she gave Shardis one last warning squeeze before stepping back with a smirk as he leaped away from her, glaring. 

Petra stepped away from Zackly, walking over to stand beside the grinning Hanji as the wolves gathered themselves, trying to stop from staring at the she-wolves in terror. Eren smirked in amusement but smothered it quickly.  


Pixis sighed and downed his drink quickly. Erwin frowned in disapproval at the way he was already swaying worse then when they first walked in. He was definitely drunk now. “Rivaille is in the Sheena Labs. They have been trying to complete the Titan Shifting experimentation using him and his reactions to test other members of the Stohess pack that are willing. So far, it has been a failures since they are dead but I am not sure how much longer that is going to last.” 

Eren felt his heart stop in his chest at Pixis’s words. So, they were continuing the experimentation. But, wasn’t Sheena labs a human organization that was working towards a cure for cancer through… genetics. Eren felt his throat tighten and his eyes to burn. Damn it. It wasn’t much of a human organization at all, was it? 

“Do you know anything on Levi’s condition?” Erwin asked, his voice strained. Pixis didn’t answer right away.

“All I know is, he is alive. As I said, kid, I haven’t been paying much attention and I certainly don’t care if the little bastard dies. Good riddance if you ask me.” Pixis grumbled. Erwin snarled in warning, glad that Petra was able to catch Eren in time before he went loose on Pixis again. Erwin just got him talking. Pixis turned serious again as he touched Erwin’s shoulder. “Look, beside my dislike of the wolf, from what little I have heard, he isn’t doing well. Whatever shit they are shooting him up with isn’t responding. The doctor keeps changing the ingredients, trying to find the one they gave to him all those years ago that made him obey but he burned those records before he escaped. Not to mention the original doctor was killed by Mr. Rogue over there.” Erwin caught the way Eren paled and sweat broke out across his brow. He must mean Grisha Yeager, Erwin noted, sticking the pieces together. “He doesn’t have long, Erwin, before his body gives out.”

“If what you are saying is true, then that means that over the course of the time Levi has been missing, they have trying to find the right shit that made him complacent?” Hanji mumbled, her hand reaching up to touch her forehead. Eren was looking down as well, his face pinched in concentration. “That isn’t good… Levi is strong and I am sure his Titan ability is keeping him alive but if that’s true, what they are giving him is probably destroying his insides. In fact, I bet it’s his titan side that is pushing the drug away. It’s protecting since it would be seen as an enemy.” Hanji continued.

Eren nodded his agreement, looking over at Hanji. ‘You’re right; his body is resisting any of the new drugs because his body has become accustomed to the titan half and therefore is denying anything new to come into contact with it. The same thing happened to me. They couldn't find the right complacent drug and so all it did was make my life hell.” Eren added. Hanji looked panicked now while the others in the room were staring at the two of them. 

“Pixis, do you know when exactly Levi was sent to the labs?” Hanji asked desperately, her hands shaking. Pixis shook his head slowly.  


“No, as I said, I don’t know much. All I do know is that some genetically enhanced human bitch named Frieda Reiss is the one running the show. Apparently, she works rather closely with Kenny and is one of the few humans that survived enhancement by her father and former employer of Kenny, Rod Reiss, until the little prick killed him that is.” Eren has had enough. He couldn't listen anymore. He was going to go get his mate right then and right now. He knows where the labs are and he wasn’t afraid to crash the party.

Eren shoves past Erwin, who grabs his neck in response. Eren stills with an enraged roar. “Let me go, Erwin!” 

“NO. I am not about to let you go get yourself killed.” Erwin boomed before ignoring Eren’s snarls completely, focusing back on the drunk. “Thank you for all the information. We will be going now.” Erwin tells him before gesturing towards the two girls.  


Hanji and Petra easily slip back towards the door and into the night. Erwin followed suit, still gripping Eren by the scruff. “I won’t tell Kenny about our little meeting, Erwin, but please note, I am on no one's side. I will do what I need to do when it comes to survival. Do you understand that?” Pixis asked. Erwin cut him a glance over si shoulder. 

“Yes, sir. I do.” he whispered before refacing the door. “Oh, and be sure to send my father my love.” Erwin said coldly before heading straight out the door before he can answer.

The night air had cooled considerably and the heavy scent of rain had made it damp. Erwin wouldn’t be surprised if the cloudy sky broke and rain would fall, but so far it seemed dry.

Eren thrashed, smacking Erwin’s hand from his neck as he glared at his Alpha. “I thought you sai-”

“I do, Eren, but we can’t just run in there half cocked!” Erwin shouted as Petra and Hanji walk over, frowning. Erwin calmed himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The Sheena labs are going to be guarded. I don’t feel like sacrificing my pack and getting no where to save Levi is the right course of action. Levi would never ask to get this pack killed for him and you know it. We have to slow down and think about this.” Erwin said in a much calmer tone. 

Eren looked at the ground, fuming at the fact that Erwin was right. Levi would be pissed if they did something so reckless and get one of them killed for him. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed time and a plan. Two things that they didn’t have. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Eren mumbled, eyes averted. Erwin patted his shoulder in empathy. He didn't like this anymore then Eren did. 

The information they got was good and solid. They got a location, but he could have done without the knowledge of the pain Levi is going through. The pressure was on; Levi wouldn't last much longer and if they didn’t hurry it would be too late.

“You’re Erwin Smith, Alpha of the Freedom pack?” A voice says from the shadows hidden from the side of the bar. They turn, eyes flicking gold to pierce the darkness to see a head of wheat colored hair, blue eyes and grimy appearance step from the darkness.  


Eren recognized him instantly, moving forward to attack him. He was the wolf who attacked Mika and killed her parents. The one that held him down during the exchange. It was all him! 

The new comer’s hands shoot up in a peaceful surrender, blue eyes widening at the snarling wolf. “Wait, please!” He pleaded quickly, making Eren snarl as Erwin held up his hand, silently asking Eren to not attack as he studied the wheat hair wolf. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Erwin asked cautiously. The wolf gave a wry smile. 

“My name is Farlan Church and I am here to help you save Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!

“My name is Farlan Church and I am here to help you save Levi.” Farlan stated, hands still held up in surrender and neck bared in full submission towards Erwin. Erwin didn’t know what to say other than his scent was slightly familiar; it covered Eren when they found him nearby but it was so faint and when they tried to follow the scent back all they got was dead ends.

But the name struck a familiar chord with Erwin; it was one of the names Levi would scream in his sleep when he was having one of his episodes. Could this be the same Farlan, the one who Levi on multiple accounts called a brother while he was asleep? 

“Bullshit! You fucking watched Levi sell himself back to that pack, you bastard!” Eren seethed, his entire body trembling. Erwin’s eyes widened as slight fear that Eren was going to shift into his titan form came forth in his mind.

Hanji grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Farlan, whispering in his ear. Erwin silently sent a prayer of thanks to the she-wolf for distracting Eren and turned back to face Farlan, who has lowered his hands but kept his neck bared. “Church? Then you must be the Stohess’s Beta, Otachi, son.” Erwin mumbled. Farlan flinched, his features pinching. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Farlan admits, his tone filled with bitterness and small shudder running through him. Erwin wasn’t sure if he should trust this wolf; Eren’s reaction alone was enough to worry Erwin. He trusted Eren’s judgement and of what he knew about Otachi Church, he was a sick bastard that used multiple times. Was his son the same way?

Farlan stood and straightened his neck, but kept his eyes averted as he cleared his throat. “I know I have no right to ask for you trust but I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t just…” Farlan’s voice cracked a tear streaked down his dusty cheek. Erwin blinked in surprise at the sudden emotion that took over the wolf. Farlan’s hands trembled as he clasped them in front of him, shoulders shaking. “I can’t take it anymore. I can’t… listen to his screams anymore. I… I need to help him…” Farlan wept, dropping to his knees. He looked up with pain filled eyes, a desperation taking over Farlan. “Please, I can help you.” 

Erwin knelt down beside the wolf, laying his hand across Farlan’s bareback that at closer inspection was covered in scars. Scars that held no secret at the cruelty he had seen. “What do you know?” Erwin asked quietly. Farlan breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, his blue eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his forehead against the gravel ground.

“Thank you, Erwin Smith,” Farlan whispered, his voice tight with emotion. “I can see why Levi trusts you.” Erwin didn’t know how to answer so he stayed silent, wondering how much this wolf knew and if he was willing to trust him or not. Now was one of the few times he wished he pried a bit more about Levi’s life in the Underground. It might have given him a clue as to if this wolf truly was trying to help him. Farlan lifted his head back up and flashed a small smile, pulling something out of the satchel he had on his side. “I can do better than telling you what I know. I can show you.”

Erwin watched in delight at Farlan pulled out a map that showed the layout of Sheena Labs along with a large file. Erwin blinked. “Before I left, I asked my father for the file on Levi. It isn’t the old one that Levi burned, but the newest one that they have been making. Considering the fact I haven’t betrayed him once, he let me borrow it. Do you think you can use it?” Farlan asked brow furrowed. Erwin opened his mouth to answer but the file was suddenly missing from Farlan’s hand and currently in Hanji’s grasp.  


Her eyes flicked over some of the file, her face drawn and mouth pressed in a firm line. Whatever she was reading obviously troubled her, but she looked up over the file to nod at her Alpha. “It’s legit and this will definitely help me be able to help him if need be.” Hanji told him, closing the file and tucking it beneath her arm to look back over at Farlan.

“I still am unsure if I should trust you, Mr. Church,” Erwin told the wolf carefully, looking him over. He felt so conflicted. He wanted to trust this wolf but at the same time, he didn’t want anyone else in on this that can fuck up everything and cost Levi his life.  


Farlan nodded in understanding, placing the map in Erwin’s hands. “I understand that, sir, and I honestly don’t know how to convince you I am on your side.” Farlan said, looking away as he pushes himself to continue. “I have done so many things. I know that I have nothing left for me but hell, but I do not want to die being a sick bastard like my father. I… need to help Levi as he has done for me so many. I can never pay him back for the shit he put up with for me. This is the only thing left for me.” 

Erwin opened his mouth to answer, but it seems Eren had a better a idea. Farlan’s eyes widened a split second before Eren’s leg connected with his face. Petra let out a squeak, Hanji was cackling as Petra ran over and pulled him away from Farlan, who was clutching his jaw and cradling his bleeding nose as he stared up at Eren, who looked… calm? Erwin stared at Eren, unsure of what to do about his out of control pack mate. 

“Do not play the ‘I’m going to hell for my sins’ card. It’s fucking bullshit.” Farlan blinked when Eren grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up, glaring harshly at Farlan. “If you didn’t fight for what you wanted Farlan, then don’t you dare have the balls to cry for what you lost. It’s your own fault you lost it in the first in the first place since you didn’t win.” Eren shoves Farlan away, giving him once glare before looking over at the still shocked Erwin. “He’s telling the truth. Do what you want, Alpha.” He stated before heading for the car like nothing just happened. 

Farlan was staring after Eren, dumbfounded until a small, nervous chuckle escaped. “That’s definitely Levi's mate alright.” He said mostly to himself with a slight warm smile. Erwin ignored that as he glanced over at Hanji and Petra, who just shrugged and followed after Eren.

Erwin held out his hand for Farlan to take, which he hesitated before he did and helped pull him to his feet. Farlan watched Erwin a moment, unsure of his intentions. “You heard Eren,” Erwin said, turning to head for the car. Farlan breathed out in relief before following him to the car. 

 

*******

 

“I still think we should just throw his ass to the curb.” Mika snarls. Armin wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear. Mika doesn’t look any happier about it as she glares viciously at Farlan, who shifted uncomfortably under her frigid stare. 

The pack was stationed through the dining room. Some were standing and watching from afar, while others were scrunched at the table, examining the layout of Sheena labs.

Erwin sat at the head of the table with Eren to his right and Hanji to his left with Farlan placed beside Hanji. Erwin thought that would be the safest place for the Stohess pack member, considering the hostile vibes coming from the others wasn’t quite as welcoming. 

Once Armin was done calming down his girlfriend, he walked back over to the table and leaned down beside Eren, his blue eyes narrowed as he studied the blueprints carefully. Erwin was doing the same while Hanji was reading over Levi’s latest file.  
Eren had been making damn sure to stay away from it, not wanting anything to do with it. He didn’t want to know about what his body was enduring. He couldn’t stomach the idea of reading it. He would rather let Hanji handle since she seemed to be much better equipped for it. 

“There is a service duct here that should be big enough to hold a wolf,” Armin mumbled, his finger tracing over the white outline carefully, his brows furrowing in concentration. Erwin leaned over, nodding his head ever so slowly. “But, since the area is so big we would only be able to send one wolf there and then spread out among the other ducts so that way each wolf can enter a different part of the building.” Armin continued. 

Farlan was shaking his head, pointing to one of the ducts that Armin was speaking of. “No, that wouldn’t work since there are at least three guards stationed in each area of the building.” Farlan pointed out, showing Armin each different area. “The lower down you go, the better trained the wolf and soldier. To be exact, the Stohess pack has been mixed in with the human soldiers. These soldiers are known as the Brigade. They were trained by Frieda Reiss herself on how to deal with werewolves and their guns are loaded with some sort of drug that keep us locked in our human forms- in other words, our weaker forms.”

Hanji’s head snaps up at his words, slamming the file on the table as she practically crawls over it to get closer to Farlan. “Are you saying they have actually been able to find something that has the capability of doing that?” She asked excitedly. Farlan leaned back, sweat breaking across his brow as he stared hesitantly at the she-wolf. 

“Um… Yes?” he mumbled, blinking. Hanji squealed, practically drooling at the concept of that but Armin, however, looked eager and his blue eyes were lightening up. Erwin seemed to notice this development as he stared at the much smaller, human blonde with interest.

“Armin, do you have something?” Erwin asked him. Armin looked up, shifting his feet as he bounced his leg up at down in nerves. Eren gave him a reassuring nod of his head. Armin looked over at Farlan, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

“Is there any chance you could possibly get us some of that drug?” he asked the wheat colored wolf. Farlan looked surprised a moment before he dropped his gaze, thinking it over. 

“I’m not sure actually. Ms. Reiss normally keeps her creations to herself and those who were trained to use it. I don’t even think Kenny himself has ever touched that drug. Why do you ask?” Farlan asked curiously, looking back up at the blonde with true interest. Armin flushed and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair quickly.

“You said that the Stohess pack was mixed with the Brigade. They are werewolves to right?” Armin explained. Farlan nodded in acknowledgement. “That means they would be weaker in their human forms as well. If we were somehow able to get out hands on some of that then we would knock out at least some of the threat and not have to worry as much of the Stohess but just the Brigade.” 

“That’s actually not a bad idea, but mind of I add to that, Armin?” Erwin mumbled, pulling the map closer to him. Armin shrugged, blinking happily that his plan was at least being considered. Erwin cut Eren a glance, brow furrowing deeper. “The Brigade is suppose to be trained to handle werewolves, but not a Titan. What if a Titan were to, I don’t know, be set loose on a rampage?” Erwin asked Farlan. Farlan’s eyes widened, catching his meaning quickly. Eren’s jaw drops, looking slightly concerned. Farlan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. 

“Well, I am not sure. I wouldn't be surprised if the ones guarding each station were sent as back up to take down the Titan but they would know right away it was Eren. I am sure they would be suspicious of that.” Farlan told him quietly. Erwin’s smile only grew as he shook his head, patting Eren's shoulder gently with an amused glint. 

“No. Eren is known for his quick temper and his stupidity. I wouldn't be surprised if Kenny is waiting for Eren to show back up to save his mate. Besides, if we set this up right, they will only think that Eren went alone.” Erwin countered. Farlan was staring at Eren, who looked less than pleased while Armin tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking troubled. 

“That still doesn’t solve the problem of where in this building Levi is and how we are suppose to get to him.” Armin mumbled, biting his lip a moment. Suddenly he perked up. “Ok, let's say that this suicidal plan worked. Eren goes into his titan form,” Armin points to the front entrance. “And crashes the party here. All the Brigade members will probably go running to stabilize the beast with their guns. Along the way, other members can sneak into the building through the various ducts and hopefully, knock out some of the Brigade members by surprise alone and take their drugged guns to use on the Stohess members- who would still be stationed as guards in their corridors. Where would that leave us?” Armin questioned, looking back up at Erwin and Farlan. 

Hanji closes the file, adjusting her glasses quickly as she leans back in her chair, looking rather invested in the conversation at this point. Farlan points to the lowest level in a small backroom, his face pinched. “I can tell you that you would somehow have to get here. This is where Levi is being kept along with other members that being tested. Honestly, getting inside isn't the problem; it’s getting down there without getting captured or killed first. The brigade doesn’t play around- they were trained to kill.”

“Wait, hold on guys,” Eren interrupts, looking high uncomfortably and upset as all eyes turn to him. Eren looks over at Armin. “You guys can’t just assume that me going all Titan is going to help. I hate to break it to you but I have absolutely no control when I am in that form. I mean, sure, sometimes I do but most of the time I don’t. There is a reason they call me the ‘Rogue’ titan. They didn’t just pull that name out of their ass!” Eren said quickly, self loathing clear in his tone. Armin smirked, hands falling to his hips as he stared down at his best friend. 

“Who said anything about us wanting you to be in control?” Armin countered. Eren sputtered, his mouth agape as he started shaking his head quickly.

“No, no way. I will not purposely lose control like that. I could end up hurting somebody.” Eren said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. Armin blew out a huff of breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

“That’s kinda the point, Eren! We want you to hurt them so-” Eren cut Armi off, realizing what the blonde thought meant. 

“No, I mean one of my pack. I could turn on my own pack and attack one of you by mistake! I don’t want to hurt any of you.” Eren grumbled, looking away. Hanji watched him a moment, looking sad as she reached over and placed her hand on his. Eren looked up, green meeting brown. 

“You won’t. Even as a Titan, you are still wolf, are you not?” Hanji asked. Eren coughed, blinking. “Wolves are known for their loyalty. We are pack animals; pack is family. The last pack you were in wasn’t family was it? No. I have no doubt in my mind- you will not hurt us but instead protect us. Titan or not, you are still Eren Yeager. You can do this.” Hanji told him. Eren felt tears burn at the back of his eyes as the room erupted with agreements, smiles spread out. 

“We believe in you, Eren.” Petra said sweetly. Eren smiled kindly at her before nodding, confidence feeling his chest. He can do it… For Levi. This is all for Levi. 

“Alright, I can do this. What is the rest of this plan?” Eren agreed, forcing a smile. Armin beamed before turning to Farlan, who was watching Eren with a look of… Eren couldn’t tell but it looked like admiration and pride. It was slightly unsettling but he was thankful for it nonetheless. Farlan nodded and cleared his throat, looking back at the map and pointing to another room. 

“Ok, so here is where things get really tricky. Computers and hot wires have been set up at each different interval. The pass code is almost impossible to crack and if you miss just one, the whole building shits down and locks everything in. Only three people know the code to the last one where Levi is being held. I can only get you access to the fifth door.” Farlan said sadly. Armin beams, looking rather eager. 

“Then it looks like I am going too.” He stated happily. Eren snarled, Erwin blanched, and Mikasa’s grey eyes filled with fire as she marched towards her boyfriend. 

“Like hell you are,” Eren snarled, fists clenching. Hanji had paled, her brown eyes wide as she shook her head wildly. “There is no way in hell you are going anywhere near that place. You’re human!” Eren ranted. Armin shrugged, not looking Mika in the eye as she glared at him.

“Tell me then, can any of you hack into government official files or reports? Can anyone in here hack into any computer system and can any of you break a code on the first try?” Armin challenged, meeting each of his friend’s gazes questionably. No one spoke up, their gazes dropping to the ground at his words. Farlan swallowed, wishing he was able to do better so that this sweet human would not be put into danger like that. “I didn’t think so. I am going because I want to break Levi out of there. I may be human but I can be helpful.” 

“No way, Armin.” Mika growled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly. “You can’t just… do that. I have lost enough people as it is. I know I can’t stop Eren from doing this and I have no right too. But you… I can’t lose Eren and you. Please, Armin… don’t do this. They can think of another way inside. Right Farlan?” Mika begged, looking over at him with a desperation Eren had never seen before- not even when she was being attacked did she look this desperate.

Farlan held his breath, staring at her before bowing his head. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. Mika’s face crumbled, her fingers tightening around Armin’s shirt. Armin hugged her tightly, smiling sadly as she pushed him away, wrapping her scarf tighter around before leaving the room.

Erwin cleared his throat, his own face pinched at the thought of taking a human like him along. It just… didn’t seem right and yet they needed him to save Levi. “Farlan, continue please.” Erwin said, clearing his throat, Farlan nodded slowly before pointing back at the map and tracing where they would need to go. 

“Normally I would say that we should cut the power entirely but they have a back generator that would just bring the place on a tighter lock down. That being said, once everyone is inside, we would have to regroup. Being separated at this point is like asking for us to be picked off one by one. We should gather here.” Farlan pointed to what looked like a lab in the far corner. “There is a air vent that would make it easier to travel within the building without being spotted but it is also like a maze, so we would need to be careful. This would also give us the advantage of a higher viewpoint.” 

Armin leaned in, nodding his head in acceptance. “Yes, that would work, but what about Eren? Would he have to titan down?” Armin asked. Someone snickers from across the room, making heads turn to look at Gunter, who was the one that snickered. He gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. 

“Sorry, but i was just thinking maybe we should call him Hulk since that what he reminds me of right now.” he explained. Hanji broke into laughter while Eren scowled. 

“Hulk, smash!” Hanji cackled, obviously hugh amused at the thought. Even Erwin cracked a small smile. Armin was chuckling under his breath and Petra was rolling her eyes. 

“Puny god,” Armin threw in, referencing one of his favorite parts in the Avengers movie. Eren threw his hands up in annoyance. The room broke back into laughter as Hanji looked back over to him. 

“Oh no, David Banner over here looks like he’s getting angry over there. Look out! It’s the Hulk!” Petra added, nudging him with a mischievous smile. Gunter hacked out a loud laugh, almost choking on his own saliva. The room was filled with giggles that even Eren had to hold back his snort of laughter at the ridiculousness of this moment. Were they seriously calling him the Hulk right now? He didn’t know why he was surprised but they were on a time limit. Now was not the time for jokes. 

“Ok! Enough. Can we go back to being grown ass wolves and not pups?” Eren’s scowl deepened, his blue/green eyes narrowed. Everyone sobered, wiping the tears of laughter from their eyes as they gathered themselves, the moment of playfulness gone.  
Farlan was staring in disbelief around the room, the sound of their laughter as a group was… breathtaking. There was no distrust, no hostility around each other. Everyone here was friends and understood one another. Even when they were teasing Eren, there was no cruelty behind their words. It was all out of just enjoying being around each other. 

Even their Alpha had joined in on their antics and didn't beat them for interrupting a very important moment. He just let them have their fun. It only made Farlan’s need to help this pack bring back Levi grow as a small smile appeared on his face, wishing that all those years ago he too had the courage to try and leave, but instead was weighted down by a last name that meant nothing and the blood that covered him. 

Levi was right… Farlan is a coward because he was too afraid to deny himself. To try and change who he had become. No more. From now on, Farlan was his own being. He was going to fight for what he wanted. It was his turn to be selfish. He understands now… His admiration for Eren’s words to him earlier echoed in his head. 

Farlan glanced at the fake scowl that Eren had in place as the pack composed itself. His brown hair was messy and his blue/green eyes bright. Farlan can see why Levi had fallen for him. Eren was a strong wolf that despite everything happening around him, he held strong and fought back against the cruelty of the world. Falran vowed to protect him- at all costs.

Eren looked over at him and offered a little smile. “Alright, you can continue now.” he told Farlan, gesturing towards the map. Farlan smiled back, the feeling of acceptance swelling his chest as he cleared his throat and looked back at Armin to answer the earlier question that started the bout of laughter. 

“Yes, Eren would have to revert to his regular wolf form or human form to join us in the vent.” Falran looked over at Eren wearily. “Think you can do that?” He asked cautiously. Eren flashed him a toothy grin with a thumbs up. Farlan nodded and looked back at the map. “Okay, once we get to the doors to the lower level I will get you to the fifth floor. Armin, that’s where you come in. Hack all five of the leftover codes and get to Levi. I’m afraid I won’t be much use after that point. I am not even sure what to expect after you get to Levi. Anything could happen.” Farlan concluded, sitting back in his seat and running his hands over his eyes. 

“Thank you, Farlan,” Erwin’s says, looking over at him. Falran opened his eyes and gave a sad smile.

“Sure. I am just glad you listened to me.” Farlan answered sincerely, baring his neck in submission. Erwin smile and bowed his own head quickly. Farlan blinked in surprise.

“I am offering you a place in my pack, Farlan. When this is over, feel free to leave them behind and come join me.” Erwin offered. Farlan felt his heart stop in his chest as he stared at the blonde wolf before he slowly looking over everyone's faces. They were all smiling and nodding, looking content and kind. Even Mika gave him the tiniest of smiles, her eyes sad and understanding. It took Farlan completely off guard as tears choked his vision. 

“Thank you, sir. I will definitely think about it.” Farlan replied thickly, wiping his eyes to clear away the tears that threatened to fall. Erwin smiled again before facing everyone. 

“Okay, listen up. Tonight is the night we strike. As soon as it hits midnight, I want you all by the car waiting. We only have one shot at this but I do not want any heroes tonight got it? You’re job is stay alive so Levi won’t kick my ass any worse than he already is going to for agreeing to this.” The room fills with chuckles, their minds on Levi’s face when he finds out that they came after him appearing. 

Erwin smiled to himself before he got down to his knees and pressed in forehead to the floor, facing his pack. Erwin could hear the surprised gasped before the sound of others joining him on the floor reach his ears. “I am thankful to have a pack as amazing as you and hope that by the end of tonight, it will be complete. Thank you all, for fighting with me.” 

The room was silent but Erwin knew they were thanking him in return. Erwin gets back to his feet, meeting each of his pack members gazes. “Pack dismissed.” 

Farlan watched as they trickled out of the room, shoulders pulled back and their faces filled with gloom. They knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Farlan turned away, approaching Erwin. “It is time I returned. My father will be wondering where I was off too soon.” Farlan explained. Erwin nodded, grabbing the file that Hanji left behind along with the map. Farlan takes them gratefully.

“Shall we see you soon?” Erwin asked. Farlan gave a tight smile, nodding. 

“I’ll give you the signal when i will quit my act and help. Until then, I will try to keep them off your trail, alright?” Farlan asked. Erwin nodded and patted his shoulder. 

“Thanks again.” Farlan flashed a smile. 

“Sure thing.” 

With that, Farlan turned and left, his heart silently pleading that everything went well tonight and that Otachi won’t see through what he is trying to do. Either way. It’s starting to the end. The bridge has been aligned and now all they need to do is walk across it without slipping and falling. 

Farlan closed his eyes, shifting into his wolf form and relieving his tense muscles from being a human too long. He glanced back at the pack house, his heart heavy. He didn't want to leave them but ht also wanted to give them something. 

Farlan threw his head back and let out a battle cry, his notes long and filled with a fierce fire. It wasn’t long till another howl filled the air. Farlan grinned when he realized Eren had joined his with his own battle cry.  
Soon, the entire forest was filled with the wolves cry of warriors, stilling the night. The wolves were coming, running through the night like shadows. Their race may be dying, but their mark on this world would never fade since it was in the moon and the stars. The very ground itself bowed to their voices. No, werewolves could never die. 

When the song stopped, Farlan was still grinning before taking off towards the Labs were he knew his father and Alpha were waiting. His heart leaped at the thought that soon, he would never have to call him father again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Levi will be returning to the story soon. I promise! Thanks for reading, and if everything goes as planned, next chapter should be the reunion- maybe. It might be the chapter after. As I said, anything could happen! Thanks for sticking with me!


	23. The Broken Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone!

Eren stared out at the large stone building that stood against the dark backdrop like some kind of horror movie. Levi’s scent was faint, but it was there. It was like water to the desert, a utter relief to smell. Eren didn’t realize how much he had missed that overly clean smell of his mate until now, when he was breathing in deeply to catch every whiff of it as he could.

Eren lifted his hand to see it shaking, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. His stomach was knotted, sweat slicked across his forehead. This was it. They were here. The pack was spread out across the field, hidden within the foliage as they waited for their Alpha to give the mark to charge for their designated ducts. Erwin was standing beside him, waiting for the right moment. He cut Eren a glance, smelling his nerves and noticing Eren’s slightly frightened expression. “You’ll be fine, Eren.” Erwin told him quietly. Eren looked at the ground, clenching his fists.

“I know I will. That isn’t it.” Eren replied stiffly, his heart hammering faster and harder as tears gathered in his eyes. Erwin’s brow furrowed as he placed his hand comfortably on top of Eren’s messy brown hair. Eren wiped his cheeks, wanting to understand what even he was feeling. “What if we are too late?” He rasped. Erwin harshly tugged on his hair, making Eren wince.

“Then let’s not waste anymore time standing here.” Erwin answered firmly. Eren looked up at Erwin, staring at him a moment as those words sunk before he forced a smile. Erwin watched as Eren steeled himself, once again becoming that fierce warrior that Erwin know so well. After all, it gave him trouble so many times. Eren looked back up at Erwin and gave him a sarcastic salute, giving him a shit-eating grin.

“Take care of yourself, Eyebrows. I would be very disappointed to know that those eyebrows came with the title of Alpha, now wouldn’t I?” Eren quipped with a snicker. Erwin rolled his eyes and lightly shoved the brunette who sombered soon after as he straightened to look Erwin in the eye. “I mean it, Erwin. Take care of yourself.”

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” Erwin asked, arching a brow at him. Eren turned sad, his blue/green eyes dulling. Eren turned his head away to look back at the building.

“I’m a titan, remember? I’ll be fine.” He replied, almost inaudibly, before taking off out of the foliage towards the building.

Erwin watched him go with sad eyes, his heart turning heavy as he looked up at the moon. The time was drawing near and all he can do is sit back and wait.

Eren ran with everything he had towards the front entrance of the large, pane glass doors. Two guards were standing out front. One smelled of wolf, the other smelled human with a little something extra that was floating off from his gun. Good, he knows his instincts will tell him to avoid the one with the gun if he does lose control- which he knows he will. In fact. Armin and Erwin were counting on it. The wolf shouldn't be hard to handle if he is lucky enough to catch him by surprise.

His feet pounded against the grass, his heart hammering faster as he pushed his burning legs forwards as he got closer. He can hear the wolf one change, his snarls becoming that of a wolf. It was his his turn now. Eren lifted his hands, looking up to smirk at the medium sized grey wolf in front of him. “My turn.” He mumbled before biting down hard on his hand. At the same time, he let his body contort to that of his wolf form. Golden lightning struck as his body grew three times his normal size, about the size of a very large clydesdale horse, his teeth becoming sharper and bones heavier. His senses grew intense, his nose picking up every little thing. His ears can hear the littlest of sounds. His instincts were on overdrive as he peeled back his lips at his two opponents in front of him. Eren let the other half of him, the primal part that he normally kept buried deep within, loose.

Eren wasn’t there anymore.

The rogue titan’s golden eyes reflected the moonlight as he licked his chops, teeth dripping with saliva. He can smell his mate. His mate is near here. The guard was shouting into his walkie talkie, but his words were meaningless. Eren couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. They were jumbled and the notes didn't sound right, but he knew by the gun being aimed at him that he was a enemy. So was the snarling grey wolf that was approaching from behind.

Eren would have laughed at the weak attempt of a surprise attack. This wolf had no fucking clue who he was dealing. He was an Alpha. Eren turned with lightening fast reflexes, swiping a huge paw with his claws extended at the wolf. His rumble of a snarl reverberated off the walls along with the yelp of agony as his claws made four long slashes against the wolf. The grey wolf collapsed, his breathing laboured as gunshots rang out. Eren stumbled at the feeling of something connecting with his forearm, but when he was in this form his only weak spot was the back of his neck. The bullets just bounced off his skin and made it tingle like nothing but little pebbles.

The human brigade member swore under his breath as he dropped his gun and pulled out two long blades, baring them towards Eren as he snarled. “You must be the Rogue Titan.” He taunted, not realizing that Eren still couldn't understand his words, but could hear the distaste in his tone. That was enough to piss him off.

Eren bared his teeth as he got low to the ground, pinning his ears back as he prepared to pounce. Eren's ear pricked at the sound of footsteps. A lot of them. Eren snarled when he realized the human must have called his human pack members….

The human dashed towards him, taking Eren by surprise at his boldness before leaping into action. The human seemed to be expecting that reaction since he flanked left at the precise moment, his right blade slashing across his left front paw. Eren let out a yip of surprise as blood trickled from it, confusing Eren. What were those blades made of? How can they penetrate his skin? Eren bared his teeth viciously at the pacing human who was smirking, wiping his blade among the grass. “Here puppy, puppy. Let’s play fetch.” The human taunted, his tone demeaning and crude.

The front doors slam open, revealing many more of the vested humans carrying the same blades. Eren backed up slightly, going into a crouch as they lunged, blades welding. Eren wasted no time in snapping his jaws around anything he could, his back paws smacking some away. Human blood coated his mouth, the iron taste of it spurring him on. He could feel their blades cut into his skin, spilling his blood across where they sliced it open but he kept going, shaking his body to knock those that stayed on off.

Eren yowled when he felt one blade get slightly too close to his weak spot. He immediately sent some of his power of his neck, crystallizing his skin on pure instinct. The human that was clinging to his fur stopped, eyes widening at the blue crystal covering where he was attempting to strike. “What the fuck?” He whispered in shock.

Eren swung his head around, his jaws clamped around the human's leg and tearing him off before slamming his shoulder against the wall when another was getting closer. The sickening crunch of bones made Eren’s lips peel back further in satisfaction before turning to the last four, chests heaving as they stare at him from a little ways away.

There faces were pale and their eyes wide as Eren stalked towards them, licking his chops in eagerness. His body ached but already he could feel the familiar warmth that was almost scorching take over his body, healing him as a steady stream of steam wafted from his wounds. The one in the middle steeled his face, dropping his blades to the ground and pulling out two more that was attached his waist, lips lifted in sneer. The others joined him a moment later.

Eren let out a roar before lunging, his claws stretched out. The female leaped out of the way, slashing at his paw. Eren pulled it away in time as she flanked right, kicking him in the ribs. It did nothing but make her cry out as her ankle snapped at the slight mishap she had in her stance. Eren snorted as he leaned over, collapsing himself to the ground, right on top of her.

“MINA!” the first male shouted, pausing in his attack to stare at the pool of blood forming from beneath his large form. Eren got back to his feet, using his tail to hit the first one. He went flying, connecting with the stone wall. His head cracked against it, blood splattering across the wall before Eren turned and faced the last one clamping his jaws around his torso. Eren could feel his teeth grind against the bone, turning them to ground corn before dropping the battered body. He looked around at the bloody field, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously for any sign of a threat.

The stench of blood and death clogged his senses, but there was another foul stench that Eren couldn’t pick up, nor wanted too. The bodies around him were mangled and barely recognizable. Eren turned with a loud snarl at the soft sound of paws approaching from the foliage about five hundred feet away. The wolf was large, a golden blonde color and approached slowly, his neck bared. Eren tilted his head at the familiar scent. He was a pack member, his Alpha his instincts were telling him.

_“Eren? Can you understand me?”_ The wolf spoke, his voice familiar but the words meant nothing. The wolf spoke with him out of recognition and bond, the rogue also noticed. He wasn't sure what to think, so he watched the blond wolf, wondering what he would do in return.

Erwin studied the Rogue Titan from his peripheral vision, looking for any sign of recognition on Eren’s malformed face. His fur was courser in this form, a darker brown that had random splotches of black across it. His body was more defined and filled out, his paws huge. His teeth were so large that his lips were practically nonexistent so his teeth looked to be constantly bared. Eren’s golden eyes were a richer amber too, flicks of red hidden within the iris along with a primal arrogance that screamed feral. No, Eren was not with Erwin at the moment.

_So, this is a Titan?_ Erwin thought to himself, cringing internally. No wonder Eren often called himself a monster. When he was in his Titan form, he certainly wasn’t puppy anymore. That much Erwin knew. _Could Levi look like this? Does Levi have the same ability?_ The thought was a interesting one, but one he would have to ponder later.

Erwin looked over his shoulder at Armin who was still hiding within the trees, clutching the map tightly as he stared at Eren in disbelief. The scent of vomit from when he was unable to hold it back from earlier wafting from behind the bush, covering his human scent from Eren. For once, Erwin was happy the human vomited. He wasn't sure what Eren might do to Armin while he was like this. Erwin had never seen such ferocity or violence then the way the Rogue Titan took down the Brigade members like they were nothing more than ants. He killed them without even blinking. Erwin had heard tales of how Eren slaughtered his pack- taking them all by surprise as he ripped out their throats while they were sleeping but wasn’t sure Eren had the willpower to do something so brutal.

Erwin knew then that it wasn’t just Eren that killed them but the animal in front of him who wasn’t afraid to take a life- although he was beginning to doubt that too.

Erwin turned back to face Eren, who was watching him with careful, animal intelligence. Basing on the fact that Eren had yet to answer him told Erwin that, no, Eren doesn’t understand.

_How am I supposed to get him to change back? We don't have time for this! He told Farlan he could!_ Erwin almost growled out loud in frustration. The longer they stood out in the open like this the worse off this will be. Anyone could spot them and it would be over for them.

Erwin shifted back to his human form, deciding this was probably the best way to get through to him. Erwin, uncaring of his nudity, walked slowly over to Eren, hand held out. Eren stood still, his eyes on the hand as Erwin reaches up and places his hand on the back of Eren’s neck. Erwin’s blue gaze never wavered from Eren’s as he used his claws to dig into the flesh there. “Eren. Change back.” Erwin ordered firmly, using every ounce of his Alpha willpower, tugging of the scruff of flesh.

Erwin watched as Eren shrank back to his normal werewolf size, his Titan half disappearing in a body of smoke. Erwin’s brows raised. He didn’t expect that to work. He was just trying to do something. But he was glad for it. Time was not there friend tonight.

Eren felt heavy, his muscles screaming and skin blistering hot as he stood on trembling legs. They felt weak and barely able to hold his weight. Eren was familiar with the overwhelming fatigue that settled in his bones- he feels it everytime he comes back from his Titan shift. Shifting into his titan form was hard on his body sense it wasn't made to be that big and practically made his body overheat from pure exhaustion and overuse. It took about ten minutes for his strength to return and his legs to work right. Dried blood felt sticky and itchy against his fur, almost making him wish there was a tree around so he can scratch it off without to much effort on his body. His eyes were lidded as he looked up to meet a pair of striking blue eyes that Eren knew well along with the aroma of something foul. It was tangled with the iron scent of blood- human blood- and fear hung heavy around them like a current.

Eren’s legs buckled beneath him, sprawling him to the ground. He was so tired but now was not the time for resting. Erwin hurries over, helping the brunette wolf to his paws again. “Eren, are you alright? Can you walk?” Erwin asked. Eren grunted. Neither of them noticed the blonde running straight towards them fervently.

_“I’m okay. This is normal response. I should feel better in a little while.”_ Eren answered calmly just as he felt arms around his furry neck. Eren let out a gasp of surprise until he smelled Armin's familiar scent along with that foul stench on his breathe. Eren cringed when he realized that Armin had emptied the contents of his stomach somewhere. It wasn’t hard to guess why with just one sniff and a glance around at the mutilated carcasses. Eren changed back to his human form, wrapping his heavy arms around his friend and making sure to not look at the damage he had caused. To not look at the faces he had slaughtered. It was bad enough the stench alone would be forever imprinted into his mind.

Armin didn’t waste any time untangling himself from his hug as he got to his feet, helping Eren off the ground and back on two feet.

Eren looked back at Erwin, nodding his head to signal that he was ready, already beginning to feel his body cool down and refresh itself.

“Let’s go meet up with the others.” Erwin announced, shifting his wolf form quickly. Eren did the same, looking up at Armin. Armin climbed on top, his fingers clutching the brown fur tightly to make sure he didn't slip off. Armin almost chuckled to himself when he remembered the one time he rode Levi, which was a lot harder since the wolf was much smaller and leaner than Eren. Eren was bulkier and muscular, which made it a smoother ride for him.

Eren and Erwin ran around the side of the building, to their own service duct that was just large enough for the hulking form of Eren and Erwin. Erwin used his claws and scratched at the covered duct, scraping the metal desperately until finally it crumpled to the ground, opening the hole that lead inside.

_“Let Armin follow after me, then you take up the rear.”_ Erwin ordered, glancing back at Eren. Eren nodded, pushing the fatigue from his body as Armin slid off, watching as Erwin climbed inside, the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of his claws against the cool metal. Eren nudged Armin, silently telling him to go next. Armin smiled down at Eren, but Eren could see the nerves shining in his blue eyes as he petted Eren quickly before following after the gold wolf.

Eren waited a moment letting the human adjust to the small space before climbing after them.

Eren’s head was pounding like a sledge hammer, over and over again. This was also normal as little flashes of his time as a Titan tries break through it’s brick cage. When Eren was a titan, he doesn’t normally remember what he did. He can see glimpses of it and most of the time, he didn’t want that. He hated seeing what he was capable of, seeing the monster that he was. But the one time Eren was in control was when he killed his pack. He wasn’t the rogue titan when he did it. Sure, he was in that form but he was Eren. All the anger, all the hatred, the blood lust. It was all Eren as he sneaked into the pack house while they were asleep and ripped out their throats without so much as a second thought. But now, he was seeing himself fight against trained fighters and literally smash them... it wasn't something he wanted to proud of. The worst part was he enjoyed doing it. He enjoyed the taste of blood in his mouth. The way his skin tingled when they cut it open with their blades. That half of him loved the fight- even now. His body was still buzzing in euphoria from the fight.

Eren closed his eyes, wishing he could get rid of the blood that still lingered in his mouth but knew it was pointless. Right now he just needed to focus on the plan. On getting downstairs alive. They made it inside. Now they had to make sure that the rest of the pack was able to steal at least some of the guns from the brigade members that past by. Although, with the numbers that attacked him he would say that they never got the chance.

Erwin paused at the end of the vent, his golden eyes peering out of the slits to examine the very bland hallway lit up by the dull fluorescent lights that reminded him of the creepy hospitals in those horror movies. It appeared to be empty but the heavy stench of wolf musk and human clung to it. The scents were stale though- at least ten minutes old. Erwin’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. _Where was the wolf guards that were suppose to remain here? Why weren’t they at their post? Has one of the other groups been spotted?_

“Holy mother of-” Was abruptly cut off by a snarl and the sound of blood splattering to the ground.

Erwin backed up slightly, his lips lifting in a silent snarl. The voice wasn’t familiar, and neither was the scent of wolf blood. It wasn’t one of his members that was killed, but who killed him?

“It really worked!” Hanji’s excited voice whispers loudly in excitement. A quiet snort follows her words, making Erwin huff out a breathe. Hanji and Mike. “Did you see his face! Ha!” Hanji cackled. Erwin rolled his eyes and he could hear Armin snicker quietly behind him along with Eren’s huff of amusement. Leave it to Hanji to purposely get the gun to try it out.

Erwin butted his head against the vent, opening the gate and peering out into the hallway, craning his head to see Hanji and Mike appearing around the corner. Hanji was naked as she skipped happily, her brown eyes wide with excitement as she clutched a small gun to her chest. It had a strange scent coming from it, confirming Erwin's guess that it was the drug that kept wolves in human form. Mike’s claws clicked against the ground as he walked by Hanji’s side in his wolf form, his typical bored expression place, his dirty blonde fur ruffled and a large cut on his side that was trickling blood but healing fine.

Hanji lit up when she saw Erwin’s furry head poking out of the duct low to the ground, making her laugh lightly. “Hey, Erwin made it.” Hanji whispered down to Mike, who gave her dry look. Erwin rolled his eyes and climbed out, eager to be out of the tight confinement.

_“Of course I made it.”_ He answered her, stepping aside so Armin and Eren can follow suit. Mike plopped down on his haunches, keeping his eyes on the hallway and his nose twitching. Erwin, however, wanted to get a update on how things were working out. _“Hanji, how is the pack? Did everyone make it inside?”_ He asked the she-wolf.

Hanji sobered immediately, her brown eyes turning serious. “Yes, Alpha. Petra and Gunter are already inside the rendezvous point. They took down four Brigade members as they were racing to reach Eren. They took their guns for others in case they weren't able to get any. So far, that I know of, we have taken down a good bit of the Stohess pack. In other words, we are gaining attention quickly.” Hanji said, giving Eren a bright smile as he climbed out, shaking out his fur. “They have started to send scouts to find out why members of their pack is dying. From what i have heard, they believe that just Eren is running around here slaughtering people so far they have no clue that the rest of the pack is also here.” Erwin nodded his approval, relief that everything was going as planned almost making his shoulders droop. But that would have to wait. They weren't out of the water yet.

_“Good job, Hanji, thank you.”_   Erwin tells her. Hanji flashed him a grin before turning to Eren with a wink.

“By the way, Hulk, I have to say I love your roar.” Hanji told him. Eren was sure that if he was in human form his entire face would red from that offhand comment. Of course she would be purposely listening to hear what he sounded like while he was in that form. Instead, he kept his cool and rolled his eyes at her.

_“My name isn’t the Hulk Hanji!”_ Eren growled at her. Hanji merely shrugged and ruffled his fur affectionately.

“Whatever you say, big guy.” Hanji answered flippantly. Erwin shook his head at them both before turning to Mike.

“Alright, let’s be quick and join the others in the lab. I am not sure how much longer this peace will last until they figure out that Eren isn’t alone.” Erwin said. Mike nodded before he looked over at Hanji. Hanji nodded her head, putting the gun closer before they all head down the hall on quiet feet, or paws.

The hallways were long and seemed to stretch on. Every hall looked the same to Eren. There was no pictures to tell tale where they were. The floor was made from linium and cheap but what made Eren's Heart flutter with disgust was the claw marks that looked like animals had been dragged against their will down them. It was in almost every hallway.

The fact that so far they haven’t run into a single member of the Stohess pack was making Eren uncomfortable, his golden eyes darting around to every shadow, every little sound. _Where are they? Why aren’t there any more scouts?_ Eren wondered as they finally started to get closer to the lab.

Then, as if his thoughts attracted them, two wolves stepped out from of the stairways. The small group stopped at the two wolves, one a strange blue/grey color and the other a dull reddish brown. Erwin quickly breathed in their scent, identifying them as Stohess. _“Looks like I was right; the Titan brought his friends.”_ The red one said to his partner, smirking. The blue/grey one eyed Armin, who was standing tall beside Hanji.

_“Looks like they brought human trash with them too.”_ The blue/grey added, getting low to the ground and snarling. Hanji smirked, a spark of anger reflecting in his gaze, before shooting him straight in the chest. The blue/grey wolf trembled as his body, against his will, contorted back to his human form, making him sprawl across the ground in surprise. The red one froze, his golden eyes widening at the sight of his pack mate, scrambling to his feet, staring down at his tan hands. “What the…” He looked up, baring his dull teeth at Hanji. “You bitch.”

The red one backed away, his ears pinned back as she took aim at him.

“Erwin,” Hanji stated. “I think it’s time we took out the real trash here.” Erwin leaped into the air, tackling the blue/grey wolf to the ground, his jaws clamping around his throat. The man fought back, his knees digging into Erwin’s ribs but it was obvious that the wolf wasn’t use to fighting in his this form; like most wolves he was better in his wolf form. The sound of the muffled gun reaches Erwin’s ears along with a sharp cry. Erwin yelped when he felt the wolf beneath him slam his elbow against his head, stunning Erwin as he backed away, trying to get rid of the ringing in his ear.

The wolf got to his feet, gripping his bleeding throat where Erwin’s teeth had cut into his flesh. Erwin’s vision was fuzzy but he growled anyway, preparing to attack but Mike beat him to it as he leaped over his alpha and tore into blue/grey’s shoulder, ripping chunks of flesh with it. He screamed in pain, shoving Mike off but he wasn’t fast enough to realize that Eren was sailing right for him. The man crumpled to the ground, lifeless as the blood poured from the missing flesh on his neck. Hanji had finished taking care of the red one, who had been shot at least four times- once in the head which is probably what killed him.

“Damn.” Hanji grumbled, lifting her arm to show a mean looking claw mark. Armin scowled as he walked over to the blue/grey wolf, bending down beside his body with furrowed brows. The others stood, trying to catch their breath as they let the human be. Hanji lowered the gun, which was now empty of bullets and looked around the hallway, wondering if the scuffled caused any attention. “We should move; the gun may have been muffled but the sounds of the fight weren’t. Not to mention two more are dead.” Hanji announced. Eren looked up, nodding his furry head.

_“For once I am with Four Eyes.”_ He acknowledge. Hanji stuck out her tongue at him at the nickname.

Armin got back to his feet, looking troubled. “Something isn’t right… why is there only these two? Shouldn’t there be more?” Armin wondered aloud, still staring down at the two bodies. Armin couldn’t figure it out. There should be more patrolling these hallways and yet there isn’t. It just wasn’t settling right in his stomach, a pit of ice growing there. Hanji grabbed his arm, dragging him down the hallway. Armin gasped as his feet lost the ability to be able to find his footing as he was dragged.

The wolves followed behind briskly, not questioning it. “If we stay here much longer you won’t be questioning it anymore, blondie.” Hanji sing-songed. Armin’s eyes narrowed at the nickname but didn’t answer since he was still trying to make sure she wouldn’t suddenly let him go and let him fall on his ass.

They reach the lab, Hanji pushing open the door and pulling Armin inside before allowing the three wolves in. Hanji closes the door behind her, leaning against it with a heavy sigh. Petra and Gunter along with other members of the pack look up, all in their human forms as they sat in various places around the room as they waited. A pile of the drugged guns were sitting on one of the lab tables, where Gunter was looking them over. Eld stood beside him, examining the bullets carefully.

Petra beamed when saw them, relief covering her face that they were finally here. Erwin, Eren, and Mike briskly shifted, walking over to join the group.

“Alright,” Erwin addressed, his heat hammering as the pressure rose. This is where things start to really matter. “Petra, Gunter, and Eld, I want you three to remain in here and guard the guns we leave behind. I will probably sending a wolf back to reload them if needed.” Erwin ordered, looking between the trio. The each nodded in understanding. Erwin turned to Hanji and Mike, eyes narrowing. “Mike, I need you to be stationed in the air vent up top. I am asking that you go through it, sniffing around and seeing what you can find out.” Mike gave a quiet ‘yes Alpha’ before Erwin turned to Hanji. “Hanji, you’re with me. I am not sure what condition Levi is in so I am trusting you might.” Hanji nodded her answer.

Erwin’s gaze moved to the ceiling, his eyes narrowing as they landed on the air duct that they needed. He looked over at Hanji who eagerly skipped over. Erwin placed his hands on her waist, hefting her into the air. Hanji giggled, reaching up and unclasping the small lock that sent the small gate to swing open and dangle by the hinges before climbing inside and poking her head back out.

“Alright, send Armin up.” She called, reaching out her hand. Armin walked over to Erwin, who easily picked the human up and almost tossed him to Hanji since he was so light. Armin let out a shrill squeak at the feeling of weightlessness before he was grabbed roughly by hands and pulled into the low air duct that was dusty and smelled of mildew bad enough that even he smelled it. The room was made of wood and had a low ceiling. Pipes lined the area and wood beneath them creaked with each movement. Armin swallowed the fear that was forming in him and looked over at Hanji, calming himself.

Armin turned his gaze back to the smaller metal duct where a cool breeze was drifting from. _There it is._ Armin smiled to himself as he began to make slow progress towards it.

Eren took Hanji’s hand and let her heft him up the rest of the way before turning back to to grab Mike’s hand and helping him up. He gave a nod of gratitude before going into a another metal duct the opposite way, already starting to complete his job. Eren turned away and looked over at Armin who had just reached the metal duct, looking relieved he made it without falling through the rotting wood. Eren shifted into his wolf form, deciding it would be much easier this way before crawling towards Armin.

Hanji followed suit after she had finished helping Erwin inside and locking up the air duct.

They made slow progress through the slightly smaller pipe that had Eren’s shoulders constantly brushing against the top. Eren was beginning to realize that he was slightly claustrophobic and did not like the closed in spaces that made his lungs ache and his chest to hurt. He kept himself calm though, silently reminding himself to put one paw in front of the other, letting the cool metal tickle his stomach.

Armin crawled as quickly as he could, his breath fanning out evenly as he replayed the events from earlier in his mind. _Two wolves… Why just two?_ It kept irking Armin and rubbing him the wrong way. He felt like he was missing something important, something that could mean the answer to a problem they weren’t even aware of yet.

Eren wasn’t sure how long they have been crawling but he knew it had to be a good thirty minutes of silence. His muscles were aching and screaming from the uncomfortable position in which they had been crawling but they kept going until Erwin, who was the one leading stopped, his nose in the air. Eren did the same, catching a smell of wolf musk along with another scent that made his blood run cold. _Levi’s scent_. He was near.

_“Move quietly,_ ” Erwin whispered before he started moving again, but this time at a much slower pace.

Eren whimpered, his ears pricking for any sound. He could hear quiet voices speaking, one sounded female and the other male but they were far enough away he couldn’t make out what they were saying, but the tone suggested something was up. There words were fast and hushed, urgent. They were probably talking about the attacks, Eren told himself as they passed over the vent above them.

After a few more minutes of crawling, Erwin stopped again, peering down at the vent. _“This is it. This should lead to where Farlan is meeting us.”_ Erwin said, looking up to meet Hanji’s gaze. Armin squeezed past her, his shaky fingers unhooking the lock and slowly lowering the gate down so it didn’t clang. Armin looked down and breathed out a sigh of relief to see a head of wheat hair and blue eyes of Farlan.

“Jump, Armin, I got you.” Farlan called up quietly, reaching out his arms. Armin adjusted his body so his legs were dangling before he swallowed, sending a silent prayer to the heavens that Farlan didn’t drop him before scooting off and keeping his mouth clenched shut so he didn’t make a peep. Armin couldn't stop the grunt that escaped when he clashed into the waiting arms that felt more like walls of drying clay before he was slowly lowered to the ground. Armin peeled open his eyes to see Farlan’s concerned look as he steadied the swaying human. “You good?” he asked. Armin gave a weak thumbs up before looking around the dead end hallway that held an elevator with a high tech key pad.

The sound of paws connecting to the ground was nothing but white noise to Armin as he approached it, his blue eyes taking it in carefully. It was the last model of security. If Armin remembered correctly this model was hooked up to each different fuse box and outlet. If this place was to shut down, this thing would keep running but be extra picky at whoever tried to enter a pass code. The keypad was simple and yet complex since it had added characters that only certain people, like him, would understand. Armin knew that this thing would be a challenge and if he screwed up, then this small group would be dead. It wouldn't surprise Armin of the elevator was booby trapped. In fact, Armin would bet his whole life savings on it.

Armin turned when he felt someone approach behind him to see Farlan, giving him a waning smile.

“Still think you can crack this?” Farlan asked, his hand hovering over the keypad. Armin clenched his jaw, fisting his hands by his sides as he nodded.

“It won't be easy but I can do it. It just might take longer than expected.” Armin explained. Farlan’s brow knitted and his eyes turned a darker shade before his hand pressed a few keys in the keypad. A green light went off along with a small chime before the doors opened.

The wolves climbed into the elevator, their bodies pressed together as the doors closed. Eren growled low in his throat, wondering why it seemed like all they were doing was going into tight spaces lately. It didn’t help that in this tight space with the others, Levi’s scent was growing stronger the further they went down. It clung to their fur now and teased his senses mercilessly. His instincts were screaming at him, begging him to find his mate and never let him go. _So close.._ It was frustrating.

Farlan watched the number that glowed in arrogant red slowly go from level one to drop to the negatives. His brow was slicked with sweat, his feet shifting as he clenched and unclenched his hand. So far, the plan was going perfectly. Kenny and Reiss have sent Brigades members out to find the Rogue Titan while the Stohess members were around here somewhere. Farlan was quite sure where since he was ‘patrolling’ and hasn’t been keeping close contract.

The elevator stopped at negative five, the doors sliding open. “It’s up to you now Armin. Good luck. I have to head back.” Farlan mumbled, his voice distant, even to him. He didn't want to leave the group, to head back with them. He knew that Kenny and his father were planning on celebrating tonight and that meant that Farlan’s body would be sore for days. “Once you get to the eighth floor, head straight, turn right at the first right, then keep going. Don’t worry, you’ll know what room he is in.” Farlan told them as they exited the elevator quickly.

Erwin nodded his head as the door closed and it slowly went back up.

Armin walked over to the keypad, his mind running a mile a minute as he sat down, looking under it. He grinned when he saw that it was one of the easy ones to break into. Armin slipped his jagged nails under the cover and with all his might and tried to get the back to break off. The back piece clattered to the ground soon after and Armin got to work, studying the panel and the wires. There was four different colors, each leading to a different panel. Armin bit his lip, studying the green one a moment before climbing back up and pulling out his phone and cord, pulling it in around the panel in the back.

He jumped when he heard Eren’s voice. “Easy, Armin,” He mumbled, his hand on his shoulder as Armin panted at the scare. Eren was watching him with a fearful look on his face. “Armin, you’re trembling.” Eren pointed out, his eyes flicking to Armin’s hands that were ice cold and gripping his phone tightly. Armin stared at his shaking hands. He was so focused on what he was doing he didn't even notice the fear that was coursing through his body. Armin swallowed, taking a deep breath and holding it. After a moment, he let it out, summoning a image of Mika, the image of her kissing him goodbye and making him promise her to come back to her.

“Sorry. I’m fine now.” Armin mumbled, somewhat embarrassed by his random trembling. Eren gave him a big smile making Armin unable to stop from smiling back.

“You’re doing great, Coconut, okay? Just relax. We aren’t pressuring you.” Eren reminded him. Armin nodded and looked away. He knew Eren was antsy- he already had a feeling that Eren can smell Levi. Eren has been doing a good job at trying to hide though, but Armin has still noticed the way his tail would flick and his ears would twitch. His nose has been working on overdrive since they got into the elevator. Armin could tell it was taking Eren a lot of restraint to not flip out.

Eren shifted back to wolf form form but didn’t leave. He just sat down and leaned against Armin’s legs, offering reassurance to the blond. Armin smiled, grateful to Eren, before getting back to work, but this time with much more determination. He was going to get Eren to Levi. He will not fuck this up. He can do this.

After another twenty minutes of going through the codes, trying to find the right one, they finally had a match. Armin almost screamed in relief when the doors opened. The wolves piled in as Armin took off the chord and shoved his phone in the pocket, clicking the button to the last floor before hopping inside and letting the large machine take them down.

Erwin had his nose pressed against the door, breathing deeply. Hanji had her large ear doing the same. Armin’s head tilted, questioning their motives when Erwin growled low, looking over at Eren who was nodding his head, golden eyes wide. This was one of those times when Armin wished he was was werewolf too so he can hear the conversation that was happening. Instead, he felt very much in the dark as the wolves gather around the door, hackles raised and teeth bared.

Armin’s eyes widened when finally got it. There must be guards on the last floor. They must be waiting to fight. Armin backed up as much as he could, lowering himself against the back wall and sitting low in case they were brigade members and had guns. Eren cut him a glance, gold meeting blue as he pushed all the emotion into his golden gaze. Armin gave a nervous smile before ducking his head as the doors open.

_“EREN!_ ” Erwin snarled as the doors slide open to reveal two brigade members, guns loaded and aimed. A wolf stood behind them, her teeth bared and black and white fur glittering. Eren leaped out, landing on one of the human brigade members while Erwin launched himself at the one on the right.

Gunshots rang through the hallway and Erwin yelped at the feeling of a bullet tearing through his chest with searing agony. Before Erwin knew what was happening, his body changed human. The change was quicker than expected but he adjusted, spinning as he landed a fierce kick to the human. His chest throbbed where the bullet was lodged but Erwin ignored it as the human gripped his jaw from Erwin’s kick.

Hanji ran past him, nothing but a brown streak as she attacked the she-wolf in the back that was no doubt the the one that warned the humans there was intruders.

Eren leaped back since the human used his gun to block Eren’s bite to the neck. Eren snarled as the human laughed darkly, aiming his gun again. Eren flanked right, turning back around as bullets littered the ground behind him. His body was buzzing as he gathered his legs beneath him, finally catching in opening in the brigade member’s stance and leaped, claws bare and mouth open. The human turned, narrowly escaping the attack and slammed the butt of his gun on Eren’s head, sending him to the ground as he tried to catch his wits. The human laughed and took aim again but Eren recovered, his paw swiping across the man's legs before he realized what the wolf’s plan was.

The human screamed and he collapsed, his shredded legs unable to hold his weight. Eren straddled him, his jaws clamping around the throat and with all his might, he jerked his head, tearing the head clean off.

Erwin jumped when the human swung out his leg, trying to catch Erwin's own legs but he seemed to be expecting this as he scrambled to his feet and threw a precise right hook. Erwin dodged but couldn't miss the blow to his ribs. Erwin sputtered, eyes widening when he felt another blow to his face. Erwin stumbled but kept his footing, his head pounding. “Werewolves are so pathetic,” The man gloated, grinning as he held up his hands in a fighting stance. “Take away their wolf forms and they are like helpless pups.”

Erwin wiped the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand, his anger igniting within him as he went into his own fighting stance. Hanji’s vicious snarls sending shivers down his spine as she fought off the she-wolf in the back. “You may have taken away my stronger form, but you shouldn’t be so quick to judge me, human.” Erwin answered slowly, a grin widening across his face. “My combat skills are good in both forms.”

Erwin lunged, using all his momentum to deliver a kick to the man's diaphragm. He tried to block it but he was too slow, taken too much by surprise by Erwin’s boldness, before grabbing his shirt and pulled him down to meet Erwin’s knee while he was still stunned from the first blow. The man wheezed as he dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. Erwin grabbed his gun and slammed it against his temple, knocking him out cold. Erwin growled at the pain radiating in his chest as he shoved his fingers into the small bullet hole to dig out the slug still in there as he watched Hanji finish off the she-wolf that left a nice mark on her neck.

Eren looked over at Erwin, watching as he pulled the bullet out and tossed it, rubbing the hole with a scowl.

Erwin hated the tightness to his skin, like someone was pulled tape over it to where his skin was stretched out. It was irritating. If this was what it felt like to not be able to shift, he didn’t like it. Hanji trots over, looking eager as she stares up at her Alpha. _“How does it feel?”_ She asked, dancing on her toes with her tail wagging a mile a minute.

Erwin rolled his eyes at the brunette before moving past her to head down the hall. Hanji whimpers at the lack of answers before following after them. Eren waited for Armin to catch up before jogging after them down the hall. Eren’s heart was pounding, his eyes wide with nerves and the need to see Levi. His Scent was almost overpowering.

They turned right, their speed picking up the closer they get. Armin was looking around the dark hallways, blue eyes squinted.

The lower half of the building seemed to be made completely out of brick, as if it was a add on, not originally a part of the building. The light fixtures were weak and hang precariously in random places in the hall. The ground was nothing but dirt and some loose stone, some wooden boards placed here and there.

The group slowed as the hallway came to end, a steel door the only thing in front of them.

Eren’s heart was in his throat and before he even realized what was happening, he was in his human form and pushing open the door. His mind was screaming for his mate, his heart beating faster and faster as his eyes land on a still form in the corner of the dirt room. That was literally all it was. The walls were dirt, the ground was dirt that was covered in dried blood and smelled of urine and feces.

Levi was in his wolf form, chains around paws and wrapped around his gaunt waist. His normally shiny black fur was matted with blood, dirt, and what smelled like various chemicals. Patches of fur were missing, exposing red skin that was blistered and was oozing white puss. Flies were around him, his eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. He was… destroyed.

Eren screamed, his hands flying to mouth in horror at the mangled body of his mate. He dropped to his knees, tears streaming endlessly down his face as he stared, sobbing uncontrollably. Levi was so thin, his bones were nothing but twigs.

Levi’s ear twitched at the horrified sound, his golden eyes peeling open with much more force than Eren would like to admit. When there eyes met, Levi’s wolf lips twitched as he was barely able to lift his head. _“Eren?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I am just going to run and hide now... for that ending.


	24. Tick Tock on the Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys that i posted this so late! I have a had a bad day! y cat got really sick and had t be taken to the vet and sigh... she's okay now. Anyway, i just want you to know I do not like this chapter. I rewrote like four times, another reason it's up late and I still don't like it. Once again, so sorry! Here is is though! Thanks for reading and comments! They mean the world to me! Have a beautiful night, day, morning, or afternoon!

Levi stared at Eren, his body aching with every breath he took. This had to be a dream. Eren couldn’t be here. Yet, Levi could smell him, see him, and can even see the salty tears sliding down his mate’s cheeks as he saw the devastation his body endured.

Levi shakily got to his feet, the chains around him jangling as he took a weak step forwards. Familiar brown hair, those stunning eyes that glowed like stars even when tears were streaming like little crystal droplets. Levi wanted to run to him, to feel those hands running through his fur. Instead, he was angry. So angry.

Levi backs away, ears pinning back as he silently pleaded for his legs to hold up, to not give out and for this form to keep for just a little longer. He didn’t want the forced change and the pain it brought. Not yet… not while he could see his pack and they could see him… like this…

Eren was on his knees, staring at Levi in wonder and disbelief, agony shining through his eyes. Agony that Levi didn't want to see. Not for him. He had accepted his fate; accepted his death. Levi long ago knew that he was going to waste away in this god forsaken shit hole. He long ago made peace with it. He was finally going to leave the cruelty of this world. The unfairness. He wanted to see Isabel and his mom. He was happy knowing that Eren loved him, accepted him and Levi was okay with leaving this world knowing he was safe and out of Kenny’s hands. Erwin would protect him. But now here he was. He was right in front of him, beautiful and fierce as always. He wasn’t safe and from the looks of Erwin standing behind him, Erwin wasn’t upholding his deal.

Now they knew. The pack finally saw him... They were staring at Levi who never felt more vulnerable. More stripped bare of everything. He was too tired to hold up walls, in too much pain to think straight. His mate wasn’t safe. All of what he had been through had been for nothing.

Eren reached out, sniffling as he moved to hold Levi, but Levi didn’t want his touch. He didn’t want to sully Eren anymore. He didn’t want to come undone by that magical touch that made him feel clean. He didn’t want to feel clean anymore. Levi backed away again, wising these chains would disappear, the pain in his hips and back legs making him cry out as they gave out, unable to hold his weight any longer.

Eren paused, concern washing over his horrified gaze. Once again, he moved to help but Levi snarled, baring his fangs as he glared angrily at his mate. _“No, Eren.”_ Levi growled. Eren paused again, hurt flashing within his gaze as his outstretched hand stilled, fingers twitching.

“Levi?” Eren murmured, his voice shaking. Levi heart ached. He wanted Eren, he wanted to go with him, but he was done. He was tired of this world. Tired of the agony. Everytime he fights for something he wants, it ends up going wrong. He ended up losing so much then he gave. He couldn’t do it anymore. The unbreakable has finally broken. He had been disintegrated into nothing put little fragments, but even those fragments are fading. He can’t take it anymore.

Levi laid back down, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the pain in his lover’s eyes. To see the pain that he caused him, but to Levi, it was better then him ending up dead because of him. _“Go away, Eren. Just leave me here.”_ Levi whispered, letting his mind succumb to the pain that traveling through his body. _“Just let me die.”_

Eren gasped, his ears beginning to ring and his heart to slow till he could barely hear it. He could feel Hanji, Armin, and Erwin move to do something but Eren held up his hand. “Hanji, go find us some bandages and anything else useful. Erwin, guard the damn door. Armin, go with Hanji.” Eren ordered, his voice steady. It sounded distant though; detached but held firm.

At first, they hesitated, not sure if this was a good idea before Hanji finally grabbed Armin’s hand and dragged the reluctant blond away, who looked rather confused. Erwin was the last to leave, gently reminding Eren that they had to leave as soon as possible before closing the door. Levi peeked his eye open, growling under his breath as another wave of agony sweeps through his body. His blood felt like it was on fire and his breathing increased. He knew what was coming as his body contorted painfully, the limbs stretching and fur disappearing as his wounds stretched. He had no control over his own shifts anymore. Whatever they gave him earlier made him shift back and forth between wolf and man, man to wolf, with no pattern. Sometimes he would change back and forth every few minutes, sometimes hours. And it hurt.

Levi cried out at the burning feeling, the way blood trickled from the blistered across his back or how he could feel fluid fill his lungs, choking him as he rolls onto his stomach, vomiting up as much of it as he could. He was hot and yet shivered like he was freezing. His skin was pale and slicked with a cold sweat. His stomach was in knots and his lungs were barely functioning. Levi just wanted this nightmare to be over. Levi could feel Eren’s want to comfort him, but knew Levi would deny him if he tried. So instead, he sat there, watching with unreadable eyes that angered Levi.

“I told you to get out. You can’t help me… just go.” Levi rasped, spitting blood to the side. It coated his mouth and he felt his nose gush blood as well. Levi panted, laying his burning forehead against the cool dirt. “Please… please…” Levi begged. Levi gasped at the sudden feeling of a blanket being pulled over him lightly, making him glance up to see those burning green eyes glare down at him.

“Are you seriously ready to give up your life, Levi?” Eren hissed. “Are you ready to lay down and let that motherfucking bastard win? If you are then fine. I will lay down beside you and die with you. Do you want to know why?” Levi stared silently at Eren, unsure of how to answer. He was too tired to answer anyway, but his heart began to pound, his need to fight back igniting the smolders of coal within. “Because if you die, then you would take away my air. You’re my air, the very oxygen I breath. I can’t live without my oxygen.”

Levi blinked back tears as he watched Eren wipe his own stray tear. Eren gave a sad smile, reaching over and gently caressing Levi’s cheek. Sparks lit up at his touch, making Levi instinctively shift closer, wanting more. He knew this touch… it was his touch. “I know you’re tired and in pain. I know you feel helpless but you're stronger than this. I love you and I can’t stand the thought of leaving you here. You have a pack that is waiting for you… They need their beta back.” Eren whispered.

Levi ignored the twinge of pain his body gave as he pushed himself to his knees, his hand trembling as he reached over and pulled Eren’s lips to his. Eren moaned against him, but kept his hands away, fear that he would hurt Levi if he touched keeping him from doing so. Levi was grateful since his back wouldn't approve any touch- even Eren’s.

When Levi pulled apart, he gave a gentle kiss to the nose. Eren smiled, looking relieved as he gently cupped Levi’s sunken cheek. “Thank you…” Levi whispered just as the door opened. Hanji poked her head in, her eyes weary as they landed on the two of them. “Hate to break the moment but time's a ticking. We have to go.” Hanji said, stepping into the room. Eren’s brows lifted at the sight of a plain white garment that she was wearing that had a Velcro back. Hanji noticed his look and smirked, tossing two pairs of white pants that had Velcro running down the side of the legs. “Seems the Stohess have decided to make werewolf friendly clothing and yet have no medical shit. These guys really are insane.” Hanji grumbled, rolling her brown eyes. Hanji looked back over at Levi, a sad smile crossing her face. “Did Eren finally knock some sense into you?” She asked quietly. Levi nodded slowly.

Erwin poked his head back in, wearing the same Velcro as Levi and Eren were now wearing, although, Levi had some trouble putting it on without passing out.

“Can you walk?” Erwin asked urgently. Eren got his feet, holding out his hand for Levi. Levi stared at it, steeling himself since he knew it would hurt. After a few minutes of struggling to his feet, his bruised hips protesting each movement but he ignored it and gritted his teeth. Eren slung Levi’s arm over his shoulder, letting the smaller male use him a crutch but it was slightly awkward considering their height difference. Levi couldn’t stop the sarcastic smile that twitched at his lips. “You’re too much like Erwin. A big ass tree.” Lei joked, laughing lightly, but the laugh turned into a hacking cough that ripped through chest, splattering blood across his lips.

Eren cringed, his heart breaking again. Armin rushed over, taking custody of Levi’s other side. Armin took great care not to touch the red, irritated skin of his blisters as Hanji breaks the chains after a few swears. Levi breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as the weight of the chains was relieved from his sore body. Levi looked over at the lanky blond, a little pain filled smile crossing his lips. “I thought I made you promise to look after Eren for me…” Levi grumbled, eyeing him. Armin gave him toothy smile, blue eyes brightening.

“I tried but have you met him? There was no way I could stop him.” Armin teased. Levi snorted at his words, looking amused as they began their slow limp out of the dirt cavern. Eren merely gave Armin a glower but there was no actual anger behind it. Instead, he looked pleased by their teasing. Maybe Levi would be fine after all.

Levi’s face was scrunched with pain, sweat dripping helplessly from his forehead. Erwin and Hani were walking ahead of them, their noses in the air and eyes darting around for any signs of the Stohess members. Levi has been paying close attention to the souls that he shared with the Stohess pack, which has been greatly depleted. He could only imagine how that happened as they past by one of the female members that lies dead a little ways away. Basing on the bite marks, he would guess that it was Hanji’s work. She had a nasty bark and bite.

Another body lay not far away, this one missing his head. Levi could smell Eren all over the body, making him smile in pride for his fierce mate that was able to take down a member of the brigade. Once they reached the elevator, Hanji waved them inside quickly.

Armin paused, once again the feeling of dread slowing his movements. If he wasn’t connected to Levi and Eren at the moment, he would have stopped dead. Instead, he was numbly dragged back into into the closed in space and brought up in a slow ascension. Armin swallowed, his heart beginning to race. This was too easy. It’s not like they were being subtle on the pack killings. If anything, their fights had been obnoxiously brutal and loud. Not to mention easy.

Armin’s grip tightened around Levi’s shoulder, but he didn’t seem to notice as he laid his head back against the wall of the elevator, his skin pale and breathing wheezing out thickly. The sound of fluid in his lungs startled Armin, reminding him of Levi’s condition. They needed to hurry and get him to the pack house so Hanji can treat him before it was too late. Hell, it might already be too late at this point.

Armin pushed his fears and his suspicions to the side, reminding himself that he should be rejoicing that the plan was working. They had Levi, now all they had to do was meet back up with Petra in the old lab and get the hell out of here.

The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open as they walked as quickly as they could out. Erwin lifted Hanji back in the air, letting her unlock the air vent and climb inside. Armin cut the sickly Levi a glance, just in time for Levi to drop to his knees, thick blood sloshing against the ground. Hanji let out a terrified squeak while Armin jumped back in shock.

Eren knelt beside him, wiping away the sticky blood left on his lips. Armi can see the fear he was trying to hide behind a facade of calm as he cared for him, but Armin saw it all. He knew just like the rest of us did… Levi was wasting away by whatever was in his system. “Levi, hang in there. We almost out, okay? Just focus on my voice.” Eren cooed gently, looking up at Erwin with stark naked fear.

Erwin scooped Levi up, no longer worried about causing Levi pain because at this point, it didn’t matter. The only thing that did matter was getting out. Levi cried out at the feeling of hands across his scarred back, making Erwin cringe but ignore it as he held Levi up for Hanji to take. Hanji pulls him up as gently as possible. Eren was the next to go up, pulling Levi in his arms to prepare for the long crawl back. This wasn’t going to be easy, crawling with Levi in his arms, but they would make due. Hanji glances at Eren.

“You go on ahead of us. He doesn’t have long.” Hanji ordered, her mouth pressed in a fir line before focusing back on pulling Armin in. Eren was mostly dragging Levi through the duct. He had positioned Levi’s body so his back was pressed against his chest. Eren knew that it was hurting Levi but he never made a peep as they made slow progress through the pipes, following their scents back.

“Eren?” Levi suddenly spoke, startling the exhausted brunet as he glanced down at Levi, who was attempting to help.

“Hm?” Eren huffed out as an answer, to bus trying to focus on making it back then to form a coherent answer.

“I wanted to tell you that I loved you at the farmers market- in English. I couldn’t though… I was too afraid.” Levi confessed. Eren was quiet a moment, his mind replaying the memories of that day in his head. He suddenly turned sad when he remembered the beautiful language that Levi spoke.

“So that’s what you said. That you loved me…” Eren mumbled, touched beyond belief. And here he thought that Levi would never tell him that he loved him, that Eren would have to wait. Instead, all he was saying was that he loved him. It made Eren smile and pick up his pace. “Thank you for telling me that.”

“I wanted you to know in case…” Levi paused, a cough going through his body again. The scent of iron was filling the small space. Eren winced.

“Shut up, Levi. You’ll be fine.” Eren growled, but it was more for himself then it was for the raven haired wolf. Levi glanced up at his mate but looked away at the sight of fear dwelling beneath those oceans.

After what seemed like hours, Eren stopped and bumped open the air vent and peered out. Petra leaped to her feet, smiling happily. “Eren! Thank god you’re safe, we were getting worried!” Petra called up. Gunter came over to help them down. “Where are the others?” She asked.

“They aren’t far behind, I can hear them.” Eren said, turning his attention towards Gunter and Eld. “Can you guys catch Levi?” Eren asked, shifting Levi in his arms. They frowned at his choice of words but got ready. Eren gently readjusted Levi, his heart giving a pang at the moan that escaped from Levi’s lips at the jostling. “I’m sorry,” Eren whispered.

Levi gave him a brief huff of an answer as he was gently lowered and into the awaiting hands of his pack mates. Eren knew they were trying to hold back their gasps of horror at the state that Levi was in as they carried him to the table to lie him down. Eren leaped out of the vent, landing on his feet easily before rushing back over to his mate, taking Levi’s clammy hand.

Petra came over wearily, tears in her eyes as she brushed his black hair from his sweaty forehead. “Hey you, it’s been a while. Can you believe the house is a mess with your absence?” Petra joked lightly. Eren was grateful for the small strawberry blonde, speaking with him as if everything was fine. Levi let out a small huff of laughter.

“Lazy brats,” Levi answered, smiling. Petra laughed at his answer just as Erwin, Hanji, and Armin arrived. Armin looked around the room, a relieved smile on his face that everyone was safe.

Erwin walked briskly over to Levi and looked his beta over, making sure he was alive before addressing Petra. “Is Mike still up?” He asked, glancing up at the air vent. Petra nodded her head.

“Yes, but he sent me a text earlier that said he was on his way back. He should be here any minute.” Petra answered, glancing up at the open vent. Erwin looked thoughtful, his eyes on the guns which still smelled loaded and ready.

Armin chewed nervously on his thumb nail, his foot tapping up and down as he kept cutting glances over at Levi. What was this feeling of dread in his stomach? Everyone was here and alive, so why was he worried? Armin breathed out slowly, reminding himself that he was human and wasn’t as capable as the rest of them so he was bound to be more nervous than them, but first… he wanted to make sure…

“Um, Petra?” Armin squeaked, his eyes darting over to the she-wolf. She looked over at him, blinking her doe-eyes expectantly. Armin swallowed and licked his chapped lips nervously. “How many of the Stohess members did you kill while we were gone?” Petra frowned, her brow furrowing.

“Four. Three females and one male. We left the bodies in the hall.” Petra answered slowly. Armin swallowed, the feeling growing bigger in his stomach just as Mike dropped down from the vent.

“All clear Alpha. I haven’t seen any sign of the Alpha nor the Beta.” Mike reported.

Erwin began to get uneasy as well as he looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Armin, who was as pale as a ghost. That alone scared the Alpha.

“We need to go. Now.” Erwin ordered. Eren gathered Levi in his arms, weak protests coming from Levi but was soon shushed by Hanji as Erwin walks towards the door and peeks out into the hall. It was deadly silent and the fluorescent lights were flickering above him. “Move quickly. If you see anyone, kill them.” Erwin said before darting out the door.

The other wolves followed, Mika scooping up Armin like he was some baby, much to his dismay. They ran swiftly through the halls, their senses on overdrive and hearts pounding without mercy in their chest. Armin clung to Mike, trying to not be dropped by the large man as they ran. Their bare feet barely made a sound, Armin noticed distractedly. It was another one of the qualities the wolves seemed to have. They were hunters, fighters…. Armin was… nothing compared to them.

Erwin stopped when they reached the vent he entered the building with, sending Petra in, then Hanji before Mike set Armin down. Armin didn’t hesitate to slip into the pipe and follow after the wolves. His heart began to race, his eyes eager to land on the sky and feel the fresh air against his skin.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the peaks in the distance. The sky was like a canvas, splattered with golds and blues as it lightened. The stars were still twinkling brightly, as if waving a excited goodnight as they winked out of the sky. Eren had never felt so relieved to see a sunrise as he was just then. He couldn’t help but look down at Levi and lightly nudge him. “Levi, look.” He cooed.

Levi’s dazed grey eyes open, darting towards the sunrise. Eren watched in awe as Levi relaxed in his arms, a tear falling from his cheek as he stared at the radiance in front of him. He was free… He really was out of that dank cave. The best part… Eren was safe too. _Mom, Isabel… I will live… just like you asked of me…_ Levi thought as he stared at the sky, hoping that wherever they were, they knew that he was going to be okay. When he gets strong enough, he will go back and he will kill Kenny. He will slaughter him and anyone else that stands in his way.

“Come on, we aren't out of dodge till we hit the tree line.” Erwin told everyone quietly, tearing their gazes from the sunrise that they weren’t sure they were going to see. “Besides, Levi needs to get back so Hanji can treat him.” He added.

Erwin takes one last glance at the sunrise before sprinting towards the tree line to the forest. Beyond that was the cars that waited for them after about a mile. The other follow obediently, but this time instead of the grim faces and distant look in their eyes, there was a playfulness and excitement. They really did it! They made it.

Hanji leaped into the air, pumping a fist and letting out a holler of excitement that made the group chuckle at her antics. All of the wolves seemed to have reverted back to being puppies as they made little leaps and shouts, Eld even letting himself rolling the grass and leaping back up in one fluid movement. It made Armin happy to see that even he wanted to join in.

Armin leaped into the air and sun around, barely landing on his feet from the dizziness that went through him. He smiled at the way Hanji winked playfully at him, noticing how he was trying to be a wolf. For once, Armin was glad that he was wrong about his instincts. He didn't want anything to happen, to just get back and enjoy the feeling of belonging. 

Erwin ran past the tree line, his own body buzzing with pride at what they accomplished. Farlan should be hidden somewhere around here, waiting to come back with them if what Farlan texted him before the plan went down was true. Erwin slowed around a small clearing, looking around as the pack came to a stop, taking a quick breather. He smelled Farlan, but he couldn’t see him. Damn this wolf was a good hider.

Armin stood a little ways away from Eren and Levi, who had been set down on his feet so he can feel the grass. Armin had his hands on his knees, chest heaving as he eagerly thought about Mikasa’s face when they came home.

Armin’s brow furrowed when he heard a slight creak, his eyes shifting upwards to the large oak branch as Eren did the same, his face scrunched. Armin’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the branch was about to snap. Eren was frozen in horror and disbelief, his body unable to respond when he realized the same thing. It was like Eren went into shock. Armin’s gaze dropped to Levi who was too weak to move. Armin paled when he realized they would be crushed under it... Eren would be fine but Levi.. he was far too weak to be able to heal himself from that. He would die.

Armin moved quickly, time seeming to slow down as the resounding crack filtered through the air. Armin wasn't sure when he started moving or how this was happening. All he could think about was saving Levi. After everything the he has been through, Armin refused to let the smaller wolf die here. Not after all of this. This would not be in vain.

 He shoved them out of the way as the branch sailed to the ground, crushing Armin under it’s weight. Armin let out a gasp, his vision dimming at the snap he felt somewhere in his body as he hit the ground, the branch trapping him. Armin's blue eyes fluttered closed, letting him be taken away by the numbing bliss. 

Eren rolled, a groan escaping. Levi’s back connected with a tree a little ways away, making him hiss in agony as the blistered reopened, but he couldn’t care less as he stared at the bond human, bleeding and unconscious under the large branch. _No... no... this isn't happening..._ Levi thought, staring helplessly at him, shking his head when a scent touched his nose, a scent that made his blood turn to ice and his body to heat up with hatred. 

 Eren looked up at his friend, his face paling as he stared.

“ARMIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Oops?
> 
> So yeah, I am sorry for such a crappy chapter. I promise when this book is done I will come back to this chapter and... do something about it. Once again, very sorry. I am not sure when I will have the next chapter up. It could be tomorrow or maybe the day after (depending on if I have to go to this family reunion or not). 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me! I love you all and so very thankful that you are enjoying my work. It truly means the world.


	25. The Jackal Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter then normal but here it is.

Eren scrambled towards his friend, his chest heaving in utter panic as floundered for what to do. “Armin, holy shit,” Eren breathed out, feeling helpless. Hanji rushed over, shoving Eren aside and lifted the branch with a groan and pushed it aside. Hanji bent down beside the blond, taking great care to not move him as she pressed her ear against his chest. Hanji almost screamed in relief when she heard a steady pulse. She looked up at Eren, giving him a sharp nod.

“He’s alive, just unconscious.” She said, her tone airy. She looked over at his waist where deep lacerations were bleeding and already bruises were forming. It wasn’t life threatening, but she was sure it hurt like a son of a bitch. The only thing she was worried about was his head, which hit the ground hard. He probably had a concussion.

The rest of the pack hovered around, unsure of what to say or do. They just stood there, silently. Levi shakily got to his feet, gritting his teeth as the rough bark of the tree bit into back. He stared up at the tree where he knew they were hiding. He knew Kenny’s scent; knew the ways of how he hid it. “The game's up, Kenny. I can smell you.” Levi bit out, glaring at the rustling leaves. Levi should have known… they were able to escape so easily and the fact that there wasn’t many pack members around confirmed it. Kenny was expecting this.

Erwin blinked in surprise when a man jumped down from the tree where the branch just fell. His black hair was tussled and reached his shoulders, his cold grey eyes had more of a icy blue hue to them then Levi or his sister as he grinned at his weak nephew. The pack stepped away from him, shocked as the grouped together. Kenny paid them no mind; all his attention was on Levi as he clucked his tongue.

“Trying to escape again, I see? You will never learn.” Kenny pouted, jutting out his lower lip. Levi bared his teeth, his anger and hatred, his pain for what Armin did for him steeling his resolve. He was going to kill this bastard once and for all. Kenny ran a hand through his hair, smirking. “I’m quite impressed that you’re still alive though. You’re organs have been failing for a while now.” Kenny mumbled, looking Levi over. Levi gave a cold grin, pushing off the tree to take a unstable step towards his uncle.

“I’m still strong to take you down.” He warned through clenched teeth. Kenny gave a hearty laugh, shaking his head carelessly. He waved Levi off. Kenny knew that even in his weakened state, Levi could kill him, especailly since his pack was here adn would be sure to fight. so, why was he being so... light about it? Levi felt uneasy as he glared at his uncle. 

“Did you honestly think I came here alone? Honestly, Rivaille, have you learned nothing?” Kenny challenged, his grin growing. Levi paled, his eyes widening as he caught his meaning. Kenny held out his arms, looking smug. No… “Did Smithe over here tell you, Rivaille, how he got in the lab?” Kenny asked, his cold gaze shifting towards Erwin. Erwin glared at the man, his skin itching to change and tear this bastard apart.”I’ll take that as a no. Why not let me shed some light on this situation then.” Kenny looked upward as three figures dropped to the ground.

Levi paled when he saw Farlan in Otachi’s grasp. His eye was swollen shut and a cut was on his lip. His back was covered in lashes and Otachi’s claws were against his throat. Farlan... he must have helped them...

In front of them was a hauntingly familiar face. One that haunted his nightmares. Freida Reiss. She was older now, more filled out with a cold, deadly aura around her. Her auburn hair was swept to the side, her ice eyes the color of the arabian sea met his, her plump lips formed a smirk. She wore a simple blouse and jeans, her feet bare and a dagger sheathed on her hip. “Hello Rivaille, do you remember me?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. Levi snarled, moving to attack when Eren grabbed his arm, stopping him with wide eyes. Levi moved to glare at him but Eren shook his head quickly.

“Levi. She’s… like us.” Eren whispered, his tone disgusted as his eyes dart back and forth between Levi and Freida. Levi froze, his muscles stilling as his gaze jerked back Freida, whose smile turned malicious. Levi scented the air, breathing in her scent. Levi remembered her scent from the first time he met her. It has always been a little off since she had the serum in her, but it never turned her into a titan or a werewolf. It just made her have the attributes of one. But now… her scent had a heavy musk laced with acidic scent of chemicals. It was the scent that Levi has come to know as the Titan scent. Levi stumbled in disbelief. Freida gave a sarcastic bow, chuckling darkly at his reaction.

“You’re boyfriend there is right; I am Freida Reiss, The Queen Titan.” Levi felt another cough wrack through his body, sending him to the ground as the waves of agony increased, blood pooling in front of him. Levi cringed as he got back to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Freida sighed, looking discouraged. “You know, ever since you killed my entire family like they were nothing but flies, I have dreamed of nothing but becoming powerful enough to kill you. Now that I am, your reduced to nothing but bone and a sack of blood. Hardly a fair opponent.” Freida said. Levi let out a harsh laugh, ignoring the pain in his chest or how his limbs were like lead as he glared at her.

“That’s rather rich considering you're working for the man that ordered your father's death warrant.” Levi countered darkly. Kenny scowled, his gaze jerking away as he tensed. Levi frowned as Freida’s smile became even bigger. Levi’s unease grew at the Cheshire Cat look she was wearing.

“You think I work for Kenny?” She asked, stifling a laugh. “Oh no, honey, he worked for me. You see,” She purred, stepping beside Kenny and draping her arm over his shoulder. Kenny stood still, jaw locked. “At one point, yes, I did work for him but that all changed when I was the one who found the working recipe to make a Titan but not a complacent one. So, before he knew, I was already a Titan. Catching on yet? It was my idea to get you back Levi so I can use the original one to find the ingredients that worked the first time, but you are such a stubborn man. Nothing worked and you just let yourself waste away. Sad really, since I so adore you’re titan form. I have been oh so eager for you to finally succumb and be a puppet. Once I had you, I would have been able to cut the time of making my special breed of wolves in half!” Levi bared his teeth, eyes flicking golden.

“I will never be your puppet. I rather die.” Levi snarled. Eren shot him a proud look, his ocean eyes flicking golden as well. Freida frowned, looking distraught as she brushes her fingers over her forehead.

“What a shame, but I will enjoy my revenge. One way, or other.” Fredia says, turning on her heel suddenly and slashing long claws across Kenny’s throat before anyone can move. Kenny’s garbled on his blood, his body crumpling like a bird to the ground in a heap. Otachi cried out, shoving his son away as he grabbed his Alpha. Otachi’s body felt the tear in his soul and the way the tattoo on his body burned from the loss of his Alpha. Farlan scrambled over to Erwin, clutching his chest in agony, while Erwin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the huddle.

Freida rolled her eyes at Otachi, slamming her foot into his ribs that sent him flying through the air until his head hit a tree, knocking him out cold as he slumped over. Fredia rubbed her temples, muttering under her breath about annoying pests before jerking her gaze back to Levi, who was on his knees, holding his stomach as the pack bonds dispersed. Once it was done, he got to his feet, giving her an unreadable expression. She beamed, twirling a lock of her auburn hair around her finger.

“Change for me, Rivaille. Let me see your titan form once more as we fight to the death. Titan to titan. Seems like a fair death, hm?” Freida says. Levi gritted his teeth, his hand clenching by his side. It would be the first time he willing went into that form. The first time that he allowed himself to. The two other times he was in that form, it was because of Kenny giving him something that made it impossible to fight the change. He hated it. He hated that form with every fiber of his being, but right now he didn’t care. He couldn’t beat her without it.

Freida lifts up her palm, showing him a bracelet that had a small locket. Levi’s eyes widened as she flicked her thumb over the locket, showing a needle. “Change for me. Fight me.” She said before flicking her thumb over the needle. Levi stepped back as steam billowed around her, a flash of lightning striking. Eren looked at Levi in panic, shaking his head wildly. Levi watched in horror as a large, white wolf steps out from the steam. Her fangs were bared in a twisted, tooth filled smile as saliva and foam dripped from her jowls, her golden eyes crazed with a unnatural thirst for blood. She was much larger than him, Levi realized grimly, but slower. Much, much slower.

Freida licks her chops, enticing him to join her. Levi moves to lift his hand to his mouth, prepared to bite down when suddenly his hand was yanked away by Eren. “If you change now Levi, you will die! You’re body is in no condition for the added pressure of changing back and forth! If you beat Freida, and try and change back…” Eren stopped, emotion choking his words. Levi knew he was surprised that he had a titan form, he could see it in his eyes, but he ignored that. Levi wrapped his hand around Eren’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, his lips eagerly taking in Eren and his silky tongue finding all of his favorite crevices of Eren’s mouth.

He pulled away, flashing Eren a little smile. “I am going to die either way, Eren, at least this way I can save my pack and take out the one who started it all.” Levi whispered, rubbing his nose against Eren's gently. Eren grabbed Levi’s cheeks and stared fiercely into his eyes, surprising Levi.

“Then I am fighting with you. Remember, you’re my oxygen and my lungs are willing to fight to breathe.” Eren countered. Levi normally would have kicked his ass and told him to get lost, but with Eren’s strength… there was a chance. One that Levi couldn't deny.

Levi turned to Hanji who was still keeping a close eye on Armin. Armin’s skin had ashen pallor to it and his breathing slightly more shallow. Hanji was sniffling, hands trembling as she gently lifted his shirt to examine the gash. Erwin and the others were standing still, looking lost and helpless, unsure of how to help. Hanji looked up, meeting Levi’s gaze. “Hanji, Erwin, go. Get out of here. Get Armin to the hospital. Eren and I… have some business to take care of.” Levi said quietly. He knew that his chances of living past this were little to none, but he would be damned if anyone else died. He couldn't stop Eren from doing this and honestly he had no right too. This was between the titans. The freaks.

Hanji didn't hesitate as she gathered Armin gently in her arms, meeting his gaze again. Levi could see the love and strength that she was sending to him, knowing this might be goodbye. She also knew that Levi normally hated goodbyes, so she never said one. Out loud.

Mike gives him a brief nod that spoke volumes as he followed after the brunette. Gunter and Eld gave playful salutes, faces drawn as they too leave. Petra lets out a small sob, gaze averted as she darted off, Farlan right behind her. All that was left was Erwin, who stared at his feet, gritting his teeth. Levi gave a tired sigh, but he meant nothing. “I know that trees aren’t suppose to move but I think you can make an exception.” Levi joked softly. He could feel Frieda watching, growing impatient, but she was getting what she wanted so she allowed it. Although he wasn't sure how much longer than would last.

Erwin gave a soft snort, not looking amused. “How can you joke at a time like this?” Erwin questioned his smaller friend. Levi shrugged, desperately trying to remain standing and not passing out from the pain in his back.

“I think it has to do with my charms,” Levi replied lightly. Eren rolled his eyes, looking slightly amused. Erwin didn't look pleased as a tears glittered in his eyes. Levi sighed. “Don’t you dare start crying. Don't get mushy and don’t say goodbye. I mean we tried that once, am I right? It didn’t stay goodbye, so instead, I’ll say this. I’ll see you later tonight to kick your ass to kingdom come for not making sure Eren stayed the fuck away. Got it, Erwin? I will kick your ass for that.” Levi warned, giving him a pointed stare. Erwin sighed and wiped his cheeks

“Sure, whatever Chihuahua.” Erwin said before snarling at Freida and darting off. Eren snickered under his breathe at the use of Levi's old nickname before sobering as they turn to face the Queen Titan.

 _“Come on… Let’s play.”_ Freida purred, her tail giving a sarcastic wag. Levi’s jaw locked as he closed his eyes, his hand lifting to his mouth. Eren watched silently, his own hand drifting there of their own accord. This time he would fight was Eren, not the rogue. This time he wants to remember.

Two lightning strike clash as Eren grew back to his titan form, this time with his own mind, just like he promised himself. Ferida raked her golden gaze over him, taking his dark fur and patches of black. She licked her chops eagerly. _“The Rogue Titan… You certainly live up to your name, don’t you? I saw the carnage you left behind of my brigade members._ ” Eren didn’t hear her nor answer, he was too busy watching the smoke clear around Levi.

Levi was much smaller than the Queen Titan and the Rogue Titan. He was about the size of a quarter horse. The Jackal Titan was much different than the other two, who were made for brawn and strength. Levi’s form was lithe, his bones hollow and light so he can be quicker. His paws were more like malformed human hands with razor claws made to dig in the dirt for better gripping. His fur was such a dark black, it seemed to have a dark blue hue to it. His lips were like the other two though since his teeth were so large, his lips couldn't cover them. His golden eyes had grey flecks in them, sparking like wildfire.

Eren could only stare at him as Levi shook out his fur. If he was in pain, he didn’t show it as he met Ferida’s challenging gaze. The she wolf was practically drooling as she looked him over. _“So beautiful. I have to say; Kenny did well with your creation.”_ Levi snarled, snapping his teeth at her.

 _“Enough shit chat; let’s fight.”_ Levi growled, stepping back. Eren seemed to be able to read what he was doing as he charged right for her. Ferida opens her jaw and lets out a roar before they collide in the middle, teeth gnashing and claws aching to dig into any flesh they can find. The sounds of their snarls and roars were horrifying, even to Levi. Levi studied himself, noticing how different his bones were. Hollow… he can’t take a hit from her. If he did he would more then likely end up with broken bones, but with these paws…. He should be able to climb. His body was built for speed. He can still feel the pain radiating through him but he wasn’t about to let it take him down. He can feel the strain his body had but he wasn’t about to lie down.

Levi circled around the two others, watching Eren’s strength as he kept her away from the back of his neck. He had to wait for a opening, one that he could run under her belly and slice it open with his claws. That would weaken her greatly, if his claws were sharp enough to penetrate her skin that is. It was a gamble.

Eren could feel her claws digging into the tender flesh of his sides, her teeth in his shoulder that made him howl in agony before shoving her away with his front paws. Freida skidded a little ways away, licking her bloody teeth. Eren’s chest was heavy as he leaped back at her, back feet kicking as he felt them connect with her chest. Freida yipped as blood welled from the cuts, making her turn and slash him away. Freida didn’t let up as her jaw clamped around his neck. Eren thrashed, using his paws to go for her eyes, to stun her as he snarled loudly. Fredia started to jerk her head wildly, trying to get him to succumb but it only succeeded in pissing him off instead.

Eren jerked his own head, crystallizing his skin around his paw on pure instinct before slamming it against her jaw. Freida yowled as smoke billowed from it. She scrambled backwards shaking her head wildly. Levi’s mouth open as he dashed for it, the wind picking up his fur as slide under her, rolling on to his back and cutting open her stomach in a swift movement. Freida howled again before moving to attack Levi, but he was too fast as he leaped out of the way. Levi bared his teeth as he caught another chance. Levi ran at full speed past her, biting her over and over at a sick pattern. Bite, run away, attack at another side, bite again. Freida would try to be keep up with him but her body was too bulky, too large so instead her anger grew as he blood dripped helplessly to the ground and her body began to weaken.

Levi’s limbs were trembling at the speed he was going, the strain on his body growing. He stumbled, legs buckling. Fredia grinned, finally able to catch him as she moves to go for the jugular at his moment of weakness when Eren was there, slamming his body against hers and tearing into her neck. Levi got back to his feet, shaking off his fur before sending a grateful yip to Eren as he pinned her against the tree, their teeth clashing against each other. They were both on their hind legs, trying to dominant the other.

Levi looked around, trying to form a good plan when he stopped, thinking about the blue crystal Eren had formed on his paw earlier. Did Levi have the same ability? No, that wouldn’t make sense for body type. His was made for speed so… Levi opened his mouth and breathed. His titan smoke swarmed the area in thick gusts, covering everything. It was the perfect cover. Levi followed the sounds of snarls as he went for her back leg that was holding her, tearing into the bone. Freida growled and grabbed Eren by his neck in her jaws, tossing him aside like he was rag doll and lunged at Levi.

Levi leaped in the air, startling her as he landed on her back. Fredia let out a loud shriek as his jaws clamped around her scruff, mere inches away from the tender spot on her neck. The only way to kill her in this form. She bucked wildly while he held on for dear life, tightening his jaws around her the chunks of flesh he had. Suddenly Freida started to sail towards the ground, intent on crushing Levi but let go in the nick of time and landing safely on the ground a little ways before speeding off to a safe distance as she collapsed to the ground.

Eren stood chest heaving a little ways away as the smoke cleared, except for the tiny wisps that came from the cuts and gashes on Eren’s body from Freida’s bites and claws. His golden eyes were locks on her as she weakly got her feet, blood pooling around fro the multiple lacerations and bites. Light steam was emitting from her as well as she snarled loudly at the two male titans, hatred clear in her gaze. _“I will avenge my family.”_ She growled. Levi just met her gaze evenly.

 _“Killing me won’t bring them back, Freida. It will do nothing but spill blood across the ground.”_ Levi answered calmly past his trembling body. He wouldn’t be able to hold this form much longer, he can already hear the seconds ticking in his head and the way his vision was darkening around the edges. Eren stood beside him, his hulking body mostly healed at this point as he glared at her.

 _“It will bring me joy to finally see your caress at my feet, just like my brothers bodies. They didn’t deserve death.”_ Freida retorted. Levi growled under his breath in frustration, getting pissed at the ridiculousness.

 _“And I didn’t deserve what I got from Kenny either! If you want to blame someone for your brother’s death, blame your father. He was the one that put a price on your head. Don’t you get that? You reap what you sow in this world. I did what I had to do to survive and yet i hesitated at killing you because you and me, brat, are the same.”_ Levi countered, bearing fangs. Freida fell silent, blinking as her eyes squinted. It looked like she was trying to remember that night. _“That hesitation cost me more then my life, you know. Now I wish I just killed you because maybe then they would still be alive and Eren would have gone through what he did. It’s too late in life for regrets though, so enough talk. Let’s finish this.”_ Levi stated, opening his mouth and letting out his thick smoke to cover the area.

Freida roar in frustration as her golden eyes darted around, searching for any sign of a lithe black wolf that could attack at any time. Instead of a black wolf attacking from the sides like she expected, it was dark brown and he launched himself straight for her. Freida shifted, trying to block the attack but it was futile as his muzzle got her jugular, making her still terror. He lifted her in the air, making sure her legs weren’t able to catch her as he slammed her body down. Stars danced in her eyes as she fought to get up but Eren had her pinned down. Freida opened her mouth to let out shrill shriek but he seemed to catch what she was about to do since he knocked his paw against her jaw, snapping it.

Agony flowed through her as she trembled under his weight, his jaw tightening around her neck as Levi’s malformed paws appeared in her daze, teary eyed vision. Her gaze met his, body stilling as her blood ran cold. \

She glared up at him, wanting to curse his existence and shout to the world that this wasn’t how it was supposed to end. She was suppose to win, to kill him and make werewolves better. To rule over them as their queen. Instead, she lay here with a broken jaw that was slowly mending itself as she stared up at her family's murderer who was about to murder her too. Newfound strength soared through her body as she headbutted Eren, making him scramble backwards in shock. She leaped to her feet and took off running through the tree, her heart hammering. She can make it, just like last time. She can outrun him. She was the Queen, she can do it. she wasn't human anymore, she wasn't weak! Her legs were like jelly but they held fast as she ran, but the pounding of paws were quickly gaining on her, much too quickly.

Levi’s body was humming as he caught up to her. This is what his body as meant to do. Did she really think she had a chance? Levi got closer and her gathered his legs beneath him and tackled her to the ground, ripping the flesh out of her weak spot. She collapsed to the ground with a thud, body rolling. Levi grunted at the impact, stopping a few feet from her corpse that shrank back to normal werewolf size in her death. He stared at her glassy golden gaze, her white fur now a scarlet from all the wounds she had received. His body was weak, he felt like he couldn't move as he hacked up the fluid in his lungs., his own body shrinking back to his normal size. The pain left him breathless as he lay there, happy that he was alive. He did it… Kenny was dead… Otachi was going to be dead... The Stohess members would disperse and find other ways ways of living.

Levi wanted to howl in bliss, in paradise because he was free. He was finally free… he no longer had to live in fear that Kenny would come back into his life and rip everything he held dear away from him. He no longer had to live under the name of Rivaille. He was just Levi, Beta to the Freedom pack and mate to Eren Yeager, the Rogue Titan. After everything, he didn't mind his Titan half because with but he was able to gain freedom because of it.

Eren was about to run after Levi when he caught sight of Otachi's body, still slumped over and quiet breathing emitting from it. eren remebered him well from his time in Kenny's grasp befor Levi came to save him. he was a cruel wolf who he knew treated Levi horribly. In fact, Otachi would tell him stories of the screams and sounds Levi would make when he fucked him. He did it just to tear Eren's heart apart and anger him, which he did succeed in. Eren hated the helpless feeling he had while he drugged, unable to stop listening to his words. he couldn't even image what Levi went through...

Eren approached Otachi slowly, shifting to his human form and pulling on the Velcro pants that actually worked. He grabbed a fistful of Otachi's hair and yanked him up, making the wolf groan in agony as his eyes peeled open to the pissed of face of Eren. Otachi winced, his body tensing as he tried focus through the pounding of his head. Eren gave a slow, cruel smile. "This is for Levi, asshole." Eren snarled, his hand moving at lightening speed and neutering the sick wolf. Otachi screamed in agony as Eren dropped him to the ground, watching him squirm. Otachi clutched at his bleeding lower half, screaming and whining like a pup. Eren grin grew as he slammed his foot in Otachi's face. "Join Kenny in hell, mongrel."     

Levi could hear footsteps as Eren caught up, back in his normal human form but was shaking badly. Blood was dripping from his nose but he didn’t seem to notice as he rushed over, running his hands through Levi's fur gently.Levi could smell Otachi's blood on Eren, letting him know that he really was free now. Eren had taken care of it for him.  Levi lifted his head and nuzzled Eren's neck with his nose, breathing in his scent. It has never smelled so good as it did now. _“I love you, Ocean Eyes.”_ Levi whispered, licking his cheek. Eren straddled over Levi, kissing his ears, forehead and muzzle gently, taking in the feeling of black fur. He was careful not to touch the blisters that still covered Levi's gaunt body.

Eren knew that Levi would take time to heal physically from this ordeal. The chemicals took quite a number on his insides, but he was desperately hoping that Hanji would be able to speed up the process. “You’re still alive,” Eren answered breathlessly. Levi gave him a wolfy smile, laying his head back down.

 _“I told you… death is far too dirty for my tastes. Besides, I am not leaving this world without another salty taste of my ocean.”_ Levi joked lightly, his eyes closing sleepily. Eren snorted at his words and Levi imaged that if he was in his human form he would be blushing madly. Eren kissed his forehead once more, gently stroking Levi's head as it rested in his lap. They were exhausted, aching, and just wanting each others company, but the blonde still weighed heavily in their minds, knowing he could have died saving Levi from that branch that probably would have killed him at the time. Eren wasn't sure how Levi was still alive now; it was a mystery but Eren had a theory. One that he hoped was true. It wasn't his time. After a shit filled life, it was time for good to come from everything. That was why he was still alive, so he can experience it.

Eren smiled down at the sleeping wolf in his lap, gathering him gently in his arms so he can be brought to Hanji to heal him so he most certainly wouldn't pass on in his sleep.  “I love you, Chihuahua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Armin is totally fine. I have been wanting to answer you comments letting you guys know that he would okay but i couldn't so....  
> Ok, so this is not the last chapter, I promise. Hope you liked a bit of Levi as a Titan action. I will try and post the next chapter soon.


	26. Inching Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so sorry for the chapter to be up this late! m,y life has been so chaotic and ugh, I am so sorry! please forgive me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I am not sure when the next chapter is going to posted- don't fret! It will be up as soon as possible. And for those of you who are wanting some more smut, that will be in the next chapter as well. Thanks so much for staying with me through his fan-fic, it means the world to me! I love you all, thank you. I was actually thinking of doing another- for those who like Seraph of the End with some Mika/Yuu action, but still unsure on whether I can start it yet. I'll let you all know though, ok? Anyway, enough rambling, here you go!

Hanji tried to keep herself from trembling as she held Armin loosely in her bloodied hands, but she just couldn't as her mind replayed what happened over and over again like some bad movie. She still wasn’t sure she believed it. Armin had sacrificed himself for Eren and Levi. he threw caution out the window and took a hit for them. She wanted to scream at him, call him a idiot and every other name she could think of.

But she couldn’t… not when she looked down at his pale face that was relaxed and serene. Content. She couldn't stay angry at the blond who she come to think of as family. He was fierce and loyal. He didn't seem to care that his best friend wasn't quite human. He was curious and smart, a brilliant thinker. He was truly something else.

Erwin was driving at least ten miles over the speed limit, his blue eyes hard and haunted as they stayed fastened on the road. Hanji noted the way his hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were white. She could smell the worry wafting from him, from everyone. They left two pack members behind and yet here they are, speeding down the freeway with another member, bleeding and unconscious.

How did it all come to this? They were free… they had made it out, Levi was safe and they had even watched the sunset together. Just a while ago, Armin was frolicking like the rest of us… What happened? What went wrong? Why was this happening? All they wanted was to get back their beta and be together. Was that so bad? Was this world against everything? 

Hanji blinked when a hand appeared on Armin’s blond head. The hand was covered in dried blood and trembling slightly. Hanji peeked over to the side to see Farlan, eyes filled with guilt and anguish. Hanji looked him over carefully, taking note of his loose jeans covered in dirt, shirtless chest and the way he was sitting that suggested he was agony. He didn’t even notice her stare. 

Hanji turned her gaze away and back to the human in her arms as she reaches out and clasps her hand around her. Farlan took a sharp intake of breath, his gaze jerking to the she-wolf who wouldn't look at him. “He’ll be okay,” Hanji whispered, but her voice cracked and it took everything she had to not break down into sobs. Levi’s face haunted her, splashing its image across the back of lids when she closed her eyes. Just like his words. ‘Just let me die’. 

Farlan studied the profile of the she-wolf whose grip was comforting and warm, but filled with sadness as she stared down at the human limp in her arms. He had feeling that she wasn’t talking about just Armin. She was talking about Levi and Eren.   
Erwin cut them a glance in the rear view mirror, his face pinching when he took in the distraught Hanji- he has never seen her so sad and heartbroken. She was always happy and positive, even during the darkest times. Even when Levi was missing. 

Farlan looked away and focused on the back of the head rest. “I’m sorry Erwin, I don’t know how they find out that I was helping you. I swear I never said anything! I ju-” Erwin cut him off by sharp left, entering the emergency parking for the hospital. 

“I believe you, Falran, but right now I am more worried about Armin and the others. Lets just focus on one thing at a time, okay?” Erwin answered, turning in his seat to face Farlan and Hanji as Mike parked beside them. Farlan chewed his lip as he nodded. Erwin breathed out in relief before climbing out of the car in a rush. 

Hanji looked down at the bundle in her hands and smiled gently, trying to remain calm but he was getting colder and hasn't move even a little bit in a while. “Come on, Coconut, let’s get you fixed up, hm? You don’t want Mika to see you like this right?” Hanji mumbled, climbing out of the car. She knew he wasn’t dying- the injuries weren’t life threatening; she was more worried about him going into a coma at this point. The gash on his head was deep and the way he hit the ground suggests it was a likely probability. 

Mike, Petra, Gunter, and Eld hang by the cars, just like Erwin ordered them too as the others rush inside. Because of the early hour, the hospital was mostly empty but the normal stench of antiseptics, death, and salty tears lingered heavily in the air.  
The front desk had one nurse stationed, filing paperwork and typing on her computer. Her narrowed glasses sliding down on her nose and beady eyes flicking over the screen. Hanji ran over to her, hoping she can help. “We need a doctor.” Erwin stated, appearing beside her. The woman’s eyes drop to Armin before she leaped out of her seat, grabbing the phone and shouting orders into them. 

Time seemed to speed up from there, everything was just a blur. Hanji remembers the nurse coming around the desk, her lips moving and eyes calm as she looked him over but Hanji could barely hear them as three male nurses and a man wearing a white coat appeared, taking Armin from her and placing him on the gurney. 

One of the nurses was asking her things, taking her arm and looking at the bite she had acquired from the battle earlier that still wasn't fully healed, but she just watched as Armin was wheeled away- out of her sight. How was this happening? Why was this happening? 

Erwin couldn't stand watching Hanji blank out any longer, he pulled her behind him to face the nurse, ready to answer her questions for Hanji, who seemed to have checked out at the wrong time. “What is the patient’s name?” The nurse asked, relieved to be finally getting some answers.

“Armin Arlert.” Erwin answered smoothly. The nurse nodded and typed away on her computer. 

“It seems his parents are no longer here and is under the care of his grandfather and older sister, Krista Arlert?” She continued, looking back at Erwin. He nodded swiftly, his arm tightening around Hanji who was still staring at the space where Armin just left. 

“Can you tell me what happened, sir?” Erwin cut a glance down to his Velcro pants, bare feet and chest and almost laughed at the absurdity. 

“We were skinny dipping in some nearby woods and Armin went to go change behind a tree. The tree branch broke and fell on top of him.” Falran answered, appearing behind Erwin. Erwin looked down at him in surprise, shocked by the actually pretty damn good lie until he noticed his face scrunched in agony and the way he was leaning against the desk. 

The nurse arched her brow at Farlan, looking slightly unconvinced before shrugging and typing it into her computer. “You can all take a seat in the waiting room. Mr. Arlert has been transferred to a room and is being cared for. Since none of you are family, you are not permitted to see him.” She said, gesturing towards a room in the back.

Erwin numbly lead Hanji there, glancing back at Farlan who was following behind slowly limping heavily. Erwin’s brow furrowed as he watched the wheat haired man. “Farlan, are you okay?” He asked, closing the door to the private waiting room. Farlan shot him a look as he lowered himself onto the ground, lying on his side as he whimpered. 

“I’m fine. Don't worry about it.” He grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. Erwin sat in the chair, looking over at Hanji who has started to pace. Farlan’s eyes followed her movements, just letting the she-wolf do her thing while he focused on letting his wolf healing do it’s job in making the pain go away. 

The room was silent, each lost in their own thoughts and worries, their minds on overdrive as they wait for word from either. Erwin wasn't sure how much time has passed, but he was sure it must have been a hour or so, when the door finally opened, making Hanji and Erwin jump to their feet. Farlan stayed on the ground, eyes shut and breathing even in sleep. Erwin knew he was hiding something but decided to not push the matter. 

A elder man stepped into the waiting room, his grey hair tufted and unkempt, his wrinkled face troubled and worn. He wore loose slacks and a polo that was as wrinkled as his face. His watery eyes were distraught and sad while a woman clutched his arm,tears streaming down her fair cheeks helplessly while another woman rubbed her back gently.

Krista sniffled, looking up to meet Erwin's gaze. “Oh, you must be one of Armin’s friends.” She mumbled, holding out her hand. Erwin took it and gave it a gentle shake, taking in the similarities that the siblings shared. Blonde hair, crystal eyes that glimmered with kindness and intelligence and small frames.

“Erwin,” He greeted. “I attend the same high school.This is Hanji,” He gestures towards the strangely quiet brunette. “And the sleeping one is Farlan.” Erwin finished. The auburn haired female wraps her arm around Krista’s waist, pulling her close and kissing her forehead gently as Krista smiles sadly at each of the wolves. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Krista, Armin’s sister,” Krista murmured before gesturing lightly to her girlfriend beside her. “This is Ymir, my girlfriend, and my grandfather.” Erwin turned his attention to the elderly man who nodded his head in greeting. 

“The doctor said that he was hit by a tree branch, is that what happened?” Mr. Arlert asked Erwin. Erwin hesitated, feeling the guilt well up in his chest again. Armin was hurt because of him. He should have told the blond human that he couldn't come. He was human and had a much higher chance of dying because of that. Now look at where he was? In the hospital. It made Erwin’s chest ache for his pack that thought of him as pack as well. 

Erwin swallowed thickly, pushing his thoughts to the side as he averted his gaze. He couldn't look this man in the eye because it hurt. “Yes sir. I apologize. It was my idea to be out that late and I shouldn't have endangered your grandson. I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I am more then willing to pay-” Erwin was silenced when his body was suddenly brought into a sturdy hug, his apologizes drowned out in shock. Erwin stood utterly still as the elderly man hugged him, his embrace warm and caring. His hand was gently rubbing Erwin's back as if they were long time friends or Erwin was his grandson. It was not the hug of two strangers. 

“Armin talks highly of you and I would never think of accepting your money,” Mr. Arlert replies gently. Erwin blinked, his arms wrapping around the man on their own accord. “Armin is a good kid, Erwin, and I know that whatever you were doing out there wasn’t for skinny dipping.” Erwin tensed, prepared to move but the man didn’t let up. “I know that you kids are into something pretty deep. I have had my suspicions about for a while; Armin is so much like his father. Always wanting to help those in need without a single thought about himself. I just hope that whatever you are doing, you are remaining safe, ya hear me? You’re far too young for you to have that look in your eye.” 

When Mr. Arlert had pulled away Hanji and Erwin were staring at him in shock while Krista and Ymir were nodding silently. Erwin actually almost laughed at much Armin was like his family; none of them were stupid and they certainly didn’t fall for any of the lies that they had made. Erwin should have expected that from the Arlert’s. 

Erwin almost jumps when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him look down to see Krista giving him a tender smile that made her blue eyes twinkle in the low light. Ymir was standing protectively behind her, watching her every move with a fiercefulness that took Erwin by surprise. Ymir truly loved Krista; it was so obvious it hurts. “Don’t feel guilty. Whatever happened wasn’t your fault. My brother is stubborn as a mule.” 

Hanji snorted at the words, a ghost of a smile across her lips as she looks at the floor. Krista shoots her a small smile, seeming to catch the fact Hanji knew that from experience. Erwin cleared his throat, stepping away from the beautiful blonde and looking at Hanji. Krista respects his movements and steps back to her girlfriend’s waiting embrace as she helps her grandfather sit in the cushioned seat.

“Hey Hanji, you should head back home.” Erwin pressed, giving her a pointed look that she caught quickly. Erwin’s mind was lingering on a raven haired wolf and quick tempered brunette that was with him. So far, he hasn’t felt Eren’s soul leave the pack bonds do that meant he was alive, but Levi… was he still alive? Was he alright? His mind was driving him crazy as flashes of Levi’s face echo in his mind. 

Hanji nodded and grabbed the offered keys from Erwin’s hand, already leaving. She had a feeling that one of the Arlert’s had already contacted Mikasa and the thought sent ice through her veins. Mika wasn’t going to be very happy but right now that was the least of Hanji’s worries. Right now, all she cared about was making this hell become a heaven.

******

Erwin sat perfectly still in his chair, blue eyes closed and body leaned forward as he tried to keep himself from pacing in the small confines. Mika had arrived earlier, her face a mask of rage that she kept carefully hidden from the Arlert’s as they comforted her. Everyone was waiting anxiously for word from the doctor, to know how bad the damage is. 

The air in the room was thick with anxiety and fear, making it almost suffocating. The only sound that could be heard in the empty white room was the ticking of the clock on the wall, each tick taking it’s time to fill the silent room with it’s roaring nature. 

Erwin’s phone buzzed, breaking the silence in the room. All heads turned to him, Mika’s gaze filled with hope as Erwin pulled it out and looked at the I.D. Erwin’s eyes widened, instinctively looking over at Mika to confirm who it was.   
Erwin leaped to his feet, his body filling with nerves as his hands shook and his mouth went dry. He exited the room, leaning against the wall as he answered Hanji’s call. “Hello?” Erwin breathed out, his grip tight on the phone. He held his breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Erwin, they are alive. Eren and Levi are alive.” Hanji called into the phone. Erwin’s legs went weak as he slid to the floor, eyes stinging with burning tears as his throat swelled, his emotions blocking any coherent words from escaping. “Levi is pretty fucking weak though. Some of his blisters are infected, he has three fractured ribs and his organs are shutting down. I have a few remedies to try and counteract whatever they shoved in his system. Be sure to thank Farlan for me; that file he gave me has helped me a great deal.” Erwin drew in a ragged breath, wiping his cheeks to get the wetness away as he held the phone closer.

“Of course,” Erwin rasped out past the lump in his throat. “I shall tell him as soon as he wakes up.” Erwin promises. Erwin can hear rustling, the clanging of her medical supplies that she was probably getting ready to treat Levi with before a pause sounds, the line going still. 

“How is Armin? Has there been any word?” Hanji asked, her tone tentative and small. Erwin opened his mouth to tell her that he has no news when he sees one of the doctors from earlier approaching. 

“I think we are about to find out.” Erwin mumbled into the phone before hanging up. Erwin gets to his feet, feeling stronger then he has in a while. They did it. Now, all that matters is that Armin will recover.

The doctor was a middle aged man with short blonde hair and clean shaven face that was warm as it was worn out. His body was on the thinner side with a average style of clothing beneath the white lab coat. 

Erwin stood still as he approached, his eyes widening at Erwin’s scent before letting out a soft laugh. Erwin watched the werewolf, scenting the fact he was a lone wolf- he had no pack. Normally, lone wolves were treated as feral. Unpredictable and volatile. 

“Well, if I live and breathe, Erwin Smith. Alpha of the Freedom pack. It’s an honor.” The doctor says, bowing his head towards Erwin. 

Erwin blinked and gave a nod of gratitude as the wolf held out his hand, a charming smile on his face. “I”m Dr. Hannes, pleasure to meet you person.” The wolf says. Erwin takes his hand and gives it a firm shake. Hannes backs away and looks at the closed door where the Arlert family was waiting. “You were the one who brought in the Mr. Arlert, then?” He questioned, his eyes turning sad as he peers into the room that was as silent as the grave. Hannes gave a wry smile. “I should have guessed that; your scent was all over him but I pushed it off as being exhausted.”

Erwin looked away, his shoulders dropping. “Yes, some of my pack and I brought him here after a battle with the Stohess. Have you come bringing news of his state?” Erwin replied, looking back towards the brown eyed man. Hannes nods, gesturing towards the door with raised brows.

“Of course, shall we?” Hannes answered, smiling gently at the younger wolf. Erwin gripped the cool knob and twisted it open, gaining the attention of the room as the doctor follows Erwin inside. He gives a warm smile as they stand wordlessly. 

Ymir let Krista cling to her, her blue eyes filling with hope and tears while the grandfather wrapped his arm around both girls. Mika moved to stand beside Erwin, catching his eye with a hopeful look. Erwin leaned down against her ear. “Eren and Levi are fine. Hanji is taking care of them.” Erwin mumbled. Mika gave a relieved breath before her attention turned to Hannes. 

Hannes gave a warm smile to the room, making quick introductions to the room. Erwin was grateful to the wolf that seemed to be ignoring regular protocol that normally resulted in anyone who wasn’t family to leave. Hannes seemed to understand that everyone in this room was by some family and wouldn't even think about breaking it up. It was definitely welcome. 

“The first thing I want to say is that he will be fine,” Dr. Hannes says, letting his words sink in. The room let’s out a collective sigh, each of their taunt postures melting into relief. After a moment, Hannes continues, this time slower. Erwin knew he was doing that so they can understand and give them moments for all of his words to click and make sense. “Mr. Arlert has suffered from a dislocated hip bone that has been properly positioned and is on the mend. It will be a while before he can fully walk again but I have already called and spoken with a physical therapist who is happy to help the process along at a reasonable price. Feel free to ask me more about it in a little while,” Hannes continued, meeting everyone's gazes. Erwin heart plummeted.

“The next thing was the long laceration across his back. I was able to stitch it up and hold the tear in place. That should heal up just fine but of course there will be a scar and I apologize for that.” Hannes’s eyes dropped to the ground, looking genuinely concerned and apologetic. Erwin was truly impressed by the wolf who truly cared about his patients, werewolf or human and was even sympathetic towards the family of the patient. Erwin didn’t miss the look he gave Mika, who was standing tall beside Erwin.   
Hannes turned his gaze away, looking slightly more distraught. “The main problem that he has been suffering though is a severe concussion and some brain trauma.” Hannes announced, sucking the air from the room. Mika stiffened beside Erwin, her grey eyes turning to steel slits. Krista held her girlfriend tighter, who was accommodating to sooth her. “Because of the severity of his hip injury among other things, I advised that send him a medicated coma until his body more ready to finish the healing process. I am only planning on keeping him under for about a week and after that, we shall see how things go from there.” 

The room was silent for a while, each soaking up everything at their own pace. Erwin was staring down at the floor, knowing already that he was going to chip in to the medical bill because if he didn’t sleep would never come. He wanted Armin to have the best recovery and he had money to burn. He would rather spend it here then on anything else. “Will there be any permanent damage?” Grandfather asked, shoulders slumped. Hannes gave him a reassuring smile. 

“No sir, the symptoms should be temporary. In fact, the week in the coma should be long enough for the brain trauma to heal itself on it's own but the concussion symptoms might linger. He will probably experience loss of motor control, blurry vision, nausea, dizziness, fatigue, and some disorientation but that will all wear off in time.” Hannes explains. Grandfather’s lower lip trembles as tears glitter in his eyes as he clears his throat, nodding.

“Thank you, Dr. Hannes, for your help.” Grandfather managed. Krista rubbed her hand on his back in silent comfort as she turned to the doctor. 

“When can we see him?” She asked. Hannes gave a little smile. 

“He is being transferred to his room now and has already been put into the coma. For now he is not allowed any visitors- for that i am truly sorry- but you come back tomorrow and he will be allowed to visitors at a time.” Hannes replies. “For now, I suggest you all go home and try and get some sleep.” 

The room cleared out, each one more silent than the last. Grandfather paused by the door, glancing back at Erwin who stood still, staring at the floor. Hannes slips out of the room to give them some privacy but knows that Erwin will want to speak with him. He can scent it. 

“Erwin,” Grandfather rumbles low, making the wolf look up. He gave a little smile. “Armin will be fine.” He promised before leaving without another word. Erwin let out a slow breath, absently wondering if Mika went with them. He secretly hoped so since she was human and belonged with humans but also knowing that she wouldn’t. Not since she now has Eren to fawn over. She is probably walking the Arlert family out. 

Erwin sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair before heading out into the hallway, immediately meeting the gaze of Hannes. Erwin paused before his legs started towards him, stopping a few feet from him. “Is there something you want?” Erwin asked wearily. Hannes chuckled under his breath and shook his head lightly.

“No, I was just wondering if the rumors I heard about Eren Yeager is in your pack are true.” Hannes answered, leaning against the wall. Erwin couldn’t stop the soft gasp that escaped in surprise.

“You know Eren?” Erwin choked out, blinking. Hannes gave a soft laugh and ran a sheepish hand through his hair. 

“Well, sort of,” Hannes chuckled. Erwin’s brows furrowed. “I was good friends with his mom, Carla, before she passed away. I left the pack a little after that so…” Hannes explained. Erwin blinked before smiling at the ground. 

“Yes. He is actually mated to my Beta, Levi.” Erwin said. Hannes brows rose to his hairline in a look of pleasant surprise before he broke into a large grin. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. The little runt got himself a powerful werewolf like that?” Hannes got a faraway look in his eye as he grinned at the ground. “Carla would be so proud of him. Hell, I am proud of him. He was such a good kid; a little stinker but a good kid.” Erwin placed his hand on Hannes shoulder, already sensing the fact that this older wolf cares greatly for one of his treasured pack mate. 

“Hannes, you are welcome to my pack home anytime you would like. I am sure Eren would love to meet you,” Erwin let out a little chuckle, picturing Levi’s face at the thought of meeting someone out of the blue like popping up in his head. “I can’t say the same for his mate but Eren really would like to meet his mother's friend. That I know.” Hanne lit up, his eyes twinkling with hope. 

“Thank you very much. I might take you up on that.” Hannes answered before looking over towards the doors. 

“Although, you might be meeting him here. Armin is his best friend actually.” Erwin adds slyly, smiling again. Hannes turned back to look at the younger wolf. 

“He is friends with humans? Interesting but seems like him. Eren was always like that.” Hannes said with a little chuckle before he tilted his head gratefully towards Erwin. “Thanks again, Erwin. I hope that I shall see Eren soon along with his mate. Excuse me, I can hear that i am needed.” Erwin nodded as he watched the older wolf disappear around the corner. 

Erwin didn’t move as Mika came back around the corner, looking at him expectedly. “Are you ready to go home?” She asked, grey eyes blinking up at Erwin expectantly. Erwin studied the female a moment, taken aback once again by the impartial face, similar features that were so much like Levi. Maybe one day he can find out the truth of their genealogy. 

Erwin gave a little smile and held up the keys to the car. “Let’s go home, Mikasa.” 

 

********

A Week Later…

Armin was floating in darkness. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he could his limbs grow heavy and the darkness begin to fade as his consciousness floats for the surface. 

Beeps could be heard like annoying flies by your ear, his body stiff and achy. His mouth felt like cotton and his limbs like molten lead. Armin peeled open his heavy eyelids, his breath fanning out as he opened his mouth. Armin had already figured out he was in the hospital. The scratchy sheets, the aches his body was feeling, and the constant beeping was a dead giveaways to his location.

Armin slammed his eyes closed at the brightness of the room, a small groan emitting from his chest as he shifts his creaky neck away. Everything hurt and not for the first time Armin wished he was werewolf so he could heal faster and be able to smell where everyone was. 

His mind was a jumbled mess of twists and turns. It was fuzzy and unsteady- but he remembered the the plan, getting Levi… saving him from a tree. That was about it but the more he tried to remember, the more his head pounded unhappily. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he must have concussion.

Armin shivered when he suddenly felt a warm touch on his cheek, the fingers soft and familiar, making him turn slowly back to open his eyes. Blue met a sparkling grey that was almond shaped and filled with relief and love as a small tear drips onto his cheek. It was still warm. “Armin,” Mika whispered, his voice gruff from trying not to cry. Armin cracked a weak smile, wincing at the pain his head. 

“Mika,” He rumbled past his own hoarse voice that sounded weak and small. Mika lets out a small sob, cupping his face gently as she presses her soft lips against his, making him melt into her touch. Mika made sure to keep her body from his, to afraid to hurt his hip that was wrapped tightly or put pressure on his still healing back. Armin desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her flush body, to feel more of her but the mere thought was exhausting and deterred him from moving his too heavy limbs. 

More tears spilled across Armin’s cheeks, Mika’s tears as she gently stroked his cheeks, biting her lip. Armin gave her a weak smile, wishing he could stroke her cheek. To wipe her tears away from those fair cheeks. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m right here, Mika.” Armin cooed gently. Mika sobbed a little harder, her raven black hair falling around them like a curtain. 

“You scared me,” Mika confessed, making Armin’s heart stutter. “I thought I lost you, like I lost my parents.” Armin shook his head, using what little strength he had to brush his stiff fingers through her silken hair.

“Never,” Armin answered. Mika calmed down and smiled, taking his head as Armin’s eyes flew open. Levi! Eren! Armin moved to get up, to find his best friend and mate but Mika gently pushed his aching body back down. “Mikasa, what about Levi? Eren? Where are they?” Amrin cried hopelessly, looking around the empty hospital room, his heart plummeting to his churning stomach. 

“Armin, relax, Eren and Levi went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee- for Eren anyway- and tea.” Mika told him gently, giving him a loving smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and returned to her strong exterior, but her hand never left his. Instead, her thumb traced little circles that made his achy body feel slightly better.

Armin’s body went limp in utter relief, tears filling his eyes as an image of Eren’s shit-eating grin and Levi’s tiny smile, his lips barely lifted in the corners fills his mind as he lets out a strangled cry of relief. 

“They are.. Alive? Okay?” Armin questioned quickly, sky-blue eyes wide as he met her warm grey eyes. Mika gave him a little smile, obviously not surprised by the worry and need to know. In fact, her gaze softened further as she leaned over and kissed his nose gently. 

“They are alive and okay. I promise.” Mika promised as she pulled away, Armin’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling the strong drowsiness begin to claw it’s way over to Armin’s mind, teasing him with sweet whispers of peaceful sleep and be away from the throbs and aches his body was enduring, but Armin resisted, wanting to stay awake long enough to see his friends. 

Mika stood just as the door opened, two familiar forms heading inside. Eren was holding Levi’s hand, whose body had filled out a bit more. Scars covered Levi’s body where the scars had scabbed over and slowly healing. He was walking much better and Armin almost screamed in join at the little smile that was on the raven haired wolf’s face as he joked lovingly with his mate, not even realizing that Armin was awake yet.

“Coffee tastes like piss, brat. You should try something a bit more refined.” Levi said, sipping his Earl grey tea with loving care while the brunette rolled his eyes, clutching his steaming cup of coffee close. 

“Refined and boring, Chihuahua.” Eren replied with a sniff, taking a long sip of coffee. When he was done he let out a small sigh of pleasure, licking his lips. Levi’s nose scrunched, waving his hand in front of his nose. 

“See, and here I was going to kiss you but now your breath stinks and your hair's a mess.” Levi said with a ‘tch’, turning his head away from the pout that has melted onto his mate’s face. Eren jutted out his lower lip, his eyes turning wide and glittering with fake tears.

“But… love,” Eren purred, realizing his cute-self wasn’t going to get a reaction so instead opting for the vixen half of himself as he wrapped his arm around Levi’s lean waist and tugging him closer, burying his nose in Levi’s neck.   
The smaller wolf let out a small moan, his eyes fluttering closed on his own accord while Armin just sat with tears streaming helplessly down his face in pure happiness. Eren must have smelled the tears since his head jerked up, his blue/green eyes widening with shock then tears as he untangled himself from his mate and launched himself, gently, at Armin. 

Eren wrapped his arms around Armin, his body trembling as he nuzzled his cheeks, utterly grateful and relieved to see those blue eyes. Armin smiled and clung back to the brunette. “Armin…” Eren choked out, pulling away to search his face. 

“I did it… I saved you…” Armin whispered. Eren nodded his head, laughing lightly. 

“Yes, you did.” Levi came over to the other side, his grey eyes moist as he took Armin’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Armin smiled over at Levi, his blue eyes fluttering closed as the fatigue started to clutch him tightly and drag him back under. 

“Thank you Armin, for saving my life.” Levi told him gently. Armin nodded his head sleepily, weakly squeezing Levi’s hand back. Mika laid her hand on Eren’s shoulder, jutting her chin to her boyfriend who was fighting sleep.

“I just.. Wanted you… to be happy….” Armin breathed out. Eren’s heart froze in his chest at Armin’s genuine heartfelt words that almost sent Eren to his knees. “You both deserve it.” Levi looked over at Eren, his heart hammering. He remember the first night they came to visit the hospital, to visit Armin. Eren had broken down to angry screams and cries at the blond for being stupid enough to almost kill himself like for werewolves- with incredible healing, but he also knew that if it wasn’t for Armin, Levi would have been crushed. “I was raised in a beautiful family- even though my parents were killed I still had a good childhood. Neither of you had that, but you have each other and I refused to let either of you lose your mate; I know what happens to wolves that do…” 

Levi looked away at the mention of the blond’s parent, his guilt beginning to rise within his chest since he was the reason for their deaths. He was the one that slaughtered them like cattle. Yet, the human still cared and it made his heart soar.

“Go to sleep now. Armin, and rest. We will talk more tomorrow okay?” Eren coaxed. Armin didn’t need much coxing though as he fell back into darkness, his breathing evening out. Mika smile gently, laying down beside him and wrapping her arm around his middle. Eren and Levi glanced at each other before silently agreeing to leave the two of them be before slipping out of the room to head back to the pack house. 

Eren watched the smaller wolf walk slowly towards the car, noting the slight wince that was pulling at his sharp features. “Are you hurting again?” Eren wondered, brushing his fingers lightly over Levi’s hand. Levi cut him a small glance. 

“A little, but I am sure Hanji can check the one blister that is still giving me a problem, Little Star,” Levi answered, shoving Eren hungrily against their car. Eren grinned and looped his arms around Levi’s neck, careful to avoid that blister as he kissed Levi eagerly, enjoying his spicy taste. "but that can wait, Ocean Eyes." 

Eren moaned as Levi fisted his hands in his brown hair, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth as he runs his tongue eagerly over Eren's lips. Levi nudged Eren's legs apart with his knee, slipping his lean waist inside and enjoying the feeling of Eren's already hard cock through his jeans. Eren gave a hiss when Levi brushed his knuckles across it, making him throw back his head and bite his lip to keep the sensual moan inside. "Levi," Eren panted between fevered kisses, his leg wrapping around Levi's to keep himself steady. "Hanji said no sex for another week, baby." Eren fishing airly. Levi scowled and leaned in for another kiss, his fingers looping around the waistline of Eren's jeans. 

"Ignore Shitty Glasses, I need to feel you inside me." Levi whispered huskily, his tongue darting across the bare part of Eren's neck. The larger wolf whimpered, biting his lip at the sweet shocks that rode his body and made his groin twitch and throb with need. Levi has been wanting to take his mate since Eren had pulled that little stunt in the hospital room, the way his teeth has left little indents in his milky skin that made him shiver with pleasure. 

Eren shook his head, his brown hair falling into his eye as his hands drop to Levi's waist, making him whimper as Eren gently pushed him away. "No," Eren said firmly, despite the cry of protest his own body was giving. He knew Levi's body was all the way healed and with what he wanted to do with his mate, he might just re-break him. No, what he wanted to do had to wait until he knew Levi was one hundred percent. "You're body isn't ready." Eren told him sadly. Levi growled, his grey eyes flicking gold for a split second in disappointment before he pulled away angrily.

Eren grabbed his wrist, pulling him back and kissed him gently across the lips, their breaths mingling as Eren slipped his tongue inside, exploring the dark silken tavern he knew well and teased at the roof of Levi's mouth, knowing it was his secret spot. Levi squirmed in response, making Eren grin at the reaction as he pulled away. "Another week or two and I will let you do whatever you want with me, Beta." Eren promised, grinning wickedly. Levi licked his lips, eyes darkening with desire. 

"Your on, brat."


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs hysterically while trying to control emotions and failing miserably* Hey guys, *Sniffle* So here is the last chapter. I was crying the entire time writing this and I hope that maybe I can pull few tears from you, because this is it. I want to thank you all for reading and sticking with me through this book. i hope you all liked it and don't hate the ending too much. I wish I could hug you all, seriously. I might add some one-shots of some things later if you want me too. 
> 
> Anyway, here you go!

Eren wasted no time in shoving Levi against the wall, his mouth latching onto Levi’s and forcing his lips open with his tongue. Levi moaned, his body reacting to Eren’s searing touch as he lifts him up, letting the smaller wolf wrap his legs around Eren’s waist. Eren growled under his breath at the feeling of Levi’s muscled thighs tight and warm around his middle, making his already throbbing erection jerk painfully in his confining pants. It didn’t help any that Levi’s was pressing against him either. 

It’s been two weeks since Armin has woken up in the hospital and Hanji has finally given them the all clear to do whatever the two mates wanted. Eren and Levi were quick to take advantage of that.

Eren cupped Levi’s ass, his eyes seeping to gold as he buried his face in Levi’s neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh there while Levi clung to him, his breaths coming out in desperate pants, hands running over Eren’s chiseled back. “I am going to devour you, Little red,” Eren purred, his voice gruff and husky from lust. The sound of it made Levi whimper, leaning his head back to give the brunet more access to his flesh.

Levi’s hands tightened around Eren’s shirt, wanting the offending fabric gone so he can feel the warm skin beneath. To feel Eren. He tugged helplessly at the shirt, his skin breaking out into goosebumps at the feeling of Eren’s warm tongue, lapping at the small bite he just made. “Remove. Now.” Levi hissed, tugging harder at the shirt. Eren smirked at the roughness to Levi’s voice as he pulled away, lowering Levi back to the ground as he slipped off his shirt. 

Levi’s breath caught in his throat at the beauty of his mate. Muscles that rippled as he tossed his shirt aside, the way his abs flexed and begged to be paid attention to and the growing bulge that was waiting patiently in those horrible jeans. Eren’s skin was beautiful, tawny and he wanted to see it slicked with sweat and writhing around beneath him, but first he would let his mate play. Let him tease Levi for a little while.

Eren reached over and slipped his hands under Levi’s shirt, his warm fingers trailing up his chest with a wicked smile across his face. “Your turn, love.” Eren whispered. Levi reached over and slowly lifted his shirt of his head, tossing it to the side as he let Eren’s wolf eyes drink him in. two of the blisters had left scars across his back and one around his waist that was barely visible from the front and Levi hated them since it reminded him of the hell he went through, but the way Eren was eyeing them made his legs turn to jello and his heart to race.

Eren looked up to meet those swirling grey orbs that he loved so much that was starting to turn gold as his wolf pushed to the front, the need to claim his mate growing. Eren sobered though, turning eerily serious that made Levi pause. “You will tell me if I hurt you, right?” Eren asked. Levi gave a little smile, nodding.

“The safe word will be ‘Kaleidoscope’.” Levi offered. That seemed to sooth Eren worries as he hooks his fingers around Levi’s jeans and pulls him closer. Levi stood still as Eren started to plant slow, easy kisses down Levi’s collarbone, going lower as he gave a tentative lick to his taunt nipples that sent a wave of pleasure thorough Levi. Eren paused, hovering over the sensitive spot and looked up at Levi through his thick lashes. 

“Does my mate like that?” Eren moaned, his arms slithering around his waist and pulling him closer. Levi nodded quickly, his mouth gone dry as Eren leans back over and sucks the nipple into the cloud like lips, making Levi’s groin throb and already start to dribble pre-cum. Levi’s fingers tangled in Eren’s silky hair, enjoying the feeling of those strands in his hand as Eren spent time teasing his nipple, nipping and sucking, licking and tasting. 

Eren pressed Levi back against the wall, unhooking himself from the right nipple and switching to the left, lathering that one with attention as his hands run up and down Levi’s bare sides, making a fiery hot trail after them. Levi wasn’t sure how much longer he would let Eren have the reins, or how much longer his aching cock had. No one had ever given him this sort of pleasure before. He was the pleasurer, not the pleasured. But it seemed the table have turned; not that it would last much longer. His wolf was going wild, wanting to show his mate a thing or two that leaves the beautiful creature with the silver tongue breathless. 

After Eren was done addressing the nipples, his lips trail down to his navel, stopping at the small trial of hair that went down to his jeans. Eren grinned at the large bulge waiting for him. He looked back up at Levi before slipping his fingers inside and pulling down the pants. Levi’s boxers were already damp from the pre-cum that coated it but Eren paid no mind as he slipped those off too, taking in the full length of him. Eren bit his lip as his groin jerked again, eager. 

Levi braced himself against the wall when Eren took the head of him into his mouth, that vixen tongue teasing. “Holy, fuck,” Levi hissed, his breathing becoming labored at the pure ecstasy that riding on his throbbing erection. Eren grinned around the appendage before he brought more the salty goodness. His mate tasted amazing and he wanted more, but what he really craved was the sensual sounds that Levi made.

Eren pulled away, trailing his tongue over the head as he looked back up at Levi, whose eyes were dazed and body frozen as he tried to control his breathing. “You don’t have to be so quiet, let me hear you. Let me hear your screams, baby.” Eren grumbled before he reached over and stroked the shaft. Levi hissed, body writhing at the touch. Eren grinned again as he slowed his pace of stroking the erection.

Levi moaned, loud and filled with need as he thrusted his hips against Eren’s hand, wanting those long fingers inside him, wanting to feel something. Eren’s wolf was preening at the way his mate was reacting to him, to his touch that he couldn’t wait much longer. Eren grabbed Levi and tossed him onto the bed, not given the smaller wolf a chance to react as he nudged the wolf’s legs apart and tongued his hole.

Levi cried out, his fingers tightening around the sheets as he wrapped his legs around the lean form, thrusting his hips against that magical tongue. Eren pulled away, panting and snarling under his breath as he slipped off his pants. “Lube. Where is the lube?” Eren asked.

Levi crawled over to his nightstand, opening the second drawer and pulled out some lube and opened it, having enough of the sweet torture and deciding it was his turn to torture his mate. Eren was having none of that as he took the bottle away with a shake of his head. “No. I am going to pleasure you first. I am going to be dominant to you for once.” Levi blinked, turning slightly weary. His wolf might not allow that, but Eren didn’t seem to care as he pinned Levi back to the bed, straddling him as he lathered his hand in the lube, rubbing it to together to warm the the cool gel before he began to finger at Levi’s hole.

Levi groaned at the pure painful bliss that stole Levi of his senses as the finger pushed in. It didn't help that Eren’s erection was laying across him, begging for attention that Levi wanted to give. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel something more. Levi whimpered, not bothering to hide his want as he pushed himself harder against Eren’s hand. Eren grinned before adding another finger, making Levi hiss and groan. “That’s right baby, are you ready?” Eren purred. Levi nodded, grey eyes fully gold as Eren slipped out his fingers and replaced it with his cock, thrusting inside with no restraint.

Levi screamed out as his back arched, his fingers helplessly digging into Eren’s tawny skin. Eren paused, unsure if he hurt his mate or not but Levi snarled, his wolf fully taking control as he started to sway his hips against Eren’s wanting more friction. “Don’t. Stop.” Levi growled. Eren grinned at the lustfulness that was his mate as he began to pick up speed, pushing himself in deeper and deeper until he hit Levi’s sweet spot, which made him scream out and buck against him. 

Eren groaned as he felt pressure build up within him at the sounds he was making. He picked up his pace, his breathing coming out in pants and groans at the pleasure that was flowing through his veins. Levi’s back arched, his golden eyes flying open as his screamed out, his seed slipping across the them both. The warmth of it spread over Eren like butter as it was his final undoing, making him succumb to the orgasm clutching his body. 

Eren collapsed beside Levi, his forehead dripping with sweat and his body still trying to understand the amount of pure ecstasy his body went through that left him sated and sleepy, but his mate had another idea.

Levi straddled Eren, pinning his wrists above his head as he stared down at Eren hungrily, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. Eren felt his cock immediately harden in response, which surprised him since they just finished.   
Levi gave a loving smile towards his mate, brushing his fingers through the hair that he loved. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” Levi murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips ever so gently against Eren’s. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi in a loving embrace, letting Levi plaster him with tiny kisses that left him breathless. 

Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks, kissing his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, jaw, before finally landing back on the lips. “I love you so much. You’re so beautiful,” Levi continued. Eren’s heart swelled as he ran his fingers lightly over the scars on Levi’s back, enjoying the rougher texture of them when suddenly Levi pulled away and shuffled around in his nightstand. 

Eren brow furrowed as he sat up, watching his mate with careful eyes until Levi came back, this time holding a ring. Eren breath caught in his throat at the beautiful silver band that had two gemstones interlocked in a vine, one was a blue/green that almost matched his eyes and the other a cool grey that matched Levi’s eye color. Eren heart stopped at the sight and what it meant as he looked up at Levi’s eyes, which were carefully watching Eren’s reaction.

“Levi?” Eren mumbled in shock, his heart beginning to race. Levi exhaled slowly as he held the ring in between them, biting his lip nervously as he shifted, re-straddling Eren.

“I love you, Eren Yeager, and I want us to be together in every possible way because you found me. You took a sledge hammer and broke down my walls. You teased me, defied me, and fucking annoyed the hell out of me,” Levi said with no venom, just a loving smile as he watched tears leak from those beautiful oceanic eyes. “But you never gave up on me. You accepted me, every inch. No matter what I did in the past or did in the present, you still loved me. Held me. Cared for me.” Levi’s voice choked, making him close his eyes at the swell of emotion. 

Eren reached up and cupped his cheek. Levi smiled at the touch, his hand reaching up and laying it across Eren’s as he opened his eyes, finding his voice to continue. “You gave me a new purpose, a new life. You gave me friends that I never thought I would have and made me feel clean and wanted. You are amazing, beautiful, and I want to spend the rest of our lives to make up the debt in which I owe you because, fuck Eren,” Levi let out a small sob, burying his face in his lover's shoulder. “I need you too. I need you because you’re my air. You’re my oxygen. Will you marry me?” Levi asked, pulling back and holding out the ring hopefully. 

Eren was trying to keep from full out bawling but at this point there was no holding back as he leaped up and threw his arms around Levi, nodding his head in wild motions. “Yes, Levi Ackerman, I will marry you. A thousand times, in any life, I will marry you.” Eren choked out, muzzling Levi’s neck as he rocked him back and forth. “I love you, my grouchy midget.” Levi rolled his eyes at his lover, gently slapping his ass which made Eren let out a squeak. 

“Behave, brat,” Levi replied with a wicked smile. Eren only laid back down and seductively opens his legs. 

“But I can’t so maybe I should be punished.” Eren mumbled, winking at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes before hovering over his mate and nipping at his navel. Eren moaned and ran his fingers through Levi’s hair.

“Such a brat.” 

“Forever your brat and you are forever mine.” 

 

**********  
A year later

“But it’s my turn to pick the movie!” Jean whined, glaring at his boyfriend, who gave him a cheeky smile. Sasha chuckled as Connie settled down next to his girlfriend, offering her the bag of potato chips. Sasha kissed his cheek and slipped her hand in the bag to pull out a handful, happily munching away.

Eren groaned as crumbs from the chips land on the blankets, knowing his husband wasn't going to be pleased. Tonight was their annual movie night and the first movie night that was being held at the pack house. Erwin has, thankfully, kept the pack away from the living room that has been overrun by humans- the exception being Eren and his husband, Levi. “Sasha! Where is a plate!” Eren asked, sitting other various snacks down on the coffee table and putting his hands on hips to glare down at the redhead who swallowed hard, blinking innocently. 

“Oops?” She offered weakly, making Eren roll his eyes and hand her a paper plate and napkin to wipe her greasy fingers. Connie snickered under his breath, giving Eren a wicked grin. 

“Man, your new hubby sure has you wrapped around his little finger, hm?” Connie hummed, teasing. Armin cracked up laughing as he walked slowly into the room, his hip brace still in place. 

Armin’s recovery has been going really well, which Eren was ecstatic about. He can move relatively well on his own now and can even jog a little before the pain his hips starts up again. Eren was so happy to see that the blond has still kept his good sense of humor and even is fine with joking about his own condition, much to his girlfriend's dismay. “Well, they are like lovesick puppies, aren’t they?” Armin joked, shooting the horrified Eren a wink. Mikasa snorted and poked her boyfriend in the ribs gently, making him squeak.

“Like you’re one to talk, Coconut.” She said, kissing his cheek. Armin flushed scarlet as the room erupted into laughter. Armin ducked his red face away and limped over to the couch, shooting Mika a angry look, grumbling under his breath.   
Marco looks up from helping Jean pick out a movie for tonight, his brow furrowed around those warm hazel eyes as he meets Eren’s gaze. “Hey Eren, where is Levi?” He asked. Eren blushed, his throat swelling when he remembered the fact he had yet to tell everyone the big news that him and Levi have been keeping from everyone. 

“Oh, uh,” Eren stammered, his heart beginning to race when Armin’s eyes widened, realizing his best was keeping a secret. Armin leaped to his feet, ignoring the twinge in his hip as he slowly stalked towards Eren. Eren swallowed hard, eyes widening as he began to back away from the angry looking blond as the others eyes light up with anticipation. 

“Eren Ackerman,” Armin growled under his breath. Eren let out a nervous chuckle, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture to try and calm his best friend. “You are going to tell me what you two are up too.” 

“Okay, okay!” Eren digresses, blowing out a loud breath to remove the bangs from his eyes. Armin smirked, looking quite proud of himself as he goes back to sit on the couch beside Mika. Mika was giving Eren a disapproving look, obviously not liking to be kept in the dark. Eren swallowed his nerves and the butterflies that formed in his stomach. “Levi is finishing filling out papers for us to be able to start looking for someone to adopt.”

The room erupted in squeals, claps, and Eren was tackled by Sasha and Mika. Eren stumbled at the force but was able to regain his balance as they shouted congratulations in his ear. The scents of happiness and other various emotions were flying through the air until Connie slapped him on his back, giving him a wink. 

“Congrats! You’re going to be a mom!” Connie chuckled. Eren stuttered, blinking wildly as Connie’s words registered in his head. Sasha smacked her boyfriends arm, making him flinch but he didn't seem to regret it. 

“What? No! I am totally the dad!” Eren shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a small pout. The room filled with disbelieving chuckles as Jean looked up from the movie case, a teasing grin on his face. 

“Sorry man, but I am so calling bullshit on that. You’re so the mother in that relationship.” Jean told him. Marco looked up, nodding his head in agreement to his boyfriend's words. Eren’s eyes narrowed on the freckled boy, whose grin only widened as Eren mouthed ‘traitor’ to him.

Mika tugged on Eren’s arm, tears in her eyes as she hugged him again. “I am so happy for you both! Congrats, bro!” She said. Eren wrapped his arms around Mika, tugging on the scarf she still wore that he had given oh so long ago. Eren kissed her forehead. 

“For course you and Armin are going to be the godparents.” Eren said seriously, knowing he will need Mika to help teach him how to raise a baby since him and Levi wanted a infant or as young as possible. Mika’s smile broadened as she looked over at Armin, whose eyes were sparkling with tears.

“So, girl or a boy?” Marco asked, sitting criss crossed as he leaned on Jean’s back as he continue to riffle through the Disney movies. Eren blushed and looked at the ground. 

“Levi really wants a little girl and honestly, so do I. We were thinking that if everything goes well with her we will even go for a little boy next.” Eren confessed. Marco got a dreamy look on his face, his eyes cutting over to Jean who had paused in his movie search, his own eyes cloudy at the thought.

Sasha was beaming as she patted the place beside ehr for everyone to settle down. The room was buzzing with excitement for the couple, who have been married for four months now and were extremely happy. 

Jean put the final decision on a movie in, they ended up with Happy Feet, and everyone got settled. Armin took the couch so Mikasa can do his leg exercises more easily while Eren took a seat in front of the couch with his back against it, waiting for his mate to return home. Jean and Marco sat on the pile of blankets near Sasha and Connie, who had fallen asleep entangled together. 

Not long after the movie started, the small raven haired man walked in with a tired smile, his grey eyes searching for the one person he wanted to see the most and as soon as he did, his legs took him towards hi mate. Eren opened his arms for him, letting the smaller wolf on his lap and kiss his lips gently. “Good evening, little star.” Levi whispered. Eren grinned and held him close. 

“Evening, grouchy midget, how did it go? Were we accepted?” Eren asked, biting his lip nervously. Levi broke it a grin and nodded, kissing Eren’s nose before pressing his forehead against his. 

“You and me, love, are going to be parents.” Levi murmured. Armin leaned down, beaming at his raven haired friend.

“Congrats Levi! You’re going to be a daddy!” He said excitedly. Levi blushed and looked away but was happy to see everyone was grinning at the couple. Levi never thought he would ever have this; friends that cared for him, was willing to just hang out normally and he defiantly wanted the little girl they get to grow up around this beautiful group of people who he considered just as much pack as his true pack that was hiding out in the pack house. 

Levi met his cousin, Mika’s, gaze. She was smiling sweetly down at him, her grey eyes that were so much like his mother it was like ache in his chest. He was thankful for her too. Levi looked back at Eren and kissed him gently before sliding off his lap and snuggling close, breathing in his mate’s intoxicating scent and dreaming of raising a little girl. He wanted to buy her cute little dresses and shoes, to do her hair and take out dancing or get ice cream. All the things he has wanted to do with Isabel, he wants to do with the girl they would raise with the man he loved.

“Holy shit, Eren, you never told me you have a dog!” Connie's groggy voice snaps, knocking Levi out of his dreams and back to see a medium sized brown wolf who he knew immediately to be Hanji. Connie’s brow furrowed. “That is one big ass dog.” 

Hanji’s tongue was lolled out of her mouth and cheek, wolf-like smile was on her face as Eren glared daggers at her, wondering what the crazy she-wolf was up too. Amrin sat up, eyes widening in shock as he recognized her immediately. Mika stifled a laugh at the sight of Hanji using her back paw in a dog like manner to scratch her side. Levi’s gaze snaps to behind her where golden wheat fur appeared, making Levi’ scowl deepen. 

Of course Farlan was going to join her. The two were partners in crime since they have bonded in the joy of making Levi miserable with their jokes and teases. Sasha grins and pats her lap, cooing softly at Hanji. “Here girl, come here. Come to Sas.” Sasha cooed. Armin was chuckling under his breath as Hanji eagerly trotted over to Sasha and plopped her head on her lap while Sasha stroked her fur in awe. “Aw, Eren, she is so sweet and adorable! What’s her name?”

Eren smirked, a evil glint forming in his eye as he met her golden gaze. “Princess.” Eren replied. Hanji let out a low growl, her golden eyes narrowing dangerously. Levi snorted under his breath while Mika and Armin were cackling the background. Levi gestured to Farlan who was now trying to sneak away, obviously not appealed to the idea of getting a horrible pet name.

“And that’s Zippy.” Levi managed out, trying hard not to laugh. Farlan’s fur bristled angrily, but Levi could see the amusement gleaming in his eye. Connie rolled his eyes as he scratched Hanji behind her ears, making the wolf lean into his touch eagerly. 

“You guys are horrible namers. I feel bad for that kid now.” Connie said disdainfully. Levi rolled his eye and looked at Farlan, silently pleading he gets Hanji out of here. Farlan must have decided to take pity on him since he grabbed her by the scruff with his teeth and dragged the whining Hanji away.

Everyone settled back down to finish the movie, drifting to sleep easily.

 

*****************  
Four years later…

 

“Daddy!” Izzy called, rushing over with her arms open wide. Levi grinned at the little five year old girl with reddish/brown hair and freckled cheeks with little dimples and warm brown eyes that were the color of mocha. 

Levi swept his adoptive daughter in his arms, kissing her cheek as she squealed in happiness. “There's my little girl,” He cooed, nuzzling her. Eren shut the car door behind him, walking over with a smile on his face as he approached the pair. Armin and Mika followed. Mika was rubbing her distended belly with a loving hand, holding her husband's hand as they approached the pack house where the Freedom Pack was waiting. 

Eren was pulled into his husband's embrace where he received a chaste kiss. “Hey you, how did it go?” Levi asked, shifting Isabel in his arm so she was resting on his hip. Eren blew out a tired breath, smiling.

“Good. The teachers seem pretty great.” Eren answered, smiling at his little girl who leaning her head on her father's shoulder. “What did you think Izzy? Are you excited for school?” Eren asked. Izzy sat up, nodding her head. 

“I can’t wait, mommy! I can make new friends!” Izzy squealed, laughing. Mika and Armin pause beside the trio, making Levi look over at Mika and grin at her distended belly. 

“Hey cuz, you look great.” Levi greeted, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Mika smiled and looked around. Armin wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, smiling.

“Where’s Shiro?” Mika asked Levi, brow furrowed i motherly concern for her son. Mika had gone with Eren to meet the school where her first born son would be attending next year to meet the teachers and keep Eren company, which meant that Levi was on babysitting duty. Levi chuckled as the back door to the pack house was thrown open, revealing a little four year old blond running straight for his mother and father, a brown wolf on his heels. 

Shiro looked like his father with blond hair and fair skin while he had his mother's almond shaped eyes and the same cool grey color that seemed to be a traditional thing for an Ackerman. Mika smiled in relief and scooped him up as Hanji danced on tip toes and barked out a greeting for Izzy. 

“Auntie Hanji!” Izzy called, struggling in Levi’s arms to go play with the wolf. Hanji licked her cheek, golden eyes twinkling as Izzy squealed and wrapped her chubby arms around Hanji’s furry neck. Levi laughed lightly before looking over at Shiro, who was now placed on the ground to join his best friend and aunt in play. 

Levi looked over at the back door where he pack was filing out, eager smiles on their faces for the full moon run. Blue met grey as Erwin started towards them. Levi and eren moved out of the pack house about a month after they got Isabel. They wanted some space to be parents and live like a normal family but the pack house was still their home and visited often. 

Erwin paused beside Hanji, rolling his eyes as the three ‘kids’ played together. “Ready for the run, Eyebrows?” Levi asked, leaning against Eren. Erwin chuckled at Levi and nodded, smiling over at Izzy. 

“She looks great.” He commented as they began to wander over where the pack was stripping. Eren entwined their fingers, eyes watching as Miak kisses her husband's cheeks and waddles over to the small chair that Petra had set out for her since she couldn’t join them on the run like she normally did.

“She’s getting big.” Levi said, noticing how she ran past the group straight for the other wolves who have already shifted, arms outstretched towards Farlan, whose tail was wagging at the two kids. Erwin jabbed Levi playfully in the ribs, eyebrows wiggling. 

“Soon she will have boys pining for her attention, eh?” Erwin joked. Levi snarled, his hackles rising at the thought of anyone touching his little girl. Eren and Erwin shared a laugh at the angry reaction. Eren laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, winking. 

“Come on, Daddy Wolf, let’s go run with a daughter, hm?” Eren pressured. Levi grumbled under his breath as Erwin walked away, still laughing at the reaction he got as they swiftly changed into their wolf forms. Armin climbed onto of Eren, a eager grin on his face while Levi uses his teeth to grab Izzy’s shirt in his jaws. The little human girl laughs in delight, knowing what was coming. 

The full moon lit their path as the pack ran happily through the forest loam and enjoyed the sounds of the smaller creatures scurrying away from the pounding paws as Levi took the lead, his speed only matched by his mate, who was behind him, carrying the blond who has mastered running with the wolves and letting out howls of joy. 

Eren tilted his own head back and joined in, the notes light and airy. Levi chuckled at the sound if Izzy’s small howl as she swayed back and forth in Levi’s jaws, laughing at the wind and her brown eyes twinkling with child innocence that evi never had but found utterly precious.

The packs howls could be heard throughout the forest, just like every full moon where they frolic and play, ignoring the fact that their race was slowly diminishing because they knew werewolves could never disappear. Wolves had marked the land with their howls and paw prints in the rich soil. Wolves had marked the human hearts around them in their cries for their lost mates or the yips of happiness at a safe return.  
Werewolves would live on for a very long time in stories and words that came from a pen, or maybe even some other form of writing, in some other world. The world may be a cruel place that takes without giving, or gives without thinking but in the end, the world is free. 

Eren and Levi were finally able to spread their wings and fly. Flying on the wings of freedom, gnashing their blades of glory and living. Not just surviving, but truly living. 

Levi closed his eyes, feeling tears sting at the back of his eyes as an image of his mother, smiling at him forms in his mind. He could almost hear her sing to him, stroking his fur and saying how proud she was of him, how strong he had become. Levi swore he could hear her voice on the wind, saying how beautiful Izzy was.

Levi glanced behind him at Eren, who ran with everything he had with a goofy look on his wolf face. Free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls into corner and continues crying* Seriously, thanks so much. 
> 
> Now, I want to tell this to those really enjoyed my work that I am really considering starting another fan-fic. Here's the thing- i am going on a week long vacation so i won't be putting it up yet and I am still slightly debating on doing it. It will either be a Mika/Yuu alternate Universe or possibly another Eren/Levi. Please feel free to comment which you would prefer or even other anime/manga ships that you like and see if I can get inspired! I love to hear from you guys so don't be shy. 
> 
> Umm.... so yeah, thanks again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I am truly grateful to you all and hope you liked it. *Hugs*


	28. Hey Guys!

Normally, I wouldn't post anything on a book, but I wanted to inform my beautiful readers! Thank you so much for your constant support on this book, Freedom of Trost, and second, for those of you who have been asking about when I will post another work, ask no more. I have just posted the first chapter to my next book on AO3. It is not a anime fan fiction, I am sorry for those who were really looking forward to one, and I am also very sorry for the delayed book. I was supposed to write two books this summer for you, like I did last year, however, I couldn't do it do to personal reasons. I am terribly sorry for all those who were so looking forward to it and for not telling you this sooner.

However, I have a book up called Evening of Sparks. If anyone here knows, or likes, Bangtan Boys or BTS, it is based around that. You do not have to like, or listen, to BTS to read this story. It is a fan fiction of my own creation and I truly hope you will enjoy it.

I am really very sorry for not having anything to give you this summer. But I am hoping some of my amazing, and beautiful supporters will enjoy this new story. It is a bit different from my usual works, so bare with me please. Also, I know you are use to everyday updates, but I cannot promise that for my newest. Since I am posting during the school year, updates will hopefully be every weekend.

Thanks so much for everything!

Stay awesome~

-bri607

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here was the first chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed it!~ :)


End file.
